


Sturmwolken

by eliza_snow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Teen Crush, Temporary Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_snow/pseuds/eliza_snow
Summary: In einer Welt in der Trost nie Angegriffen wurde müssen Eren und seine Freunde ihr Leben innerhalb der Mauern meistern. Doch selbst als neue Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps steht ihnen noch viel bevor – Kämpfe, Verrat und Geheimnisse. Und es scheint als würde die Zukunft der Menschheit von ihm abhängen. (Canon Divergent ab Kapitel 3 des Manga und Folge 4 des Anime)





	1. Vor dem Sturm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Keine besonderen Warnungen oder Spoiler in diesem Kapitel. Danke fürs Lesen! Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik sind gern gesehen! (Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem englischen Muttersprachler als Beta-Leser für die englische Version, nur so nebenbei…)  
> (I’m still looking for a native English speaker to beta-read the translated version, some knowledge of German might come in handy, but is not required!)

KAPITEL 1

VOR DEM STURM

_“It is not the stars that hold our destiny but ourselves.”_

William Shakespeare, “Julius Caesar”

Sommer 850

DISTRIKT TROST

 

Die Sonne strahlte prall auf die Mauer hinunter. Keine Brise verschaffte den Kadetten der 104. Trainingseinheit Kühlung, die, wie es Tradition war, an ihrem letzten Tag als Kadetten bei verschiedensten Arbeiten im Distrikt halfen. Eren landete erst nachdem die Sonne ihren Zenit überschritten hatte wieder auf der Mauer und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel so gut wie möglich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung konnte er ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen – er hatte es so gut wie geschafft. Bald schon würde er dem Aufklärungstrupp beitreten können.

Inzwischen hatten sich mehrere Rekruten auf der Mauer gesammelt, welche wohl von Sashas Fleisch-Diebstahl gehört hatten und auch auf einen Anteil aus waren. Sasha schien dies mehr gequält als willig hinzunehmen. Als sie auch noch Eren sah, verdüsterte sich ihre Miene. Allerdings hielt sie ihr Wort und gab jedem der kam zumindest einen kleinen Teil ab. Die meisten hatten von selbst Kleinigkeiten mitgebracht, die sie ihrerseits untereinander teilten.

Eren bekam so zusätzlich zu seiner Scheibe geräuchertem Schinken noch eine Scheibe Vollkornbrot und einen Apfel. Ein wahres Festmahl verglichen mit dem, was sie die meisten Tage im Trainingslager erhalten hatten.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, seine Freunde in der Gruppe auszumachen und er bahnte sich seinen Weg zu ihnen. „Hey, Armin, Mikasa“, begrüßte er sie. „Womit hat Shadis euch denn gequält?“ Die Rekruten wurden in den meisten Fällen zu Arbeiten geschickt, die die Soldaten nicht wollten. Am Abend des Vortages hatte die Abschlusszeremonie stattgefunden, am Nachmittag würden sie sich bei ihrer gewählten Einheit vorstellen müssen.

Armin rümpfte kurz seine Nase. „Wir waren die Ställe in der Kaserne ausmisten. Immerhin waren wir dadurch nicht die ganze Zeit in der Hitze“, stellte er fest und schaute seinen Freund leicht mitleidig an.

Dieser zuckte allerdings nur mit seinen Schultern. Er beneidete Armin trotz des vermeidlichen Vorteiles nicht. Auf der Mauer konnte er zumindest die Aussicht genießen – über das Gebiet zwischen Rose und Maria. Ein Gebiet, welches vor wenigen Jahren noch der Menschheit gehört hatte. Das Gebiet, in dem Eren und die anderen beiden aufgewachsen waren. Schweigend saßen sie so am Rand der Mauer und aßen mit ihren Kameraden zu Mittag. Dies war vermutlich das letzte Mal, dass sie alle so zusammen sein würden. Die nächsten Tage würden über den Rest ihres Lebens bestimmen.

Es war Armin, der die Stille schließlich brach. „Du hast gestern einige Leute ziemlich beeindruckt, Eren. Offenbar wollen jetzt mehrere doch noch zur Aufklärungseinheit“, bemerkte er und versuchte dabei seinen Freund anzusehen, ohne ständig in die Sonne starren zu müssen.

Eren dachte kurz darüber nach. „Was sie heute sagen und morgen tun, kann immer noch unterschiedlich sein“, hielt er schwach dagegen. Er wollte Armins Zuversicht nicht zerstören und vielleicht hatte er ja Recht. Wenn alle sich ihnen anschließen würden, die es in den letzten Stunden versprochen hatten, dann wären sie wohl der Jahrgang mit dem höchsten Anteil an Rekruten für den Aufklärungstrupp seit – Eren dachte kurz nach – vermutlich jemals.

„Am wichtigsten ist doch, dass wir zusammen bleiben“, warf Mikasa plötzlich ein. Eren warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, aber sie schaute ihn nicht an, sondern zog sich Strohhalme aus den Haaren. Trotz der Wärme trug sie wie immer den Schal, den er ihr vor vielen Jahren geschenkt hatte.

Weder Eren noch Armin antworteten darauf. Es gab nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Armin und Eren waren befreundet seit sie denken konnten und Mikasa war inzwischen ein unersetzbarer Teil ihrer Freundschaft. Die letzten Jahre, in denen sie nur noch einander gehabt hatten und das harte gemeinsame Training hatten sie schließlich noch mehr zusammengebunden als jemals zuvor. Als Team gab es kaum eine Herausforderung, die sie nicht meistern konnten.

„Was denkt ihr, was wir beim Aufklärungstrupp machen werden? Ich meine gerade jetzt, wo doch ein Großteil der Einheit auf einer Mission außerhalb der Mauern ist“, fragte er nachdenklich.

Am Morgen hatten sie die Einheit unter dem Jubel der Bevölkerung durch das Tor reiten sehen. Dieser Anblick war im Bezirk Trost schon eine Weile fast alltäglich. Immerhin war der kürzeste Weg nach Shinganshina der durch das südliche Tor in Trost. Dennoch hatte Eren sich durch die Prozession beinahe schon ermutigt gefühlt. Nicht mehr lange und er würde Seite an Seite mit diesen Helden der Menschheit kämpfen. Ihre Namen kannte jedes Kind: Kommandant Erwin Smith, Hauptgefreiter Levi und all die anderen.

Armin schaute ihn an und legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf schief. „Vermutlich das Gleiche wie hier, oder? Es gibt vielleicht noch genaueres Training für die Rekruten. Schließlich werden sie wohl diejenigen sein, die es am meisten mit den Titanen zu tun haben“, überlegte er.

Bei dem Gedanken an noch mehr Training musste Eren seine Augen verdrehen. Hatten sie davon nicht in den letzten Jahren genug gehabt? Wenn das so weiter ging, wäre er noch alt und grau, bevor er seinen ersten Titan umlegte.

Sein Freund musste ihm die Unzufriedenheit aus dem Gesicht abgelesen haben, denn er fügte noch hinzu: „Allerdings gibt es im Aufklärungstrupp meist zu wenige Soldaten. Wir werden bestimmt nicht lange warten müssen, um an Expeditionen teilzunehmen.“

„Ich hoffe es“, murmelte Eren und starrte hinunter auf das Gebiet, welches der Aufklärungstrupp am Morgen erst durchquert hatte.

Er wusste, dass Mikasa seine Bemühungen gegen Titanen zu kämpfen nicht wertschätzte, obwohl sie nichts sagte. Doch ganz gleich, was sie dachte, Eren konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Er hatte von keinem seiner Freunde verlangt ihm in den Aufklärungstrupp zu folgen, das war ihre Entscheidung gewesen. Dennoch war er froh darüber.

Von hinten hörten sie einen kurzen Aufschrei und drehten sich um. Sasha hielt den kläglichen Überrest ihres Schinkens mit einer Hand an ihre Brust gedrückt, als wäre es ein Vogelküken, welches sie beschützen musste. Vor ihr stand Jean, dessen Gesichtsausdruck Eren nicht sehen, aber sehr wohl erahnen konnte.

„Komm schon, Sasha, du bekommst sicher neues Fleisch, wenn du Maria zurückerobert hast. Da musst du nur noch ein bisschen warten“, sagte er.

Bevor Mikasa oder Armin ihn aufhalten konnten, war Eren aufgestanden. „Jean, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass selbst du tief genug sinken würdest um jemanden anzuzeigen. Lass Sasha in Ruhe!“, meinte er wütend und stampfte auf seinen Rivalen zu.

Unter den umstehenden Kadetten begann ein leises Murmeln und die meisten wendeten sich ab. Eren gegen Jean hatten sie bereits so oft gesehen, dass es langweilig war. Vor allem da es die meiste Zeit unentschieden ausging, da irgendjemand dazwischen ging.

Jean verengte seine Augen und warf einen kurzen Blick hinter Eren. Inzwischen wusste Eren sogar, was es damit auf sich hatte. Armin hatte es ihm erklärt. Jean wog seine Chancen in einem Kampf oder einem Streit gegen Eren zu bestehen gegen Mikasas darauf folgende Reaktion ab. Eren war zu gleichen Teilen überrascht und angewidert gewesen, als er gehört hatte, dass sein Rivale in seine Schwester verknallt war. Die meiste Zeit vermied er es, daran zu denken.

An Tagen wie diesem war es allerdings nützlich. Wenn Jean jetzt weitermachen würde, konnte Mikasa das auf keinen Fall gutheißen und das wussten sie beide. Widerwillig gab Jean nach und verzog sein Gesicht abwertend. „Bin ich froh, dass ich dich ab morgen nicht mehr sehen muss“, gab er zurück. „Das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste daran, mit dem Training fertig zu werden. Dann kannst du endlich den Titanen Gesellschaft leisten!“ Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Menge.

Anstatt sich zu bedanken nutzte Sasha diese Gelegenheit, sich den verbleibenden Schinken in den Mund zu stopfen, bevor noch irgendjemand ihren Anspruch bestreiten konnte. Eren nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und wollte sich gerade wieder zu seinen Freunden umdrehen, als er mit jemandem zusammenstieß und nach hinten fiel.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Eren“, entschuldigte Krista sich schnell. Eren nahm ihre Hand an und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Kein Problem.“

Sie nickte. „Ich suche Berthold, hast du ihn gesehen? Er wirkte heute Morgen so angespannt und ich wollte ihm etwas von dem Fleisch abgeben und ihn vielleicht ein wenig aufmuntern“, erklärte sie und schob sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich denke er ist sich noch nicht sicher, welcher Einheit er sich anschließen will.“

Eren dachte kurz nach. „Nein, jetzt wo du es erwähnst, ich habe ihn und Reiner den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen. Denkst du, bei ihnen ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte er wissen.

Doch bevor Krista antworten konnte, tauchte Ymir hinter ihr auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Eren hielt sich mit einiger Mühe davon ab seine Augen zu verdrehen. Als würde er auch nur versuchen mit Krista zu flirten. Jeder in der Einheit wusste, dass sie und Ymir so gut wie zusammen waren. „Sicher nicht, meine süße Krista will nur allen etwas Gutes tun, bevor wir sie nicht mehr wiedersehen“, erläuterte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Fragend hob Eren seine Augenbrauen, entschied sich allerdings dagegen, das zu kommentieren. Stattdessen nickte er ihnen einfach zu und gesellte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden. Sie hatten immerhin noch ein bisschen freie Zeit, bevor sie sich ihren Entscheidungen stellen mussten.

 

Die Rekrutierungsansprache des Aufklärungstrupps war Erens Meinung nach ein wenig zu unterwältigend. Da die meisten hochrangigen Offiziere auf der 56. Expedition im Titanengebiet unterwegs waren, schien eine junge Frau namens Siss eingesprungen zu sein, die zwar den guten Willen hatte, der es aber offensichtlich an rhetorischen Fähigkeiten mangelte.

Sie versuchte die heroischen Aspekte des Kampfes gegen die Titanen hervorzuheben, dennoch war schien sie selbst ziemlich unsicher zu sein. Vermutlich konnte sie sich glücklich schätzen, dass Eren die letzten drei Jahre hindurch immer wieder kleine Ansprachen auf den Aufklärungstrupp gehalten hatte.

Siss schien selbst überrascht zu sein, als nach ihrer Ansprache mehr als ein Drittel der Rekruten im Hof zurückblieb. Stolz schaute Eren seine Freunde an, die direkt neben ihm standen. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern und erkannte, dass fast alle Mitglieder der ersten zehn ebenfalls geblieben waren: lediglich Annie, Jean und Marco waren gegangen.

Überrascht schaute Eren Reiner und Berthold an. Mit den beiden hatte er nicht unbedingt gerechnet, doch sie waren starke Kämpfer und es konnte nicht schaden, sie dabei zu haben.

Was danach folgte nahm Eren haargenau wahr. Obwohl es noch spät wurde und einige Stunden dauerte, bevor er in einem neuen Bett lag, war er kein bisschen müde. Immer und immer wieder stellte er fest, dass er wie ein Idiot grinste. Er war aufgeregt und beinahe schon ein wenig hibbelig. Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

Er war offiziell ein Teil des Aufklärungstrupps. Er hätte die Chance, Titanen zu bekämpfen, seine Familie zu rächen. Und wenn sie es schafften, die Mauer Maria zurück zu erobern, könnte er vielleicht irgendwann sogar das Land hinter den Mauern sehen.

„Könnt ihr schlafen?“, fragte eine Stimme von irgendwo unterhalb von Eren. Er teilte sich wie schon im Trainingslager und in den Baracken von Trost ein Hochbett mit Armin.

„Nein“, antwortete er zur gleichen Zeit, wie Nac ihn anschnauzte: „Halt den Mund, Connie!“ Eren konnte einiges Geraschel von unten hören.

„Sei nicht so“, murmelte noch jemand – Samuel wahrscheinlich.

„Wir sollten alle schlafen“, warf Reiner laut ein und es wurde still. Eren bewunderte seine Fähigkeit Menschen so zu führen und sie dazu zu bringen, was er wollte. Bestimmt würde er in der Zukunft einen guten Anführer abgeben.

Eine Weile versuchte der junge Soldat dem Ratschlag zu folgen, doch so sehr er auch versuchte sich zu beruhigen, Eren konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Er beobachtete wie das helle Bild des Fensters auf dem Boden immer weiter wanderte. Was wohl der Rest des Trupps gerade machte? Mit Sicherheit waren sie unterwegs, denn die Zeit in der Titanen nicht aktiv waren, nutzten sie gewiss aus. Vielleicht waren sie sogar schon in seiner Heimatstadt angekommen.

Eren dachte nur noch selten an Shinganshina. Es war nicht direkt Heimweh, was er bei dem Gedanken an sein früheres Zuhause empfand. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nie wieder der kleine Junge von damals sein würde. Stattdessen war er wütend.

Schließlich richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. An Schlaf war einfach nicht zu denken, auch wenn er wusste, dass er dies am Morgen bereuen würde. Gerade beim ersten Eindruck musste er sich eigentlich bemühen, doch bis der Trupp von der Expedition zurückkehrte war vermutlich sowieso eine Art Ausnahmezustand. Außerdem war er der fünftbeste seiner Einheit gewesen. Es gab keinen Grund, sich besonders Sorgen zu machen.

Als er plötzlich eine Bewegung am Rand seines Sichtfeldes wahrnahm, schreckte er auf und knallte mit seinem Kopf direkt an die Zimmerdecke. „Warte, Eren, ich bin es!“

„Armin?“ Eren rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf und wartete dann still, ob noch jemand aufgewacht war. Aber entweder hatten die anderen alle tiefen Schlaf gefunden oder sie konnten zumindest erfolgreich so tun.

Inzwischen hatte Armin neben ihm Platz genommen und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken“, flüsterte er schuldbewusst.

„Hey, ist doch kein Problem. Du kannst wohl auch nicht schlafen?“, fragte Eren, wobei auch er sich Mühe gab, seine Stimme zu senken.

Armin nickte. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass das Training hinter uns liegt“, stellte er fest und zog seine Beine an die Brust. Seinen Kopf legte er auf seinen Knien ab und schaute Eren schief an. Die Müdigkeit war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Genau, und morgen kommt bestimmt einiges Neues auf uns zu.“ Das Grinsen war wieder zurück auf Erens Gesicht. „Wir sind beim Aufklärungstrupp, Armin! Endlich!“, brachte er aufgeregt hervor.

Der Ausdruck auf Armins Gesicht hellte sich auf und auch er lächelte zurückhaltend. Eren beobachtete weiter indirekt, wie der Mond über den Himmel zog. Noch bevor das Licht die nächste Holzdiele erreichte, waren die Augen seines Freundes auch schon zugezogen.

Eren versuchte ihn möglichst bequem zu positionieren und machte sich dann daran, in das untere Bett zu klettern. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte. Es war absolut still, von dem Atmen der anderen einmal abgesehen. Daran war er gewöhnt. Seit Mikasa zu ihnen gekommen war, ein Jahr vor dem Fall der Mauer Maria, hatte er kein Zimmer für sich gehabt. Die Anwesenheit seiner Mitstreiter hatte vielmehr etwas Beruhigendes.

Von der tiefer gelegenen Position aus konnte er durch das Fenster beobachten, wie der Himmel sich verfärbte und immer heller wurde. Der Sonnenaufgang war plötzlich, da er nicht vom Überschreiten des Horizontes, sondern vom Überschreiten der Mauer abhing.

Obwohl er in der Nacht keinerlei Schlaf gefunden hatte, war Eren nicht müde. Die Aufregung hielt noch immer an und er konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was auf ihn zukam. Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn hochschrecken und auch die anderen begannen sich zu regen und aufzuwachen.

Wie zu erwarten war, stand Eren als erster bereit und grinste Armin breit entgegen. „Na, dann los“, flüsterte er seinem Freund zu, als sie nebeneinander auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren.

Armin nickte. „Los, zum Rest unserer Leben.“

 

Während des Frühstücks herrschte eine Lautstärke und Atmosphäre, die sich nicht viel von der im Trainingslager unterschied. An den Tischen der neuen Kadetten wurden laute Unterhaltungen geführt und gescherzt. Beim Umsehen bemerkte Armin allerdings die gedrückte Stimmung im Rest des Raumes.

Die Gesichter um sie herum waren von Anspannung und sogar Angst gezeichnet. Ein Großteil der Frühstückshalle war leer, wodurch ihre kleine Gruppe noch mehr in der Minderheit wirkte. Er fragte sich, ob die anderen es tatsächlich nicht bemerkten, oder es nicht verstehen wollten. Eren, der neben ihm saß war noch lauter als sonst. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen ließen Armin darauf schließen, dass sein Freund wohl in der letzten Nacht überhaupt keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte.

Er schaute kurz zu Mikasa, die seinen Blick erwiderte. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und Armin lächelte schwach. Sie hatten nicht allzu viel gemeinsam, aber die ewige Sorge um Eren vereinte sie. Besonders jetzt würden sie wohl darauf achten müssen, dass er nicht irgendetwas Unverantwortliches tat. Glücklicherweise hatte Mikasa die körperliche Stärke, wo Armin die Argumente ausgingen. In der Vergangenheit hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie ein gutes Team waren.

Armin wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn jemand von der Seite an stupste. Irgendwann hatte Reiner wohl seinen üblichen Platz neben Armin verlassen, denn nun saß Sasha da und starrte voller Intensität auf Armins nur halbgegessenes Brötchen. „Isst du das noch?“, fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Stumm schob er ihr das Gebäck zu, über welches sie sofort herfiel.

Derweilen schaute Armin sich weiter um und fand Reiner ganz am Ende des Tisches, relativ abgelegen, wo er offenbar in eine angeregte Diskussion mit Berthold vertieft war. Über die Lautstärke seiner Kameraden hinweg konnte Armin nicht verstehen, worum es ging, aber die Unterhaltung schien ziemlich angeregt zu sein.

„Rekruten!“, rief plötzlich eine laute Stimme zur Ordnung und alle Gespräche verstummten. Armin wandte sich zu dem Mann um, der gesprochen hatte. „Ich bin Teamleiter Ness und in den nächsten Wochen werdet ihr fürs erste unter meiner Verantwortung sein, bis ihr einem Team zugeteilt werdet. Zunächst werden wir euch allerdings nach euren Fähigkeiten einsortierten, denn wir bereiten uns auf die Rückkehr des Trupps von der Expedition vor.“

Einige unzufriedene Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, doch Armin war zum Großteil erleichtert. Zumindest würde nichts Außergewöhnliches von ihnen erwartet werden. „Zunächst treten bitte ich alle von euch vorzutreten, die beim 3D-Mänövertraining vierzig oder mehr Punkte erreicht haben“, fuhr Ness fort und einige der Kadetten standen auf. Mikasa, selbstverständlich, Berthold, Connie, Sasha und zwei weitere junge Männer, die es nicht unter die ersten zehn geschafft hatten. Sie wurden gemeinsam von Siss aus dem Raum geführt und Armin bemerkte Erens Unruhe neben ihm. Auch Mikasa hatte nicht glücklich darüber gewirkt, dass sie die anderen zurücklassen musste.

„Gut, dann diejenigen die medizinische Erfahrung haben“, meinte er und dieses Mal erhoben sich weniger Leute. Armin stand auf und zog auch Eren mit nach oben. Bei Doktor Jäger hatten sie einiges gelernt und deshalb nach der Evakuierung der Mauer Maria immer mal im Lazarett ausgeholfen, wodurch sie noch einiges dazugelernt hatten. Außer ihnen stand nur Mina auf. „Wartet draußen im Innenhof, jemand wird euch dort abholen kommen.“

Sie salutierten gleichzeitig und zogen sich dann zurück. Beim Verlassen des Hauses wurde klar, dass es erneut ein warmer Tag werden würde. Die Hitze hing bereits in der Luft und die meisten Soldaten in Sichtweite, hielten sich nach Möglichkeit im Schatten auf. Die drei Rekruten taten es ihnen nach.

Eren lehnte sich schlaff an die Mauer. „Musste das sein, Armin?“, murrte er. „Ich bin doch nicht zum Aufklärungstrupp gegangen um das gleiche Zeug zu machen wie Zuhause und auf den neuen Äckern.“

Völlig unberührt schaute sein Freund ihn an. „Du bist beigetreten um den Aufklärungstrupp zu helfen und ich denke indem du sicherstellst, dass die Verletzten zu einer weiteren Expedition beitragen können, bist du eine große Hilfe“, erklärte er und sprang fast einen halben Meter in die Höhe, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihm lachte.

„Das hätte ich selbst nicht besser sagen können“, meinte die junge Frau, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Sie war nicht größer als Armin und trug die Uniform des Aufklärungstrupps, die sie auch alle am letzten Abend bereits zugeteilt bekommen hatten. Das auffälligste an ihr waren allerdings ihre roten Haare, die sie mit einem Tuch nach hinten gebunden hatte. Sie salutierte und die Rekruten taten es ihr nach. „Ihr seid die Rekruten aus der 104. Einheit, oder?“, fragte sie.

Eren nickte. „Eren Jäger, Ma’am.“

„Armin Alert.“

„Mina Carolina.“

Sie nickte und lächelte freundlich. „Ihr könnt mich fürs erste Doktor Winter nennen.“, sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Armin zu und nickte. „Das war eine gelungene Ansprache, Rekrut Alert. Aber jetzt kommt, ich zeige euch das Lazarett. Wir haben einiges zu tun.“

Während sie liefen ließ sie sich von allen aufzählen was sie konnten und nach Möglichkeit auch, wo sie es gelernt hatten. Dabei nickte die Doktorin zustimmend oder schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. Im Lazarett angekommen führte sie die Neuankömmlinge etwas herum. „Die Teilnehmer der Mission waren etwa 80, wir rechnen also mit mehr als 50 Verletzten. Ich brauche alle helfenden Hände die ich bekommen kann. Und sobald alle zurück sind, wir alles drunter und drüber gehen. Alert, Jäger, ich denke ihr kennt euch genug aus, um eine Großzahl von Verletzungen alleine zu versorgen, aber schickt sofort jemanden zu mir, wenn euch etwas komisch vorkommt. Carolina, du wirst mir assistieren. Von jetzt an seid ihr sofort auf Abruf, wenn das Tor geöffnet wird, verstanden?“

Alle nickten und ihre Vorgesetzte grinste zufrieden. „Wundervoll, Verbände sind bereits abgekocht, den Schrank mit den Medikamenten hab ich euch gezeigt, der steht zu eurer freien Verfügung. Sonst darf da niemand ran“, sie hielt inne. „Ihr werdet sehr schwer verletzte Patienten behandeln müssen. Ihr müsst positiv sein, aber macht niemandem falsche Hoffnungen. Ich weiß, dass in zivilen Hospitälern mit Schmerzmitteln gespart wird, aber hier geht ihr bitte großzügig damit um. Übertreibt es bloß nicht.“ Nachdenklich nickte sie. „Das sollte für jetzt alles sein. Bis wir mit der Arbeit anfangen rollt ihr bitte die übrigen Verbände auf.“

Armin war über die einfache Aufgabe erleichtert, bei der er nur bekannte Bewegungsabläufe wiederholen musste. Es graute ihm davor Schwerverletzte ohne Anleitung zu behandeln, doch wenn Doktor Winter tatsächliche die einzige war, die eine echte medizinische Ausbildung erhalten hatte, dann konnte sie tatsächlich jede helfende Hand gebrauchen, die sie bekommen konnte.

Die nächsten Stunden zogen sich Ewigkeiten hin, wobei Armin vermutete, dass dieser Umstand mit seiner Nervosität zusammenhing. Eren war neben ihm ungewöhnlich still geworden und auch Mina schien nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, um eine Unterhaltung zu führen.

Gegen Mittag brachte ihnen einer der anderen Rekruten ein wenig zu essen und sie nahmen es dankbar an. In dem riesigen Saal, wo einzelne Bereiche mit riesigen weißen Leinen abgetrennt waren, hatte die Hitze des Tages noch keinen Einlass gehalten, auch wenn sie am Fenster, wo sie auf Nachrichten warteten, eine Idee davon bekamen.

Alle halbe Stunde schaute die Doktorin nach ihnen, den Rest der Zeit waren sie auf sich allein gestellt.

Als die Glocken schließlich ankündigten, dass die Tore geöffnet worden, war Armin zumindest erleichtert, dass das Warten ein Ende fand.


	2. Die Verantwortung zu Leben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vage Spoiler für Manga-Kapitel 6 beziehungsweise Anime-Folge 6.

KAPITEL 2

DIE VERANTWORTUNG ZU LEBEN

 

_“The question is not what you look at, but what you see.”_

Henry David Thoreau

 

Es war eine Sache, den Zug der Soldaten bei der Rückkehr von einer Expedition am Straßenrand zu sehen, aber eine völlig andere, mitten dabei zu sein. Einfach ausgedrückt war es vollkommenes Chaos. Überall waren Soldaten, die verletzt waren und auf medizinische Versorgung warteten.

Eren war überwältigt von der Vielzahl von Eindrücken, die auf ihn einstürmten. Bald wusste er nicht mehr, wie viele Verbände er angelegt hatte und begann fast von selbst, simplere Aufgaben an die Umstehenden zu verteilen. Es war weit von dem entfernt, wie er sich seinen ersten Tag im Aufklärungstrupp vorgestellt hatte.

Im Training hatte er die gleichen Statistiken gehört wie alle anderen. Er wusste, dass seine heroischen Vorstellungen sich von der Realität unterschieden. Dennoch hätte er nie erwartet, sich in dieser Situation wiederzufinden.

Immer wieder konnte er flüchtige Blicke auf Armin und Mina erhaschen, die ebenso beschäftigt waren. Was die anderen wohl in diesem Moment machten?

Eren wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er schließlich die Zeit fand sich zurückzuziehen. Erschöpft ließ er sich draußen auf dem Hof an der Wand entlang zu Boden rutschen. Er hob seinen Blick und starrte zur Sonne hinauf, die bereits tief am Himmel stand, nur knapp über der Mauer. Bald würde sie vollends verschwinden. Seine schlaflose Nacht hatte begonnen sich bemerkbar zu machen und alles, was Eren in diesem Moment wollte, war sich zusammenzurollen und direkt dort auf dem staubigen Hof einzuschlafen.

„Hey, Bengel!“

Der plötzliche Ausruf ließ Eren hochschrecken. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er langsam weggedämmert war. Schnell schaute er sich nach dem Ursprung des Rufes um und vergaß für eine Sekunde zu atmen. Der Kommandant des Aufklärungstrupps, Erwin Smith, und der Hauptgefreite Levi standen vor ihm. Sofort stellte Eren sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und salutierte.

„Sir!“, antwortete er. Der Kommandant nickte ihm beschwichtigend zu, doch der Hauptgefreite verzog keine Miene.

„Hol die Ärztin“, wies er Eren an, der kurz unsicher aufschaute, dann aber tat wie ihm geheißen wurde.

Vorsichtig bahnte er sich seinen Weg um die Liegen im Lazarett und gab sich Mühe niemanden zu behindern. Die meisten Soldaten waren versorgt und einfach zu den üblichen Quartieren weitergeschickt worden, nur wenige die wirklich schwer verletzt waren, würden bleiben. Es war nicht schwer Doktor Winter zu finden, denn schon beim Eintreten, konnte er ihre angespannte Stimme hören.

Das Bild, welches sich ihm beim Näherkommen bot, war nicht besonders ermutigend. Ein junger Mann lag auf einer Liege und wurde von zwei Frauen festgehalten, während die Doktorin an seinem Bein arbeitete.

Eren bewegte sich von einem Bein auf das andere, bevor er sich schließlich kleinlaut räusperte. „Ma’am? Der Kommandant will-“, setzte er an, wurde allerdings unterbrochen.

„Solange er nicht am Verbluten ist, kümmere du dich drum. Sag ihm ich rette gerade das Bein eines seiner Soldaten“, meinte sie ohne aufzublicken. „Zoë, reich mir nochmal das Skalpell.“ Und damit fuhr sie fort als wäre er nie dagewesen.

Langsam machte sich der junge Soldat zurück auf den Weg nach draußen. Sein Blick fiel auf Armin, der einem weiteren Soldaten den Kopf verband. Betreten und müde schaute er weg.

Als er nach draußen trat, warteten die beiden höherrangigen Offiziere. Er salutierte erneut, in Gegenwart des Oberbefehlshabers des Aufklärungstrupps und des stärksten Kämpfers der Menschheit erschien alles andere einfach unangemessen. Nervös schluckte er, bevor er die Worte weiterleitete. „Doktor Winter meinte, dass sie noch mit der Behandlung eines Soldaten beschäftigt wäre. Ich soll mich um ihr Problem kümmern“, erklärte er und fühlte sie wieder wie zu Beginn seiner Trainingszeit. Ständig auf der Hut vor dem Urteil anderer. Nur dass diese Männer seine Idole waren und ihre Einschätzungen seiner Person tatsächlich etwas bedeuteten.

Der Hauptgefreite hob seine Augenbrauen ungläubig. „Wieso hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass du medizinische Fähigkeiten hast. Vergeude meine Zeit nicht!“, warf er ihm entgegen.

Eren wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Doch der Kommandant schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte freundlich. „Mach den Armen doch nicht so fertig, Levi. Komm, es ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer der verbunden werde sollte. Kannst du dich darum in den Offiziersunterkünften kümmern?“, fragte er höflich und Eren nickte schnell.

„Ja, Sir!“, brachte er heraus.

Der Kommandant nickte und schickte ihn wieder nach drinnen, damit er die nötigen Materialien dafür zusammensuchen konnte. So schnell er konnte war Eren wieder draußen und begleitete sie zu den Unterbringungen der höhergestellten Offiziere.

Dort angekommen begann er die Wunde am Arm des Kommandanten auszuwaschen und anschließend mit einer heilenden Salbe einzureiben. Während des gesamten Prozesses hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen und Eren war noch immer ziemlich  angespannt, in der Gegenwart seiner Helden zu sein. Darum zuckte er leicht zusammen und hätte beinahe das Fläschchen mit der Salbe fallen lassen, als der Kommandant ein Gespräch begann.

„Du bist einer der Rekruten aus der 104. Einheit, nicht wahr? Wie heißt du?“, fragte er ruhig mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, nickte Eren zustimmend. „Ja, Sir. Mein Name ist Eren Jäger“, stellte er sich vor und fuhr fort, sich um die Verletzung des Kommandanten zu kümmern.

„Eren“, wiederholte dieser nachdenklich. „Deine Einheit macht bisher einen ziemlich guten Eindruck.“ Unsicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte, hielt Eren seinen Blick gesenkt. Wie meinte der Kommandant bereits einen Eindruck von seiner Einheit gewonnen zu haben? „Danke“, meinte er schließlich.

Der Kommandant nickte. „Was denkst du, wie viele deiner Kameraden sich dem Aufklärungstrupp angeschlossen haben?“

Zögerlich hob Eren seinen Blick. „Fünfzig?“, antwortete er mit einem fragenden Unterton. So vieles war seitdem passiert. „Ziemlich viele der Rekruten, Sir. Und sieben, die unter den ersten zehn waren“, fügte er, sicherer werdend, hinzu.

„Ach ja?“, murmelte der Kommandant und schaute kurz zum Hauptgefreiten. Eren konnte nicht sehen, was für Blicke sie austauschten. Trotz seiner Neugier konzentrierte er sich ausschließlich auf seine Aufgabe.

Schließlich konnte er den weißen Leinenverband anbringen und einen Schritt zurücktreten. Der Kommandant inspizierte sein Werk und nickte anerkennend. „Danke, Eren. Am besten schaust du, ob du noch im Lazarett gebraucht wirst“, entließ er ihn.

Innerlich seufzend salutierte der junge Soldat und verließ schnell das Zimmer. Draußen im Flur blieb er kurz stehen, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür begann offenbar eine neue Unterhaltung, von der Eren jedoch kein Wort verstehen konnte.

 

Es war erneut geschehen. Auf der Mauer kniend hob Mikasa ihr Gesicht in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne. Die Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht lenkte sie von den Gedanken ab, die wie Tornados in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelten.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und hob mit einer Hand den Schal an ihr Gesicht um den weichen Stoff fühlen zu können. Sie hatte es wieder gesehen. Leid und Grausamkeit und sinnloser Tod. Der Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Mutter, als sie blutbefleckt zu Boden gefallen war. Die Verzweiflung die sie fühlte, als Hannes Eren und sie von Carla fort und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

Als sie erfahren hatte, dass die Rekruten die am besten mit 3D-Manövern umgehen konnten, zum Schutz für den rückkehrenden Aufklärungstrupp abgestellt wurden, war sie erleichtert gewesen, dass weder Eren noch Armin bei ihr waren.

Sie hatte nach all den Jahren wieder Titanen gesehen. Und die Verzweiflung, die Angst, die ihnen überall hin zu folgen schien.

Der Schutztrupp war zum Großteil aus Freiwilligen der Mauergarnision zusammengesetzt worden. Viele von ihnen hatten diese Arbeit bereits vorher verrichtet, immerhin gingen seit dem Fall der Mauer Maria alle Expeditionen vom Bezirk Trost aus. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass vom Schutztrupp nur vier Verletzte und ein Todesfall zu beklagen waren. Von den Rekruten der 104. Einheit war niemand gestorben.

Ein Teil von Mikasa war überrascht davon, wie einfach Titanen umzulegen waren. Ihre Intelligenz war so gering, dass sie kaum bemerkten, wenn sie abgeschlachtet wurden, der Widerstand fiel entsprechend gering aus.

Langsam holte sie tief Luft und stand auf, wobei ihre strapazierten Muskeln nur schwach schmerzten. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte überlebt und womöglich durch ihre Arbeit andere Leben retten können. Warum also ließen sie gerade jetzt die Erinnerungen an den Tod ihrer Eltern nicht los? Wieso spielten sich die Bilder von damals immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab?

Sie wandte ihren Blick von der Stadt jenseits der Mauer ab und schaute stattdessen auf den Bezirk innerhalb der Mauern. Sie würde Eren finden und sich versichern, dass es ihm gut ging, dann würden auch diese schrecklichen Gedanken endlich verschwinden.

Pflichtbewusst meldete sie sich beim Teamführer ab und nahm einen der Aufzüge nach unten. Es wäre sinnlos, kostbares Gas zu verschwenden, egal wie sehr sie endlich wegkommen wollte. Das Chaos welches sie erwartete, als sie unten ankam, war nicht unerwartet.

Da sie wusste, dass es vermutlich eine Weile dauern würde, Eren in diesem Durcheinander zu finden, wandte sie sich an den ersten seiner Teamkameraden, den sie finden konnte. Zufällig war es Nac Teaz, der ihr als erstes auffiel. Er hatte sich im Training nicht besonders hervorgetan und verbrachte, soweit Mikasa wusste, die meiste Zeit alleine. „Hey“, rief Mikasa und eilte auf ihn zu. „Du bist doch in Erens Team, weißt du, wo er ist?“

Er schaute sie unbewegt an und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Vermutlich im Lazarett. Er ist-“

Doch Mikasa ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Sobald sie hörte, dass Eren im Lazarett war – War er verwundet? Wie schwer? Warum? Was war passiert? – ließ sie ihn stehen um begann sich so schnell wie möglich durch die Menschenmenge zu drängeln. Die Sorge um ihren Freund verdrängte alle anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf.

Viele der Menschen, an denen sie sich vorbeischob warfen ihr verärgerte Blicke zu, doch diejenigen die sie wirklich kümmerten, waren die, die ihr nur mitleidig hinterherschauten. Sie stürzte durch die Tür des Lazarettes und wäre durch den Schwung fast gefallen, wenn sie sich nicht in der letzten Sekunde am Türrahmen festgehalten hatte. „Eren?“, rief sie und trat zwei Schritte weiter nach drinnen, wobei sie sich fragend umsah.

„Mikasa?“ Sie wirbelte herum und schaute Armin an, der ihr nur verwundert entgegenblickte. Er sah erschöpft aus. Seine blonden Haare sahen aus wie ein Vogelnest und sein Gesicht war blass.

Erleichtert ihn zu sehen, ging Mikasa ihm entgegen und ergriff ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter. „Armin. Was ist mit Eren?“, fragte sie eindringlich.

„Was soll mit mir sein?“, ertönte eine weitere Stimme hinter Mikasa. Sie und Armin wandten sich beide zur Tür um. Und dort stand Eren. Er wirkte zwar mindestens so erschlagen wie Armin, aber in wundervoller Weise unverletzt.

Mikasa senkte ihren Blick als ihr klar wurde, dass sie die gesamte Situation offenbar falsch verstanden hatte. „Ich… Nac meinte du wärst im Lazarett“, meinte sie leise.

„Ja, um bei der Versorgung der Verletzten zu helfen“, stellte Eren klar und grinste ein wenig, dann allerdings runzelte er seine Stirn. „Du sollst dich nicht ständig um mich sorgen! Ich bin nicht deine Verantwortung!“, den letzten Teil hatte er ziemlich laut von sich gegeben.

Im hinteren Teil wurde ein heller Vorhang zurückgeschlagen und eine ziemlich kleine Frau mit wilden roten Haaren trat dahinter hervor. „Ich verbiete mir diese Lautstärke. Jäger, geh dich ausruhen und nimm deine Freundin mit!“, zischte sie und verschwand wieder.

Verwundert schaute Mikasa ihre Freunde an, doch die anderen schienen diesen Vorgang nicht besonders bemerkenswert zu finden. Eren führte sie nach draußen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Essenssaal. Eren erzählte ihr ein wenig von seinem Tag und berichtete bewegt von seinem Treffen mit dem Kommandanten und dem Hauptgefreiten Levi. Mikasa kannte seine Faszination für den stärksten Kämpfer der Menschheit bereits und war darauf vorbereitet, dass sie wohl in den nächsten Tagen jedes Detail hören würde, welches Eren über ihn herausfinden konnte.

„Und ihr? Was hat eure Gruppe gemacht?“, fragte er schließlich nachdenklich, als sie ihre Mahlzeit bereits beendet hatten und sich einige andere Leute ihrer Trainingseinheit zu ihnen gesellt hatten. Darum war es auch nicht Mikasa, die die Möglichkeit bekam zu antworten.

Stattdessen war es Connie, der seine Antwort dazwischen rief. „Wir haben den Schutztrupp verstärkt und gegen die Titanen gekämpft. Verdammt gefährlich war das! Du hättest Mikasa sehen sollen, sie war unglaublich schnell und hat einen Abnormalen erlegt! Direkt vor dem Kommandanten und dem Hauptgefreiten! Und sie hatte den Nerv sich zu entschuldigen, weil sie ‚zu viel Gas verbraucht‘ hatte! Ha, ich wette sie wird in null Komma nichts befördert!“, erzählte er laut und grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wirklich…“, Eren schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen. „Mikasa, wieso erzählst du das denn nicht?“ Mikasa  versuchte etwas in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. War er unglücklich darüber, dass nicht nur er seinen Helden aufgefallen war? Oder freute er sich über diese Möglichkeit noch mehr zu erfahren?

„Es war nichts Besonderes…“, murmelte sie schließlich und schaute weg, wobei sie hoffte, dass bald etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Eren wirkte unzufrieden mit ihrer Antwort ging allerdings nicht genauer darauf ein. Stattdessen hörte er den anderen zu, die von ihrem Einsatz vor der Mauer erzählten.

 

Die Nacht zog sich hin. Die Worte begannen vor Erwins Augen zu verschwimmen und seine Finger schmerzten vom Schreiben ebenso sehr wie von der Anstrengung der Expedition. Dennoch war er zufrieden mit dem, was er so spät noch geschafft hatte.

Als Levi an seiner Tür klopfte, hatte Erwin fast alle Berichte fertig und hatte das Gefühl, dass er nach den Anstrengungen der Expedition ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war. Seine Gedanken waren wieder klar und ordentlich. Er legte den Federhalter ab und trocknete mit etwas Sand das Papier, bevor er die Tür öffnete und seinen Freund hereinbat.

Wie er es meistens tat hatte Levi sich eine Tasse Tee mitgebracht und nahm auf seinem üblichen Stuhl, direkt gegenüber von Erwin, Platz. Nachdem sie einige Jahre zusammen gearbeitet und Seite an Seite um ihr Leben gekämpft hatten, glaubte Erwin von sich behaupten zu können, dass er Levis Stimmungen gut einschätzen konnte.

An diesem späten Abend wirkte sein Freund vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. „Was geht dir durch den Kopf, Levi? Es ist selten, dass ich dich so unaufmerksam erlebe“, stellte der Kommandant fest und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, wobei der Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter kurz aufflammte.

Der Angesprochene zuckte nur kurz mit seinen Schultern. „Nichts Besonderes, nur, dass die neue Einheit ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist“, erklärte er, auf seine übliche, kurz angebundene Art.

Erwin nickte. „Stimmt schon. Außergewöhnlich viele Rekruten und dann auch noch so viele Talente…“, kurz schaute er zu Levi und konnte beim Anblick seines Gesichtes ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ein neuer Rekrut, der gleich beim ersten Einsatz einen Abnormalen ganz allein umlegt, so etwas ist mir nicht mehr untergekommen seit – wann war das gleich?“

Doch sein Freund ging nicht auf den leichten Spott ein, sondern nahm stattdessen einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Ich frage mich nur, woher dieser plötzliche Zulauf kommt“, bemerkte Levi vollkommen ruhig.

Nachdenklich nickte Erwin. „Womöglich werden wir es noch erfahren“, meinte er und wurde von einem weiteren Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

Dieses Mal waren es Hanji, Mike und Ophelia, die eintraten. Sie nahmen alle ihre gewohnten Plätze ein. Erwin bemerkte, dass die Erschöpfung ihnen allen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, obwohl sie sich alle darauf verstanden, dies zu überspielen.

Levi warf der Ärztin einen kurzen, durchdringenden Blick zu und sie nickte. „Gunther ist nicht in Lebensgefahr“, teilte sie ihm freundlich mit. „Aber du solltest seinen Platz fürs erste dennoch füllen. Wann und ob er je wieder alleine laufen, geschweige denn Kämpfen, kann, weiß auch ich nicht.“

Er nickte verständig und lehnte sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl zurück und griff erneut nach seiner Tasse. Erwin räusperte sich. „Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nach so einem Tag bestimmt schönere Sachen vorstellen könnt, als hier zu sein. Aber ich denke dennoch, dass wir uns kurz beraten sollten“, sagte er. „Leider ist es uns dieses Mal nicht geglückt einen Titanen zu fangen, aber immerhin ist es uns gelungen bis zur Mauer Maria vorzudringen und alle bisherigen Stützpunkte zu überprüfen und verstärken.“

Es war ein großer Schritt, der ihnen damit gelungen war. Doch da es ihnen letztlich noch immer an der möglichen Technologie fehlte, um das Loch in der Mauer zu verschließen, war es kein wirklicher Gewinn. Vielmehr hatten sie den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie nicht mehr wirklich weiterkamen. Zumindest nicht ohne eine veränderte Taktik. „Was wir jetzt als nächstes benötigen um fortzufahren sind Informationen. Wir können diese Mission als Gewinn darstellen, um mehr Unterstützung zu erhalten. Darum würde ich Ophelia und Levi bitten nach Sina zu reisen und dort vor dem Kronrat dieses Anliegen vorzutragen, wenn möglich dann auch bei deiner Familie, Ophelia. Wir brauchen alle Unterstützung, die wir bekommen können. Hanji, ich schlage vor, dass du hier bleibst und die Neulinge trainierst. Versucht vor der Mauer einen Titanen zu fangen und dein Experiment nachzuholen. Mike und ich werden ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren“, ordnete er an und alle nickten, ohne Einwände zu erheben, auch wenn Levi mit seiner Aufgabe alles andere als glücklich wirkte. Dennoch war dem Hauptgefreiten zweifellos bewusst, warum Erwin ihn nach Sina schickte. Er war ein Symbol geworden, ein Held der Menschheit. Das Gegenteil von dem was er gewesen war, als er die Hauptstadt verlassen hatte.

Mit einem Nicken erlaubte der Kommandant den anderen schließlich, sich für die Nacht in ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten zurückzuziehen. Als er wieder alleine war seufzte er leise. Auch er selbst war von den Ereignissen des Tages mitgenommen, doch er konnte es sich am allerwenigsten leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen.

Erwin befürchtete schon eine Weile, dass der eigentliche – der wichtige – Kampf nicht außerhalb der Mauern ausgefochten werden würde. Dennoch hatte er bisher immer gehofft, diese beiden Feinde klar voneinander trennen und an zwei Fronten kämpfen zu können. Doch um einen Sieg gegen die Titanen zu erringen, benötigte er Unterstützung von innerhalb der Mauern.

Leise stand Erwin auf und löschte die Kerzen überall im Raum. Der Mond schien hell durchs Fenster hinein und auch die Sterne waren gut zu erkennen. Erwin setzte sich auf sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Wenn sie diesen Schritt gehen würden, so wäre zweifellos der Punkt erreicht, an dem keiner von ihnen mehr umkehren könnte.

Darum musste diese Entscheidung wohl durchdacht sein. Immerhin trug Erwin nicht nur die Verantwortung für sein eigenes Leben auf seinen Schultern, sondern auch das von mehreren hundert Soldaten. Diese Leben sollten ihm wichtiger sein als sein Drang nach Wissen.


	3. Schlüsselmomente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung, dieses Kapitel ist leider noch nicht Beta-Gelesen, ich und meine Beta-Leserin waren diese Woche sehr mit unserem Umzug beschäftigt. Wenn nächste Woche Kapitel 4 kommt, lade ich hier die überarbeitete Version hoch.   
> Dieses Kapitel enthält außerdem leichte Spoiler für Kapitel 55 und 63 des Manga, ebenso wie die Folgen 39 und 43 des Anime.

KAPITEL 3

SCHLÜSSELMOMENTE

 

_“If we wait until we’re ready, we’ll be waiting for the rest of our lives.”_

Lemony Snicket

 

In den letzten Jahren hatte Hanji vermehrt die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Menschen von denen man es am wenigsten erwartete, oft die entschiedensten Kämpfer waren. Die Kleinen, Schwachen, die so wirkten, als würden sie sich leicht unterdrücken lassen.

Sie selbst gehörte nie zu dieser Gruppe. Verbissen hatte sie immer dafür gekämpft anerkannt und respektiert zu werden. Nein, es waren andere Menschen die sie überraschten.

Ophelia war die Erste. Eine junge Frau, auf den ersten Blick ohne herausragende Talente, abgesehen vom Geld und Stand ihrer Familie. Ophelia, die es verstand die Politiker gegeneinander auszuspielen und sich einen Platz im Aufklärungstrupp zu verschaffte, trotz ihrer körperlichen Benachteiligungen. Die dennoch sanft und mitfühlend und eine herausragende Ärztin war. Vielleicht hatte Hanji sich darum in sie verliebt.

Dann kam Isabel. Leider nur so schrecklich kurz ein Teil ihres Trupps. Ein unglaubliches Talent und ungezähmte Wildheit in so einer winzigen Person. Sie war außergewöhnlich und zu bald tot. Hanji hatte ihr verschwendetes Potential betrauert und dass sie nie die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, das Mädchen besser kennen zu lernen.

Darum war es auch keine allzu große Überraschung als Ophelia ihr am Abend, als sie von der Expedition zurückkehrten, riet, ein Auge auf Armin Alert zu haben. „Ich denke er ist ein Ausnahmetalent. Unglaublich intelligent und begabt“, erklärte sie, als sie ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafraum angekommen waren. „Aber ich würde ihn ungerne schon Mithras aussetzen.“

Hanji nickte lächelnd und begann damit die Gurte ihrer 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung zu lösen. „Was glaubst du wie lange ihr in der Hauptstadt sein werdet?“

„Das hängt vollkommen davon ab, was und wie Erwin plant“, gab Ophelia zurück. Sie stand am anderen Ende des Raumes, dem Fenster zugewandt und legte ihr Nachgewand an. Ihre langen roten Haare fielen ihr offen über die Schultern. Sie grinste, als sie den Blick ihrer Frau bemerkte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg mit Übung aus dem Netz von Gurten hinaus. Es war schlicht die Wiederholung, durch die sie so gut darin geworden war. Als Anfänger benötigte man mehr als eine halbe Stunde um die Ausrüstung komplett an oder abzulegen, Hanji schaffte es in weniger als zehn Minuten, wenn sie sich konzentrierte.

„Erwin hat immer einen Plan. Und noch zwei Pläne falls dieser fehlschlägt. Und einen großen allumfassenden Plan der all unsere Leben für mindestens fünf Jahre vorausplant“, entgegnete Hanji und legte ihren Kopf schief.

Ophelia trat vor sie und begann die Gurte ordentlich im Schrank zu verstauen. Eine Weile antwortete sie nicht und beide fuhren mit ihrer abendlichen Routine fort. Auch Hanji war nicht ganz zufrieden mit dieser Entwicklung. Levi hatte außer seiner Popularität keine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten.  Noch dazu sollten alle Rekruten, fast siebzig Mann, in Trost bleiben, anstatt sich auf den nächsten Einsatz vorzubereiten?

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns alles wissen lässt, wenn es nötig ist“, fügte sie hinzu und seufzte leise. Sie hasste es, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Ihr Wissensdrang war es, der sie aufrechterhielt, trotz der schrecklichen Dinge, deren sie Zeuge geworden war.

Ophelia ließ sich neben ihr auf der Bettkante nieder und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Vielleicht wüsste ich es nur gerne, bevor wir nach Mithras aufbrechen“, murmelte sie und lehnte sich mit ihrem Kopf gegen Hanjis Schulter. „Die Menschen am Hof sind schrecklich. Sie haben alles und sind dennoch so hasserfüllt. Alles was es dort gibt sind Geheimnisse und Lügen.“

Hanji legte einen Arm um sie und drückte einen schnellen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel. „Bald wirst du wieder hier sein. Vielleicht feiern wir meinen Geburtstag im nächsten Monat schon wieder gemeinsam“, flüsterte sie aufmunternd. „Ich schreibe von den Experimenten, jedes Detail.“

 Langsam drehte Ophelia ihren Kopf, sodass sie Hanji ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie löste ihre verschränkten Arme und legte ihre linke Hand an Hanjis Gesicht und zog sie in einen Kuss hinunter. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der zu mehr führen würde, dafür waren sie beide zu erschöpft.

Es war ein tiefer inniger Kuss, der einige Herzschläge andauerte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte Ophelia. Für Hanji war sie in diesem Augenblick die schönste Frau der Welt. „Danke, dass du heute zurückgekommen bist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst getan hätte…“ Ophelia legte auch ihre andere Hand an Hanjis Gesicht. „Du bist alles für mich.“

„Und du für mich“, gab Hanji ohne Zögern zurück.

Sie wussten beide, dass Tod eine immerwährende Präsenz in ihrer Beziehung war. Jede Mission konnte ihre letzte sein. Hanji nahm die Hände ihrer Frau in ihre eigenen und strich dabei über den silbernen Ring, den Ophelia trug, der das Gegenstück zu ihrem eigenen war, den sie an einem einfachen Band um den Hals trug.

„Denk an mich, in Mithras“, bat sie leise. Zweifellos war es dort, dass sie sich in Ophelia verliebt hatte und vermutlich auch andersherum. Es war erst ihr zweites Treffen gewesen. Hanji war noch kein halbes Jahr beim Aufklärungstrupp gewesen. Ophelia war noch dabei zur Ärztin ausgebildet zu werden. Mithras bedeutete ihnen etwas, trotz des bitteren Beigeschmackes.

Ophelia nickte und lehnte sich zurück und bettete ihren Kopf auf das Kissen. Hanji legte sich ihr gegenüber. Letztlich wusste keine von ihnen was der nächste Tag bringen würde. Aber Hanji war inzwischen der Meinung, dass man in einer Welt, in der die Menschheit am Rande der völligen Vernichtung stand, den Augenblick nutzen musste.

Nach diesem Prinzip lebte sie entschlossen. Darum wusste sie jeden Moment zu schätzen, in dem sie ihre Frau in den Armen halten konnte.

 

**Herbst 843**

 

Vergangenheit war ein Konstrukt, welches Frieda nicht mehr verstand.

Sie fühlte sich nicht direkt, als hätte sie schon mehrere hundert Male gelebt, sie fühlte sich, als würden all diese Leben gleichzeitig stattfinden. Was gerade um sie herum geschah, nahm sie zwar wahr, aber ebenso real war das, was bereits vor mehreren Jahrzehnten oder sogar Jahrhunderten passiert war.

Während sie in der Ratssitzung saß und die Diskussionen um sie herum mit halbem Ohr verfolgte, fühlte sie gleichzeitig den kalten Winterregen auf ihrer Haut, sie konnte Vögel singen hören und den Ausblick von den höchsten Bergen genießen.

Die meiste Zeit war es ein Segen, den ewigen Streitereien der Ratsmitglieder entgehen zu können. An diesem Morgen verdeutlichte es der jungen Königin allerdings nur, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, überall anders zu sein.

Es ging nicht einmal um ein wichtiges Thema, sondern um die Preisregulierung der Luxuswaren, die von Mithras bis zur Mauer Maria exportiert wurden. Jedem von ihnen war klar, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde. Die meisten Ratsmitglieder besaßen große Anteile der verschiedensten Firmen und Industrien. Es war ein weiterer Beweis davon, dass sie alle Heuchler waren, dass es überhaupt erwähnt wurde. Jeder von ihnen war bereit weniger glückliche Menschen bis in die Armut zu treiben, doch das konnten sie weder voreinander, noch vor sich selbst zugeben.

Frieda stand auf und schob ihren Stuhl zurück. Sofort waren alle anderen auch gezwungen auf ihre Füße zu kommen. Wenn die Königin stand, durfte niemand sitzen. Ein Teil von Frieda freute sich schrecklich über die Ehrerbietung, die sie ihr zeigen mussten.

Doch anstatt diese zu erwidern, verließ sie ohne ein Wort den Raum und löste die Ratssitzung somit auf. Das entsetzte Gesicht ihres Vaters – Bruder, Sohn, Neffe, Enkel – vor Augen lächelte Frieda in sich hinein.

Auch familiäre Bindungen waren schwerer zu verstehen geworden. Rod Reiss war der Vater von Frieda, und Frieda war sie. Aber sie teilte die Erinnerungen von Uri, Rods Bruder, seinem Vater Magnus Reiss, und dessen Bruder und Schwester, ebenso wie die Erinnerungen ihrer Großmutter, Königin Historia.

All diese gaben ihr bestimmte Verhaltensmuster vor. Dennoch war es Frieda selbst, die sich entgegen der meisten behauptete. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie von anderen erzählt bekommen, wer sie zu sein hatte, wen sie mögen und was sie tun durfte. Nun sollte das allerdings niemand mehr wagen. Niemals wieder. Ihre Jahre waren gezählt, doch bis dahin würde sie das meiste aus ihrem Leben machen was sie konnte.

Auf ihrem Gemach angekommen ließ sie sich einer Zofe den Schmuck abnehmen und sich einen Mantel und Reitstiefel helfen. Als sie ihr Zimmer verließ wies sie einen der Wachmänner an, Kenny Ackermann zu holen.

Es war an der Zeit mehr zu tun, als still zu stehen und hübsch auszusehen.

Ihr Pferd stand bereits bereit, als sie auf den Hof hinaustrat. Sie wollte gerade aufsteigen, als ein lauter Ruf sie in ihrem Vorhaben unterbrach.

„Eure Majestät! Frieda, was tust du?“, Rod Reiss kam auf den Hof gerannt. Er trug noch immer die schwere Ratskette, die mit allerlei glänzenden Edelsteinen versehen war. Einige Sonnenstrahlen stießen durch die Wolkendecke und ließen die Rubine aufblitzen wie Blutstropfen.

Mit einem abwertenden Blick wandte Frieda sich ihm zu. „Ich werde einen Ausritt unternehmen. Und wenn ich zurückkehre, werde ich Sie hier nicht mehr vorfinden“, gab sie mit einer Ruhe und Autorität zurück, die jahrhundertelang geübt worden waren.

Er trat ein Stück zurück. Sein Gesicht wurde immer röter und sein Mund stand offen. Frieda lächelte sanft. „Und ich würde Sie gerne daran erinnern, dass es üblich ist, sich vor der Königin zu verbeugen und sie nicht mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen.“ Sie schwang sich in einer eleganten Bewegung auf ihr Pferd. „Ich bin nicht mein Onkel, ich werde meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Und ich rate Ihnen, sich zu beeilen.“

Mit diesen Worten trieb sie ihr Pferd vom Hof und den Hain entlang. Der Wind wehte ihr übers Gesicht und dennoch konnte sie sich nicht von den Gedanken längst Verstorbener befreien. Fremde Erinnerungen drängten sich in ihr Sichtfeld, das Gesicht ihres neugeborenen Sohnes, ein Tanz mit ihrer geliebten Ehefrau, der Anblick der Hinrichtung ihres Bruders, das Blut an ihren Händen. 

Kenny fand sie schließlich, als sie auf einem Hügel stand und über die Felder schaute. In der Ferne konnte man die Mauer Sina sehen. Ihr Pferd hielt sie am Zügel fest. Obwohl sie ihn herannahen hören konnte, drehte sie sich nicht um. Uri hatte Kenny am Atem, an seinen Schritten erkennen können.

Die Gefühle und Erinnerungen der letzten Generationen waren ihr vertrauter als die Älteren. Auch wenn diese ungleich großartiger waren.

„Ein Paradies umgeben von Mauern“, meinte sie schließlich, als Ackermann neben ihr stand. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass auch ihn Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben quälten, nur hatte er den Pfad, der ihn an diese Stelle führte, selbst gewählt. „Das war der Gedanke, bei der Errichtung unserer Schutzwälle und selbst heute sind sie unsere beste Chance auf Frieden und Wohlstand.“

„Durch das Einsperren der Bürger?“, gab Kenny zurück. Die Worte waren Vertraut. Eine Diskussion, welche er oft mit Uri geführt hatte.

Sie gab die Antwort, welche auch er gegeben hätte. „Durch das Aussperren ihrer Feinde.“ Frieda hielt inne, bevor sie weitersprach. „Und der Titanen. Doch unser Frieden wird ebenfalls von Menschen innerhalb unseres Landes bedroht.“ Als sie die nächsten Worte sagte, schaute sie Kenny direkt in die Augen. „Ich will sie ausgelöscht. Ich will alle von ihnen ausgerottet. Ich weiß, dass mein Onkel dagegen war, doch ich gebe dir jetzt den Befehl dazu.“

Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie dagegen an, jemand anderem auf diese Weise Schaden zuzufügen. Auch Kenny schaute sie verwirrt an. Dennoch schaffte Frieda es zu lächeln. „Eine Königin muss stärker sein als ein König, für alles muss ich dreimal so hart kämpfen, um im Gedächtnis der Menschen zu bleiben. Und ich werde endlich den Frieden einleiten, der seit Jahren versprochen und nie eingehalten wurde.“ Sie trat einen Schritt an ihn heran. „Du hast einen Eid geschworen. Nun schwöre auf mich und du wirst es nicht bereuen.“

 

**Sommer 850**

Der nächste Morgen brachte einen Regenschauer und damit die Erlösung von der quälenden Hitze, welche die Stadt die letzten Tage in ihrer Umklammerung gehalten hatte. Armin lag in den frühen Morgenstunden auf seiner harten Matratze, starrte an das obere Bett und lauschte den Regentropfen, welche auf dem Dach ein trommelndes Geräusch verursachten.

Seine Gedanken waren wie leer gefegt. Normalerweise wusste er immer gerne, was in der Zukunft auf ihn zukam um sich zumindest ein wenig darauf einstellen zu können. Als Soldat war das allerdings kaum möglich – stattdessen musste er alles nehmen wie es kam und auf seinen Füßen stehend denken.

Das war eine Umstellung, aber immerhin eine die er in Kauf nahm und sich selbst ausgewählt hatte. Armin war vielleicht nicht der Stärkste, aber auch er hatte die Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden und war ein Teil des Aufklärungstrupps.

Bereits nach den wenigen Stunden am letzten Tag, die er in der Gesellschaft der anderen Soldaten des Trupps verbracht hatte, war er sich allerdings nicht mehr ganz sicher was das für ihn hieß. Sie schienen nicht so wie er es erwartet hatte, keine ehrenvollen Soldaten, sondern eine bunt gemischte Truppe, welche zum Großteil von ihrem Hass auf die Titanen und der Sturheit Verlust hinzunehmen zusammengehalten wurde.

Vieles von dem was er gesehen hatte, passte nicht wirklich zusammen. Während die eine Hälfte den Tod stumm und möglich würdevoll erwartete, hatte eine junge Frau ihm einen Witz nach dem anderen erzählt, musste allerdings immer wieder aufhören um das Blut in ihrem Mund auszuspucken.

Vermutlich war es nicht ungewöhnlich, bei solchem Anblick Angst zu bekommen. Armin hatte unentwegt daran gedacht, zu welcher Gruppe er und seine Freunde gehören würden, wenn sie von ihrer ersten Mission zurückkehrten. Vorausgesetzt, dass sie überhaupt den Weg zurück zur Mauer Rose überlebten.

Armin seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Daran durfte er keine Gedanken verschwenden. Es gab nichts Sinnloseres, als daran zu verzweifeln, dass man schließlich sterben würde. Das war die eine Konstante in jedem Leben, die niemand ändern konnte.

Er schreckte hoch, als alle anderen begannen, sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Schnell setzte er sich auf und tat es seinen Kameraden nach. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er weggedämmert war. Anscheinend war er doch noch müder gewesen, als er gedacht hatte.

„Hey, Armin, was denkst du was wir heute tun werden? Glaubst du, dass wir ins Hauptquartier des Aufklärungstrupps gehen?“, fragte Eren ihn leise, als sie ihre Uniformen anzogen. Offenbar hatte sein Freund nur wenige Stunden Ruhe gebraucht, um seine Energie zurückzugewinnen.

Anstatt zu antworten, zuckte Armin mit seinen Schultern. Vermutlich würden sie früher oder später in Hauptquartier kommen, aber Armin vermutete, dass sie womöglich zurückbleiben und die Verwundeten pflegen müssten. Darüber wäre Eren wohl alles andere als erfreut, darum behielt er den Gedanken fürs erste für sich.

Das Frühstück war eine lautere Angelegenheit, als am Vortag. Die übrigen Soldaten, welche den Saal inzwischen füllten, gaben sich keine Mühe ihre Stimmen zu senken und es schien niemandem etwas auszumachen. Auch der Tisch am Ende des Saales, welcher den Offizieren vorbehalten war, war inzwischen besetzt, wie Armin auch bemerkte, als Eren ihn am Ärmel griff. „Armin, da ist der Hauptgefreite Levi!“, flüsterte eindringlich.

„Er muss wohl auch etwas essen“, gab Armin nicht ohne einen kleinen Seitenhieb zurück. Doch sein Freund war viel zu sehr von seinem Helden abgelenkt, um dies zu bemerken.

Die gesamte Mahlzeit hindurch starrte Eren immer wieder zu ihm herüber, sehr zu Mikasas Unzufriedenheit, die immer wieder versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, und zu Sashas Freude, denn sie konnte unauffällig etwas von seiner Ration direkt von seinem Teller nehmen, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

Es war faszinierend, wie er seine gesamte Umwelt vollkommen auszublenden schien. Armin musste ihn dreimal ansprechen und an der Schulter rütteln, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Er schien wie aus einem Traum aufzuwachen – vollkommen desorientiert.

„Häh – was?“, brachte Eren hervor und schaute sich verwirrt um. Vermutlich hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie ein Großteil der anderen zu ihren Pflichten des Tages aufgebrochen war.

Armin hätte vermutlich gelacht, wenn es nicht so tragisch gewesen wäre. „Ich sagte: Wir sollten uns vermutlich im Lazarett melden. Laut Krista war Mina die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen und würde wahrscheinlich gerne abgelöst werden.“, wiederholte er.

Nachdem er einige Male geblinzelt hatte und wieder in der Realität angekommen war, nickte Eren. „Ja, sicher.“

Sie machten sich gemeinsam mit den letzten Nachzüglern auf den Weg nach draußen. Doch Armin konnte Eren nicht davon abhalten noch einen letzten Blick nach hinten zu werfen. Wie es aussah, hatte der Hauptgefreite, aber inzwischen sein Essen auch beendet, denn auch er war inzwischen verschwunden.

Als Armin Erens Blick bemerkte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie wohl darüber reden müssen würden. Im Alltag war es vermutlich nur ablenkend und hinderlich, aber bei einer Mission, bei der es um Leben oder Tod ging, konnte diese Fixierung Eren und diejenigen in seinem Umfeld womöglich in Gefahr bringen.

Glücklicherweise konnte Armin dieses Gespräch fürs erste aufschieben, bis sie etwas wie eine Routine und ein wenig Beruhigung gefunden hatten. Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft im Aufklärungstrupp wäre dies sonst eher hinderlich.

Im Lazarett angekommen war wurden sie von dem durchdringenden Geruch von Weihrauch begrüßt, welches verwendet wurde, um die anderen Gerüche los zu werden. Sobald Mina sie sah, trottete sie erschöpft auf sie zu und schien vor Erleichterung auf der einen und Erschöpfung auf der anderen Seite fast zusammen zu brechen. „Armin, Eren, bitte sagt mir, dass ihr übernehmt“, bat sie.

Die beiden nickten. Kaum eine Sekunde später war Mina auch schon verschwunden, vermutlich auf den Weg in ihr Bett, um sich auszuruhen. Eren schaute ihr mitfühlend nach und Armin begann stattdessen zwischen den Betten entlang zu gehen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen als er bemerkte, dass die Liege, welche am Abend noch von der humorvollen Soldatin in Besitz genommen worden war, inzwischen verwaist dalag. Ein Teil von ihm wollte glauben, dass es ihr einfach besser gegangen war. Doch er wusste einfach, dass niemand eine solche Verwundung überleben konnte.

Von denjenigen, die noch immer im Lazarett waren schien niemand in direkter Lebensgefahr zu sein. Gemeinsam wechselten Armin und Eren einige Verbände und gaben sich alle Mühe die Verletzten zu beruhigen, die zumeist als erstes wissen wollten, was aus ihren Gefährten geworden war.

Sie arbeiteten bestimmt noch keine halbe Stunde, als es einen lauten Knall gab und durch eine Seitentür der Hauptgefreite Levi und direkt hinter ihm die Ärztin hereingestürmt kamen. „Und ich sage dir, sie hat nichts ernstes. Vermutlich nur eine Erkältung. Aber das Seuchenrisiko ist zu groß, als das sie bei den Verletzten sein könnte“, bemerkte sie mit fester, allerdings nicht erhobener, Stimme.

Den Hauptgefreiten schien das allerdings nicht groß zu kümmern. „Und dennoch kann sie so ja wohl nicht mitkommen.“

„Petra kann genauso wenig hierbleiben!“, warf sie ein, blieb stehen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Schick sie und Auruo am bestem mit dem Kommandanten mit. Aber wir brauchen trotzdem jemanden der mitkommt – du weißt-“

Mit einer harschen Handbewegung schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. Dies war der Augenblick in dem Armin aufging, dass diese Unterhaltung mit Gewissheit nicht für seine Ohren gedacht war. Schnell wandte er sich ab und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf die Mohnblumensamen genau abzumessen. Unauffällig versuchte er herauszufinden, was Eren gerade tat, aber sein Freund war nirgendwo zu sehen. Das Gespräch ging inzwischen leiser, wenn auch nicht weniger entschlossen weiter.

Als die Stimmen der beiden schließlich verstummten, schaute Armin dennoch, beinahe reflexartig, auf. Sie waren offenbar dazu übergegangen sich anzustarren. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von ihnen schließlich nachgab.

„Armin, Eren, kommt her!“, rief die Ärztin schließlich und die beiden jungen Soldaten traten an, wobei Eren begann zu salutieren, sich dann allerdings selbst davon abhielt.

Zuerst schaute sie Armin an. „Armin, ich werde dir meine Patienten anvertrauen. Weil ich daran glaube, dass du dieser Verantwortung gewachsen bist. Du und Mina müsst euch die Pflege teilen. Ab morgen und übermorgen solltet ihr dann alle entlassen haben. Tu, was du am besten hältst, wenn du Fragen oder Probleme hast, melde dich bei Abteilungsführerin Hanji und sag ihr wer du bist, sie wird dich erwarten.“

Vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht, konnte Armin nur nicken. Er stand wie angewurzelt da, überwältigt von dieser Ankündigung und fokussiert darauf, sich alles zu merken, was die Ärztin ihm erzählte.

Als sie sich dann Eren zuwandte, waren ihre Worte allerdings noch verwunderlicher. „Eren, würdest du die Hauptstadt gerne einmal sehen?“


	4. Gutenachtgeschichte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leider hatte ich ein paar anstrengende Tage und konnte nicht nochmal mit meiner Beta-Leserin reden. Ich werde versuchen die bearbeiteten Versionen in den nächsten Tagen hochzuladen, allerdings fängt mein Studium nächste Woche an - ich kann also nichts versprechen.  
> Keine Spoiler in diesem Kapitel, soweit ich sehen kann.

KAPITEL 4

GUTENACHTGESCHICHTE

 

_“The higher we soar the smaller we appear to those who cannot fly.”_

Friedrich Nietzsche

 

**NÖRDLICH VON TROST**

Es war eigenartig, unwirklich, wie schnell sich das Leben im Laufe weniger Stunden verändern konnte. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Eren als Rekrut mit seinen Freunden, bei der Instandhaltung der Mauer geholfen und sie hatten gestohlenes Essen untereinander aufgeteilt. Erst einen Tag zuvor war er als Mitglied des Aufklärungstrupps plötzlich zum ärztlichen Personal eingeteilt worden und an diesem Morgen war er auf seinem Weg nach Sina, in die Hauptstadt des gesamten menschlichen Territoriums.

Eren schaute nach vorn, wo der Hauptgefreite vor ihm ritt. Dieser ganze Tag schien wie ein einziger verrückter Traum. Wie um alles in der Welt war er nur in diese Situation geraten?

„Hey, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Ich hab nicht vor, die ganzen nächsten Wochen auf dich aufzupassen!“, wurde er plötzlich von diesem angeschnauzt. Eren zuckte zusammen und nickte, offenbar hatte er gedankenversunken weiter nach vorn gestarrt. Seinen Helden wollte er allerdings nicht enttäuschen.

„Jawohl, Sir!“

Levi warf ihm einen kurzen, abwertenden Blick zu und trieb sein Pferd weiter. Sobald er sich weiter entfernt hatte, fiel der junge Soldat ein wenig in sich zusammen. Was er auch tat, bisher schien er lediglich Blicke mit kaum verhehlter Missgunst und harsche Anweisungen zu bekommen. Natürlich sah Eren ein, dass es wahrscheinlich auch an ihm lag. Als vollkommener Anfänger beim Aufklärungstrupp machte er gewiss unnötige Fehler. Er wünschte nur, dass er wüsste wie er diese vermeiden und einen guten Eindruck auf sein Idol machen konnte.

Dennoch wurde er schon bald von seinem Gedankengang abgelenkt. Der Regen, welcher zunächst nachgelassen und ihnen so den Beginn ihrer Reise ermöglicht hatte, wurde wieder stärker, begleitet von einem starken Wind. Die kleine Reisegruppe war gezwungen in einem kleinen Wäldchen am Rand der Straße Zuflucht zu suchen.

Als der jüngste und rang-niedrigste Anwesende wurde Eren dazu abgestellt sich um die Pferde zu kümmern. Da sie allerdings nur rasten und nicht übernachten wollten, gab es nicht viel für Eren zu tun, außer die Pferde so festzubinden, dass sie nicht durchnässt wurden und ein wenig grasen konnten. Wie die meisten Pferde des Aufklärungstrupps waren sie von sanftem Naturell und von relativ wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen, wodurch sie ihm keine Probleme machten.

Lediglich Erens Pferd, Caerus, schien ein wenig unruhig zu sein. Doch wie die Soldaten, waren auch die Pferde gerade erst aus Feindesland zurückgekehrt. Und das Pferd, welches nun fürs erste ihm gehören würde, war ohne seinen Reiter wieder in Trost angekommen.

Als Rastplatz hatten sie sich eine kleine Lichtung ausgesucht, kaum groß genug für drei Pferde und ihre Reiter. Sowohl der Hauptgefreite als auch Doktor Winter hatten inzwischen unter den umstehenden Bäumen Schutz vor dem Regen gesucht. Die Äste und Blätter wurden jedoch durch den Wind so stark hin und her gebogen, dass es kaum einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, sich direkt in den Regenguss zu stellen. Die beiden hatten sich an unterschiedlichen Enden der Lichtung niedergelassen. Levi hatte offenbar eine der wenigen trockenen Stellen gefunden. Die Ärztin hatte nicht so viel Glück und so hielt sie einen grünen Überwurf des Aufklärungstrupps wie ein winziges Zelt vor ihr Gesicht.

Leicht verunsichert blieb Eren bei den Pferden stehen, als er mit seiner Arbeit so gut wie möglich fertig war. Der schwere Umhang klebte feucht und unangenehm an seiner Haut, auch wenn es zum Glück noch immer ziemlich warm war. Gerade als er überlegte, einfach bei den Pferden zu bleiben, bedeutete die Doktorin ihm, sich zu ihr zu setzen.

„Wir planen die Nacht in einem Gasthaus hier in der Nähe zu verbringen“, teilte sie ihm mit und rückte ein kleines Stück zur Seite, sodass Eren neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte. „Wenn es aufklart sollten wie bis dahin nicht allzu lange brauchen und unsere Ankunft in Mithras sollte sich nicht zu lange herauszögern.“ Ihre Bemerkung wurde von einem Blitz untermalt, welcher die Lichtung bloß einen Herzschlag lang erhellte.

„Darf ich etwas fragen, Doktor?“, wollte Eren schließlich wissen, wobei er seine Hände aneinander rieb und den Waldboden anstarrte.

„Solange wir drei unter uns sind kannst du mich Ophelia nennen und ruhig fragen, was auch immer du willst. Neugier ist nichts Schlechtes.“

Überrascht schaute Eren sie an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mit dieser Einstellung viel Zustimmung ernten“, überlegte er laut. Tatsächlich hatte er in der Vergangenheit eher gegenteilige Erfahrungen gemacht. Unbewusst tastete er nach dem Schlüssel, welchen er immer an einer Kette um seinen Hals trug.

Als Ophelia plötzlich begann zu lachen, zuckte er zusammen. „Du nimmst wirklich kein Blatt vor den Mund, oder?“ Schnell wollte Eren sich entschuldigen – immerhin war sie noch immer seine Vorgesetzte. Für gewöhnlich waren Armin und Mikasa bei ihm und konnten ihn so davon abhalten unangemessene Dinge von sich zu geben. Doch seine Bemühungen wurden mit einer wirschen Handbewegung abgetan. „Ich sagte doch; ist nicht schlimm. Aber sobald wir in Mithras sind, solltest du dich am besten ein wenig zurückhalten. Was wolltest du denn eigentlich fragen?“

„Warum sollte ich mitkommen?“

Sie schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, welchen er nicht ganz deuten konnte, und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Es war ein leises Rascheln des Grases zu hören, als Levi zu ihnen trat. Eren und Ophelia schauten von ihren zusammengekrümmten Positionen am Boden zu ihm auf. „Der Regen lässt nach. Wir sollten weiterreiten, solange wir können.“

Die nächsten Stunden zogen sich hin und schienen ewig anzudauern. Der Regen hatte die Wege vollkommen aufgeweicht und so war die kleine Gruppe gezwungen ihre Pferde zu Fuß weiterzuführen, wodurch sie noch mehr Zeit verloren.

Erst kurz nach Sonnenuntergang erreichten sie das Gasthaus, von dem Ophelia gesprochen hatte. Es war ein ziemlich großes Gebäude mit etwas außerhalb liegenden Ställen und Angestellten, welche sich um die Pferde kümmern konnten. Der Gastraum war bis zum Brechen mit Reisenden gefüllt, doch Eren war von seiner ersten Mahlzeit seit den frühen Morgenstunden viel zu abgelenkt als das er seiner Umgebung viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte.

Die Nacht verbrachte er in eine Decke gewickelt auf dem Holzboden des Zimmers, welches er mit seinen Vorgesetzten teilte, welche jeweils ein Einzelbett bekommen hatten. Es war die erste Nacht seit seinem Eintritt in den Aufklärungstrupp, in der er einige Stunden ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf bekam.

Der Morgen dämmerte klar und wolkenlos herauf. Selbst der Wind, welcher am Abend noch an den Fensterläden geklappert hatte, schien abgeflaut zu sein. Die Gruppe des Aufklärungstrupps waren die ersten Gäste, welche das Gasthaus verließen und ihre Reise nach Norden fortsetzten.

Die Landschaft, welche sie durchquerten, war zum Großteil die gleiche wie am Vortag. Felder und Wälder säumten die Straße, hin und wieder konnten sie kleine Dörfer erkennen. Das Land war so flach, dass man Kilometerweit sehen konnte und der Himmel erstreckte sich wie ein blaues Tuch über ihnen, ohne die kleinste Wolke.

Nachdem sie eine Weile stumm nebeneinander geritten waren, begann Ophelia ihm einige Regeln für seinen Besuch in Mithras und am Hof beizubringen. Die korrekten Umgangsformen waren ihr zufolge sehr wichtig und im Gegensatz zu Levi, welcher berühmt war, musste Eren einen besonders guten Eindruck machen.

„Schließlich repräsentierst du nicht nur dich selbst, sondern den gesamten Trupp. Schlechtes Benehmen von deiner Seite wird auf alle zurückfallen und Folgen haben“, erklärte sie ihm, vollkommen ruhig, als er daran verzweifelte die einzelnen Anreden und komplexen Beziehungen zwischen den einzelnen Adelsfamilien zu lernen.

Der folgende Tag verlief ziemlich ähnlich. Die Straßen wurden immer dichter bevölkert je näher sie der Mauer Sina kamen und am vierten Tag ihrer Reise erreichten sie den Distrikt Ehrmich, das südliche Tor in den inneren Distrikt.

 

**BEZIRK EHRMICH**

 

Von Anfang an war Levi nicht gerade wild darauf gewesen, in die Hauptstadt zurückzukehren. Keiner seiner bisherigen Besuche war von glücklichen Erinnerungen geprägt gewesen. Der Reichtum und die Verschwendung direkt vor seinen Augen erinnerte ihn umso stärker an die Armut und den Hunger welche vor seinem Eintritt in den Aufklärungstrupp seine ständigen Begleiter gewesen waren.

Dennoch sah er ein, dass es nötig war dieses Spiel zumindest für eine Weile mitzuspielen. Er hasste diese ständigen Lügen und Doppeldeutigkeiten, viel lieber hätte er sich stattdessen auf das Kämpfen konzentriert. Das war es, was er wirklich gut konnte. Niemand konnte ihm das Wasser reichen – ironischer Weise war dies auch der Grund, warum er derjenige war, der Ophelia begleiten musste.

Was er jedoch nicht ganz einsah, war der vollkommene Anfänger, der sie jetzt begleitete. Selbst wenn Petra krank war und sie nicht begleiten konnte, was sprach dagegen jemanden als Assistenten auszuwählen der Erfahrung hatte oder sich zumindest ein einziges Mal im Kampf bewährt hatte. Bisher war die einzige Fähigkeit, die Levi ihm zugutehalten konnte, dass er nicht unnötig nervig war.

Der Bursche schien auf jeden Fall darauf bedacht zu sein, ihnen nicht im Weg zu stehen und sich um jeden Preis nützlich zu machen. Seine übermäßige Bereitschaft seinen Vorgesetzten zu gefallen erinnerte Levi an einen aufgeregten Welpen.

Auch sein beeindrucktes Gesicht, als sie das äußere Tor der Mauer Sina passierten, erinnerte ihn daran, wie unschuldig und naiv der Junge eigentlich noch war. Für Levi fühlte es sich jedoch an wie eine Rückkehr ins Gefängnis an. Die Mauern schienen ihn mehr einzuengen, als Sicherheit zu spenden.

Er konnte hören wie der Bengel, der direkt hinter ihm lief, Ophelia einige aufgeregte Fragen stellte. Diese beantwortete alles, was er wissen wollte mit einer unglaublichen Geduld und schien dieser Unterhaltung etwas abgewinnen zu können.

Als Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps wurden sie in der Kaserne der Militärpolizei untergebracht. Die Umgebung war vertrauter und der Struktur des Hauptquartieres des Aufklärungstrupps nicht ganz unähnlich. Der Rest des Nachmittages verging zunächst ruhig und Levi nutzte die freie Zeit um sich von den Strapazen der Reise zu erholen und seine Uniform gründlich zu reinigen. Der Schmutz vom Regen am ersten Tag ihrer Reise machte ihm noch immer zu schaffen.

Am Abend waren sie zum Essen in das Haus des Stadtrates eingeladen. Eine Verpflichtung, welcher der Hauptgefreite nur sehr ungern nachkam. „Kannst du nicht einfach sagen, dass ich mich noch von dem Weg hierher erholen muss?“, schlug er vor, als Ophelia ihm die Nachricht überbrachte.

Sie seufzte und zuckte mit ihren Schultern, bevor sie zu ihm ans Fenster trat. Man konnte über den Marktplatz schauen und nach Süden das Tor in der Mauer Sina sehen. „Du giltst als der stärkste Krieger der Menschheit“, entgegnete Ophelia. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir es uns in unserer momentanen Lage erlauben dürfen, Schwäche zu zeigen. Wir müssen als stark und standfest angesehen werden.“

„Die Regeln bleiben wohl die gleichen, egal ob man im Palast oder der Unterwelt lebt. Nur Stärke zählt“, setzte er hinzu und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Ophelia senkte ihren Blick. „Für den Moment lässt sich das nicht ändern. Versuchen wir einfach, den Besuch so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Und kannst du bitte ein Auge auf Eren haben?“

Nun hob Levi seine Augenbrauen. „Du wolltest ihn mitnehmen.“

„Schon, aber als ich Petra geholfen habe sich auf solche Anlässe vorzubereiten war es weniger anstößig. Sollte ich mit Eren mehr Zeit alleine verbringen-“

Doch Levi hob eine Hand und unterbrach sie. „Wieso denn das? Du warst und bist noch immer verheiratet, mit einer Frau.“

Bei seinem fragenden Blick zuckte sie nur mit ihren Schultern. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich es auch so sehe oder auch nur, dass es sinnvoll ist, aber in der Hauptstadt steht jede Handlung im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit und wird streng beurteilt. Ich bitte dich“, sie schaute ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Na gut.“ Levi verdrehte seine Augen und Ophelia lächelte ihn strahlend an. Sie machte Anstalten ihn zu umarmen, schien sich dann allerdings zu besinnen und bedankte sich ausführlich, und meinte, dass sie ihm den Bengel gleich herüberschicken würde.

Als sie ihn wieder alleinließ bereute er es schon fast, Ja-gesagt zu haben. Wobei konnte er dem Bengel schon helfen? Immerhin war er gerade auch nicht gerade in einem Palast aufgewachsen, vermutlich hatte Eren in seiner Kindheit und in den ausgiebigen Stunden in den letzten Tagen mehr Manieren gelernt, als Levi in seinem gesamten Leben.

Das teilte er dem Jungen auch mit, als sich dieser wenige Minuten später an seine Zimmertür klopfte. „Was ich dir beinbringen kann, ist nicht besonders viel“, meinte er, nachdem sie sich beide gesetzt hatten. Levi auf dem Bett und Eren auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum, den Levi zuvor ans Fenster geschoben hatte. „Und ich schätze du hast genug gesunden Menschenverstand um dir einiges selbst zu denken. Trotzdem: Reiche Leute reden oft einen Haufen Scheiße, entweder weil sie nicht genügend Gehirnkapazität besitzen um darauf zu kommen, dass nicht alle mit einen goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren werden, oder weil sie sich wirklich über dich lustig machen wollen. Als Soldat steht es dir nicht zu, solchen Menschen die Zähne einzuschlagen. Wenn du musst, lauere ihnen eines Nachts verkleidet auf und schlag sie dann zusammen.“

Der Bengel grinste daraufhin und Levi ließ ihn. Es war nicht so, als hätte er dies oft getan. Ein einziges Mal war er an den Rand seiner Beherrschung getrieben worden. Er hatte seine Entscheidung nicht bereut, aber vermutlich sollte er das Eren nicht gerade auf die Nase binden. „Wie dem auch sei, du solltest versuchen unseren Aufenthalt hier und in der Hauptstadt zu genießen. Es ist vermutlich das nächste zu einem Urlaub, das du für eine lange Zeit sehen wirst. Reiß dich einfach zusammen und blamiere den Trupp nicht.“ Unsicher schaute Levi den Jungen am Ende seiner kleinen Rede an. Was hatte sich Ophelia wohl vorgestellt, als sie Eren zu ihm geschickt hatte?

Es gab nicht besonders viel zu sagen. „Versau es nicht“, setzte er schließlich noch hinzu und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht wirklich sagen.“

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen schaute der Junge ihn noch immer aufmerksam an und schien tatsächlich konzentriert zuzuhören, als sich Levi wieder zu ihm umwandte. Einen Augenblick erwiderte Levi seinen stechenden Blick, doch Eren senkte seine Augen schnell.

Nach einer kurzen Stille, die jede Sekunde wie eine Ewigkeit streckte, räusperte Eren sich. „Ich- ähm, ja, Sir! Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, meinte er und salutierte.

Doch Levi tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ja, ja, schon gut. Sei einfach in einer Stunde bereit.“

Es war klar, dass der Bengel sich sehr bemühte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Rekruten, die dieses Merkmal an den Tag legten, schien es bei Eren ehrlich sein. Was seine Gründe auch waren, es lag ihm offenbar einiges daran erfolgreich zu sein und einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Ophelia darauf bestanden hatte, ausgerechnet ihn mit in die Hauptstadt zu nehmen.

Das Abendessen verlief ziemlich ruhig. Es war größtenteils Ophelia, welche die Konversation übernahm und hin und wieder auch Levi oder Eren mit einbezog. Das Essen war ziemlich gut, was Levi zu schätzen wusste. Die Reaktionen des Jungen, der vermutlich zum ersten Mal etwas aß, was von einem richtigen Koch zubereitet worden war, waren ausreichend belustigend.

Am nächsten Morgen mussten sie warten, bis bei Sonnenaufgang die Tore geöffnet wurden, bevor sie weiterreisen konnten. Levi hatte angenommen, dass die Weiterreise nach dem Muster der vorherigen Tage erfolgen würde und war überrascht, als der Junge sich kurz nach Mittag zu ihm gesellte.

Er warf einen schnellen Blick zurück und stellte fest, dass Ophelia einige Meter zurückgeblieben war. „Ophelia- Doktor Winter- sie meinte, dass sie nicht gestört werden will“, teilte Eren ihm mit und schaute ein wenig ratlos.

Levi verdrehte seine Augen. Er war an solche Stimmungen eigentlich mehr von Hanji gewöhnt. Doch die beiden erschienen ihm an einigen Tagen manchmal wirklich, als seien sie mehr oder weniger derselbe Mensch in zwei unterschiedlichen Körpern. Es machte die Zusammenarbeit mit beiden ziemlich unangenehm.

„Na gut, Bengel, und was willst du von mir?“, verlangte Levi zu wissen. Vermutlich sagte er es harscher, als er es meinte, denn der Junge verzog sein Gesicht.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören-“

„Schon gut. Bleib ruhig hier.“, unterbrach Levi ihn schicksalsergeben.

Die ungewöhnlich großen Augen des Jungen leuchteten auf. „Danke! So ewig alleine zu reiten, ist echt langweilig!“

Als sie wenige Tage später in der Hauptstadt ankamen, kannte Levi alle Mitglieder der 104. Trainingseinheit zumindest vom Hören-Sagen. Nach und nach war Eren immer offener geworden und entgegen seiner Erwartungen, war Eren zwar kindisch, aber dennoch mutig und entschlossen. Dies waren Eigenschaften, die Levi respektieren konnte.

 

**MITHRAS, KÖNIGLICHE HAUPTSTADT**

 

„Es heißt, du hast keine Stadt gesehen, bevor du nicht in Mithras warst“, teilte Ophelia ihm lächelnd mit. „Das ist Unsinn. Es ist mit Abstand die größte Stadt – kein Maßstab an den du andere halten könntest. Und ich persönlich bevorzuge Stohess.“

Eren nickte, ohne sie anzusehen. Stattdessen schaute er sich um und versuchte, alles mit einem Mal zu überblicken. Die Häuser waren höher als alle, die er je gesehen hatte. Ein prächtiges Bauwerk wurde von dem Nächsten abgelöst, Türme ragten scheinbar bis in den Himmel und in der Ferne konnte er eine glänzende Kuppel ausmachen.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er neugierig und zeigte in die ungefähre Richtung.

Ophelia folgte seinem Blick. „Eine Kirche, sie ist den drei Gottheiten Sina, Rose und Maria gewidmet. Die Religion ist im Süden nicht so weit verbreitet, aber wenn wir länger hierbleiben, könnten wir sie uns vielleicht anschauen“, schlug sie vor.

Eren konnte hören, dass Levi hinter ihnen schnaubte. „Du musst den Bengel ja nicht gleich konvertieren.“

Anstatt zu antworten, verdrehte Ophelia nur ihre Augen. Vermutlich handelte es sich um eine ältere Diskussion der beiden, denn keiner von ihnen redete noch weiter. Doch Eren war so abgelenkt, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte.

Jede Straßenkreuzung schien etwas Neues bereitzuhalten. Alle Menschen, die er sehen konnte, trugen feine Kleidung, die nicht ein einziges Mal geflickt war. Die Hauswände waren zum Teil mit Figuren oder Malereien dekoriert.

Erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er, dass Leute auf sie zeigten und tuschelten. Es war Levi, der schließlich seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Man sieht hier nicht oft Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps."

Trotz seiner Neugier nickte Eren nur und fuhr fort, sich umzuschauen, wenn auch weniger auffällig. Es war später Nachmittag, als sie endlich vor einem Gusseisernen Tor stehen blieben und von ihren Pferden stiegen.

Das Tor war auf beiden Seiten von etwa zwei Meter hohen, gemauerten Mauern eingefasst, die offenbar ein beeindruckendes Grundstück umfassten. Sie wurden von einem Diener empfangen, der ihnen das Tor aufhielt und sie anschließend durch einen Hain bis zu einem Vorhof begleitete, auf dem ein riesiger Springbrunnen stand.

„Ist das der Palast?“, fragte Eren Levi leise.

Dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Der Diener nahm sich ihrer Pferde an und führte sie in den Stall, nachdem er sich kurz vor ihnen allen verneigte.

Ophelia lief ihnen voran und stieß die riesige Pforte auf. Eren folgte neugierig nach drinnen und war einmal mehr überwältigt. In die Eingangshalle hätte wohl das gesamte Haus gepasst, welches er in Shinganshina mit seiner Familie bewohnt hatte. An der Decke glänzte ein goldener Kronleuchter und zwei Treppen führten ins nächste Stockwerk.

„Willkommen in Mithras“, meinte Ophelia und öffnete ihre Arme in einer umfassenden Geste. Für einen Augenblick verstand Eren nicht recht, dann fiel ihm die Kinnlade fast bis auf den Boden.

„Das ist dein Haus?“, fragte er.

Ophelia nickte, mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, im Sommer wohnt hier niemand, und es ist besser ausgestattet als die Baracken.“

„Wenn auch nicht viel sauberer“, bemerkte Levi und Ophelia schaute ihn mit einem überdrüssigen Gesichtseindruck an.

„Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass die Dienerschaft dich an jedem Tag deiner Abwesenheit brennend vermisst hat.“

Einmal mehr hatte Eren das Gefühl, nicht ganz zu verstehen, worum es in der Unterhaltung ging. War Levi bei den Dienern tatsächlich beliebt? Und wie zur Hölle kam Ophelia, als einfache Ärztin beim Aufklärungstrupp, an Diener?

„Herrin!“, eine junge Frau kam die Treppe heruntergeeilt. „Es freut mich, euch Zuhause willkommen zu heißen. Ebenso wie eure Begleiter. Hauptgefreiter Levi.“ Sie schaute Eren ein wenig ratlos an.

Ophelia lächelte. „Danke, es ist schön wieder hier zu sein, Hertha. Du musst mir später alles berichten was vorgefallen ist“, forderte sie. „Aber bring doch bitte zuerst den Hauptgefreiten Levi und Soldat Eren auf ihre Zimmer.“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Ich denke wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es noch heute Abend, zu einer Audienz vorgelassen zu werden. Levi, sorg bitte dafür, dass Eren passabel aussieht.“

Schnell senkte Eren seinen Blick. Er wusste ja, dass er jung und unerfahren war, aber mussten sie ihn wirklich wie ein Kleinkind behandeln? Dennoch folgte er Hertha stumm bis auf ein geräumiges Zimmer, im zweiten Stockwerk. Das Bett war schier riesig und aus seinem Fenster hatte er einen Ausblick nach hinten auf den Garten, wo ein kleiner Teich angelegt war.

Eren beeilte sich mit dem Waschen und Anlegen einer sauberen Uniform. Als er fertig war und noch niemand gekommen war, um ihn zu holen, begann er sich in seinem neuen Zimmer etwas genauer umzusehen. Außer dem Bett standen drei gepolsterte Stühle, eine Kommode und ein riesiger Kleiderschrank im Zimmer. Die Schubladen in der Kommode waren alle leer und gerade als er den Schrank unter die Lupe nehmen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Es war eine weitere Dienerin, die ihn wieder nach unten in die Eingangshalle führte. Levi wartete bereits und starrte wütend auf den Boden. Unsicher wie er die Situation behandeln sollte, sprach Eren ihn nicht an. Nur wenig später gesellte sich auch Ophelia wieder zu ihnen. Während Eren und Levi nur saubere Kleidung gewechselt hatten, trug sie ein aufwendig besticktes Kleid und hatte ihre roten Haare hochgesteckt.

Als sie Erens Blick bemerkte, hob sie eine Augenbraue. Eren zuckte mit seinen Schultern, aber in diesem Augenblick hob Levi seinen Blick wieder. „Na endlich, das hat auch lange genug gedauert“, murrte er ungeduldig.

Ophelia zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. „Es ist meine Kutsche. Sie fährt, wenn ich das sage.“

Levi murmelte etwas, dass so leise war, dass Eren nur vermuten konnte, was es war. Für ihn hörte es sich so an wie „Ich hasse Kutschen“, aber sicher war er sich durchaus nicht.

Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Eren in einer Kutsche fuhr. Das Schütteln war gewöhnungsbedürftig und in der sommerlichen Hitze war auch der begrenze Sauerstoff nicht gerade angenehm. Doch auf diese Weise war es einfacher die Umgebung zu beobachten.

Nach den Ereignissen des Tages, glaubte Eren eigentlich, nicht mehr so einfach zu beeindrucken zu sein, doch als sie im Palast ankamen war er schlicht überwältigt. Anscheinend war es das Ziel in Sina, so groß wie nur irgend möglich zu bauen.

Doch offenbar war es nötig so viel Platz zu haben, denn überall drängten sich Menschenmassen. Zu Erens weiterer Überraschung, wurden sie überall ohne Probleme durchgelassen und plötzlich standen sie im Thronraum.

Ophelia knickste sehr elegant und Levi verneigte sich pflichtgemäß. Eren gab sich alle Mühe es ihm nachzumachen. Er fühlte sich furchtbar angespannt und konnte hören, wie um sie herum ein Murmeln immer lauter wurde.

„Erhebt Euch.“

Langsam richtete Eren sich wieder auf. Er bemerkte, dass es nicht der König, ein ältlicher, sehr dünner Mann mit hellblonden Haaren war, der gesprochen hatte, sondern der Mann der links neben ihm stand. Ophelia nickte freundlich.

„Ich danke Euch, Eure Majestät und Lord Stern. Ich kann berichten, dass ich mit guten Neuigkeiten an Euren Hof komme. Erst vor wenigen Tagen kehrte der Aufklärungstrupp nach einer erfolgreichen 56. Expedition nach Trost zurück. Dem Trupp gelang es Shinganshina und den Bruch in der Mauer Maria zu erreichen.“ Das Murmeln schwoll an, hektische und erfreute Blicke wurden unter den Adligen am Hof ausgetauscht, doch anstatt zu warten, bis man sich beruhigt hatte hob Ophelia ihre Stimme. „Alles was jetzt noch für eine erfolgreiche Rückeroberung benötigt wird, ist das Material und Arbeiter zum Verschluss des Loches und die Erlaubnis für eine weitere Expedition. Wenn nun schnell gehandelt wird. Könnte die Mauer noch vor Wintereinbruch wieder uns gehören und nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit hätten wir ein Drittel unseres Territoriums von den Titanen zurückerobert!“

Mit einem Mal herrschte Stille im Saal. Vermutlich kämpften alle mit der Bedeutung dieser immensen Forderung. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Ophelias Ziel gehabt, doch so wie sie es darstellte, klang es nach einem sicheren Plan, der für alle nur Vorteile bringen würde.

„Vielen Dank für die Übermittlung dieser Nachricht, Milady“, meinte der Mann neben dem König schließlich. Ein Teil von Eren wunderte sich, was der Mann in dem langen dunklen Mantel in der Hitze wohl für Qualen erleiden musste.

Sie verneigten sich erneut, bevor sie entlassen wurden. Erst als sie wieder in der Kutsche saßen wagte Eren es, zu sprechen. „War es das jetzt?“

Es lag vermutlich daran, dass sie einen langen Tag gehabt hatten, aber Ophelia brach tatsächlich in Gelächter aus. „Oh, Eren. Das war nur ein: Wir sind wieder da, übrigens wäre es echt toll, wenn ihr in nächster Zeit darüber nachdenken könntet, ein bisschen Gold locker zu machen. Vielleicht lohnt es sich für die Menschheit“, sie lächelte ihn erschöpft an. „Wir haben gerade erst angefangen.“


	5. Verstand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Spoiler in diesem Kapitel.

KAPITEL 5

VERSTAND

 

_“Know thy self, know thy enemy._ _A thousand battles, a thousand victories.”_

Sun Tzu, “The Art of War”

 

 

**DISTRIKT TROST**

Unzufrieden hatte Mikasa sich nach dem Mittagessen zu Armin ins Lazarett verzogen. Selbst mit Mina, die sich von ihren Strapazen erholt hatte und zurückgekehrt war, waren sie noch immer ziemlich unterbesetzt. Für Mikasa war es eine Tätigkeit so gut wie jede andere. Auch sie hatte im Jäger-Haushalt einiges über Heilung und Medizin gelernt und die gewohnten Handgriffe hielten sie davon ab, sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen.

Dennoch stellte sie sich immer wieder die gleichen Fragen – obwohl sie darauf keine Antwort erhielt. Warum war ausgerechnet Eren fortgeschickt worden? Was war der Auslöser gewesen?

Selbst Armin, der fast die ganze Zeit mit Eren verbracht hatte, konnte ihr auf keines von beidem eine richtige Antwort geben. Vielmehr schien er ebenso verwirrt wie sie selbst.

Die Situation wurde nicht besser, als sich ihre gesamte Einheit zum Abendessen traf und alle annahmen, dass Mikasa wüsste, wo Eren war. Da sie allerdings auf jede Frage mit bösartigen Blicken antwortete, lernten sie relativ schnell, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Stattdessen versuchten Connie und Sasha etwas aus Armin herauszubekommen, wurden allerdings bald von Reiner davon abgehalten. Unauffällig nickte Mikasa ihm zu. Es war gut, dass Armin noch andere Freunde hatte, auf die er sich verlassen konnte.

Am liebsten wäre Mikasa Eren einfach gefolgt, unabhängig von den Anweisungen ihrer Vorgesetzten. Doch sie wusste, wie Eren darauf reagieren würde und wenn sie als Folge gezwungen würde aus dem Militär auszutreten, dann würde sie ihn überhaupt nicht mehr sehen.

Armin, der ihre Anspannung natürlich bemerkte, trat am nächsten Morgen zu ihr, als der gesamte Aufklärungstrupp antreten sollte. Mit den neuen Rekruten der 104. Trainingseinheit waren sie fast vierhundert Mann und es war dementsprechend schwer, einen ruhigen Platz zu finden. Womöglich lag es an Armins organisatorischem Geschick, dass er es dennoch schaffte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du dir um Eren Sorgen machen musst“, meinte er leise. „Sina ist der sicherste Ort innerhalb dieser Mauern. Und er ist mit dem stärksten Kämpfer der Menschheit unterwegs. Vermutlich ist er im Augenblick von uns allen am sichersten aufgehoben.“

„Aber er ist nicht bei mir“, wollte sie antworten, doch da ihr bewusst war, wie das klingen würde, nickte sie lediglich. Armin hatte zumindest zum Teil Recht, aber Mikasa hatte früh gelernt, dass ihre Feinde nicht ausschließlich Titanen waren. Die ersten Verluste in ihrem Leben hatte sie von Menschenhand erfahren.

Die Ansprache des Kommandanten war kurz und auf den Punkt gebracht. Bis auf die neuen Rekruten und diejenigen, die zu verletzt waren um zu reisen, würde der Trupp zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren. Die Rekruten würden unter der Leitung von Teamleiter Hanji Titanen als Testsubjekte gefangen nehmen um ausführliche Experimente durchzuführen.

Von der Gruppe, die nach Sina aufgebrochen war, redete er – sehr zu Mikasas Unmut – kein Wort.

Der Rest des Tages verging mit den Vorbereitungen für die Abreise der regulären Soldaten und der Planung für die Gefangennahme der Titanen. Dazu nahmen alle Rekruten im Saal Platz, während ein aufgeregter Kerl mit Brille vor einer Tafel hin und her lief und ihnen eine Menge Fakten an den Kopf warf.

„Drei Titanen wären ideal, aber theoretisch würde einer ausreichen. Mehr Informationen zum Abgleichen sind allerdings immer besser als zu wenig, also geben wir uns Mühe! Einige von euch haben ja bereits als Mitglieder des Schutztrupps bewiesen, dass sie fähige Soldaten sind. Ich vertraue natürlich darauf, dass ihr alle eure Arbeiten gut ausführen werdet. Zunächst werden wir uns in zwei Teams einteilen und dann werde ich unsere genauere Vorgehensweise erklären! Aber zunächst brauche ich für beide Teams Leiter! Können Armin Alert und Mikasa Ackermann bitte aufstehen?“

Beide erhoben sich und warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu. Mikasa war beim Schutztrupp gewesen und hatte vom Kommandanten persönlich ein Lob bekommen, doch wieso war ausgerechnet Armin ausgewählt worden? Nicht, dass Mikasa der Entscheidung nicht vollkommen zugestimmt hätte – immerhin wusste sie aus erster Hand, dass Armin ein genialer Stratege war – dennoch war es eigenartig. Ausgerechnet Eren, Armin und sie wurden direkt nach ihrer Aufnahme für besondere Positionen ausgewählt. Konnte das wirklich Zufall sein?

Am nächsten Morgen stand Mikasa kurz vor Sonnenaufgang auf der Mauer Rose und schaute auf die verlasse Stadt, die vor ihnen lag. Rückblickend war es ziemlich schlau gewesen, auch vor der Mauer zu bauen, so war es zumindest einfacher sich mit der 3D-Mänöver-Ausrüstung fortzubewegen.

Hanji landete neben ihr auf der Mauer und klopfte sich ein wenig Staub von der Hose. Er spähte Richtung Osten und nickte zufrieden. „Es dämmert schon fast, wir liegen perfekt in der Zeit!“, er grinste breit und schien nichts an Mikasas neutralem Ausdruck zu finden. Anschließend zeigte er Mikasa die drei Titanen, die sie sich auserkoren hatte. Einer war in der 3M-Klasse, einer 6M und der letzte 7M. „Eigentlich ist es schade, dass wir mit der Vorrichtung keine Größeren fangen können. Am liebsten hätte ich irgendwann mal einen in der 12-15M-Klasse, bis dahin müssen wir allerdings noch ein wenig warten. Ist dein Team bereit?“

Mikasa nickte knapp. Mit ihr würden neunzehn Rekruten der 104. Einheit arbeiten, die jeweils in Fünferteams zusammenarbeiten würden. Dazu kamen noch acht Soldaten der Mauergarnision die sich freiwillig gemeldet hatten. Sie alle waren bereits beim Schutztrupp gewesen.

Die Titanen waren in den frühen Morgenstunden sehr ruhig und kaum aktiv. Durch eine große Menschenmenge würden sie die ausgewählten drei Titanen in die Stadt locken und dort mithilfe der von Hanji entwickelten Technologie festsetzen können. Darum würde sich Armins Trupp kümmern. Zunächst mussten allerdings alle anderen Titanen in der Umgebung um jeden Preis vom Tor ferngehalten werden.

Der Plan war natürlich gefährlich und es wurden nicht nur die Leben der Soldaten, sondern auch die eines jeden Bürgers in der Stadt in riskiert. Mikasa verstand zwar, dass es nötig war Informationen über ihre Feinde zu sammeln – doch der mögliche Gewinn wog in diesem Moment das Risiko in keinem Fall auf. Über diesen Punkt hatte sie am letzten Abend lange mit Armin diskutiert, doch letztlich war es gleich. Sie würde direkten Anweisungen nie zuwiderhandeln und sie vertraute Armins Urteil.

Der Angriff begann mit dem Vorstoß ihres eigenen Teams, welches die Vorhut bildete. In ihrem Team waren Connie, Reiner, Sasha und Dan. Anschließend würden die Soldaten der Mauergarnision folgen und schließlich die Nachhut aus den restlichen Rekruten.

Sie kamen gut voran und auch die anderen gewannen an Selbstbewusstsein. Titanen zu begegnen war natürlich eine schockierende Erfahrung, doch es war auch das, wofür sie sich jahrelang vorbereitet hatten. Sie schafften als Einheit vorzugehen, doch  es war immer Mikasa, die den tödlichen Schlag ausführte. Sie verbrauchte mehr Gas als gewöhnlich, aber durch die Deckung ihres Teams und ihre Schnelligkeit und Präzision gab es keinen einzigen Verletzten in ihrem Team.

Der Stoßtrupp der Mauergarnision holte sie schließlich ein und auch der Rückzug verlief wie geplant. Gerade als hinter dem Horizont die Sonne hervortrat gab es von innerhalb der Mauern ein grünes Rauchsignal, die Gefangennahme war geglückt.

Als sie wieder auf der Mauer landeten umgab sie Erleichterung und pure ekstatische Freude darüber, noch am Leben zu sein. Alle umarmten sich gegenseitig und Mikasa konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Krista ihrer Freundin stürmisch in die Arme fiel.

Langsam entspannte sie ihre Muskeln und spürte wie sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigte. Die Aufregung des Kampfes wurde nicht so leicht verschwinden, doch ihre Aufgabe hatte sie bewältigt. Unter ihrem Kommando war niemand gestorben, es gab einige leichter verletzte Rekruten, doch niemand war in Lebensgefahr. Zufrieden schaute sie sich auf der Mauer um, bevor sie sich nach unten zu dem anderen Team begab.

Die Titanen waren unter einem stark beschwerten Netz festgesetzt und wurden gerade von Stahlseilen und Nägeln fixiert. Mikasa bemerkte, dass es nur zwei waren und dass von einer Titanenleiche direkt vor dem Tor Dampf aufstieg. Hanji stand in gebeugter Haltung davor, doch Mikasa konnte nicht erkennen was er dort tat.

„Mikasa!“ Armin rannte auf sie zu und kam kurz vor ihr zum Halten. „Gut dich gesund zu sehen! Geht es allen gut?“ Die Anspannung auf seinem Gesicht war offensichtlich. Er wirkte nervös und besorgt. Zuerst verwunderte es sie, doch Armin war stets um seine Freunde und Kameraden besorgt und kümmerte sich um alle, wenn Eren seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht bedurfte. Vermutlich war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass er nach einem solchen Einsatz besorgt war.

Sie nickte und er lächelte erleichtert. „Wir haben auch niemanden verloren. Der letzte Titan war außer Reichweite des Netzes, aber Abteilungsführer Hanji hat sich darum gekümmert. Er war unglaublich.“ In seiner Stimme klang echte Bewunderung mit. Ein Teil von Mikasa beneidete ihn.

 

„Einfach unglaublich!“

Nach der erfolgreichen Gefangennahme der Titanen wurden die neuen Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps für den Rest des Tages freigestellt um sich zu erholen. Ausgenommen waren diejenigen, die die erste Wache gezogen hatten. Doch da sie selbst mit sechs leicht verletzten noch neunundfünfzig waren und nicht mehr als fünf als Wache nötig waren, würde die restliche Zeit in Trost mehr einer Erholung gleichen als alles andere.

Armin hatte vorgehabt den Tag mit Mikasa zu verbringen, um sie von Erens Abwesenheit abzulenken, doch Hanji hatte offenbar andere Pläne. Gleich nach dem Mittagessen wurde er in sein Büro gerufen und kaum das er sich gesetzt hatte, fing er an wie ein Wasserfall zu reden.

„Wir hatten keinen einigen Todesfall bei dieser Mission! Nicht einmal Schwerverletzte! Erwin wird es mir nicht glauben, wenn ich ihm schreibe! Oh, aber natürlich war es auch dein Verdienst, Armin, und natürlich der von Mikasa. Ihr habt das wirklich klasse gemacht!“ Armin nickte schüchtern und wollte sich bedanken, doch Hanji ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Aber jetzt sollten wir so schnell wie möglich mit den Experimenten anfangen, wärst du vielleicht bereit mir dabei zu helfen?“

Hanji stand auf der anderen Seite des schweren Eichentisches und beugte sich ziemlich weit zu Armin hinunter. Von der plötzlichen Nähe abgeschreckt, sank er etwas mehr in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Er räusperte sich. „Ja, sehr gerne“, brachte er langsam hervor. „Darf ich fragen worum es geht?“

Von diesem Augenblick an war Hanji vollkommen in seinem Element. „Nun zunächst werden wir die Titanen den gleichen Tests unterziehen wie schon den letzten Titanen, die wir gefangen haben. Inzwischen haben wir schon eine Menge Material gesammelt! Als erstes werden wir ihre Fähigkeit zur Kommunikation feststellen, dann ihr Schmerzempfinden und ihre Reaktion auf längere Dunkelheit. Ich habe außerdem einige Theorien seit den Experimenten im Frühling aufgestellt die ich gerne testen würde, aber das werde ich dir dann vor Ort erklären.“

An dieser Stelle unterbrach er sich und schaute Armin forschend an. Als er schließlich weitersprach war es ruhiger, doch nicht weniger ausdrucksstarker. „Ist es nicht unglaublich, wie wenig wir über Titanen wissen? Wir leben in der gleichen Welt und bekämpfen sie seit mehr als einhundert Jahren und unser Wissen über sie ist dennoch so begrenzt. Wusstest du, dass erst 775 die Schwachstelle der Titanen festgestellt wurde? Die Menschheit hat nach ihrem Auftauchen zweiunddreißig Jahre benötigt um einen verlässlichen Weg zu finden, wie Titanen ausgeschaltet werden können. So groß ist unser Kräfteunterschied.“ Er verstummte. Sein Blick war nicht länger auf Armin gerichtet, sondern in weite Ferne. Vermutlich erinnerte er sich an etwas, das der Vergangenheit angehörte.

Armin dachte an seine Eltern. Auch sie hatten auf diese Weise geredet. Sie waren überzeugt davon gewesen, dass die Menschheit die Mauern verlassen musste und es die Regierung war, die den Wissensdrang der Menschen erstickte, auch wenn dieser im Kampf gegen die Titanen lediglich der Selbsterhaltung diente. Ihm war es auch schon aufgefallen, dass es in dieser Hinsicht seit über fünfzig Jahren keine richtigen Fortschritte mehr gab. Darum waren Menschen wie Hanji wichtig, so eigenartig er auch war. Immerhin bemühte er sich um die Wahrheit.

In seinem Schoß ballte Armin eine Hand zur Faust. „Dennoch ist es unsere Verantwortung zu kämpfen, darum sind wir hier. Um für die Menschheit einen Unterschied zu machen, oder nicht? Und um das zu schaffen, müssen wir so viel über unseren Feind in Erfahrung bringen, wie nur irgend möglich. Das ist letztlich doch unser größter Vorteil gegen die Titanen. Wir sind kleiner, schwächer und vermutlich auch zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Titanen brauchen hingegen keine Nahrungsmittel, Pausen oder so etwas, dafür sind wir intelligenter und könnten mit den richtigen Mittel und Informationen geplant für die Titanen fatal zuschlagen.“

Erst als er aufhörte zu reden bemerkte Armin, dass er nach und nach immer lauter geworden war. Schnell senkte er seinen Blick und verzog leicht sein Gesicht. Er versuchte dennoch einen Blick auf Hanjis Reaktion zu erhaschen.

Der Teamführer nickte langsam – gedankenversunken. „Ich denke ich mag dich, Armin. Darf ich dich Armin nennen? Du hast eben einige wichtige Punkte herausgestellt, die die Soldaten hier und außerhalb der Mauern schnell begreifen, die allerdings bei den Generälen und Strategen innerhalb des inneren Distriktes kaum verständlich zu machen sind.“ Er grinste breit. „Gut, ich bin froh, mit dir zusammenarbeiten zu können. Vielleicht schaffen wir es gemeinsam, einen entscheidenden Fortschritt zu erzielen!“

Die Experimente sollten am Morgen des nächsten Tages beginnen. Eine kleine Gruppe von Kadetten sammelte sich am Rand der Häuser, die den Toren am nächsten standen um zuzuschauen. Armin bemerkte unter ihnen auch Mikasa, Reiner und einige Freunde Erens. Er selbst stand in einigem Abstand zu den Titanen. Neben ihm stand ein junger Soldat des Aufklärungstrupps, der sich als Moblit Berner, Hanjis Assistent vorgestellt hatte.

Hanji selbst war bereits seit den frühen Morgenstunden wach und hatte alle nur erdenklichen Maßnahmen und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geprüft. Er selbst, Moblit und Armin würden ihre gesamte 3D-Manöver Ausrüstung tragen, ebenso wie die zwanzig Rekruten, die für die Dauer der Experimente als Wachen abgestellt waren. Eigentlich waren sie also ziemlich sicher.

Als er Armin erkannte, winkte Hanji ihn aufgeregt zu sich. „Ich habe beschlossen, ihnen Namen zu geben. Der Kleine der dort sitzt heißt jetzt Sonny“, er deutete auf den 4M-Titanen der in einer sitzenden Haltung befestigt war, „und unser Großer hier ist Bean.“ Bean war sieben Meter groß und starrte mit wild aufgerissenen Augen um sich.

Armin nickte ruckartig und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm die Situation ihm war. „Wieso geben Sie ihnen Namen, Sir?“, fragte er kleinlaut.

„Nun… Der Grundgedanke ist es eigentlich eine Verständigung zu vereinfachen. Es wirkt außerdem persönlicher, findest du nicht auch? Ich denke die Namen passen zu ihnen – Sonny und Bean.“ Hanji tippte sich nachdenklich mit einem Finger gegen ihr Kinn und nickte dann. „Ja, das passt. Armin, ich denke für den Anfang solltest du Moblit bei den Aufzeichnungen helfen, kannst du grob skizzieren? Dann könntet ihr die beiden unter euch aufteilen…“

Er wandte sich wieder den Titanen zu und ging einen Schritt näher zu ‚Bean‘. Es war ein eigenartiger Name, selbst wenn man einmal darüber hinweg war, Titanen überhaupt mit Namen anzusprechen. Doch vielleicht musste man ein wenig verrückt sein, um sich zu trauen eine Arbeit wie Hanji auszuführen, beschloss Armin gedanklich. Mit immer nur den gleichen Methoden konnten schließlich keine Durchbrüche erzielt werden.

 

Je weiter der Tag fortschritt, desto weniger Rekruten konnten auf dem Vorplatz gefunden werden. Reiner hatte sich an eine Hauswand gelehnt, wo er die Sonne genießen konnte, während er die eigenartigen Vorgänge vor sich beobachtete. Nicht weit entfernt von ihm stand Mikasa, die Armin keine Minute aus den Augen ließ. Vielleicht übertrugen sich ihre Mutterinstinkte ja auf den kleineren Jungen, jetzt da Eren nicht mehr da war.

Auf seiner anderen Seite hatten sich Sasha und Connie niedergelassen. Nach den Ereignissen des Vortages wirkten beide ziemlich mitgenommen. Reiner hielt es ihnen zugute, dass sie dennoch gekommen waren um sich die Titanen in Gefangenschaft anzuschauen. Ironischerweise wusste er selbst gut genug, wie traumatisch die erste Begegnung mit einem Titanen sein konnte.

Reiner streckte sich. Nach den Anstrengungen des Vortages fühlten sich seine Muskeln noch immer ein wenig überstrapaziert an. Dazu kam noch der Stress von Berthold, der ihm offenbar keine ruhige Minute mehr lassen wollte, seit die Rekruten der Militärpolizei vor zwei Tagen Trost aufgebrochen waren. Es war eine echte Erleichterung nicht länger Jeans Kommentare zu jedweden Handlungen anhören zu müssen, aber Berthold schien gedanklich nur noch mehr auf Annie eingeschossen zu sein.

Ebenso wenig verstand er Reiners plötzliches Drängen, sich doch dem Aufklärungstrupp anzuschließen, anstatt dem Plan zu folgen und zur Militärpolizei zu gehen. Vermutlich war das nicht so unerwartet – manchmal verstand Reiner es ja selbst nicht ganz.

„Hey, Reiner was hältst du eigentlich davon? Du starrst die ganze Zeit nur vor dich hin.“, fragte Connie ihn plötzlich und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. Reiner blinzelte ein paarmal und die Erinnerungen wichen dem hier und jetzt.

Er schaute nach vorne wo diese verrückte Hanji-Person offenbar gerade in tiefe Diskussion mit Armin und dem Assistenten verstrickt war. Die Titanen schienen den Vorgängen nicht viel abgewinnen zu können. Der eine starrte weiterhin dumpf vor sich hin, während der andere seine Augen in verschiedene Richtungen verdrehte um so viele Menschen wie möglich im Blickfeld behalten zu können. Reiner verspürte pure Abscheu und widersprüchliche Gefühle in sich aufsteigen. „Ich finde es nicht besonders toll, das muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen“, gab er schließlich als Antwort auf Connies Frage zurück. „Aber es ist eben nötig um Fortschritte im Kampf gegen unsere Feinde zu machen. Wenn es uns hilft sie zu vernichten, können wir uns auch eine Weile mit ihnen abgeben.“

Er hoffte fast, dass jemand ihn endlich über die Zweideutigkeit seiner Aussage zur Rede stellen würde. Doch natürlich tat es niemand, Connie und Sasha nickten bloß, ohne sich auch nur einem Augenblick Reiners innerem Kampf bewusst zu sein.

„Du hast schon Recht, aber es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht. Ich meine, wieso gerade hier in Trost? Immerhin ist das der Distrikt mit der höchsten Gefährdung für einen Angriff. Experimente könnte man doch genauso gut in Karanese oder Klorva durchführen.“, meinte Connie unzufrieden, wobei Sasha zustimmend nickte.

Reiner erinnerte sich, dass sie aus Dörfern stammten, die ziemlich nah bei Trost lagen. Im Bereich zwischen der Mauer Rose und Mauer Sina. Vermutlich wäre Reiner ähnlicher Meinung, wenn Titanen so nah an seinem Zuhause gehalten werden würden. Eine ziemlich gegenteilige Situation zu der, in der er sich befand. Da er das schlecht aussprechen konnte, zuckte er nur mit seinen Schultern.

Eine Weile saßen sie still da und beobachteten die Vorgänge. Irgendwann stand Sasha auf und holte allen einen Bissen zu essen. Dennoch schaffte es kaum einer von ihnen etwas herunterzubringen. Titanen konnten offenbar auch jemandem mit einem so starken Magen wie Sasha den Appetit verderben.

Als dann die Zelte für das letzte Experiment des Tages aufgestellt wurden und Sasha bereits aufgebrochen war um in der Küche für die Vorbereitungen zum Abendessen zu helfen, stellte Connie noch eine weitere Frage. „Tut mir leid das zu fragen, aber du hast doch damals auch Titanen gesehen, nicht? Als Mauer Maria gefallen ist?“, er sprach leise und vorsichtig.

Reiner der gerade von seinem Sitzplatz aufgestanden war, hielt inne und schaute Connie genauer an. Der Junge schien sehr angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken. „Ich-“, setzte Reiner an, unterbrach sich dann allerdings. Das Bild des Titanen, der scheinbar aus dem nichts auftauchte und seinen Freund verschlang, tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Er nickte. An dem Tag als Mauer Maria fiel, hatte er viele Titanen gesehen.

Scheinbar schien Connie das als Antwort zu genügen. „Ich will nur wissen – wird es jemals einfacher? Titanen anzuschauen und sich ihnen zu stellen? Sie sind so…“ An dieser Stelle machte Connie eine vage Geste in Richtung der beiden gefangenen Exemplare und sprach nicht weiter. Reiner ging endlich auf warum ausgerechnet Connie und Sasha die ganze Zeit über zugeschaut hatten. Sie versuchten sich für ihre nächste Konfrontation zu stählen.

Er grinste. „Das erste Mal ist am schlimmsten. Vielleicht wird es nicht viel besser, aber das schlimmste haben wir bestimmt hinter uns“, meinte er freundschaftlich. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Lügner. Wenn es um Titanen ging, so hatte wohl bisher keiner von ihnen auch nur einen blassen Schimmer, was das schlimmste sein würde. Beinahe unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu der riesigen Mauer, die sie umgab. Allgegenwärtig.

Doch zumindest Connie schien durch seine Bemerkung ein wenig Hoffnung geschöpft zu haben, auch er grinste inzwischen leicht. „Na dann… Komm doch mit, Reiner, Sasha hält uns bestimmt gute Plätze frei“, bot er an.

Reiner schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich warte noch auf Armin“, entgegnete er. Nachdem er den ganzen Tag über moralische Unterstützung beigesteuert hatte, wollte er auch wissen, was die Ergebnisse der Experimente waren.

Connie hob beide Augenbrauen an, schaute von ihm zu Armin und wieder zurück, und legte seinen Kopf schief. Schließlich zuckte er mit seinen Schultern. „In Ordnung“, gab er zurück und verschwand zwischen den Häusern.

Leicht verwirrt schaute Reiner ihm hinterher. Andererseits, wann hatte er Connie je verstanden? Er schaute wieder nach vorne, wo die kleine Gruppe gerade aus einem der Zelte trat und Hanji die beiden anderen offenbar fürs erste in die Freiheit entließ.

Armin ging direkt auf Mikasa zu und Reiner gab sich große Mühe sich einzureden, dass ihm das nichts ausmachte. Letztlich gesellte er sich dennoch zu ihnen, schließlich war er nichts, wenn nicht anpassungsfähig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung, ich bin letzte Woche einfach nicht dazu gekommen ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Leider habe ich auch noch nicht von meiner Beta-Leserin gehört, darum gibt es heute zwar zwei Kapitel (sonst kommt mein ganzer Plan durcheinander…), aber die sind noch nicht Beta-Gelesen.   
> Übrigens lade ich diese Geschichte parallel auch auf Fanfiction.de hoch (dort bin ich Liza-Snow), nur falls jemand mal darüber stolpert und sich sorgt. Es geht alles mit rechten Dingen zu!   
> Und noch etwas. Im Original des Mangas wird Hanjis Geschlecht nicht spezifiziert, ich persönlich bevorzuge es wenn Sie als nichtbinär dargestellt werden, aber das ist auf Deutsch nicht ganz einfach und ich will niemandem auf die Füße treten, weil ich es falsch darstelle. Darum habe ich mich entschieden Sie hier als genderfluid darzustellen, das heißt ich werde zwischen den Pronomen wechseln (er/sie). Für nähere Informationen: https://queer-lexikon.net/wp/2017/06/15/genderfluid/


	6. Kriegspfad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Einige Verweise auf das Levi-zentrische Spin-off „(A choice with) No regrets“ und das zugehörige OVA zum Anime, allerdings keine direkten Spoiler.   
> Im letzten Teil dieses Kapitels, der Rückblende nach 835, gibt es ein paar Andeutungen zu Grisha Jägers Vergangenheit, die im Manga ab Kapitel 85 thematisiert wird. Es sind kaum richtige Spoiler (meiner Ansicht nach), aber wenn ihr auf Nummer sicher gehen wollt, könnt ihr diesen Teil überspringen.

KAPITEL 6

KRIEGSPFAD

 

_“I have the acrid taste of rebellion on my lips.”_

Anaïs Nin

 

**MITHRAS, KÖNIGLICHE HAUPTSTADT**

Es wurde schnell klar, dass das Leben in der Hauptstadt nicht so entspannt und dekadent war, wie Eren es sich zuvor ausgemalt hatte. In den drei Tagen seit ihrer Ankunft waren sie jeden Tag im Palast gewesen. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Eren damit stumm hinter Levi oder Ophelia zu stehen, während man sich die verschiedensten selbstsüchtigsten Gründe anhörten, warum diverse Menschen den Aufklärungstrupp nicht unterstützen wollten.

Kurz nach Mittag folgte Eren Ophelia nach draußen aus dem Palast. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie wirklich aufgebracht sah. Erst als sie gemeinsam in der Kutsche zurück zu Ophelias Anwesen saßen, schien sie sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Diese Menschen – hier – sie haben alles, alles was sie je brauchen könnten um glücklich zu sein. Genug Mittel um nie zu hungern oder im Winter zu frieren. Wir feiern Musik und Kunst und haben die Möglichkeit wirklich etwas zu verändern. Stattdessen finden sie immer neue Probleme und streiten sich um Dinge, die sie weder wollen noch brauchen.“ Während Ophelia redete schaute sie nicht auf, wodurch Eren ihre Stimme nur gedämpft vernahm. Schließlich richtete sie sich wieder auf und er sah für einen Augenblick ihren verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie einen neutraleren Ausdruck aufsetzte.

Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Die Antwort auf ihre offensichtliche Frage kannte auch er nicht. Doch glücklicherweise schien Ophelia das auch gar nicht zu erwarten. „Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir einen Ausflug machen. Für heute kehre ich auf keinen Fall hierher zurück.“

„Wohin denn?“, fragte Eren neugierig.

Anstatt zu antworten lächelte Ophelia nur. Es war verblüffend, wie sich ihre Stimmung innerhalb eines Momentes so vollkommen gewandelt hatte. „Frag Levi, vielleicht verrät er es dir ja.“ Levi war am Morgen im Anwesen zurückgeblieben, um sich nach der langen Reise und der Expedition ein wenig zu entspannen. Alle nötigen Audienzen bei denen sie sich gemeinsam zeigen sollten hatten sie bereits in den ersten beiden Tagen abgehandelt.

Die Kutsche hielt kurz vor der Auffahrt des Anwesens, wo für sie das Tor geöffnet wurde. Es schoss Eren durch den Kopf wie schnell man sich an solchen Luxus gewöhnte. Er selbst hatte sich nie besonders nach Reichtum gesehnt. Für ihn war es schon immer wichtiger draußen zu sein und etwas zu erleben. Die Welt vor den Mauern war seiner Ansicht nach verlockender als alles was Sina zu bieten hatte.

Beim Betreten des Hauses fand sich Eren gegenüber von den neun Bediensteten des Hauses, deren Namen er inzwischen alle kannte, und von Levi, in eine Schürze und mit einem Kopftuch. Bei jedem anderen hätte Eren wohl über diesen Aufzug gelacht, doch bei Levi wirkte selbst dieser Aufzug  respekteinflößend.

„Levi! Du bist hier Gast!“ Ophelia schaute ihn streng an und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war verdrießlich, aber nicht tadelnd.

Levi zuckte seinerseits mit seinen Schultern. „Wenn ich hier wohnen soll, sollte es wenigstens sauber sein“, erwiderte er. „Du bezahlst die Leute hier schließlich fürs arbeiten.“ Er warf Eren einen Blick zu. „Wenn du heute nichts mehr vorhast, kannst du auch mithelfen, Bengel.“

„Nein!“ Ophelia legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf. „Ich denke heute sollten wir unseren Ausflug machen. Ist alles bereit? Wissen wir inzwischen, wer mitkommen will?“

Fast alle der Anwesenden meldeten sich, mit Ausnahme eines jungen Mädchens, welches Eren bisher nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte. Nachdenklich nickte Ophelia und schickte alle los um sich fertig zu machen, auch Eren wurde bei der Gelegenheit angewiesen zivile Kleidung anzuziehen.

Zu Erens Überraschung herrschte bei ihrem Aufbruch eine freudige und gelöste Stimmung. Alle trugen dunkle Umhänge und trugen große Körbe, auch Eren war einer in die Hand gedrückt worden. Die Frauen und Ophelia lachten und stimmten bald ein Lied an, welches Eren nicht kannte.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?“, fragte Eren Levi, der ziemlich allein am Rand der Gruppe lief.

Levi schaute ihn mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Heim“, entgegnete er lediglich und ging auf keine der folgenden Fragen von Eren ein.

Bald erreichten sie ein hohes Gebäude aus massivem Stein, mit einem gläsernen Dach. Einer der Wachmänner stellte sich ihnen in den Weg, als er die große Gruppe sah. Er war gebaut wie ein Schrank und sah aus, als hätte er gerade auf etwas Saures gebissen. „Los verpisst euch! Heute keine Lieferungen nach unten. Und so wie ihr ausseht, könnt ihr euch den Zoll eh nicht leisten.“

Ophelia hinter zwei anderen Frauen hervor und räusperte sich. „Ich möchte nur meinen eigenen Aufzug nutzen, das ist doch erlaubt, oder etwa nicht? Darum bezahlt meine Familie doch jährlich eine unglaubliche Summe. Also seid so freundlich und geht aus dem Weg.“

Sobald er sie gesehen und erkannt hatte, war er zur Seite gesprungen und sobald sie geendet hatte zu reden hielt er ihr die Tür auf. „Verzeihung, Miss- ähm, Milady.“

Das Innere des Gebäudes war für Eren unerwartet. Es war eine riesige Halle, die vom Dach her mit natürlichem Licht geflutet wurde. Der Boden war gefliest, aber von riesigen Löchern unterbrochen. Daran waren riesige Apparaturen angebracht, die wie kleine Wachhäuschen aussahen und oben und unten mit Stricken und Seilen befestigt waren.

Eren war ziemlich unsicher, als es darum ging, in eine solche Maschine einzusteigen, doch Ophelia drängte ihn nach vorn. „Du gehst mit der ersten Gruppe, Eren.“ Zögerlich trat er in den Wagen und bemerkte, dass er leicht schwankte, wie der Untergrund eines Schiffes.

Die gesamte Fahrt über klammerte er sich an die Unterseite seines Sitzes und schreckte zusammen, wenn der Wagen ein wenig zu schnell abfiel. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, die sie so fuhren, obwohl es bestimmt nur wenige Minuten waren. Mit einem starken Ruck kamen sie zum Stehen und die Tür wurde von außen geöffnet.

Alle verließen geordnet den Wagen und Eren schwankte hinter ihnen her. Erst nachdem er einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte, schaute er auf und war für einen Augenblick überwältigt. Vor ihm lag eine Stadt, die in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Er blickte nach oben, doch die Decke der Höhle war nicht zu erkennen. Überall brannten Fackeln und riesige Säulen wuchsen aus dem Boden wie Bäume. Die Stadt sah allerdings einer mehr aus wie eine lose Ansammlung von Häusern, als eine tatsächliche Siedlung.

Als der Wagen erneut unten ankam, hatte sich bereits eine Menschenmenge versammelt. Es wurde nicht gejubelt, doch es gab mehrere erfreute Umarmungen. Ophelia wurde freudig begrüßt und bald scharten sich eine Horde Kinder um sie. In diesem Augenblick strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht.

„Am besten wir lassen sie allein, sie hilft hier als Ärztin aus, wo sie gebraucht wird. Da sind Zuschauer meistens unerwünscht“, erklärte Levi ihm, der neben Eren stand. Sie waren die einzigen die offenbar von niemandem erwartet wurden.

Eren schaute ihn lächelnd an. „Was- was ist all das hier?“, fragte er mit einer allumfassenden Geste.

„Die Unterwelt der Hauptstadt. Bevor die Menschen als Rettung vor den Titanen Mauern gebaut haben, gab es die Idee sich unterirdisch vor ihnen zu verstecken. Das Projekt wurde eingestellt, aber manche Menschen wollten oder mussten hierbleiben“, erzählte Levi. „Komm, wir verteilen das Zeug.“

Kurz fragte Eren sich was er meinte, bevor er bemerkte, dass er noch immer den Korb hielt. Er nickte und ließ sich von Levi durch die engen und gewundenen Gassen führen. Erst dort fielen ihm auch andere Dinge auf. Die Bewohner sahen kreideweiß aus, die meisten waren vollkommen ausgedörrt und schauten sie aus toten Augen an, wenn sie vorbeikamen.

„Die Militärpolizei agiert hier unten nicht, darum ist es ein Sammelpunkt für alle möglichen kriminellen Geschäfte geworden. Es gibt hier unten keine wirklich ehrliche Arbeit, die Nahrungslieferungen die hier herunter kommen sind oft schon fast schlecht und überteuert. Das Problem ist, dass man für die Auffahrt für gewöhnlich eine unglaublich hohe Steuer zahlen muss und bekommt dann überirdisch keine Staatsbürgerschaft und erst Recht keine Anstellung. Das fehlende Sonnenlicht sorgt sich noch dazu negativ auf das körperliche Wohlbefinden aus.“ 

Eren beobachtete den Gesichtsausdruck seines Vorgesetzten aus dem Augenwinkel. Nach seiner bisherigen Erfahrung redete Levi kaum jemals so viel ohne Ansporn. Und obwohl er sich die größte Mühe gab, weiterhin unbewegt zu erscheinen, bemerkte Eren seine Anspannung. Ihm kamen Levis frühere Worte wieder in den Sinn. „Du stammst von hier, nicht wahr?“, fragte er behutsam.

Sofort blieb Levi stehen und drehte sich ganz zu Eren. Dieser widerstand dem Reflex zurückzuweichen und sich für seine Worte zu entschuldigen. Er erwiderte Levis stechenden Blick. „Ja“, gab Levi schließlich zurück und Eren erkannte dieses einzige Wort als den Vertrauensbeweis, der es war.

Sie gaben ihre Körbe an einem heruntergekommenen Gebäude an eine Gruppe ältere Damen ab, die Levi alle angrinsten und sich bedankten. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Hauptstraße, oder zumindest der breitesten Straße in der Umgebung, redete keiner von ihnen.

Den Abend verbrachten sie in einem Gasthaus, wo sich auch Ophelia schließlich wieder zu ihnen gesellte, noch immer mit der Horde von Kindern im Schlepptau. Der Wirt tischte für alle Anwesenden gewaltig auf und es gab Bier für alle. Nach dem Essen holte irgendjemand eine Laute und eine Fidel hervor und es folgte Gesang und Geschichten.

Doch anstatt daran teilzuhaben gesellte Eren sich zu Levi, der wie immer etwas abseits saß. Obwohl sie nicht redeten und nur das Vorgehen beobachteten war es nicht unangenehm, sondern ein entspanntes Beisammensein. Es war der beste Tag, den Eren seit einiger Zeit hatte.

 

Die Hauptstadt war Annies Ansicht nach nichts Besonderes. Die Gebäude waren höher, die Reichen ein wenig reicher und die Armen ein wenig ärmer. Doch dem hatte sie noch nie viel abgewinnen können. Schon als sie mit ihrem Vater damals in die Stadt gezogen war, hatte sie nur ihre kleine Hütte im Wald vermisst.

Aber mit der Hauptstadt rückte gleichzeitig auch das Ziel ihrer Mission endlich in greifbare Nähe. Hauptsache sie konnte wieder nach Hause. Was auch immer in die anderen gefahren war, plötzlich dem Aufklärungstrupp beitreten zu wollen…

Annie würde für den Erfolg also allein sorgen müssen. Auch gut. Und dass sie sich zuerst im Hauptquartier der Militärpolizei in Mithras sammelten, bevor sie auf die einzelnen Distrikte aufgeteilt wurden, war auch sehr praktisch. Wenn man irgendwo nützliche Informationen sammeln konnte, dann hier.

Die Pflichten der neuen Rekruten waren hier nicht viel anders als bisher. Größtenteils wurden sie für Patrouillen eingeteilt oder standen im Palast Wache. Letzteres war für Annie die Hoffnung, doch noch etwas herauszubekommen und für Marco der Ursprung ungebändigter Freude. Jean dagegen verhielt sich als wäre er selbst König der Welt, nun da er im inneren Distrikt war und sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Annie selbst war als Partnerin eine Rekrutin namens Hitch Dreyse zugeteilt worden. Sie hatte die ersten drei Stunden ganz nett erschienen, bevor sie sich als unordentlich, selbsteingenommen und stur entpuppt hatte. Vermutlich war das am besten, immerhin konnte Annie auf diese Weise ihre Motivationen nachvollziehen. Menschen die zu perfekt waren, wie beispielsweise Krista Renz, waren unheimlich schwer einzuschätzen.

Davon gab es bei der Militärpolizei glücklicherweise wenige Exemplare. Die meisten der Neuen waren noch immer damit beschäftigt sich selbst auf die Schulter zu klopfen, weil sie es in den inneren Distrikt geschafft hatten.

An diesem Nachmittag standen Annie und Hitch Wache im Palast. Hitch war den ganzen Tag über wortkarg gewesen und hatte dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen. Die Nacht zuvor war sie erst nach Mitternacht in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Annie hatte nicht gewartet – sie wusste es nur, weil Hitch unglaublich viel Lärm gemacht hatte.

Sie war unkonzentriert und schien sogar im Stehen fast wegzudämmern. Sie standen vor einem leeren Ballsaal wache, wenn Annie etwas erfahren wollte, dann wäre das gewiss die beste Gelegenheit sich ein wenig umzusehen. Schnell schaute sie ob Hitch ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und ließ dann schnell ihren Ring in eine ihrer Taschen gleiten.

 „Hitch, ich glaube ich hab beim herlaufen meinen Ring verloren. Ich hole ihn nur schnell, bin gleich wieder da“, meinte sie und war schon um die Ecke verschwunden bevor ihre Partnerin protestieren konnte.

Anstatt den Weg zurückzuverfolgen, den sie gekommen war, ging sie jedoch zwei Stockwerke höher und versuchte sich an der Aussicht aus den Fenstern zu orientieren in welchem Teil des Komplexes sie gerade war. Wann immer ihr jemand entgegenkam vermied sie Blickkontakt und ging zielstrebig weiter. Tatsächlich zweifelte niemand ihre Berechtigung sich dort zu bewegen an.

Sie wusste nicht genau, wonach sie eigentlich suchte. Wenn der König nur eine Marionette war, wie sollte sie dann herausfinden, wer wirklich regierte und den Gründer-Titan besaß? Ein Familienregister wäre zweifellos praktisch, immerhin musste die betreffende Person von königlichem Blut sein und damit ein Nachfahre von König Fritz. Ein Stammbaum würde es bestimmt auch tun. Adelige liebten so etwas doch, oder? Zu beweisen, dass sie durch und durch blaublütig waren? Nur wo sollte sie anfangen zu suchen?

„Annie?“

Sofort blieb sie stehen und begann innerlich zu planen. Ihre ersten Instinkte waren Flucht oder Kampf, aber in diesem Fall wäre wohl beides verheerend. Am besten sollte sie einfach lügen, sagen, sie hätte sich verlaufen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und stand zu ihrer Überraschung niemand anderem als Eren Jäger gegenüber. Er schien nicht weniger überrascht, sie zu sehen, als sie ihn.

„Eine Freundin von dir?“ Erst jetzt bemerkte Annie die junge Frau, die neben ihm stand. Ihr schmuckvolles Kleid ließ darauf schließen, dass sie zum Hofstaat gehörte. Doch sie schien von weder genervt noch gelangweilt, wie die anderen Damen am Hof.

Annie nickte und salutierte. „Annie Leonhardt, Ma’am. Bis vor kurzem Mitglied der 104. Trainingseinheit.“

Zu ihrer Überraschung erwiderte die junge Frau den Salut respektvoll. „Erfreut Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen,  Soldatin Leonhardt. Mein Name ist Ophelia Winter.“

„Ich hätte echt nicht damit dich hier zu sehen“, fuhr Eren dazwischen und schaute sie neugierig an, als hätten sie sich jahrelang nicht gesehen und nicht nur knapp zwei Wochen. „Wie ist es so bei der Militärpolizei, was macht Marco so?“

Annie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Ihm und Jean geht es gut“, erläuterte sie und schob sich aus Angewohnheit eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Was bringt dich in die Hauptstadt?“ Für gewöhnlich war sie keine besonders neugierige Person, aber es konnte in diesem Fall gewiss nicht schaden, mehr herauszufinden.

„Eine wichtige Mission für den Aufklärungstrupp“, brüstete er sich sofort und Annie hob ungläubig ihre Augenbrauen.

„Aber was machst du hier? Läufst du Patrouille?“, fragte Eren schließlich weiter. Vermutlich lag dahinter keine böse Absicht, aber auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau trat ein anderer Ausdruck. Wenn sie hier wohnte, wusste sie bestimmt, dass es innerhalb der Palastmauer nur Wachposten gab. 

Annie schaute ihn direkt an, als sie antwortete. „Ich hatte auf dem Weg zu meinem Wachposten meinen Ring verloren und hab ihn geholt.“ Sie zog das Schmuckstück aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte es den beiden. „Aber ich muss jetzt weiter, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“ Sie nickte in Richtung der Dame und ging dann weiter.

„Warte mal“, rief deren Stimme sie bereits nach wenigen Schritten zurück. Angespannt kehrte Annie wieder um. Die junge Frau schaute sie genauer um. „Wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen, nicht? Im Auffanglager bei Trost.“

Verwirrt schaute Annie die junge Frau an, bis eine fast verblasste Erinnerung vor ihr inneres Auge trat. Damals war sie emotional und körperlich am Ende gewesen. Als einer von tausenden Flüchtlingen hatte sich niemand besonders um drei Kinder gekümmert, die völlig ohne erwachsenen Schutz reisten. Nur ganz selten waren die Krankenschwestern in ihren weißen Roben herumgekommen und hatten Essen verteilt. Diese Dame war eine gewesen. Sie hatte Annie damals bereits mit diesem echten Mitgefühl und Respekt angeschaut.

„Ich erinnere mich. Vielen Dank für Euren Einsatz.“ Annie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen könnte. Doch offenbar genügte es.

 

 Noch einmal fiel Eren mit voller Wucht auf den harten ausgetrockneten Boden. Er schwitzte von der Hitze und körperlichen Anstrengung, sodass seine Uniform überall an seinem Körper klebte. Ohne zu zögern rappelte er sich wieder auf.

Levi landete vor ihm auf dem Boden und schaute ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an. Eren bemühte sich gerade zu stehen. „Mir geht es gut. Ich kann weitermachen“, versicherte er seinem Vorgesetzten.

Sie waren bereits seit den Mittagsstunden dabei, in dem Garten hinter Ophelias Anwesen zu trainieren. Zunächst hatten sie gerungen und Grundübungen gemacht, bevor sie mit der 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung weitertrainiert hatten. Die ziemlich hohen, aber nicht zu nah beieinander stehenden Bäume waren bestens dafür geeignet. Inzwischen schmerzte Erens ganzer Körper vor Anspannung und von den zahlreichen Fällen aus beträchtlicher Höhe. Es war offensichtlich geworden, dass Eren zwar als fünfter seiner Trainingseinheit abgeschlossen hatte, aber er dennoch noch nicht einmal annähernd an den stärksten Kämpfer der Menschheit heranreichte.

Dennoch würde er jede Möglichkeit nutzen die sich ihm bot direkt von seinem Idol zu lernen. Wie oft würde er dazu wohl noch die Möglichkeit bekommen, wenn sie erst wieder beim Aufklärungstrupp waren? Diese Frage führte wiederum zu Erens innerem Konflikt. Einerseits wollte er natürlich so bald wie möglich zu seinen Kameraden zurück und endlich gegen die Titanen kämpfen können, andererseits fürchtete er, dass in diesem Fall diese Nähe, die er zu Levi aufgebaut hatte, einfach verschwinden würde. Immerhin hätte der Hauptgefreite dann keine Gründe mehr sich mit einem Neuling wie ihm abzugeben.

Mit einem Blick nach oben schüttelte Levi seinen Kopf. „Das genügt für heute. Wenn du so erschöpft weitertrainierst, gewöhnst du dir die Manöver nur falsch an“, erklärte er, bevor Eren auch nur die Möglichkeit bekam zu widersprechen.

Widerwillig nickte dieser und machte sich auf den Weg zur Therme des Anwesens. Es war ein relativ kleines Gebäude, welches an den Westflügel des Hauptgebäudes angeschlossen war. Aus Shinganshina und Trost kannte Eren Badehäuser, doch selbst diese waren selten so luxuriös wie dieses. Die Becken waren groß und eines konnte sogar beheizt werden. Für Levis Ansprüche nach Sauberkeit war es gerade angemessen.

Auch Eren genoss das Gefühl nur wenig später in neuer Kleidung und vollkommen sauber wieder in die abendliche Wärme hinauszutreten. Ophelia war inzwischen aus dem Palast zurückgekehrt und saß gemeinsam mit Levi auf der Terrasse, die dem künstlichen Teich und dem Garten zugewandt war. Als sie ihn sahen brachen sie ihr Gespräch jedoch ab und Ophelia erhob sich, als Eren zu ihnen trat.

Sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, lächelte aber trotzdem verschwörerisch. „Ich ziehe mich für den Abend zurück. Macht nicht Verrücktes ohne mich“, meinte sie und verschwand nach drinnen.

Verwirrt schaute Eren ihr nach und dann zu Levi. Auch er hatte seine Trainingskleidung gegen etwas Bequemeres ausgetauscht. Das eigenartige Verhalten schien er kaum zu bemerken, stattdessen war seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf seine Teetasse konzentriert. „Was war das denn?“, fragte Eren grinsend.

Levi zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Sie hat einen Brief aus Trost bekommen.“, antwortete er nahm einen Schluck Tee. Nachdenklich setzte Eren sich neben ihn und goss sich selbst eine Tasse ein. Tee war eines der Dinge, die er erst in Sina zu schätzen gelernt hatte, größtenteils durch Levis Zutun.

Für eine Weile saßen sie einfach zusammen, ohne etwas sagen zu müssen. Die Stille war eine angenehme Abwechslung nach einem anstrengenden Tag. „Du hast dich heute gar nicht so schlecht angestellt, Bengel“, meinte Levi schließlich.

Eren schaute zu ihm hinüber, doch Levis Blick war in Richtung des Gartens und nicht zu ihm gewandt. Vorsichtig stellte Eren seine Tasse ab und lehnte sich auf dem Sessel etwas zurück. „Ich muss trotzdem noch einiges lernen – im Vergleich zu dir“, stellte er fest. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass Levi ihm anbieten würde, weiter gemeinsam zu trainieren, wenn sie Sina wieder verließen. Auch wenn das unwahrscheinlich war.

Seine Worte bewegten Levi auf jeden Fall dazu, ihn anzuschauen. Forschend schaute er Eren an und zuckte schließlich mit seinen Schultern. „Niemand kann von vornherein perfekt mit der 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung umgehen. Dazu braucht es Erfahrung und jahrelanges Training“, erklärte Levi, mit einem durchdringenden Blick in Erens Richtung. 

„Willensstärke“, fügte Eren hinzu. Levi nickte. „Dem Aufklärungstrupp beizutreten war schon lange mein Ziel. Bevor Maria gefallen ist. Ich wollte gerne die Welt vor den Mauern sehen“, erzählte Eren, während Levi mit gedankenverlorenem Blick lauschte. Zweifellos hatte er ähnliche Gedanken gehabt, als er unter der Erde aufwuchs. „Meine Mutter war immer dagegen. Das war eines der wenigen Themen, um die meine Eltern sich gestritten haben. An dem Tag hatte Mikasa gerade von meinen Plänen erzählt, meine Mutter wurde wütend und ich wurde wütend und ich bin weggelaufen.“ Eren holte scharf Luft. Die Erinnerung schmerzte noch immer, trotz der fünf Jahre die seitdem vergangen waren. „Ich frage mich, ob sie ihre Meinung wohl geändert hätte, ob sie letztlich wohl doch auf meiner Seite gewesen wäre.“

Die auf seine Frage folgende Stille war ohrbetäubend. Eren hielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Er hatte zu viel gesagt. Durch seine unangenehme Geschichte hatte er ihren schönen Abend ruiniert. Wut und Scham wallten gleichermaßen in ihm auf und Eren hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Levi ihm unbeholfen auf die Schulter klopfte. „Die Hauptsache ist, dass du selbst deine Entscheidung, dem Aufklärungstrupp beizutreten, nicht bereust. In unserem Arbeitsfeld gibt es schwerlich Platz für Unsicherheiten“, erwiderte Levi.

Eren nickte langsam und lächelte. „Was das angeht, bin ich mir zumindest vollkommen sicher. Immerhin habe ich jetzt noch mehr Gründe Titanen zu bekämpfen als je zuvor.“

Auch Levi nickte leicht, schien allerdings noch immer unzufrieden. Eine Magd trat auf Terrasse und begann Kerzen anzuzünden, die flackernde Schatten auf die Szene warfen. Ihre Schritte, die auf dem Marmorboden wiederhallten, und das rascheln ihres Kleides waren kurze Zeit die einzigen Geräusche, die durch den warmen Abend klangen, begleitet von dem entfernten Rauschen der Stadt.

Als sie wieder allein waren, schaute Eren zu Levi hinüber, der seinen Blick erwiderte. In diesem Moment ergriff ihn das Gefühl, den anderen Mann vollkommen zu verstehen und ebenfalls verstanden zu werden. Es war ein euphorisches Gefühl, welches sich durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

 

**Frühling 835**

Mit zielstrebigen Schritten drängte Grisha Jäger sich in den frühen Morgenstunden durch die bereits dicht bevölkerten Straßen der Hauptstadt. Obwohl die letzten Tage bereits den nahenden Frühling verkündet hatten, war dieser Morgen kühl und frostig.

Eigentlich hatte Grisha geplant an diesem Tag bereits nach Hause zurückzukehren, doch noch vor Sonnenaufgang hatte ihn eine Nachricht erreicht, in der ein einflussreicher Adliger um seine sofortige Anwesenheit gebeten hatte. Darum eilte er durch die unbekannten Straßen, auf der Suche nach der richtigen Adresse. Eine Kutsche zu nehmen, konnte er sich mit seinen bescheidenen Mitteln nicht leisten.

Er hoffte, dass dies nicht länger als nötig dauern würde. Die Einladung in den inneren Bezirk war sehr gelegen gekommen um mehr herauszufinden, doch von Anfang an war ihm unwohl dabei gewesen Carla in Shinganshina allein zu lassen, besonders da sie ihr erstes Kind erwartete. Ein Teil von ihm war überglücklich über diese Neuigkeiten gewesen, doch gleichzeitig hatte er in diesem Augenblick auch eine Wiederholung der Geschichte gefürchtet.

Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als könne er Gedanken und Erinnerungen physisch abschütteln, entschlossen beschleunigte er seine Schritte.

Das Haus welches er schließlich fand, war weniger groß und einschüchternd, als er es erwartet hatte. Es war keinesfalls die Villa eines der einflussreichsten Männer im Staat. Zögerlich überprüfte Grisha die Adresse erneut, bevor er an die Tür trat und den Klopfer nutzte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis die Tür schließlich geöffnet und er von einem älteren Hausmädchen nach drinnen beordert wurde. Die Eingangshalle wurde nur durch das wenige Licht erhellt, welches durch die Fenster fiel, doch es fiel nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es eine große Halle war, die seit Jahren nicht mehr richtig in Stand gehalten wurde.

Grisha folgte ihr eine Treppe nach oben und durch einen längeren Korridor. Noch bevor sie ankamen konnte er das unablässige Schreien eines kleinen Kindes hören. Unwillkürlich lief er etwas schneller. Das Hausmädchen öffnete vorsichtig eine Tür und bedeutete ihm das dahinterliegende Zimmer zu betreten.

Es war ein großes Zimmer, welches mehrere große Fenster zur Straßenseite hin besaß. Auf einer Seite stand ein enormes Himmelbett und auf der gegenüberliegenden eine Krippe und mehrere alte Schränke. Neben der Krippe stand ein großer Schaukelstuhl, in dem eine elend aussehende junge Frau saß, die das schreiende Bündel in ihren Armen hielt.

Grisha trat etwas näher zu ihr. Sie war weiß wie ein Blatt Papier und hatte dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen unbewegt, sowohl von dem Schreien des Babys als auch von der Ankunft eines Fremden in ihrem Zimmer. Bei näherer Betrachtung war es auffällig, dass sie sehr gute Kleidung trug und sogar Parfüm aufgelegt hatte.

„Ich schätze Sie sind Doktor Jäger?“, fragte eine männliche Stimme. Aus den Schatten trat ein Mann in Grishas Alter, der einen dunklen Reisemantel trug. „Ich hatte nach Ihnen schicken lassen.“

Grisha nickte und reichte dem Mann die Hand, der sie etwas unsicher schüttelte. „Ich verstehe, geht es nur um das Kind, oder auch um ihre Frau?“, fragte er und wandte sich wieder den beiden anderen zu.

„Meine Tochter, zunächst. Soweit ich höre schreit sie seit Stunden unablässig und nimmt keine Nahrung an. Da sie noch sehr klein ist, sorge ich mich natürlich“, erklärte der Mann. Er trat hinter die Frau und strich ihr sanft über die stumpfen, hellen Haare. 

Grisha trat an die junge Frau heran, als ihr Blick schließlich auf ihn fiel. Ohne ein Wort hielt sie ihm das schreiende Kind, ihre Tochter, entgegen. Behutsam trug Grisha das Baby zum Bett. „Wie alt ist sie?“, fragte er, während er das Kind ablegte um seine Arzttasche zu holen.

Erneut war es der Mann, der antwortete. „Sie wurde kurz nach Beginn des neuen Jahres geboren. Es war ein Arzt anwesend, der sie auch gleich darauf untersucht hat. Er meinte, dass sie kerngesund sei“, erklärte er und begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen, wie Grisha an dem Knarren der Bodendielen hören konnte.

Bei der Untersuchung ließ Grisha sich Zeit, um allen Eventualitäten vorzubeugen. Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Ihre Tochter ist nicht erkrankt. Sie leidet lediglich an Bauchschmerzen, vermutlich hat sie zu viel auf einmal getrunken. Kein Grund zu weiterer Sorge.“ Er fuhr fort zu berichten, wie man ihr Linderung verschaffen und solche Vorkommnisse in Zukunft vermeiden könne.

Der Mann und das Hausmädchen lauschten aufmerksam, doch die junge Frau schien von der Diagnose nicht sonderlich bewegt. Als Grischa überzeugt war, dass das kleine Mädchen bei dem Hausmädchen in guten Händen war, bat er den Mann um eine private Unterhaltung auf dem Flur.

„Ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber was hat es mit dem Zustand ihrer Frau auf sich?“, erlaubte Grischa sich zu fragen.

Der Mann schüttelte erschöpft seinen Kopf. „Alma ist nicht meine Frau, lediglich eine Freundin. Und ich weiß es nicht genau, bis wenige Tage nach der Geburt war sie sehr begeisterungsfähig. Sie hat Historia sofort ins Herz geschlossen, dann wurde sie allerdings ziemlich krank und scheint seitdem wie eine völlig veränderte Person. Es ist-“, er holte tief Luft. „Nun, sie hat sich sehr auf das Baby gefreut, sie war ekstatisch und nun scheint es, als ob sie nichts mit ihrer Tochter zu tun haben will.“

Grischa nickte nachdenklich. Er kannte solche Fälle aus seiner Heimat. Doch wie sollte er in einer Gesellschaft, die kein Konzept mentaler Gesundheit besaß, eine Depression erklären?

Nachdenklich schaute er zum Fenster. „Womöglich könnte es ihr helfen die Stadt für eine Weile zu verlassen? Die Landluft und eine andere Umgebung helfen ihr vielleicht, wieder zu sich zurückzufinden“, schlug er vor.

Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Was für eine brillante Idee! Zweifellos ist es auch für Historia besser abseits von all dem Trubel aufzuwachsen. Ich weiß sogar schon wo“, er lächelte und schien wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen. „Vielen Dank, Doktor!“ Er klopfte Grischa mehrere Male auf den Rücken, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wurde.

„Allerdings muss ich sie dazu anhalten, über diese Geschichte Schweigen zu bewahren.“ Für einen Augenblick sah er bedrohlich aus.

Grischa lächelte. „Alle meine Patienten verdienen äußerste Diskretion und ich kehre ohnehin sobald wie möglich nach Shinganshina zurück.“ Diese Worte schienen seinen Klienten tatsächlich zu beruhigen.


	7. Wohin wir gehen werden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler für Kapitel 39, beziehungsweise Folge 31, vage Verweise auf Kapitel 47, Spoiler für das Sonderkapitel „Ilses Notizbuch“ in Band 5 und OVA „Ilse’s Notebook“.

KAPITEL 7

WOHIN WIR GEHEN WERDEN

 

_“Sometimes I can feel my bones straining under the weight of all the lives I’m not living.”_

Johnathon Safran Foer

 

 

**Sommer 850**

**DISTRIKT TROST**

 

Zwei Tage nachdem die Experimente begonnen hatten gelang es Berthold, Reiner abzufangen, als er gerade von einer Schicht als Wachposten kam. Da er Thomas bereits vorgeschickt hatte, war er allein und es fiel Berthold nicht schwer ihn in eine dunkle Gasse zu ziehen.

Reiner riss sich los. „Zur Hölle… Was sollte das?“, verlangte er zu wissen, während er seine Uniform richtete und den Staub abklopfte.

„Das fragst du mich? Reiner, was tun wir hier? Wir sind beim Aufklärungstrupp, so weit von unserem Ziel entfernt, wie nur irgend möglich! Und Annie ist ganz allein bei der Militärpolizei – wir wissen noch nicht einmal, wo sie stationiert ist!“, fuhr Berthold ihn an, senkte dabei allerdings seine Stimme. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich in dieser Situation unwohl fühlte, da er daran gewöhnt war, Reiners Anweisungen zu folgen.

Reiner lehnte sich gegenüber von Berthold an die Wand. „Das wird nicht schwer herauszufinden sein. Schreib ihr einfach einen Brief über die Militärpolizei. Hatten wir dieses ganze Thema nicht schon einmal durchgesprochen?“, fragte er.

Berthold senkte seinen Blick und schien ein wenig in sich zusammenzufallen. „Was ist mit den Titanen?“, wollte er leise wissen. Während er sprach wich er Reiners Blick weiterhin aus.

„Ich sehe kein Problem damit. Was könnten sie dabei schon finden? Ich behalte sie trotzdem ein wenig im Auge, nur zur Sicherheit“, meinte Reiner, von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel verwirrt. Er kannte Berthold seit vielen Jahren und solche Stimmungsschwankungen waren ungewöhnlich für ihn.

Als sein Freund nicht antwortete trat Reiner näher an ihn heran. „Berthold, ist sonst irgendetwas los?“ Berthold erwiderte seinen Blick nur kurz, bevor er wieder wegschaute.

Reiner schüttelte seinen Kopf und trat wieder zurück. „Na gut“, murmelte er. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Freund drehte er sich um und machte Anstalten wieder zu gehen.

Doch Berthold griff nach seinem Ärmel und hielt ihn fest. „Wir könnten immer noch den ursprünglichen Plan durchführen. Unsere Zielpersonen durch einen Angriff auf Trost herauslocken. Immerhin sind wir jetzt seit fünf Jahren hier und haben kaum wirkliche Fortschritte zu verzeichnen.“

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss Reiner sich los. „Das ist Unsinn und du weißt es auch. Annie wird sich darauf konzentrieren die nötigen Informationen zu finden. Wir geben ihr von hier aus Rückendeckung und stehen bereit falls sie eine der Zielpersonen findet“, erklärte er harsch. „Setz dich mit Annie in Verbindung. Du hast Recht, es sind fünf Jahre, aber das ist nur noch mehr Grund die Mission nicht einfach abzubrechen. Ein paar Jahre haben wir immerhin noch Zeit.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten trat Reiner wieder nach draußen auf die Straße und setzte seinen Weg zu den Unterkünften fort. Das Gespräch lag ihm unwohl im Magen – er stritt nicht gerne mit Berthold, immerhin müssten sie sich vollkommen auf den anderen verlassen können. In gewisser Weise hatte die Zeit während der Mission sie sowohl näher zusammengeschweißt, als auch weiter voneinander entfernt.

Dennoch - stellte Reiner gedanklich fest - trotz allem war der Erfolg ihrer Mission am wichtigsten. Das ging über alle persönlichen und emotionalen Bindungen hinaus. Reiner wünschte, dass er sich mit Marcel unterhalten könnte. Er hatte immer die besten Ratschläge gegeben und auf alle in ihrer Gruppe aufgepasst.

Leicht irritiert stellte Reiner fest, dass er bereits bei den Unterkünften angekommen war. Offenbar waren alle anderen unterwegs und so zog er sich schnell eine neue, saubere Uniform an, bevor er wieder nach draußen ging.

Vom Eingang der Küche her winkten im Sasha und Connie zu, die auf den Stufen saßen und Karten spielten. Er bedeutete ihnen, dass er nicht interessiert war teilzunehmen und schaute zum Himmel. Es war noch immer relativ früh, bis zum Sonnenuntergang würden noch einige Stunden vergehen. Genügend Zeit also, um die Experimente ein wenig zu beobachten.

In den letzten Tagen war es eine Gewohnheit geworden, die Experimente immer zu beobachten, wenn er keine drängenden Pflichten hatte. Es lag etwas auf morbide Art faszinierendes darin, wie Menschen, die nichts von Titanen wussten, mit ihnen umgingen. Reiner fragte sich wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie die Wahrheit jemals erfahren würden. Was sie tun würden.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartetet hatte. Doch letztlich war der Umgang mit den Titanen nicht viel anders als in seiner Heimat. Die Angst vor ihnen war im täglichen Leben ständig präsent und eine gewisse Furcht ruhte auch darin, dass man nichts über sie und ihre Herkunft wusste. Es war beinahe lächerlich wie man offenbar fast zwei Jahrtausende der eigenen Geschichte vergessen hatte.

Als er den Platz vor den Mauern erreichte nahm Reiner seinen gewohnten Platz ein und beobachtete stumm das Geschehen. An diesem Tag sollte offenbar die Resistenz der Titanen gegen ätzende und giftige Stoffe überprüft werden. Zumindest nach dem Konsortium von Flaschen und Phiolen zu schließen, welches auf einem wackligen kleinen Tisch aufgereiht war.

Unwillkürlich suchte Reiners Blick nach Armin und fand ihn auch schnell. Er stand ziemlich nah an dem Titan der 3M-Klasse und versuchte offenbar so schnell wie möglich mitzuschreiben, was Hanji alles erzählte, während dieser redete und wild gestikulierte. Immer wieder trat er zu nah an einen der Titanen, was panische Ausrufe von Armin und dem Assistenten zur Folge hatte.

Reiner wandte seinen Blick ab, als sich jemand neben ihm niederließ. Ohne große Überraschung stellte er fest, dass es Mikasa war. Abgesehen von ihm war sie die einzige die noch regelmäßig zum Zuschauen kam. Die meisten der Rekruten hatten Hanji inzwischen für verrückt erklärt oder das Interesse ganz verloren.

„Du bist wieder da“, stellte er fest und sie nickte, ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung erkennen zu lassen.

„Du ja auch“, entgegnete sie. Da Reiner nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte, schwieg er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schauspiel vor ihm zu.

Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Armin inzwischen entspannter zu sein schien, als am ersten Tag, als er bei den Experimenten geholfen hatte, auch wenn er es noch immer vermied allzu lange zu den Titanen zu schauen.

Auch Reiner vermied den Anblick. Kräfte, wie die seinen, konnten nur allzu schnell zu falscher Sicherheit und Selbstüberschätzung fühlen. Doch seit Marcels Tod war ihm dennoch schmerzhaft bewusst, dass auch er letztlich sterblich war. 

 

Hanjis Enthusiasmus war nur schwer aufzuhalten. Er schien Armin wie eine Naturgewalt – ungebändigt und voller Leidenschaft. Doch mit Moblits Hilfe gelang es Armin gut, sich einzufügen und bei den Experimenten nützlich zu machen.

Es war der vierte Tag der Experimente, als es Hanji zufolge an der Zeit war das Schmerzempfinden der Titanen zu untersuchen. Schon zuzuschauen war schrecklich, die Schreie markerschütternd. Moblit schien sich ebenso unwohl zu fühlen wie Armin es tat, dennoch wagte er es nicht einzugreifen. Letztlich waren sie beide nur Beobachter.

Schließlich beendete Hanji die Experimente an diesem Tag ein wenig früher als sonst. Er schien erschöpft und nicht sonderlich zufrieden zu sein. Während Moblit und Armin alle nötigen Gerätschaften wegräumten, ließ er sich auf dem Boden, mit einem genügenden Sicherheitsabstand zu Sonny und Bean nieder.

Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Armin die ziemlich große Menge an Leuten, die sich mal wieder am Rand des Platzes versammelt hatte. Es waren Rekruten, Soldaten der Mauergarnision, aber auch Zivilisten unter den Zuschauern. Vermutlich hatten sie das Schreien gehört und waren gekommen um nachzusehen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Viele von ihnen starrten ganz offen oder zeigten mit ihrem Finger auf Hanji. Ihre Worte waren nicht schwer zu erraten.

Dennoch konnte Armin in der Menge Gesichter ausmachen, die weniger feindlich und vielmehr besorgt aussahen. Wie immer waren auch Mikasa und Reiner unter ihnen.

„Kommst du kurz mit, Armin? Ich würde dir gerne noch etwas zeigen“, bat Hanji ihn. Armin nickte und folgte Hanji durch die Menge, an seinen Freunden vorbei.

Inzwischen kannte er den Weg zu Hanjis Büro gut und nahm dort ohne zu fragen auf einem der Stühle Platz. Hanji nahm hinter dem Tisch Platz und begann die Schubladen nacheinander aufzuziehen um etwas zu suchen. Schließlich zog er einige Blatt Papier hervor.

Er schaute Armin ernst an. „Lange Zeit versuchte hier beim Aufklärungstrupp niemand Titanen zu fangen. Es wurde als zu riskant eingestuft. Das machte mich ziemlich wütend. Vor zwei Jahren brachen wir dann zur 49. Expedition auf, mein Vorschlag einen Titanen zu fangen war gerade einmal wieder abgelehnt worden, als Mike – Abteilungsleiter Zacharius – uns vor näherkommenden Titanen warnte. Ich wurde emotional und machte mich alleine auf. Der Titan war nicht viel größer als Sonny. Er ließ sich leicht von mir ablenken“, Hanji holte tief Luft und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Erwin war natürlich besorgt. Er schickte mir Levi und seinen Trupp hinterher. Er versuchte den Titanen mit einer Rauchgranate von mir abzulenken. Doch anstatt sich weiter auf mich zu konzentrieren oder zu Levis Team überzuschwenken blieb der Titan stehen. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und ließ uns alle stehen um zurück in den Wald zu rennen. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, er schien zielstrebig einen bestimmten Weg zu nehmen…

Letztlich hielt er auf einer Lichtung an und begann seinen Kopf wieder und wieder gegen einen Baum zu schlagen. Ich war fasziniert. Letztlich machte ich einen Fehler, der beinahe ein Mitglied von Levis Trupp das Leben gekostet hätte. Levi brachte den Titanen zur Strecke, doch dann fanden wir das eigentlich wichtige.“ Hanji reichte Armin das erste Blatt. Es war eine Skizze von einem Baum, in dessen Mitte sich ein Astloch befand. Und in dem Astloch war die Silhouette eines sitzenden, kopflosen Leichnams zu sehen. Die Uniform des Aufklärungstrupps war unverkennbar.

Armin runzelte seine Stirn. „Wie ist er – oder sie – dorthin gekommen?“, fragte er.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage.“ Anerkennend nickte Hanji. „Und aufgrund von außerordentlich glücklichen Umständen haben wir sogar einen großen Teil der Antwort. Ihre Uniform hat sie als Ilse Langner, Teilnehmerin der 34. Mission ausgewiesen, die ja ein Jahr stattgefunden hatte, bevor wir die Leiche entdeckten. Über diese Mission ist nicht viel bekannt, kein einziger der beteiligten Soldaten kehrte lebendig in die Mauern zurück. Ilses Aussage ist daher in mehr als einem Sinne hilfreich.“

„Ilses Aussage?“, bemerkte Armin, leicht verwirrt und blickte dann auf die restlichen Blätter, die Hanji noch in der Hand hielt. „Sie hat etwas hinterlassen, nicht wahr? Einen Bericht ihrer Erfahrungen.“

Hanji nickte. „Eine Art Tagebuch, von dem Augenblick an, von dem sie von ihrer Einheit getrennt wurde. Ich habe eine Abschrift hier. Lies sie bitte sorgfältig durch.“ 

Nickend nahm Armin die Blätter entgegen und begann Ilses Leidensweg zu lesen. Als er fertig war schaute er auf. „E-ein Titan der gesprochen hat? Ist dieser Aussage denn zu glauben?“, flüsterte er, überwältigt.

„Nun, Ilse hatte keinerlei Grund zu lügen. Im Gegenteil. Wenn man die Umstände hinzunimmt unter denen wir sie gefunden haben, erscheint es nicht allzu unwahrscheinlich. Auch wenn es in der Geschichte der Menschheit ein isolierter Einzel- oder Erstfall zu sein scheint. Allerdings werden nur wenige Fälle so gut aufgezeichnet. Ilse wäre eine hervorragende Wissenschaftlerin gewesen…“ Gedankenverloren brach Hanji ab und räusperte sich. „Ich schweife ab, durch Ilses Opfer und ihre Aufzeichnungen hat der Kommandant zugestimmt, dass es wichtig ist Titanen gefangen zu nehmen und genauer zu erforschen.“

Nachdenklich senkte Armin den Blick und schaute die Kopie von Ilses Aufzeichnungen an. „Was denken Sie was der Titan damit gemeint hat: Ymirs Leute.“

Hanji zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen. In den oberen Gesellschaftsschichten war Ymir offenbar Langezeit ein weit verbreiteter Name, also lange nicht so selten wie er heute ist. Mir persönlich erscheint es allerdings wahrscheinlich, dass er eine ganz bestimmte Person meinte. Eine Ymir die ihm zuvor begegnet war – wenn dies der Fall ist, müssen wir allerdings davon ausgehen das sie tot ist.“

„Könnte man vielleicht in den Aufzeichnungen des Aufklärungstrupps nach Soldatinnen suchen, die Ymir hießen?“, schlug Armin vor.

Zustimmend nickte Hanji. „Ja, keine schlechte Idee. Bedeutet allerdings eine Menge Schreibtischarbeit, wenn wir im Hauptquartier zurück sind. Doch es könnte schließlich auch sein, dass der Titan nach dem Fall der Mauer Maria Erfahrungen mit Menschen und dieser Ymir gemacht hat“, gab er zu bedenken.

Auf diese Weise tauschten sie weiterhin Theorien auch, doch da die Informationen begrenzt waren, schien es nicht einfach die logischsten Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Als Armin das Büro verließ dämmerte es bereits. Die Unterhaltung hatte mehrere Stunden gedauert und sie hatten vollkommen vergessen zwischenzeitlich zum Abendessen zu gehen.

 

„Dein Verehren ist wieder da, Armin“, flüsterte Hanji ihm am nächsten Morgen zu, als sie sich für die nächsten Experimente vorbereiteten. Unwillkürlich errötete Armin und schüttelte hektisch seinen Kopf, wobei er es gründlich vermied in Richtung der Zuschauer zu sehen.

Er räusperte sich. „So ist das nicht…“, murmelte er. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hanji etwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt hatte und Armin hatte sich auch selbst bereits gefragt, was es war, das Reiner so faszinierte – aber doch bestimmt nicht Armin!

„Mmmh“ Hanji schnaubte ungläubig. „Nun, dann ist er vielleicht wegen Moblit hier.“

Sofort hob Armin seinen Blick und schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Moblit hinüber. Hanji grinste breit. „Wenn du willst kann ich dir morgen oder übermorgen einen Tag frei geben“, schlug sie unschuldig vor.

Sofort wehrte Armin weiter ab, doch Hanji ließ ihn nicht einmal ausreden. „Ich teile es dir nur mit, damit du nicht absagst, wenn er dich bittet mit ihm auszugehen. Offensichtlich magst du ihn auch“, erklärte sie, sichtlich selbstzufrieden und ließ ihn dann allein um Moblit einige genauere Anweisungen zu geben.

Unsicher hielt Armin inne und warf einen Blick zu den Zuschauern hinüber. Reiner war unter ihnen, sein Blick auf Armin fixiert. Schnell versuchte er ein ermunterndes Lächeln aufzusetzen, was wohl nicht ganz gelang, auch wenn Reiner die Geste erwiderte.

Ermutigt widmete er sich seiner Arbeit mit neuen Eifer, sodass er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, was dies bedeutete. Wenn es um andere Menschen ging war Armin gut darin andere zu analysieren, doch wenn es um ihn selbst ging, wurde er oft unsicher. Eren zog ihn damit nur allzu gerne auf.

Eren. In dieser Situation hätte er den Rat seines Freundes gerne entgegengenommen. Würde diese Situation es rechtfertigen einen Brief bis nach Sina zu schicken? Das wäre wohl sehr aufwendig – doch andererseits hatte er keine Ahnung, wann er seinen Freund zurückerwarten konnte. Womöglich würde es Tage dauern oder noch mehrere Wochen. Wenn sie für den Tag mit den Experimenten fertig waren, konnte er bestimmt Hanji fragen.

An diesem Tag wurden einfachere Experimente durchgeführt. Einzelne Gliedmaßen der Titanen wurden abgetrennt und gewogen, die Temperatur an der Hautoberfläche und bei den heilenden Wunden wurde gemessen. Die wichtigsten Momente waren die, wenn die Gliedmaßen nachwuchsen, diese direkt wieder sicher zu fixieren.

Hanji ging immer wieder die Werte durch und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich wette selbst du wiegst mehr als Sonny hier“, meinte sie an Armin gewandt. „Theoretisch sollte das alles unmöglich sein. Kein Lebewesen sollte so lebensfähig sein, dennoch haben wir zwei lebende Exemplare hier.“

Sie war so abgelenkt, dass sie den Trupp der Mauergarnision nicht direkt bemerkte, als er den Platz betrat. Es waren drei Soldaten, die zielstrebig auf sie zu liefen. Moblit flüsterte Hanji etwas zu und augenblicklich schaute sie auf. „Rico! Bist du gekommen um zuzuschauen? Wir können immer helfende Hände gebrauchen!“, rief sie und winkte aufgeregt.

Die junge Frau, die den Trupp offenbar anführte, seufzte laut. Sie war kleiner als ihre beiden männlichen Begleiter, aber sie hielt sich mit einer unnachahmlichen Selbstsicherheit, die Armin selbst ein wenig bewunderte. „Wir sind lediglich hier um uns zu erkundigen wie lange Sie diese… Experimente noch weiterführen wollen, Teamleiter. Immerhin kann von uns nicht erwartet werden, dass unsere Soldaten zusätzlich zu ihren üblichen Pflichten auch noch auf diese Kreaturen aufpassen.“

Anstatt wütend zu werden grinste Hanji nur. „Ach, es tut mir leid, wenn Sonny und Bean euch Umstände bereiten, doch da sie wichtige Forschungsobjekte sind und Erkenntnisse liefern können die große Bedeutung für das Überleben der Menschheit haben, werden sie wohl noch hier bleiben“, erläuterte sie freundlich.

  „Gab es denn bisher Erkenntnisse, die so bedeutend für das Überleben der Menschheit sind?“, verlangte die junge Frau – Rico – zu wissen.

Hanji zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Es gab mehrere Erkenntnisse, die bestimmt noch großen Einfluss haben werden, aber wir sind noch immer davon entfernt alles zu wissen. Darum machen wir weiter, immerhin kann man nie zu viel über seinen Feind wissen.“

Armin gewann den Eindruck, dass es sich hier um einen alten Streit handelte, der wieder aufgerollt wurde. Hanji und Rico tauschten einige Blicke aus und schließlich nickte die kleinere Frau. Ihr Trupp trat den Rückzug an und Armin schaute ihnen verwirrt nach. Kurz bevor sie den Platz verließen schaute Rico sich noch einmal um. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war hart. „Ich habe nicht die Befehlsgewalt für diese Stadt, aber du kennst meine Position.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verschwand sie.

Hilfesuchend schaute Armin zu Hanji, die den anderen ebenfalls hinterherschaute. Als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah, ersetzte sie ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck durch ein breites Grinsen. „Kein Grund, uns Sorgen zu machen. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass nicht alle den Wert und die Notwendigkeit dieser Experimente anerkennen. Diejenigen die offen ihre Unzufriedenheit bekunden sind immerhin ungefährlicher als diejenigen, die stumm ihren Hass hegen.“

In dieser Nacht dachte Armin lange wach und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Zweifellos hatte sie Recht, jemand der offen bekanntgab, dass er dein Gegner war konnte besser eingeschätzt werden und man konnte sich besser schützen, als wenn dir jemand ohne jede Vorwarnung in den Rücken fiel.

Doch wer könnte das sein? Der Aufklärungstrupp hatte bestimmt nicht viele Freunde, aber wer würde etwas davon gewinnen gegen sie vorzugehen? Es ergab keinen Sinn, sie bedrohten niemanden und halfen die Menschheit zu verteidigen. Das meiste was es für gewöhnlich gab waren kleine Stichelleien wie die von Rico am Vormittag.

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und plötzlich saß Armin aufrecht in seinem Bett. Er lauschte, doch als er nichts weiter hörte sprang er auf und begann seine Uniform überzuziehen. „Hey, was ist denn los?“, hörte er Reiner von dem Bett gegenüber seinem eigenen Fragen.

„Ich habe etwas gehört und wollte nachsehen was es war“, antwortete Armin mit gesenkter Stimme.

Reiner nickte und begann sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen. „Ich komme mit, allein zu gehen kann ziemlich gefährlich sein.“ Armin wollte protestieren, konnte allerdings keinen logischen Grund finden, warum Reiner nicht mitkommen sollte.

Offenbar war er nicht der einzige der etwas gehört hatte, denn auf dem Hof hatten sich mehrere Leute in einer eigenartigen Mischung zwischen Schlafkleidung und 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung eingefunden. Armin stellte fest, dass er froh war, Reiner dabei zu haben.

Doch der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, als sie den Vorplatz betraten war erschreckend. Von den Titanen war nur Dampf und Skelette übrig. „Oh, nein“, murmelte Armin.

„Ich schwöre, es war schon so als ich gekommen bin!“, meinte Nac, der vor den Titanenleichen stand. Offenbar hätte er die nächste Wache übernehmen sollen, gemeinsam mit Krista, die auf dem Weg war um die Abteilungsführerin zu holen.

Wenig später kam auch Hanji angelaufen und brach bei dem Anblick förmlich zusammen. Betrübt senkte Armin seinen Blick und konnte fühlen wie sich Reiners Arm tröstend um seine Schultern legte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates werden in den nächsten Wochen vielleicht etwas chaotisch werden, da ich am NaNoWriMo teilnehme und noch immer am editieren der nächsten Kapitel bin. Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht Beta-Gelesen, aber ich werde jetzt nach und nach immer die überarbeitete Version der bisherigen Kapitel hochladen.


	8. Befehlsgewalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder eine Rückblende mit vagen Spoilern ab Kapitel 85 - nichts Konkretes, nur einige Andeutungen (denke ich), aber ihr seid gewarnt!

KAPITEL 8

BEFEHLSGEWALT

 

_“Power is in tearing human minds to pieces and putting them together again_

_in shapes of your own choosing.”_

George Orwell

 

**HAUPTQUARTIER DES AUFKLÄRUNGSTRUPPS**

Erwin legte kaum Wert auf äußerliche Annehmlichkeiten. Luxus war nichts für ihn, stattdessen hatte er es gelernt praktische und nützliche Dinge zu wertschätzen. Nach dieser Einstellung war auch sein Büro im Hauptquartier eingerichtet: ohne unnötigen Schmuck und nur mit dem, was er unbedingt benötigte. Die einzigen privaten Gegenstände, die er seit seinem Beitritt zum Aufklärungstrupp besaß hätten in eine kleine Tragetasche gepasst: Ein Portrait seiner Eltern und einige Bücher seines Vaters.

Seit er dem Kommandant war, investierte er alle verbleibende Zeit in den Aufklärungstrupp und konnte fünf Jahre später mit Stolz auf einige Erfolge zurückschauen. Seit dem Fall der Mauer Maria war das Ansehen und die Möglichkeiten des Trupps um ein vielfaches gestiegen – die Überlebenschancen der Soldaten waren so hoch wie nie, in der Geschichte des Aufklärungstrupps.

Doch obwohl sie in naher Zukunft womöglich sogar ihr verlorenes Gebiet zurückerobern könnten, war Erwin seinem eigenen Ziel noch nicht wirklich näher gerückt.

Er hasste es in dieser Situation zum Warten verdammt zu sein. Warten auf Nachrichten aus der Hauptstadt, von Levi und Ophelia, warten auf Nachrichten bezüglich der Experimente, von Hanji. Bis es Neuigkeiten gab konnte er das weitere Vorgehen nicht planen und war dazu verdammt untätig herumzusitzen.

Zumindest würde es den Soldaten guttun sich nach der letzten Expedition ein wenig zu erholen. Sie hatten gute Arbeit geleistet und diese Pause mit Sicherheit verdient. Erwin konnte unterdessen nichts tun als immer wieder die Fernaufklärungsformation auszubessern, um auch den letzten Makel darin zu beseitigen. Dennoch war er nicht ganz bei der Sache, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und es fiel ihm schwerer als gewöhnlich, sich zu konzentrieren.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lenkte ihn schließlich ab. Seufzend schloss er sein Notizbuch, wohlwissend, dass er seit er kaum Fortschritte gemacht hatte. „Herein!“

Als Mike eintrat entspannte Erwin sich automatisch. „Du bist es. Gab es einen Zwischenfall?“, fragte er und bedeutete seinem Freund sich zu setzen.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, alle verhalten sich außerordentlich diszipliniert. Levis Team hat sogar mit außerplanmäßigem Training begonnen“, teilte Mike ihm mit und lächelte, wie über einen alten Scherz. „Aber mit unserem unerwarteten Zuwachs an Soldaten hat sich auch ein organisatorisches Problem eröffnet.“

Überrascht lehnte sich Erwin zurück und verschränkte seine Arme. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er Mike fortzufahren. „Nanaba hat die Bewerbungen und Unterlagen der neuen Kadetten mitgebracht und es wurde schnell offensichtlich, dass wir hier nicht genügend Platz haben um alle unterzubringen.“, erklärte Mike und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Aufklärungstrupp jemals in einer solchen Situation sein würde? Mehr Rekruten als Unterkünfte – na ja, uns wird schon etwas einfallen.“ Ein Lächeln stahl sich bei dem Gedanken auf sein Gesicht.

Mike nickte und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, hielt dann jedoch in der Bewegung inne. Er trat direkt vor Erwin. „Wäre es wirklich sinnvoll darum den gesamten Trupp umziehen zu lassen? Immerhin kann sich diese Lage sehr schnell verändern“, meinte er eindringlich.

Nachdenklich schaute Erwin ihn an und hob seine Augenbrauen. „Eine ungewöhnlich pessimistische Einstellung für dich, Mike“, bemerkte Erwin. „Natürlich hast du Recht, aber es würde auch eine besonders Moral-stärkende Wirkung haben, wenn wir uns aufgrund unseres letzten Zuwachses neu lokalisieren.“ Ein Plan begann in seinem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen, auch wenn er selbstverständlich noch unausgegoren war,

„Ich bin weniger Pessimist und vielmehr Realist. Obwohl neue Rekruten oft weniger gefährliche Aufgaben übertragen bekommen, sind sie dennoch diejenigen die am schnellsten sterben. Es wäre also gefährlich unseren Erfolg von ihnen abhängig machen“, stellte Mike klar.

Es war an Erwin, seine Schultern zu zucken. „Ein Risiko, dass es sich in unserer Situation wohl lohnt einzugehen. Wir sind in einer Position der Stärke, welche der Aufklärungstrupp kaum je besessen hat, das sollten wir auch ausnutzen“, argumentierte er.

Mike schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mit dir zu diskutieren, Erwin. Ich wollte dich lediglich den Stand der Dinge wissen lassen. Morgen schicke ich noch Nanaba her, dann kann sie dir die Details genauer erklären.“

Gedankenverloren nickte Erwin. „Danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen.“ Er entließ Mike und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und trat ans Fenster. Draußen schien die Sonne unerbittlich, dennoch nutzten einige der Soldaten die Zeit um zu trainieren. Vor allem diejenigen, die bei der letzten Mission nur leicht verletzt worden waren und inzwischen wieder genesen genug waren um teilzunehmen, taten sich mit ihrem Tatendrang hervor.

Der Aufklärungstrupp hatte bekanntermaßen die höchste Sterblichkeitsrate, dies hatte allerdings zur Folge, dass sie auch mit Abstand der disziplinierteste und strukturierte Trupp waren. Unter den Soldaten herrschte Respekt und ein tiefes Mitgefühl und Verständnis füreinander. Jeder Soldat der mehrere Expeditionen überlebt hatte, besaß eine Fähigkeit zur Konzentration, Logik und ruhiger Arbeit in anstrengenden Situationen.

Für sie konnten oft Monate von Untätigkeit, besonders im Winter, wenn es zu kalt war um Missionen  auszuführen, von harter Arbeit abgelöst werden. Es war notwendig ständig für alles bereit zu sein. Vor fünf Jahren hatten sie das auf die harte Weise gelernt: Gerade als sie erschöpft von einer Mission zurückgekehrt waren, gab es einen Angriff auf Shinganshina. Ein Angriff der sie zu ihrer Scham ebenso Unerwartet und Unvorbereitet traf wie die Mauergarnision und die Militärpolizei.

Um keinen Preis durfte sich ein solcher Vorfall wiederholen. Darum waren ihre Soldaten inzwischen noch stärker trainiert als zuvor. Jeder von ihnen kannte seine eigene Aufgabe im Fall eines weiteren Angriffes.

Mauer Rose würde keinesfalls einfach fallen. Und mit Glück würden sie in einigen Monaten auch erfolgreich Mauer Maria zurückerobern können. Dies war jedoch noch mehr von politischen Situation abhängig. Die Spaltung zwischen Anhängern und Gegnern des Aufklärungstrupps wurden immer deutlicher – sowohl in der Regierung als auch in der alltäglichen Gesellschaft.

Und nun hatten sie einen Jahrgang von Rekruten bekommen der so stark war wie nie zuvor – womöglich war es wahr und sie hatten auch endlich einmal Glück. Daran hatte es dem Aufklärungstrupp ja oft gefehlt. Dennoch wollte sich Erwin nicht darauf verlassen. Er würde wohl später irgendwie etwas über diesen überraschenden Anwuchs herausfinden müssen.

Erwin seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu. Zunächst musste er allerdings eine Lösung für die Folgen dieser unerwarteten Entwicklung ausarbeiten.

 

**Herbst 843**

Frieda war sich den Privilegien und Vorteilen ihrer Situation sehr bewusst. Sie lebte in einer Zeit ohne Kriege, ohne Kämpfe. Für Eldia war das eine Seltenheit. Außerdem war Frieda nicht gezwungen ständig zu kämpfen um ihre Position zu verteidigen, wie die ersten Königinnen nach Ymir, Marias Töchter.

All ihre Erinnerungen füllten Friedas Gedanken, ihre Erfahrungen leiteten sie. In ihren Träumen sah sie wie ein Imperium errichtet wurde, eine Hochkultur, die bis ans Ende aller Tage dauern sollte. In ihren wachen Stunden widmete sie sich mit allem was sie hatte, dem Erhalten der kläglichen Überreste dieser einstigen Macht. Eldia war gefallen.

An manchen Tagen weinte sie, wenn sie aufwachte. Um den Verlust von dem, wofür sie so erbittert gekämpft hatten. Um den Tod unzähliger Freunde, Geliebten und Kinder. Um sich selbst.

In den Erinnerungen ihres Onkels konnte sie sein Mitgefühl für sie spüren. Er hatte ihr dieses Todesurteil nicht aufbürden wollen. Sie fühlte sein Unverständnis gegenüber ihrem Vater, der lieber seine Tochter vorschickte, anstatt die Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen.

Und Kenny. In den Erinnerungen ihres Onkels waren die Gedanken an ihn omnipräsent. Darum ließ Frieda ihm seine Anstellung und zog auch ihn hinzu, wann immer eine Entscheidung getroffen werden musste. Sie vertraute ihm, weil sie nicht anders konnte. Wann immer sie ihn ansah überwältigten sie Gefühle, die nicht ihre eigenen waren.

Er hatte außerdem begonnen sie zu trainieren. Eine außerordentlich deprimierende Erfahrung. Sie wusste, auf einer rein geistigen Ebene, was sie tun musste, wie sie sich bewegen musste. In ihrem Kopf waren die Erfahrungen war hunderten Kriegern und Eroberer-Königinnen angehäuft. Doch ihrem Körper mangelte es an diesen Erfahrungen.

Vor Frustration gab sie beinahe vollkommen auf, beschränkte sich dann allerdings auf Schusswaffen. Diese waren im Kampf von Mensch gegen Mensch effektiver. Und wenn sie gegen einen Titan kämpfen müsste, hatte sie ganz klar alle Karten in der Hand.

Auch die politischen Aspekte ihrer Aufgaben ermüdeten sie nicht. Immerhin lag es an ihr, die Welt innerhalb der Mauern in das Paradies zu verwandeln, die ihr Vorfahr sich gewünscht hätte. Dies stellte wie erwartet eine Herausforderung dar.

„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum du den Rat nicht mit deinem Gedanken-Kontroll-Dings zum einwilligen bringen kannst“, meinte Kenny, der sich auf das Sofa gefläzt hatte. Seine dreckigen Stiefel beschmutzten die Seidenbezüge, doch es fiel Frieda schwer angemessen wütend darüber zu sein. Was bedeutete schon etwas Seide im großen Zusammenspiel der Dinge.

Sie seufzte. „Es ist eine uralte und heilige Macht, die nicht für solche Fälle gedacht ist. In die Köpfe anderer einzugreifen, aufgrund von persönlichen Interessen, wäre moralisch Falsch. Es ist ebenso tabu, wie jemandem Gewalt anzutun“, erklärte sie geduldig.

Kenny schnaubte nur abwertend. „Wenn sich diese Speichellecker für so etwas interessieren würden, wärst du nicht in dieser Situation. Dann wäre die Entscheidung schon längst durch“, bemerkte er. Und griff nach einem der Obsttörtchen, die auf dem niedrigen Tisch zwischen ihnen standen.

Sie hatten sich im Salon des Reiss-Anwesens eingefunden. Es gefiel Frieda besser als die Hauptstadt. Hier konnte sie die Tage entspannt und in der Gesellschaft ihrer Familie verbringen, mit all ihren Brüdern und Schwestern. Manchmal fand sie sogar Zeit, um Historia besuchen zu gehen.

Onkel Uri hatte damals ein eigenes Haus in der Hauptstadt besessen, doch Frieda hatte es noch nicht gewagt anzuschauen, da sie fürchtete von Erinnerungen übermannt zu werden. Hinzukam, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass Kenny sie dort nicht wollte.

Frieda schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Dennoch ist das keine Entschuldigung auf ihr Niveau zu sinken. Es gibt andere Wege sich durchzusetzen“, entgegnete sie entschieden.

Kenny grinste breit und gestikulierte zu seiner Waffe, die er zwar abgelegt hatte, die sich jedoch immer noch in seinem Griffbereich befand. Eine Erinnerung blitzte vor Friedas innerem Auge auf. Eine Flut an aufgewühlten Gefühle und Gedanken.

Frieda senkte den Blick. Ihre Hände hatten noch nie selbst ein Menschenleben genommen, das war ganz und gar unüblich inzwischen. Was hätten Ymir oder die anderen Könige der Vorzeit wohl davon gedacht?

„Wie kommt es, dass diejenigen, die eine andere Meinung äußern als die Regierung oder verbotene Informationen besitzen ohne Frage abgeschlachtet werden, die Ratsmitglieder ihrer Königin allerdings widersprechen dürfen, ohne Konsequenzen zu fürchten?“, fragte Kenny mit einem spottenden Unterton.

Wütend erwiderte Frieda seinen Blick. Sie konnte es nicht vertragen, wenn man sich über sie lustig machte. Dennoch hatte sie keine gute Antwort für ihn, denn es ergab keinen Sinn. Und obwohl ihr unwohl dabei war Menschen so einzuschränken, war es doch notwendig, um die Gesellschaft innerhalb der Mauern nicht zusammenbrechen zu lassen.

Doch wieso sollte dann die Elite die Gesetze verbieten können, die die Armut dieser Menschen lindern sollten? Frieda würde ihre Gedanken nicht verändern, doch zumindest konnte sie dafür sorgen, dass auf diese Menschen die gleichen Gesetze angewendet wurden, wie auf die unteren Schichten.

Nachdem sie kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte, nickte sie. „Die radikalste Variante ist wohl in diesem Fall auch die Effektivste. Wir stehen nach wie vor unter Zeitdruck. Ich schicke die Nachricht vor, dass wir die Abstimmung in einer Woche wiederholen und dann reisen wir in vier Tagen nach Mithras. Am besten kommst du zur Abwechslung mit zur Abstimmung. Dann kannst du deinen Punkt auch den Ratsmitgliedern näherbringen.“

Für einen Augenblick sah Kenny verwirrt aus, dann begann er laut zu lachen. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er sich wieder genügend beruhigt hatte um zu sprechen. Frieda beobachtete ihn mit angehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich muss sagen, dass hätte ich nun echt nicht von dir gedacht. Aber gut – dann eben so.“ Er erhob sich und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du ja wirklich was verändern. Doch an deiner Stelle würde ich darauf nicht warten.“

Frieda entließ ihn mit einem Nicken. Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, erlaubte sie sich ein winziges Lächeln. Es war befriedigend zu wissen, dass sie ihn überraschen konnte. War es doch ein Zeichen, dass sie nicht wie ihr Onkel war und sich nicht nur von fremden Erinnerungen leiten ließ. Sie war ihre eigene Person und sie würde alles geben um eine gute Königin zu sein. 

 

**Sommer 850**

**MITHRAS, KÖNIGLICHE HAUPTSTADT**

Verwirrt blinzelnd schaute Eren von Levi zu Ophelia und wieder zurück. Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Eren, können wir auf dich zählen oder nicht?“, fragte Ophelia eindringlich und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Er wird es machen“, fuhr Levi dazwischen, bevor Eren auch nur eine Möglichkeit hatte darüber nachzudenken. Schnell nickte Eren, auch wenn er noch immer nicht ganz verstanden hatte was und warum sie es eigentlich taten.

Am Morgen war ein Brief im Anwesen eingetroffen, eine hochoffizielle Einladung. Das Papier war mit Gold verziert und Ophelia hatte zum Lesen ein riesiges Siegel brechen müssen. Sie waren als Vertreter des Aufklärungstrupps zu einem Sommer-Ball im Anwesen der Reiss-Familie eingeladen.

Als der Abend kam bereiteten sie sich alle vor. Zum ersten Mal seit langem legte Eren seine 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung außerhalb seiner Trainingsstunden mit Levi an. Hatten sie wirklich erst vor drei Tagen zusammengesessen und sich unterhalten? Über seine Ausrüstung zog er einen leichten dunklen Mantel, den er geliehen hatte.

Während Ophelia das Haus in der Kutsche verließ folgte Eren Levi über die Dächer, wenn auch in die gleiche Richtung. „Menschen schauen nicht nach oben, es liegt nicht in ihrer Natur“, hatte Levi ihm vor ihrem Aufbruch erklärt und anscheinend hatte er Recht, denn bisher hatte noch niemand sie bemerkt. Auch ihr Ziel war das Reiss-Anwesen in der Hauptstadt.

Leider hatte auch dieses Haus einen umgebenden Garten und so umrundeten sie das Grundstück einmal, um von hinten über die Mauer zu kommen. Von dieser Seite gab es ein Wäldchen mit einigen relativ hohen Bäumen, welches bis ans Haus heranreichte. Einige Meter vor dem Gebäude hielten sie – Eren zählte an den Fenstern ab, in welchen Raum sie mussten und Levi verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Wachposten.

Schließlich hieß es warten, bis sich eine geeignete Gelegenheit bot und als die Wachposten am Haus für einige Momente abgelenkt waren – wie Ophelia versprochen hatte – schwangen sie sich so schnell wie möglich zum Haus, wo Levi das Fenster mit einem Dolch von außen öffnete. Das Fensterbrett war sehr schmal und ohne sich mit seinen Haken festzuhalten, konnte Eren keinen richtigen Halt finden.

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er plötzlich nach hinten kippte. Panisch versuchte er nach irgendwas zu greifen um sich festzuhalten, doch seine Finger rutschten an dem polierten Holz ab. Ein Schrei blieb in seiner Kehle stecken, als er am Unterarm gepackt und nach drinnen gezogen wurde. Mit einem dumpfen Ton landete er auf dem Holzboden im Haus, anstatt als auf dem Kieselweg draußen.

Erschrocken und dankbar schaute Eren zu Levi auf und beeilte sich aufzustehen. Währenddessen schloss Levi das Fenster hinter ihnen. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Bibliothek oder Archiv. Reihenweise Bücher reihten sich in schier endlosen Regalen aneinander, allerdings war es so dunkel, dass man kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen durften sie kein Licht machen – stattdessen mussten sie mit dem wenigen Licht auskommen, was durch die Fenster hereinfiel.

Ophelia hatte Eren genauestens eingeschärft wonach sie suchten. Annalen, Tagebücher, sogar Haushaltsbücher – alles was aus der Zeit um 743 bis 745 stammte. Allerdings konnten sie nicht mehr mitnehmen als jeder von ihnen drei Bücher und ihre Zeit war stark begrenzt.

Ohne viel zu reden machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Eren gab sich große Mühe sich möglichst leise zu bewegen und konzentriert zu suchen, doch er blieb erfolglos. Vermutlich hätte er es nicht geschafft die ganzen Bücher durchzuschauen, wenn er Tageslicht und eine Woche Zeit gehabt hätte.

Von unten konnte man die Feier hören, die inzwischen richtig in Schwung war. Gedämpfte Musik und Gelächter erfüllten die leere Bücherei, doch vor lauter Anspannung nahm Eren das Schlagen seines eigenen Herzens am lautesten wahr.

Als er spürte wie jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen, konnte einen Aufschrei allerdings erfolgreich unterdrücken. Er drehte sich zu Levi um. „Wir müssen wieder los“, flüsterte dieser und Eren nickte.

Levi hatte offenbar mehr Glück und hatte drei Bücher herausgesucht. Zwei davon waren sehr dünn, dass dritte sah allerdings schwer aus. Dieses trug Levi, Eren nahm die beiden anderen und wollte sich zum Aufbruch vorbereiten, während Levi bereits das Fenster öffnete. Dabei wurde ein wenig Mondlicht so gespiegelt, dass es auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes fiel.

Eren stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Dort hing das Gemälde einer jungen Frau. Sie trug ein wunderschönes Kleid mit dunklen blauen und orangenen Tönen, ihre dunklen Haare waren von einem himmelblauen Schleier umrahmt. Sie hatte schneeweiße Haut, wie es bei adligen Damen in Mode war. Er trat näher an das Bild heran.

Irgendetwas an diesem Gemälde sprach ihn an. Als hätte er es schon einmal gesehen, oder vielleicht davon geträumt. Dabei war es quasi unmöglich, dass er diesem Mädchen jemals begegnet war. Für gewöhnlich war er immerhin nicht in der Gesellschaft von adeligen Damen. Er suchte nach einem Namen, doch der war nirgendwo zu finden. Das Gesicht schien ihm noch immer vertraut, als hätte er es bereits gesehen.  

Schließlich bemerkte er, dass Levi neben ihn getreten war, doch an Stelle des Gemäldes schaute er Eren an. Als dieser sich zu ihm umwandte, erwartete er Unverständnis und kaum verhehlte Ungeduld in seinem Vorgesetzten zu sehen, doch was er stattdessen sah, konnte er nicht ganz verstehen. Eren seufzte leise und nickte Levi zu, dann wandte er dem Bild den Rücken zu und fuhr fort damit sich auf den Rückzug vorzubereiten.

Von innen war es um einiges schwerer das Haus mit 3D-Manöver-Apparaten zu verlassen, als andersherum. Es schwer einen guten Überblick zu gewinnen wo Wachen standen und dieses Mal hatten sie keine Ablenkung. Außerdem konnten sie das Fenster hinter sich nicht schließen. Selbst wenn sie also keine anderen Spuren hinterließen, war es durchaus möglich, dass man bemerkte, dass sich jemand unerlaubt dort aufgehalten hatte.

Der Rückzug gelang ihnen schnell und sauber, offenbar hatte sie niemand gesehen. Nur zwei Straßen vom Reiss-Anwesen entfernt erwartete sie die Kutsche und ihre Uniformen. So schnell wie möglich zogen sie sich um und machten sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Anwesen. Ophelia hatte darauf beharrt, dass es nötig sei, auch wenn man sie wohl nicht des Diebstahls bezichtigen würde.

Erst als sie wieder an dem Anwesen waren und aus der Kutsche stiegen bemerkte Eren, dass er gar nicht dazu gekommen war erneut nervös zu werden. Schnell warf er einen Blick zu Levi hinüber und lächelte verstohlen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir unheimlich leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange auf sich warten gelassen hat. Ich hab versucht mich durch NaNoWriMo zu quälen und jetzt da ich die Sache in den Wind geschossen hab geht es mir viel besser! Darum gibt es heute ein Kapitel und ich versuche bis Anfang Dezember wieder regulär Kapitel hochzuladen. (Nicht Beta-gelesen, alle Fehler sind meine eigenen!)


	9. Soldaten und Krieger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier keine neuen Spoiler.

KAPITEL 9

SOLDATEN UND KRIEGER

 

_“We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them_

_without removing some of our own skin.”_

André Berthiaume

 

Der Ball hatte Hitch vollkommen in Unruhe versetzt. Ausgehend von den vielen Vorbereitungen, die sie traf, hätte man annehmen können, dass sie eingeladen war und nicht nur Wache stand. Für Tage vorher kannte sie kein anderes Gesprächsthema – nicht das ihre Unterhaltungen zuvor sonderlich erbaulich für Annie gewesen wären.

Doch auch Annie war mit dieser Zuteilung zufrieden gewesen, immerhin stiegen ihre Chancen eine ständige Anstellung in der Hauptstadt zu bekommen, wenn sie an außerplanmäßigen Einsätzen, so wie diesem, teilnahm.

Leider hatte sie bisher noch keinen richtigen Erfolg gehabt, was ihre Nachforschungen anging. Wer auch immer die Koordinate besaß, schien alles daran zu legen, es geheim zu halten. Annie würde es vermutlich genauso machen. Sich möglichst unauffällig verhalten und nur eingreifen, wenn unbedingt notwendig.

Dennoch konnte Annie nach einiger Zeit in der Hauptstadt einige Schlüsse ziehen. Abgesehen davon, dass er oder sie vermutlich zur Oberschicht und noch wahrscheinlicher zum Adel gehörten, waren sie mit Sicherheit ein Teil der konservativen Bemühungen, die gegen den Aufklärungstrupp vorgingen.

Wenn man so weit ging und das Gedächtnis jedes einzelnen Untertanen löschte, dann wollte man bestimmt nicht unterstützen, dass sie sich vor die Mauern wagten. Zunächst hatte es Annie verwirrt, aber der Sinn der Mauern war es nicht eine Gefahr draußen zu halten – weder die Titanen noch feindliche Angriffe – stattdessen sollten sie die Menschen drinnen halten. Letztlich nur eine weitere Internierungszone.

Was auch immer das Ziel dahinter war, Annie nahm nicht an, dass man sich im Geheimen auf einen Krieg vorbereitete. Diese Menschen kämpften im Gegenteil mit der völligen Furcht, jede Sekunde ausgelöscht werden zu können. Das Weltbild, was sie sich erschaffen hatten, war grausig. Es war nicht undenkbar, dass ein weiterer Angriff einen Zusammenbruch der Gesellschaft zur Folge gehabt hätte.

Die Angst war fast immer greifbar – sogar auf einem Ball wie diesem. Der Aufklärungstrupp war eines der Hauptthemen, doch da Annie auf einem Balkon Wache stand, konnte sie immer nur Gesprächsfetzen hier und da aufschnappen. So gut wie niemand war absolut für die Expeditionen, stattdessen gab es eine Vielzahl von Argumenten, die gegen eine erneute Mission sprachen oder zumindest vorschlugen noch zu warten. Annie hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden, warum diese eine Mission so bedeutsam sein sollte, doch sie vertraute darauf, dass Berthold und Reiner die Situation beim Aufklärungstrupp im Griff hatten.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie einen Brief von Berthold erhalten, in dem er ihr etwas vom Leben im Aufklärungstrupp erzählte. Zwei Titanen waren gefangen wurden und er hoffte, dass sie die Erkenntnisse der Menschheit fördern könnten – was hieß, dass er sie ausschalten wollte, er bat außerdem darum, dass sie ihre Stellung an ihn weiterleitete, damit sie in Briefkontakt bleiben konnten – um zukünftige Operationen zu planen. Nur der letzte Teil hatte sie nachdenklich gestimmt: Berthold machte sich Sorgen um Reiners mentale Verfassung. Wenn das ein Code für irgendetwas war, hatte sie es noch nicht entschlüsselt und wenn es kein Code war, dann war es wirklich besorgniserregend. Schließlich mussten sie sich in ihrer Situation blind aufeinander verlassen und einander vertrauen können.

Hitch hatte den Brief gelesen und gelacht. Sie hatte gemeint, dass Berthold mit Sicherheit ihr Verehrer in der Trainingseinheit war und dass Annie ihn abservieren sollte, wenn er immer so langweilig schrieb. Da es Annie nur nützte, wenn Hitch nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, hatte sie sie in dem Glauben gelassen.

Die Balkontür öffnete sich und jemand trat nach draußen. Zu ihrer Überraschung erkannte Annie, die Frau in dem hellgrünen Kleid sogar. Es war die Dame, mit der sie Eren vor einigen Tagen gesehen hatte. Als sie sich Annie umdrehte blitzte auch in ihren Augen das Erkennen.

Sie nickte ihr zu und lächelte freundlich. „Ist es nicht ermüdend die ganze Nacht nur hier zu stehen und aufzupassen?“, fragte Lady Winter. Sie trat an das Geländer und ließ ihren Blick über den nächtlichen Garten gleiten.

Annie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Ich ziehe die Langeweile der Gefahr vor“, entgegnete sie. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass sie nicht einmal lügen musste. Wäre beispielsweise Reiner der Militärpolizei beigetreten, hätte er wohl nie ehrlich geklungen, wenn er diese Entscheidung rechtfertigte. Und wie hätte Berthold es wohl erklärt?

Die junge Frau lachte leise. „Meine Mutter war genauso – früher dachte ich immer, dass sei eine Schwäche, aber vielleicht gehört ihr einfach zu den wenigen Menschen, die in einer Welt wie unserer Frieden finden könnt“, meinte sie.

„Vielleicht“, überlegte Annie und senkte kurz ihren Blick. Ein wenig Frieden und Ruhe würden ihr nichts ausmachen. An einem einfachen Leben hätte sie bestimmt Gefallen finden können. Es war ihr Vater, der um jeden Preis das Beste für sie wollte, und sie damit direkt in Gefahr brachte. „Was ist mit Ihnen?“, fragte sie, es stand ihr eigentlich nicht zu, dennoch wusste sie, dass man es ihr nicht übel nehmen würde.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, bevor Annie eine Antwort erhielt. „Ich wollte Menschen helfen, mich nützlich machen. Lange habe ich überlegt selbst zum Militär zu gehen, doch leider bin ich absolut ungeeignet dafür. Also beschloss ich Ärztin zu werden und so Leben zu retten – und das liegt mir gut. Als ich meine Ausbildung abschloss hatte ich schon meine Frau kennengelernt – sie ist Abteilungsführerin im Aufklärungstrupp, also kümmere ich mich jetzt dort um die Verwundeten. Damit bin ich zufrieden.“

Annie nickte nachdenklich. Das würde auch ihre erste Begegnung im Auffanglager erklären, dort waren bestimmt viele Ärzte gebraucht worden. Dennoch viel es ihr schwer die Entscheidung nachzuvollziehen, ihr Vater hatte ihr von frühester Kindheit an beigebracht, sich selbst über alle anderen zu setzten und in erster Linie für ihr eigenes Überleben und Erfolg zu kämpfen. Darin war sie gut.

Die Tür hinter ihnen öffnete sich erneut und beide Frauen wandten sich zu ihr um. Ein ziemlich fülliger Mann in einem teuren Anzug schaute nach draußen. „Hier seid Ihr, Lady Winter. Ich denke Ihr schuldet mir noch eine Unterredung.“

Mit einem Nicken folgte die Dame ihm hinein. „Selbstverständlich, Fürst Reiss.“ Annie fragte sich ob Fürst Reiss wohl die Abneigung bemerkte, die nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war.

Stumm blieb Annie stehen bis die Tür wieder geschlossen war. Dann wandte sie sich um und warf einen Blick zum dunklen Nachthimmel hinauf. Sie war schon viel zu lange hier.

 

Als Eren aufwachte stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Kurz blieb er ausgestreckt auf dem weichen Bett liegen, während ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht nach und nach wieder in Erinnerung kamen. Erst der Einbruch mit Levi und dann der Ball. Beides war gleichermaßen anstrengend und ermüdend gewesen.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen erhob sich Eren vom Bett und zog sich seine Uniform an, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte. Vielleicht hatte eines der Dienstmädchen etwas zu essen für ihn zur Seite gelegt, als er zu den Mahlzeiten nicht erschienen war.

Stattdessen breitete sich ein anderes Bild vor ihm aus, als er das Speisezimmer betrat. Ophelia und Levi saßen sich gegenüber und waren beide in die Bücher vergraben, die sie am letzten Abend mitgebracht hatten. An Ende des Tisches war Essen vorbereitet worden.

Bei Erens Eintreten schauten Ophelia und Levi auf. Eren grinste sie an und begann sich Essen in den Mund zu schaufeln. Auf diese Weise vergingen einige Minuten. Erst als er das Gefühl hatte gleich platzen zu müssen, ließ Eren von dem Essen ab. Vermutlich würde er einiges an Gewicht zugelegt haben, wenn sie Sina verließen.

„Findet sich in den Büchern irgendetwas?“, fragte er neugierig. Nachdem sie einiges riskiert hatten um diese Informationen zu besorgen wollte er auch wissen, ob es sich letztlich gelohnt hatte.

Levi schlug das Heft zu, welches er zuvor durchgeblättert hatte. „Nun, wenn Ophelia nicht mehr Glück hatte, war das Ganze ein Reinfall“, bemerkte er, doch in seinem Ton klang keine Enttäuschung mit. Vielmehr wirkte er so, als hätte er dieses Ergebnis kommen sehen.

Auch Ophelia schob den schweren Band, in dem sie gelesen hatte, von sich weg. „Aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!“, brachte sie wütend hervor. „Immerhin besitzt die Reiss-Familie diese Informationen! Sie können nicht alles mündlich überliefern, das ergibt keinen Sinn!“ Sie schien sich etwas zu beruhigen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ach, verdammt.“ Sie schaute zu Eren hinüber. „Es tut mir leid, ihr habt einiges dafür riskiert.“

„Es war eine begründete Vermutung, aber wir brauchen wohl einen anderen Plan“, meinte Levi und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

Eren schaute von ihm wieder zu Ophelia, bevor er zögerlich fragte: „Wieso sollte ausgerechnet die Reiss-Familie irgendwelche Informationen besitzen? Gab es Hinweise, dass sie am Bau der Mauern beteiligt waren?“

Levi schaute zu Ophelia hinüber, die ihren Blick senkte. Einen Moment später nickte sie und warf einen Blick zu Levi hinüber. „Ich denke er sollte es wissen, hier in Mithras zu agieren könnte sonst gefährlich für ihn werden. Außerdem hat er schon einiges riskiert, er verdient es“, erklärte sie.

Der Angesprochene nickte bloß. „Es ist zwar dein Geheimnis, aber ich stimme dir zu. Allerdings werde ich hierbleiben, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht“, entgegnete er ruhig.

„Gut. Eren was ich dir nun erzähle ist streng geheim und nur sehr wenige Menschen wissen davon, erzähle niemandem ohne Erlaubnis davon, verstanden?“, sie schaute ihn durchdringend an.

Unwillkürlich nickte Eren. Er hatte nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet, doch ihm war bewusst, dass das was folgen würde, bedeutsam wäre. Zufrieden nickte Ophelia. „In Ordnung. Nun meine These, dass wir in diesen Büchern Informationen finden, gründet darauf, dass die Familie Reiss das Königshaus ist. Doch an Stelle des wahren Königs benutzen sie die Familie Fritz als Front um sich selbst zu schützen. Nur diese eine Familie hat das Recht auf die Wahrheit über die Welt, in der wir leben. Denn vor einhundert Jahren nutzte der König bestimmte ‚Titanenkräfte‘ um die Mauern zu bauen und gleichzeitig das Gedächtnis der überlebenden Menschen zu verändern. Darum besitzen wir keinerlei Informationen die älter sind. Und auch über den Bau der Mauern ist wenig bekannt.“

Überwältigt starrte Eren sie an. Verwirrt versuchte er all diese Informationen einzuordnen. Zu viele verschiedene Fragen flogen im Augenblick durch seinen Kopf. „Was sollen denn diese ‚Titanenkräfte‘ sein? Und wie konnte er damit die Mauern bauen?“

„Soweit ich weiß verfügt immer nur der aktuelle König über diese Informationen“, erklärte Ophelia und klang dabei ehrlich betrübt darüber. „Ich denke nicht, dass er es mir erzählen wird – selbst wenn ich frage. Vermutlich würde er sich lieber eine Hand abhacken lassen als dem Aufklärungstrupp zu helfen.“

„Aber warum? Sollte es ihm nicht auch nützen?“, warf Eren ein. „Immerhin muss er letztlich auch innerhalb dieser Mauern leben. Daran ändert auch ein Titel nichts.“

Ophelia blickte Eren bedauernd an. „Schon, aber es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass die ‚Titanenkräfte‘ ihn und somit auch uns schützen. Unsere Möglichkeiten sind daher stark eingeschränkt. Wäre Frieda noch Königin, könnte man mit ihr womöglich reden, doch Rod wird nie einsehen, dass wir Recht haben.“

Nachdenklich runzelte Eren seine Stirn und warf einen Blick zu Levi, der ihn mit einem aufmerksamen Blick beobachtete. „Warum- warum hat dann niemand beim Fall der Mauer Maria eingegriffen? Diese Kräfte wären mit Sicherheit nützlich gewesen. Haben sie nicht gerade als Königsfamilie die Pflicht den Menschen zu helfen?“, meinte er mit neuer Überzeugung.

„Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu, Eren. Aber mit dieser Ansicht wirst du dir keine Freunde machen. Die meisten der einflussreichen Menschen hier würden gerne vergessen, dass ihre Mitmenschen durch ihre Verantwortung leiden.“ Ophelia seufzte. „Doch darüber zu philosophieren bringt uns jetzt nichts. Levi – kannst du bitte den Bericht an Erwin verfassen? Ich würde gerne wissen, was er von der Situation denkt.“

Levi nickte, obwohl er alles andere als glücklich darüber zu sein schien. „Von mir aus. Aber seine Antwort wird dann erst nächste Woche eintreffen. Was tun wir bis dahin? Warten, dass ein Wunder geschieht?“

„Ja, gerne“, meinte Ophelia und klang zumindest für Eren vollkommen aufrichtig. Sie lächelte verstohlen in seine Richtung. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte ich versprochen dir eine der Kirchen zu zeigen – wenn du Lust hast.“

Schnell nickte er und erhob sich. Laut Ophelia war der Weg zur nächsten Kirche nicht besonders weit, darum gingen sie zu Fuß. In den letzten Tagen hatte Eren keine Zeit für Spaziergänge gehabt, darum war es eine angenehme Abwechslung. Sie redeten über Nichtigkeiten, ihre Familien. Sie waren beide mit einer etwa gleichaltrigen Schwester aufgewachsen und Eren war nach wenigen Sätzen überzeugt, dass er mit Mikasa besser dran war.

Die Kirche kam bereits nach einigen Minuten in Sicht. Es war ein großes, rundes Gebäude mit einer Kuppel, die offenbar mit Metall verkleidet war. Ophelia erklärte ihm etwas über den Bau und die Höhe, als Eren die vermummte Gestalt auf dem Dach neben ihnen bemerkte. Er hatte weder Zeit zu schreien, noch sich oder Ophelia in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor die Figur etwas warf und eine Explosion den Platz erschütterte.

 

**NÖRDLICH VON TROST**

 

Die Ermordung von Sonny und Bean hatte Hanji schwerer getroffen als sie zugeben wollte. Sie hatte sich in den folgenden Tagen nur noch in die Ermittlungen gestürzt, in dem Versuch den Schuldigen ausfindig zu machen – doch zu ihrem großen Unmut ohne Erfolg.

Letztlich hatte sie eingesehen, dass sie in Trost nichts weiter ausrichten konnte. Für den Moment würde der Täter unerkannt bleiben. Darum machte sie sich mit all ihren Neulingen auf den Weg zum neuen-alten Hauptquartier des Aufklärungstrupps. Anscheinend hatte Erwin beschlossen sie alle wieder nach Utgard umzusiedeln, da das neue-neue Hauptquartier nicht genügend Platz für sie alle bot.

Darum hatte Hanji Moblit vorgeschickt, um all ihre Materialien und die Objekte ihrer Forschung in nach Utgard zu bringen. Sie hoffte, dass er auch an Ophelias Bücher dachte. Der Gedanke brachte sich doch ein wenig zum Lächeln. Zumindest die Entscheidung in Sina sollte bald fallen und sie würden einander endlich wiedersehen.

Sie drehte sich ein Stück weit im Sattel um zu sehen, wie die Neulinge sich machten. Es war von vorherein ungewiss, ob sie die Strecke an einem Tag zurücklegen könnten, doch Hanji vertraute in ihre Kompetenz. Die meisten von ihnen hielten sich ziemlich gut, auch wenn sie inzwischen erschöpft aussahen. Aber nach sieben Stunden von straffem Reiten war das zu erwarten. Zur Mittagszeit hatten sie eine Pause eingelegt, um sich zu stärken und der Mittagshitze zu entgehen, darum würden sie wohl erst kurz vor Abend die Burg erreichen.

Bestimmt würden sie die Türme schon bald auftauchen sehen. Hanji war nicht lange dort gewesen, die Burg war in dem Jahr aufgegeben worden, als sie dem Aufklärungstrupp beigetreten war. Nachdenklich verengte sie ihre Augen. Das war ein ziemlich ereignisreiches Jahr gewesen. Im Frühling war sie dem Aufklärungstrupp beigetreten, im Frühsommer war Levi zu ihnen gestoßen und später hatte sie Ophelia kennengelernt. Sie hatte ihren ersten Titanen getötet.

Natürlich hatte sich die Lage in den darauf folgenden Jahren umso mehr zugespitzt. Hanji merkte auf, sie waren noch einige Kilometer entfernt, dennoch konnte sie es inzwischen sehen. „Schaut mal, da vorne!“, rief sie den Neuen zu. „Wir sind fast da!“ Von hinten ertönten vereinzelte Jubelschreie.

Wie sich herausstellte bedeutete ‚fast da‘ noch eine halbe Stunde reiten, wie sie feststellten. Zu Hanjis großer Überraschung wurden sie sogar von einem Empfangskomitee erwartet, welches in diesem Fall aus Erwin, Mike und Moblit bestand.

Sofort als sie ankamen sprang Hanji von ihrem Pferd und salutierte. Einige der Neulinge versuchten es ihr gleichzutun, mit dem Ergebnis, dass ein paar von ihren Pferden fielen oder an den Steigbügeln hängen blieben. „Abteilungsleiter Hanji! Es gibt Neuigkeiten aus der Hauptstadt“, teilte Moblit ihr mit und sah ziemlich nervös aus.

Neugierig legte Hanji ihren Kopf schief und nickte, dann wandte sie sich zu Mike zu. „Nun in dem Fall lege ich unsere neuen Soldaten in deine fähigen Hände.“ Sie warf einen Blick zurück. „Das ist Abteilungsführer Zacharius, er kann einschüchternd wirken, aber ich denke er macht es nicht mit Absicht. Für den Moment ist er für euch verantwortlich!“ Sie winkte noch einmal, bevor sie Erwin und Moblit nach drinnen folgte.

Das Gebäude war offensichtlich in den letzten Tagen ein wenig hergerichtet worden, dennoch war es noch weit von ihren üblichen Standards entfernt. Hanji verkniff sich einen Kommentar darüber, dass sich einiges ändern würde, wenn Levi wieder da war und schwieg stattdessen. Sie hatte die Anspannung der anderen beiden durchaus bemerkt.

Als sie schließlich alle in einem ziemlich kahlen Raum Platz auf unbequemen Stühlen genommen hatten, konnte Hanji jedoch nicht mehr länger an sich halten. „Was ist denn los? Ihr seht alle aus als hätte jemand euren Welpen überfahren“, bemerkte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Was ihr mir auch mitteilen müsst, durch das Verschweigen wird es nicht besser werden.“ Auffordernd schaute sie die beiden an.

Erwin seufzte. „Nicht lange vor dir ist ein Bote gekommen, er hat uns nicht viel mitteilen können, aber offenbar gab es einen Anschlag auf die Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps in der Hauptstadt. Im Moment wissen wir weder wer betroffen war, noch ob es Verletzte gibt. Doch du solltest es wissen. Auch wenn ich die anderen damit nicht beunruhigen will.“ 

Für einen Augenblick drang die Bedeutung der Worte nicht zu Hanji durch. Sie war wie betäubt, vollkommen ruhig. Im nächsten Moment wich jegliche Emotion aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie stand auf. „Wissen wir wer es war?“, verlangte sie zu wissen. „Denn ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie es bereuen geboren worden zu sein. Ich werde sie bei lebendigem Leibe häuten! Ich werde jeden Knochen in ihren erbärmlichen Körpern einzeln brechen! Ich werde-“

„Hanji!“, unterbrach Erwin sie, auch er war inzwischen aufgestanden. „Ich verstehe, dass du aufgebracht bist, aber im Augenblick wissen wir einfach nicht mehr. Wir müssen ruhig bleiben und abwarten.“

„Ruhig bleiben? Abwarten? Erwin, das ist meine Frau von der wir hier sprechen! Wie kannst du so emotionslos sein? Levi und Ophelia sind deine Freunde-“

„Levi und Ophelia sind meine Freunde, genau! Darum nimm nicht an, dass es mich nicht kümmern würde!“, entgegnete Erwin mit erhobener Stimme, bevor er sich wieder beruhigte. „Doch als ihr Vorgesetzter muss ich die Möglichkeiten abwägen und tun, was für sie und uns am besten ist – und nicht, was meine Gelüste nach Rache und Vergeltung erfüllen würde. Sowohl Levi als auch Ophelia sind sehr kompetent und ich vertraue ihnen ausdrücklich.“

Erwin seufzte und bedeutete Hanji sich zu setzten, was sie nach kurzer Erwägung auch tat. „Es ist schwer, aber was auch geschehen ist – im Moment können wir ihnen nicht direkt helfen. In den nächsten Stunden oder spätestens morgen wird uns noch eine Nachricht erreichen, die entweder unsere schlimmsten Annahmen bestätigt oder uns entwarnt. In diesem Moment werden wir eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, doch alles was wir davor beratschlagen wird uns und ihnen wenig nützen. Darum bitte ich dich, Hanji, warte noch, bevor du Ophelia rächst.“

Mit mechanischen Bewegungen nickte Hanji. Dies war das letzte Stück Hoffnung, an die sie sich in dem Augenblick klammerte – Ophelia könnte überlebt haben. Denn wenn dieser Fall nicht eintrat wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Seit ihrem Eintritt in den Aufklärungstrupp hatte sie ständig nur Abschiede nehmen müssen, die meisten ihrer gefallenen Kameraden bekamen nicht einmal Beerdigungen.

Doch noch nie hatte sie die Möglichkeit erwogen, dass Ophelia vor ihr sterben könnte. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte sie, während sie bloß in Erwägung zog, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben sein könnte. 

**ALTES HAUPTQUARTIER DES AUFKLÄRUNGSTRUPPS**

Der Ritt war wie pure Folter für Armin gewesen. Jeder Teil seines Körpers schmerzte, als er mit langsamen behutsamen Bewegungen von seinem Pferd stieg. Sofort war Reiner an seiner Seite und stellte ihn behutsam auf den Boden.

Armin brachte ein schnelles „Danke“ hervor und schaute zu Boden, damit sein Erröten nicht allzu offensichtlich wurde. Er räusperte sich und öffnete den Mund um etwas hinzuzufügen, als Mikasa plötzlich hinter Reiner auftauchte und ihn etwas unsanfter als nötig zur Seite schob.

„Armin, ich brauche dort drüben deine Hilfe, komm bitte mit“, meinte sie und zog Armin mit zu ihrem Pferd hinüber, sobald sie angekommen waren hielt sie inne und schaute ihn mit einem bohrenden Blick an. „Ich habe ihn jetzt schon ein paarmal in deiner Nähe bemerkt, wenn er dich belästigt musst du es nur sagen und-“

Sofort schüttelte Armin seinen Kopf. „Nein, nein, wir sind hier doch alle Freunde“, erklärte er abwehrend und versuchte ein möglichst überzeugendes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Dennoch schien sie es ihm nicht ganz abzunehmen.

„Connie ist auch dein Freund, aber er hängt nicht in jeder freien Minute bei dir herum“, erwiderte Mikasa, sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück. Armin vermutete, um Reiner im Auge zu behalten. Er seufzte leise.

„Ja, aber es macht mir nichts aus, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen – ich denke, er mag mich“, erneut senkte Armin seinen Blick und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er schaute kurz auf und bemerkte Mikasas überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr beschützerisches Verhalten schien ihr inzwischen zumindest ein wenig peinlich zu sein.

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Aber, ich dachte Reiner und Berthold…“, murmelte sie und lief ein wenig rot an.

Nachdenklich zuckte Armin mit seinen Schultern. „Das dachte ich am Anfang auch, aber es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass sie so gut zusammenhalten. Immerhin haben sie beim Fall der Mauer auch einiges zusammen durchgemacht.“

Mikasa nickte voller Verständnis. „Nun dann…“, sie räusperte sich hörbar und senkte bei ihren nächsten Worten ihre Stimme. „Magst du ihn auch?“ Sie klang dabei so geheimnisvoll und verschwörerisch, dass Armin beinahe losgelacht hätte.

Stattdessen zuckte er mit seinen Schultern. „Das ist es ja – ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich meine ich mag Reiner, sehr sogar. Ich genieße es Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, er ist mir sehr wichtig. Es ist nur – ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich es ihm sagen soll. Was, wenn ich mich irre?“ Ihm war bewusst, dass sie in ihren Leben viel größere Probleme hatten, doch diese Frage nahm in den letzten Tagen einen immer größeren Teil seiner Gedanken ein.

Bevor Mikasa zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, wurden sie jedoch von Moblit unterbrochen, der wieder auf den Hof zurückkehrte und zielstrebig auf Armin zukam. „Alert, kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Du bist doch mit dem Jungen befreundet, der mit in Sina ist, nicht?“, er klang drängend und wirkte ziemlich ernst.

Armin nickte und warf einen Blick zu Mikasa hinüber. „Ja, ich bin mit Eren Jäger befreundet. Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Vermutlich war es gar nichts schlimmes, sagte er sich zuversichtlich. Vielleicht ging es nur Erens seine baldige Rückkehr.

Zögerlich schaute Moblit zu Mikasa. „Wir sollten womöglich lieber unter vier Augen darüber reden“, schlug er vor.

„Bitte“, fuhr Mikasa dazwischen. „Eren ist wie ein Bruder für mich, seine Eltern haben mich großgezogen, wenn es um ihn geht, würde ich auch gerne Bescheid wissen.“

Moblit schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor er ergeben seufzte und ihnen bedeutete ihm in eine dunklere Ecke zu folgen. „Na gut, aber es handelt sich hierbei um bisher nicht veröffentlichte Informationen, die ich euch eigentlich nicht einmal mitteilen dürfte“, er sah die beiden bedeutungsvoll an. „Ich mache eine Ausnahme, aber ihr dürft niemandem davon erzählen.“

Armin und Mikasa tauschten einen Blick und nickten dann. Noch immer versuchte Armin seine aufwallende Angst zu unterdrücken. Moblit senkte seinen Blick. „In der Hauptstadt gab es einen Anschlag auf die Vertreter des Aufklärungstrupps. Momentan wissen wir nicht mehr, aber zumindest morgen sollten wir über die Situation im Klaren sein.“

Äußerlich vollkommen ruhig nickte Mikasa. „Vielen Dank, dass sie es uns mitgeteilt haben“, meinte sie. Moblit schien erleichtert und Armin schoss durch den Kopf, dass Hanji die Nachricht wohl auch gerade erst erhalten haben musste. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte sie viel aufgebrachter reagiert.

Armin versuchte zu schlucken, doch er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er nach und nach ersticken. Zitternd holte er Luft und nickte ebenfalls. „Ja, ich- danke“, brachte er hervor. Mit einem mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck verabschiedete Moblit sich und sie waren allein.

„Schon wieder“, konnte Armin Mikasa murmeln hören und schaute zu ihr herüber. Er fing ihren Blick auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. Langsam verschwamm sein Blick immer mehr.

„Mikasa, du kannst nicht einfach in die Hauptstadt gehen. Dort kannst du gar nichts ausrichten“, versuchte er zu argumentieren, doch seine Stimme brach und er musste zugeben, dass er nicht sonderlich überzeugend klang.

Mikasa schüttelte entschlossen ihren Kopf und hob unwillkürlich eine Hand zu ihrem roten Schal. „Ich kann meine Familie nicht noch einmal verlieren. Wenn Eren noch lebt werde ich ihn finden, denn nur so kann ich ihn beschützen.“ Ihr Ton war endgültig und ließ keinerlei Widerworte zu.

Verunsichert schloss Armin seine Augen und dachte angestrengt nach. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass Mikasa etwas Derartiges vorhatte. Oftmals erschien es Armin so, als ob sie ihr ganzes Leben von ihm abhängig machte. Er verstand es nicht, da sie offensichtlich keinerlei romantischen Gefühle für ihn hatte, auch wenn es auf viele Menschen so wirkte. Eren war ein integraler Teil von Mikasas Leben, um den sich ihre ganze Weltsicht herum aufbaute. Früher oder später würde sie lernen müssen, unabhängig von ihm zu agieren, doch bis dahin konnte es noch eine Weile dauern.

Und wenn er jetzt verletzt worden war – Armin erlaubte sich nicht, eine schlimmere Möglichkeit in Worte zu fassen – während sie ihn allein gelassen hatte, würde das auch für sie schwere Konsequenzen haben.

Schließlich nickte Armin. „Na gut“, lenkte er ein. „Aber du ich komme mit.“

Sie brachen kurz nach Sonnenuntergang auf, wodurch sie einige Stunden an Vorsprung gewinnen sollten. Die Nacht war warm und es lag Erwartung in der Luft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über ein wenig Rückmeldung würde ich mich echt freuen!


	10. Als wir lernten zu fliegen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel keine Spoiler, außer vielleicht für das "A Choice with No Regrets" OVA (aber nicht für das Manga).

KAPITEL 10

ALS WIR LERNTEN ZU FLIEGEN

 

_“In one aspect, yes, I believe in ghosts, but we create them. We haunt ourselves.”_

Laurie Halse Anderson, “Wintergirls”

 

**UNTERWELT, UNTERHALB DER HAUPTSTADT**

Nach und nach kam Eren wieder zu Bewusstsein. Langsam und noch halb im Traum öffnete er seine Augen, nur um sich von vollkommener Dunkelheit umgeben zu finden. Wo auch immer er war, es drang kein einziger Lichtstrahl ein, sodass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob er seine Augen offen oder geschlossen hielt.

Abgesehen von seinen eigenen rasselnden Atemzügen konnte er gedämpfte Stimmen hören, wie aus einem angrenzenden Zimmer oder Stockwerk. Doch ganz gleich wie sehr er sich bemühte zu lauschen, es war zu leise als das er ihre Worte verstehen konnte.

Eren lag offenbar auf einem Bett, doch es glich mehr dem, welches er in den Unterkünften der Trainingseinheit bewohnt hatte, als seinem Bett in der Hauptstadt. Angestrengt versuchte er sich über die letzten Ereignisse klar zu werden, doch das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte, war eine Explosion. Zwischen dieser und seiner Ankunft an diesem Ort schien ein Stück zu fehlen, währenddessen er wohl bewusstlos gewesen war.

Langsam begann er seine Umgebung zu ertasten. Das Bett auf dem er lag war an eine hölzerne Wand geschoben und auch der Boden fühlte sich hölzern und kühl an. Eren runzelte seine Stirn. Es war noch immer Sommer, es war ungewöhnlich, dass dieser Raum nicht vollkommen überhitzt war.

Schließlich erhob er sich und begann nach einer Tür zu suchen, welche er auch ziemlich schnell fand. Entschlossen öffnete er sie und warf einen Blick in den angrenzenden Raum. Das Zimmer musste ungefähr so groß sein, wie das, in dem Eren sich befand. An den zwei der Wände standen brechend gefüllte Bücherregale und in der Mitte stand ein Küchentisch, von dem aus eine Öllampe die Szenerie erhellte. Um den Tisch herum standen vier Stühle, von denen jedoch nur zwei besetzt waren. Levi und Ophelia saßen sich stumm gegenüber, ohne einander anzusehen. Als keiner von ihnen ein Wort sagte hatte Eren plötzlich das Gefühl in einen unangenehm persönlichen Moment eingedrungen zu sein.

Gerade wollte er sich vorsichtig wieder zurückziehen und die Tür hinter sich schließen, doch dann begann Levi zu reden. „Hör auf dir die Schuld zuzuschieben. Ich habe es genauso wenig kommen sehen.“ Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig flach und Erens Neugier gewann überhand. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben lehnte er sich weiter an die Wand um durch den schmalen Spalt weiter in den Raum hineinschauen zu können.

„Letztlich“, fügte Levi hinzu und dabei klang etwas Endgültiges in seinem Tonfall mit, „solltest du demjenigen die Schuld geben, der bereit war Unschuldige zu verletzen um uns zu schaden.“

Eren konnte hören wie jemand laut ausatmete. „In unseren Situation…“, konnte er Ophelia leise antworten hören. „Ich werde es wohl nie verstehen. Was bringt es ihnen, uns zu behindern? Sich selbst zu behindern? Uns zu so einem Leben zu verdammen?“

„Sag du es mir“, entgegnete Levi und Ophelia, die zuvor ihren Rücken zu Eren gewandt hatte, schaute zu Levi hinüber, wodurch ihr Gesicht im Profil zu sehen war. Er unterdrückte ein Aufkeuchen, die linke Seite ihres Gesichtes war mit Verbänden umwickelt.

„Sie wollen nicht in Gefahr sein“, antwortete sie nach einer kurzen Pause. „Sie würden lieber so tun als wäre die gesamte Welt außerhalb ihrer Gärten und Paläste Einbildung, als sich der Realität zu stellen. Daran zerbrechen sie schließlich, an dieser Weigerung der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen und Verantwortung zu übernehmen.“

Ein abwertendes Schnaufen war von Levi zu hören. „Hier unter zerbrechen wir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – an Schlägen, Armut und Krankheiten“, seine Stimme klang bitter.

„Das sollte keine Rechtfertigung sein, letztlich ist es auch nur eine Vermutung basierend auf meinen Erfahrungen.“ Kurz hielt sie inne und fuhr dann leiser fort. „Nichts kann solche Handlungen rechtfertigen. Aber wir waren wohl nicht viel besser, wir haben es auch abgenickt, wenn Fünfzehnjährige in den Kampf geschickt wurden.“

„Tu das nicht“, meinte Levi. „Wenn du so redest tust du so, als hätte er nicht für sich selbst entscheiden können. Du zerstörst sein Opfer und sein Andenken, er hat diese Entscheidung selbst getroffen.“

Eren konnte sehen wie Ophelia nickte, mit schnellen, ruckartigen Bewegungen. Eine Weile wurde nicht gesprochen und dann konnte er einen leisen Schluchzer hören. Er fragte sich, warum beide so mitgenommen wirkten, sie sprachen vermutlich von ihm, doch er fühlte sich nicht schwer von der Explosion in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Vermutlich hatte Ophelia das schwerste abbekommen.

Plötzlich konnte er einen Stuhl hören, der über den Boden zurückgeschoben wurde und konzentrierte sich wieder. Levi war aufgestanden. Eren ging auf, dass er ihn sehen würde, wenn er seinen Kopf nur ein wenig drehte, also klopfte er vorsichtig an den Türrahmen um einer unschönen Entdeckung zuvorzukommen.

Sowohl Levi als auch Ophelia zuckten zusammen bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehten. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich Unglauben, Überraschung und Erleichterung. Zu seiner Überraschung war es jedoch Ophelia die aufsprang und direkt vor ihm stand. „Oh Göttinnen, Eren! Was machst du denn hier? Du solltest dich ausruhen! Du bist tatsächlich bei Bewusstsein – und läufst sogar herum!“ Sie fuhr fort vor sich hinzumurmeln und Eren konnte nur denken, wie schlimm sie aussah. Neben ihrer linken Gesichtshälfe war auch ihre linke Hand in Verbände gewickelt. Ihre Haut sah blasser aus als sonst und unter ihren Augen waren dunkle Ringe. Es war offensichtlich, dass das alles sie ziemlich mitgenommen hatte.

Schließlich zog Levi sie sanft von ihm weg und schickte sie zum Ausruhen, was sie auch ohne Widerspruch hinnahm. Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss und das Geräusch ihrer Schritte sich entfernt hatte, seufzte er laut.

Für einen Augenblick schaute Levi ihn durchdringend an und bedeutete ihm dann sich zu setzen. „Du hast ihr eine Menge Angst eingejagt – wir dachten, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest“, erklärte Levi ruhig, in einem sachlichen Tonfall, doch Eren erkannte einen ungewöhnlich emotionalen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich schuldig, Sorgen ausgelöst zu haben. Ein viel größerer jedoch, ein Teil den Eren am liebsten verleugnet hätte, genoss die Aufmerksamkeit seines Helden, die ganz auf ihn gerichtet war.

Er senkte seinen Blick. „Ich habe aber nicht das Gefühl verletzt zu sein, es geht mir gut“, meinte Eren leicht verwirrt.

Levi nickte und beschloss, sich Erens Verletzungen anzuschauen. Er entfernte einen lockeren Verband an Erens Stirn, den der Jüngere nicht einmal bemerkt hatte und hielt dann mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Levi, was ist?“

„Nichts“, entgegnete Levi, in einem Tonfall der absolut nichts verriet. „Offenbar haben wir deine Verletzungen gefährlicher eingeschätzt als sie waren.“ Langsam fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand an Erens Haaransatz entlang bis er mit dieser Hand sein Gesicht umschloss. Die Berührungspunkte mit Levis glatten, kühlen Haut jagte Eren einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie nah sie einander waren. Er selbst saß auf einem der Stühle, während Levi direkt vor ihm stand. Erens Atem wurde ungleichmäßig und er konnte fast schon spüren, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Für einen Augenblick meinte er etwas in Levis Augen erkennen zu können.

Doch dann unterbrach dieser den Kontakt und schickte Eren ins Bett zurück. Als er wenig später wieder auf der harten Unterlage lag, war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Stattdessen analysierte er jeden Augenblick bis ins kleinste Detail. Bildete er sich womöglich alles nur ein? War es die rein professionelle Sorge und Zuwendung eines Vorgesetzten gewesen? Und seit wann wollte Eren mehr als das?

Levi war schon immer sein Held gewesen. Ihn auf dem Weg zu einer Expedition zu sehen war für Eren das Ereignis des Monats gewesen, eine Abwechslung von seinem alltäglichen Leben, eine Erinnerung an den Kampf den die Menschheit weiterhin austrug. Schon seit er die ersten Geschichten über ihn gehört hatte, war er das Objekt von Erens Bewunderung gewesen, aber wann waren dann diese neuen Gefühle aufgetaucht?

Als Levi einige Stunden später an die Tür klopfte um ihn zu wecken, hatte Eren noch immer keine Antwort, war sich seiner Gefühle allerdings um einiges bewusster. Er wunderte sich, wie es ihm so lange hatte entgehen können.

Nach dem, im Vergleich zu den vergangenen Tagen, kargen Frühstück untersuchte Ophelia ihn noch einmal mit einem zunehmend verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Währenddessen unterrichtete Levi ihn über die aktuelle Lage. Nach dem Anschlag waren sie zunächst ins Anwesen zurückgekehrt, sich dann allerdings durch einen Geheimgang in ein Versteck in der Unterwelt zurückgezogen – „Wieso haben wir ihn nicht schon das letzte Mal genommen?“, hatte Eren gefragt, was ihm einen gut gemeinten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf eingebracht hatte. „Weil der Sinn von geheimen Sachen ist, niemandem von ihnen wissen zu lassen und sie nur im Notfall zu benutzen.“ – da Levi das Anwesen für ‚strategisch verwundbar erklärt hatte‘. Seitdem waren inzwischen zwei Tage vergangen.

Letztlich musste auch Ophelia zugeben, dass an seiner physischen Verfassung nichts auszusetzen war. „Außer deiner Körpertemperatur“, setzte sie allerdings hinzu. „Du scheinst immer noch zu fiebern, das behalten wir im Auge, aber solange du dich nicht schlecht fühlst, müssen wir uns fürs erste nicht unnötig Sorgen machen.“ Sie sagte nicht ‚schon wieder‘, aber dennoch konnten es alle hören.

„Geht es ihm gut genug ein wenig zu laufen?“, fragte Levi, der die Vorgänge mit milden Interesse beobachtete. Er saß mit einem Stuhl an der Wand und nippte immer wieder an seiner Tasse die, dem Geruch nach, vermutlich Tee enthielt.

Ophelia zuckte mit ihren Schultern und lehnte sich an den Tisch. „Schätze schon, aber diese Woche besser noch kein Training. Putzen und Spaziergänge sind in Ordnung“, führte sie aus.

„Dann werde ich ihn mir für heute Nachmittag ausleihen. Kommst du alleine klar?“

Zustimmend nickte Ophelia. „Sicher – viel Spaß bei eurem Ausflug.“ Levi verdrehte seine Augen, entgegnete allerdings nichts. Stumm schaute Eren zwischen den beiden her. Sie wirkten so gegenteilig, aber dennoch miteinander vertraut. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob er eine ähnliche simple Gemeinschaft je mit seinen Kameraden erreichen würde.

Der Nachmittag kam früher, als er erwartet hatte. Es fiel Eren schwer Zeitabstände in der Unterwelt einzuschätzen. Es war immer dunkel und bereits nach wenigen Stunden setzte der Mangel an natürlichem Licht ihm mehr zu, als er zugeben wollte. Levi erklärte ihm, dass es nicht weit bis zu ihrem Zielort war und Eren folgte ihm erwartungsvoll. Als sie auf die Straße hinaus traten, fühlte er sich merkwürdig entblößt und verstand nicht ganz warum, bis ihm aufging, dass es das erste Mal seit Wochen war, dass er seine Uniform nicht trug. Eigenartig wie schnell er sich an diese neue Situation gewöhnt hatte.

Sie sprachen über belanglose Dinge, während sie liefen. Größtenteils war es Levi, der immer wieder kleine Anekdoten aus seinem Leben im Untergrund zum Besten gab. Doch sie waren allgemein, Levi gab nicht viel von sich selbst Preis. Eren erwiderte jedoch mit persönlichen Geschichten, teilweise aus Shinganshina und teilweise aus seiner Zeit in der Trainingseinheit. Halb erwartete er, Levi damit zu langweilen, doch stattdessen hörte er aufmerksam zu und stellte sogar hier und da Fragen.

Ihr Gespräch vereinnahmte Eren so, dass er nicht besonders auf ihre Umgebung achtete. Zumindest bis sie aus einem engen Gang heraustraten. Erstaunt schaute Eren sich um, über ihnen konnte er den unverhangenen blauen Himmel erkennen. Zwei weitere Gänge waren vergittert und schienen jeweils zum Abstrom eines unterirdischen Flusses zu dienen. Von den Rändern der Höhle hingen grüne Ranken hinter.

„Es ist wunderschön“, hauchte Eren. Er trat weiter in die Mitte und hob eine Hand um seine Augen vor der Sonne zu schützen. Lächelnd drehte er sich zu Levi um, der sich am Rand der Höhle an die Wand gelehnt stand und ihn beobachtete.

Ein winziges Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, wie ein Spiegelbild von Erens. „Früher sind wir oft hergekommen, nicht viele wissen hiervon“, meinte Levi, als Eren sich schließlich zu ihm setzte. „Einmal hat Isabel einen verletzten Vogel gesundgepflegt, der sich nach unten verirrt hatte. Hier haben wir ihn freigelassen. Der Himmel war ein Ausblick in die Freiheit.“

Eren stützte seinen Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie und folgte seinem Blick nach oben, dann wandte er sich allerdings um und schaute Levi an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ungewohnt offen und verletzlich. Fast hätte Eren die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, hielt sich allerdings im letzten Moment zurück. „Danke“, murmelte er nur leise und schaute schnell weg, bevor er auf noch mehr eigenartige Gedanken kommen konnte.

 

**MITHRAS, KÖNIGLICHE HAUPTSTADT**

Armin und Mikasa erreichten die Hauptstadt spät am Abend, fast einen gesamten Tag nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren. Sie waren die ganze Nacht über durchgeritten und hatten dann vom Bezirk Ehrmich aus das Boot genommen.

Während der stundenlangen Fahrt hatte Armin sich ein wenig ausgeruht, doch Mikasa hatte keine Ruhe gefunden. Ungeduldig hatte sie die vorüberziehende Landschaft angeschaut, während Armin an ihre Schulter gelehnt geschlafen hatte. Viele ihrer Mitreisenden hatten sie neugierig angestarrt, doch entweder die Uniformen des Aufklärungstrupps oder ihre Blicke hatten alle davon abgehalten, sie tatsächlich anzusprechen.

Erst als sie am Hafen in Mithras ausstiegen, ging Mikasa auf, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau sie eigentlich nach Eren suchen sollte. Sie warf einen Blick zu Armin hinüber, er sah entschlossen aus und schenkte ihr ein winziges Lächeln. „Ich schätze wir sollten uns zuerst bis zum Hauptquartier der Militärpolizei durchfragen, immerhin ist es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass sie während ihres Aufenthaltes dort untergekommen sind. Oder das dort zumindest jemand weiß, wo sie untergekommen sind“, schlug er vor und Mikasa hätte ihn dort auf der Stelle umarmen mögen.

Stattdessen nickte sie bloß und schalt sich, so unvorbereitet gekommen zu sein. Das sah ihr nicht ähnlich, doch wenn es um Eren ging, reagierte sie schnell übermäßig und ohne zu denken. Glücklicherweise konnte man immer darauf vertrauen, dass Armin logisch und analytisch dachte. Er mochte nicht der stärkste Kämpfer sein, doch wenn es um Strategien ging, dann konnte er jeden Schlagen.

Stumm beobachtete Mikasa, wie er einige vorbeigehende Passanten nach dem Weg zum Hauptquartier fragte. Die meisten Menschen schauten sie an, als würden sie jeden Augenblick einen wilden Amoklauf beginnen oder schlimmeres, sie wichen jeglichem Blickkontakt aus und beschleunigten ihre Schritte, bis sie an den beiden vorüber waren. Diejenigen, die sie mit Bewunderung anschauten waren ziemlich wenige.

Dennoch brauchte Armin nicht lange um zumindest eine grobe Wegbeschreibung zu bekommen. „Hoffentlich kommen wir an, bevor es dunkel wird“, bemerkte er nachdenklich, als er wieder zu Mikasa stieß.

Diese schaute mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und warf dann einen Blick zum Himmel. Obwohl es ziemlich spät war, hatten sie sicher noch mindestens eine Stunde bis zum Sonnenuntergang. „Ist es denn so weit weg?“, fragte sie.

Armin zuckte mit seinen Schultern und begann in nordwestliche Richtung zu laufen. „Nun, Mithras ist die größte Stadt, die es im verbliebenen Gebiet gibt“, meinte Armin. „Ich habe mal gehört, dass man einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht ununterbrochen laufen muss, um vom einen Ende zum anderen zu kommen.“

Als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah schüttelte Armin allerdings schnell seinen Kopf. „A-Aber das müssen wir zum Glück nicht, in etwa zwei Stunden sollten wir ankommen“, fügte er schnell hinzu.

Nachdenklich nickte Mikasa. „Sollten wir uns dann vielleicht Pferde besorgen? Damit wären wir um einiges schneller.“ Bei dem Gedanken Eren womöglich noch an diesem Abend wiederzusehen breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihr aus.

„Vielleicht…“, murmelte Armin und schaute sich neugierig um. Offenbar waren sie auf eine der Hauptverkehrsstraßen der Stadt geraten. Verzierte Kutschen verstopften die Straße, die von Geschäften und Fachwerkhäusern gesäumt war. Die meisten der anderen Fußgänger waren in feinen Sachen gekleidet und hetzten an ihnen vorbei ohne sie wahrzunehmen – oder sie hatten keine Zeit für abwertende Blicke.

„Aber vermutlich würden wir nur noch langsamer werden“, meinte er schließlich. „Außerdem könnten wir hier wohl kaum irgendwo einfach so Pferde bekommen.“

Wiederwillig nickte Mikasa. Sie sah ein, dass Armin Recht hatte, doch sie hätte Eren gerne so schnell wie möglich wiedergesehen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er unverletzt war. Sie verfielen in ein schnelleres Schritttempo, von dem Mikasa glaubte, dass auch Armin es für den Rest des Weges halten konnte. Immerhin hatten sie beide kaum geschlafen und ihre letzte richtige Mahlzeit war vor zwei Tagen gewesen.

Auch sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Erschöpfung sie immer unkonzentrierter werden ließ. Doch sie wusste genau, dass sie durchhalten würde. Mikasa kannte ihre Grenzen und ihre Stärken. Und bevor sie noch nicht wusste wie es Eren ging, würde sie zumindest dafür sorgen müssen, dass sie selbst durchhielt.

Die Sonne stand schon fast am Horizont, als Armin schließlich anhielt. „Wir sind da“, sagte er und wies auf ein großes Gebäude, welches durch ein gusseisernes Tor vom Rest der Straße abgeschnitten war. Vor dem Tor standen zwei Wachmänner und nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick ausgetauscht hatten, gingen sie auf einen der beiden zu.

Es war ein Mann in seinen Vierzigern mit bereits ergrautem Haar und leerem Blick. Als er die beiden sah, schossen seine Augenbrauen bis zu seinem zurückweichenden Haaransatz hinauf. „Was wollt ihr’n hier? Habt’r euch vielleicht verlaufn?“, fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Wenn’r zu’n Mauern wollt, müsst’r nur lange jenug in eene Richtung gehen.“ Er lachte, als hätte er den Witz des Jahrhunderts gerissen.

Armin lächelte höflich, wohingegen Mikasa ihn nur unberührt anschaute. Mit solchen Menschen hatte sie wenig Geduld, auch wenn sie wohl theoretisch über ihr standen. „Verzeihung, Sir, aber wir sollen uns hier auf Wunsch der unserer Vorgesetzten nach dem Verbleib der Delegation des Aufklärungstrupps erkundigen“, erklärte er.

Der Mann schnaubte nur. „Na jut, ich lass euch rein, aber dafür muss ich eure Namen, Abteilung und Abteilungsführer wissen“, entgegnete er.

Dankbar nickte Armin und auch Mikasa tat es ihm nach einer kurzen Pause gleich. Der Mann nickte zu der Wache am anderen Ende des Tores und eskortierte sie dann durch den Innenhof bis ins Gebäude hinein. Dann bedeutete er ihnen stehen zu bleiben, während er für einen Moment verschwand und dann mit noch jemandem wiederkam.

Marcos Augen wurden bei ihrem Anblick groß. „Armin! Mikasa! Was macht ihr denn hier?“, fragte er lächelnd.

Der ältere Soldat runzelte seine Stirn. „Jut, ihr kennt euch schon. Du musst de Personalien von beden aufnehmen, wenn se über Nacht hierbleiben. Dann könn’se morgen mit Divisionsführer Dawk sprechen.“, er machte Anstalten zu gehen und hielt dann jedoch inne. „Sag’r mir wenigstens eure Namen?“

„Armin Alert und Mikasa Ackermann, Sir.“, beantworte Armin seine Frage und salutierte. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, wie der Ausdruck in den Augen des Soldaten sich veränderte, als er einen schon lange vergessenen Namen wiederhörte.

 

Bewegungslos starrte Ophelia in den Spiegel ihrer Kommode. Hertha hatte ihr die Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt und sie hatten eines ihrer besten Kleider angelegt, welches mit Unmengen von Stickereien und Spitze verziert war. Sie trug Ohrringe und eine Kette mit Perlen, den seltensten Kunstgegenständen, die es in ihrer ummauerten Welt gab.

Doch sie die tiefen Schnitte die sich über die linke Seite ihres Gesichtes zogen brachten sie zum Innehalten. Für gewöhnlich gab sie nicht viel auf Äußerlichkeiten, sie war selbst keine Schönheit. Keiner hatte sich je eine Chance entgehen lassen, ihr das mitzuteilen. Ihre Mutter war in ihrer Jugend die schönste Frau am Hof gewesen und obwohl offenbar keine ihrer Töchter ihr nahe kamen, so waren Ophelias Schwestern im traditionellen Sinne ästhetischer.

Bisher war das jedoch nie so wichtig gewesen. Doch die Schnitte würden trotz der teuren Kleidung alle Blicke auf sich ziehen. Ophelia schloss für einen Augenblick ihre Augen und atmete tief durch, dann hob sie ihren Kopf und verengte ihre Augen. Jeder am Hof – jeder der zählte – konnte sich wohl denken, wer den Anschlag in Auftrag gegeben hatte. „Ich habe überlebt“, murmelte sie sich selbst zu. „Der mächtigste Mann in diesen Mauern wollte mich tot sehen und ich kehre jetzt lebendig zu ihm zurück.“

Ein winziges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und mit selbstsicheren Schritten legte sie den kurzen Weg bis zur Kutsche zurück. Die Fahrt bis zum Palast kam ihr kürzer vor als gewöhnlich, doch zum Glück verlief sie ohne Zwischenfälle. Als sie Ausstieg hätte sie am liebsten jemanden an ihrer Seite gehabt, Hanji oder Levi wären ihr am liebsten gewesen, doch sie hätte sich in dieser Situation wohl auch mit Eren oder sogar Erwin zufrieden gegeben.

Entschieden ignorierte sie die Blicke, die ihr auf ihrem Weg durch den Palast folgten, bis sie endlich ankam.

Sie ließ sich nichts von ihren Gefühlen anmerken und setzte ein Lächeln auf, als Fürst Reiss ihr entgegengeeilt kam, um sie für einen Augenblick in den Arm zu schließen. „Wie gut dich wiederzusehen, Ophelia, wir waren in großer Sorge, als wir nichts von dir hörten“, meinte er und spielte seine Besorgnis und Erleichterung so gut, dass er wohl eine Karriere als Schauspieler hätte beginnen können.

Ophelia nickte respektvoll. „Es tut mir natürlich Leid sie alle in Sorge versetzt zu haben“, erklärte sie salbungsvoll in die Runde hinein, bis ihr Blick wieder bei Fürst Reiss angekommen war. „Besonders euch, nachdem wir bereits so viele Verluste hinnehmen mussten.“

Womöglich war es nicht die schlauste ihrer Entscheidungen, ihn weiter zu provozieren, doch sie konnte nicht anders. In ihren Gedanken war sie bei Eren, seinen Verletzungen, die Stunden in denen sie nach dem Anschlag verzweifelt geweint hatte, weil sie befürchtete, dass er sterben würde. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er all dies bereute – selbst wenn sie dafür Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen müsste.

Dennoch ließ er sich allerdings nichts anmerken und grinste nur noch breiter. „Nun, das will ich doch nicht hoffen, Milady“, er gestikulierte hinter sich und eine junge Frau in dunkelblauen und silbernen Roben trat hervor, ihre dunklen Haare waren von einem silbernen Reif gekrönt.

Ophelia hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Ihr wurde kalt. „Schwester, was für eine Freunde dich zu sehen“, die ersten Worte klangen so gezwungen wie sie waren, doch dann fand Ophelia sich wieder in ihre Rolle hinein.

Ihre Schwester war hingegen nie eine begnadete Lügnerin gewesen. Sie nahm nicht an den Intrigen des Hofes teil und Ophelia hatte diesen ehrlichen und reinen Teil an ihr stets Bewundert und geschätzt. Darum tat Regina nicht einmal so, als würde sie sich freuen, sie nickte mit einem kühlen Blick, wobei ihre Ohrringe ihre Schulter streiften. „Ophelia.“

Zufrieden klatschte Fürst Reiss in seine Hände und beinahe wäre sie zusammengezuckt. Er hätte seine Nachricht nicht klarer übermitteln können: Sie war nicht länger vorgesehen, sogar ihre Schwester war in die Hauptstadt gebracht worden. Alles war bereit um sie als Erbin zu ersetzen.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr beide euch zurückziehen, ich bestehe darauf. Eine Familienwiedervereinigung ist doch etwas Privates!“, meinte Fürst Reiss und ein Dienstbote begleitete die beiden zu einem kleinen Salon.

Dort angekommen standen Ophelia und Regina sich stumm gegenüber, bis das Schweigen Ophelia zu viel wurde. „Wie geht es Ben?“, fragte sie, um Konversation zu machen. Benedikt war Reginas Sohn, der erst ein halbes Jahr alt war.

„Es geht ihm gut“, antwortete Regina kurz angebunden. „Wie ich höre ist auch dein… Ehepartner noch nicht gestorben.“

Angestrengt nickte Ophelia. „Hanji und mir geht es sehr gut, vielen Dank.“ Sie trat weiter in den Raum hinein und nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz. Sie war Reginas Abneigung gegen ihre Frau und ihre Entscheidungen durchaus bewusst. Es war Jahre her, seit sie zum letzten Mal ein freundschaftliches Gespräch geführt hatten. Ständig erwartete Ophelia, dass sie einen Streit lostreten würden.

Früher hatten sie relativ gut zusammengearbeitet – sie waren nicht die besten Freundinnen, doch sie hatten einiges gemeinsam erreicht. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter waren herrschte zwischen ihnen allerdings nur noch Kälte.

„Was machst du hier?“, verlangte Ophelia schließlich zu wissen, als klar wurde, dass keiner von ihnen der Sinn nach einer simplen Unterredung stand.

Regina schaute sie nicht an, sondern trat mit verschränkten Armen ans Fenster. „Ich wurde eingeladen – ist es jetzt für mich verboten Besuche hier zu machen? Ist das jetzt dein alleiniges Vorrecht?“, ihre Stimme klang bissig und Ophelia musste sich zusammenreißen nicht auf die gleiche Art zu antworten.

„Ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles.“ Sie hielt inne. „Offenbar ist es hier nicht gerade am sichersten – und ich von dir hätte ich keinen Genesungsbesuch erwartet.“

Regina schaute auf. „Nun, mir zumindest ist meine Familie wichtig. Aber da es dir ja gutgeht, kann ich wohl wieder abreisen. Hoffentlich bist du in Zukunft vorsichtiger, ich würde meine Reisen gerne beschränken“, erläuterte sie, in ihrer Stimme klang eine unterschwellige Wut mit, die Ophelia nur allzu vertraut war.

„Keine Sorge“, entgegnete Ophelia kühl. „Bitte mach dir meinetwegen keine unnötigen Umstände, ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier noch mehr Hilfe benötigen werden.“ Sie lächelte übertrieben freundlich. „Aber im Vergleich mit einer Horde Titanen wird der Aufklärungstrupp wohl mit einem Attentäter schnell fertig werden – ich bin mir sich bald werden wir darauf zurückschauen und lachen.“


	11. Blindes Vertrauen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab heute zwei Kapitel hochgeladen, falls ihr das nicht bemerkt habt, wollt ihr vielleicht erst Kapitel 10 lesen.   
> Spoiler für Episode 47 des Anime und Kapitel 69 des Manga.

KAPITEL 11

BLINDES VERTRAUEN

 

_“Neutrality is at times a graver sin than belligerence.”_

Louis D. Brandeis

 

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen war Eren nicht erleichtert, als beschlossen wurde, dass sie die Unterwelt verlassen würden. Die vergangenen Tage waren, seit Ophelia wieder zu Besprechungen ging, von einer angenehmen Zweisamkeit zwischen ihm und Levi geprägt gewesen. Nachdem sie in den ersten Tagen das Haus an Levis Sauberkeitsansprüche angepasst hatten, waren sie in eine simple Routine verfallen.

In den Vormittagen sorgten sie dafür, dass das Haus auf Vordermann war und halfen anschließend in der Nachbarschaft bei Arbeiten aus, die anfielen. Die Nachmittage vergingen durch Training – Eren, der zunächst angenommen hatte, dass das Verwenden der 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung unterirdisch kaum möglich sein würde, belehrte Levi schnell eines Besseren. Wenn es spät wurde und Eren nach dem Training zerschunden war unternahmen sie Spaziergänge in die Höhle. Dort genossen sie die Illusion der Freiheit, manchmal lasen sie still beieinander, doch Eren genoss die Tage an denen Levi von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte um einiges mehr.

Nachdem sie tagelang fast jede wache Sekunde miteinander verbracht hatte, hatte Eren damit gerechnet es nicht erwarten zu können einmal auszubrechen. Doch das einzige was an ihm zehrte war das konstante Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein, zumindest das Tageslicht sehnte er sich zurück. Nur befürchtete er auch, dass er und Levi sich wieder voneinander entfernen würden, sobald sie die Unterwelt verließen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Levi bemerkt, dass Eren etwas beschäftigte, doch glücklicherweise hatte er ihn bisher nicht darauf angesprochen, sodass er die Gelegenheit hatte in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. Etwas Klarheit in seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu bringen war auch ohne Einmischung schon schwer genug.

Der Morgen an dem sie schließlich ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenpackten, um wieder nach oben zu gehen, war für Eren bittersüß. Doch er selbst wusste nur zu gut, dass es nichts brachte sich Veränderungen in den Weg zu stellen. Nachdem er seine Tasche gepackt hatte saß Eren auf seinem Bett und starrte durch die geöffnete Tür in den angrenzenden Raum hinein.

Dort fand Levi ihn. Der Hauptgefreite trug wieder die Uniform des Aufklärungstrupps, komplett mit 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung. Eren erwartete gerügt zu werden und wollte schon aufstehen, als Levi seine Tasche zu Erens stellte und sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte.

„Normalerweise würde ich dich nicht drängen, aber wir müssen uns hier aufeinander verlassen können. Also sag mir was los ist“, meinte er und schaute dabei aufmerksam zu Eren hinüber. Dieser hätte es allerdings vorgezogen dem Blick des Älteren auszuweichen.

Um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen räusperte er sich und schlug seine Augen nieder. „Es ist nichts“, murmelte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Es ist nur eine Menge zu verarbeiten, das ist alles.“ Beinahe sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, fühlte er sich schuldig Levi angelogen zu haben. Besonders nachdem der andere ihm so viel anvertraut hatte.

Er wagte es nicht Levi anzusehen, falls dieser die Lüge erkannt hatte. Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte erhob Eren sich und griff nach seiner Tasche. „Wir sollten dann los, nicht? Ophelia wartet bestimmt.“ Zu seiner eigenen Erleichterung war in seiner Stimme nichts von seinem emotionalen Aufruhr zu hören.

Levi nickte langsam und schloss sich ihm an. „Auf jeden Fall musst du dich nicht wegen weiterer Anschläge sorgen, falls es darum geht. Und wie es aussieht, bleiben wir auch nichtmehr lange in der Hauptstadt.“

Bei den letzten Worten merkte Eren auf. „Heißt das, dass es bald eine Expedition geben wird?“, fragte er mit neugefundenem Elan und Enthusiasmus in der Stimme.

Von seiner Reaktion scheinbar überrascht schaute Levi ihn an. „Ich nehme es an…“, entgegnete er langsam.

Eren nickte und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte er Levi durch den engen Gang, der in den Felsen gehauen war. Als Lichtquelle diente ihnen nur eine einzige Fackel, die den Boden unter ihren Füßen flackernd erhellte. Da sie keinen der offiziellen Aufzüge nutzen konnten, nahmen sie den geheimen Gang zurück zum Anwesen. Schließlich gelangten sie zum Aufstieg. Das Hinaufklettern an der Höhlenwand hätte für gewöhnlich wohl mindestens eine halbe Stunde gedauert - mithilfe der Ausrüstung konnten sie den Aufstieg jedoch im Bruchteil dieser Zeit bewältigen.

Oben gingen sie durch einen weiteren Gang, der so eng war, dass sie seitlich hindurchlaufen mussten und da sie die Fackel unten lassen mussten, bekam sogar Eren das Gefühl eingeengt zu sein. In seinen eigenen Ohren wurde sein und Levis Atmen immer lauter. Im kam in den Sinn wie schwer es gewesen sein musste, ihn schwerverletzt und bewusstlos auf diese Weise nach unten zu bringen.

Als plötzlich Licht sein Sichtfeld flutete, kniff er reflexmäßig seine Augen zusammen und trat endlich nach draußen. Nur um direkt von jemandem in den Arm geschlossen zu werden. Nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln hatten seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt. „Mikasa! Was machst du denn hier?“, rief er überrascht und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Nach einer Weile ließ sie ihn schließlich los und boxte seinen Arm. „Ich lasse dich einmal aus den Augen und du schaffst es, in die Luft gesprengt zu werden“, meinte sie erbost und verschränkte ihre Arme.

Eren rieb seinen Arm und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das war aber nicht meine Schuld!“, entgegnete er und schaute wo Levi oder Ophelia abgeblieben waren, um ihm in seiner Not beizustehen, dabei erkannte er ein weiteres nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht. „Armin? Du auch?“

Sein Freund zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich wollte Mikasa nicht alleine gehen lassen und ehrlichgesagt habe ich mir auch Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

„Und jetzt haben wir einen ganzen Haufen Bengel am Hals“, bemerkte Levi, während Eren auch Armin kurz in die Arme schloss. „Wer hat euch eigentlich erlaubt herzukommen?“

Als Armin seinen Blick schuldbewusst senkte, wusste Eren dass es niemand erlaubt hatte. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen. Im besten Fall würde man das als Befehlsverweigerung zählen, im schlimmsten wäre es Desertation. Hilfesuchend schaute er zu seinen Vorgesetzten. Levis Blick war neutral, als würde er auf eine Antwort warten, doch Ophelia lächelte freundlich. „Bestimmt Hanji. Das sieht ihr gerade ähnlich“, ein versonnenes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich werde ihr gleich schreiben und mich bedanken – und natürlich die guten Nachrichten übermitteln!“ Sie grinste in die Runde.

„Wir haben die Erlaubnis für eine Expedition und die Bewilligung für die nötigen Mittel erhalten!“, verkündete sie selbstzufrieden.

 

Die ersten Tage in der Hauptstadt waren außerordentlich erfolglos für Armin und Mikasa verlaufen. Niemand von der Militärpolizei schien zu wissen, wo die Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps in der Hauptstadt logierten – nur, dass es glücklicherweise nicht bei ihnen war.

Die meisten Antworten die sie bekamen waren unfreundlicher formuliert und teilweise voller Profanität. Immerhin hatte man ihnen unter lauten Beschwerden erlaubt, zunächst im Hauptquartier unterzukommen. Schließlich war es dann Annie, die einen entscheidenden Hinweis brachte, als sie den beiden von ihrer Begegnung mit Eren erzählte.

Zu Armins Überraschung fanden sie Doktor Winter im Adelsregister und konnten sich mit diesen neugewonnenen Informationen bis zum Anwesen ihrer Familie durchfragen. Wobei Armin die Fragen stellte und Mikasa diejenigen einschüchterte, die nicht antworten wollten. Mehr als einmal musste Armin sie davon abhalten handgreiflich zu werden und ihre Anspannung war immer klarer zu Tage getreten.

Am Abend nach ihrer Ankunft und ihrem Treffen mit Eren wurden sie von Dienstmädchen in riesige Räume gebracht. Überwältigt schaute Armin sich dort um, während er in der Mitte des Raumes stand, ohne irgendetwas zu berühren. Die Einrichtung des Raumes allein kostete bestimmt mehr als ein Soldat in zwei Leben verdienen konnte.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er ging hinüber um die Tür zu öffnen. Davor stand Doktor Winter, sie lächelte freundlich, doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war ernst. „Darf ich hereinkommen?“, fragte sie.

„Natürlich.“ Armin nickte schnell und öffnete die Tür weiter, sodass sie eintreten konnte.

Sie trat in den Raum hinein und drehte den Stuhl an der Kommode herum, um darauf Platz nehmen zu können. „Bitte, setz dich, Armin. Ich denke wir sollten reden“, ihre Stimme klang niedergeschlagen, aber zum Großteil einfach nur erschöpft.

Armin senkte seinen Blick und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr auf das Bett. „Ich weiß, dass meine und Mikasas Handlungen Konsequenzen haben werden. Es tut mir leid, wenn wir Euch mit hineingezogen haben, das wollte ich nicht.“

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe jetzt an Hanji geschrieben und sie gebeten euch zu decken, doch das wird nur gelingen, wenn es keine Meldung oder zumindest keine Suchaktion nach eurem Verschwinden gab. Und selbst wenn sie zustimmt, werdet ihr euch dennoch vor Erwin rechtfertigen müssen“, während sie sprach schaute sie Armin durchdringend an. Stumm nickte er.

„Ich würde euch gerne helfen, doch meine Möglichkeiten sind eingeschränkt.“ Das Bedauern in ihrer Stimme war zweifellos echt.

„Das verstehe ich“, meinte Armin schließlich. „Aber ich würde es wieder so machen.“

Seine Worte brachten sie tatsächlich kurz zum Lachen, allerdings war es nicht bitter oder herablassend. „Darf ich fragen“, setzte er an. „Was war der Auslöser, der Grund, für diesen Angriff? Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto weniger Sinn ergibt es. Der Aufklärungstrupp hat zwar Feinde, doch selbst wenn man die gesamte Delegation ausgeschaltet hätte, wäre die Expedition nur verzögert und nicht aufgehoben. Das Ziel muss also anderer Natur gewesen sein.“

Für einen Moment schaute sie ihn erschrocken an, bevor sie ihren Blick senkte. Dann lächelte sie jedoch, zu Armins Verwunderung. „Ich schätze wir haben Glück, dass du auf der Seite des Aufklärungstrupps stehst“, stellte sie fest.

In diesem Augenblick wurde Armin zum ersten Mal richtig klar, dass sie nicht viel älter war als er. Sie sah ziemlich jung und verwundbar aus. Nur wenige Jahre trennten sie, doch ihre Umstände waren so verschieden, wie sie nur sein konnten. Armin blieb dennoch entschlossen. „Ich stehe in erster Linie auf Erens Seite“, teilte er ihr mit.

Er war erschrocken, als sie plötzlich loslachte. Aber sie fing sich schnell wieder. Armin verschränkte seine Arme, bemüht, nicht beleidigt auszusehen. „Nun ich schätze, dann haben wir Glück Eren bei uns zu haben“, entgegnete sie und fügte hinzu: „Und dich an Erens Seite an den Frontlinien.“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wurde. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass Eren hier nicht weiter in Gefahr sein wird - außerdem reisen wir ja schnell ab.“

Armin nickte nachdenklich. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie es angestrengt vermied seine Fragen zu beantworten. Doch wenn sie Sina verließen würden vermutlich zunächst keine weiteren Probleme daraus entstehen. Andererseits wusste er nicht was seine Handlungen für Folgen nach sich ziehen würden, sobald sie zum Aufklärungstrupp zurückkehrten. Womöglich wäre es besser der Sache gleich auf den Grund zu gehen.

Die junge Frau schien seine Unentschlossenheit zu sehen. „Rede mit Eren“, riet sie ihm und erhob sich. „Du bist sehr intelligent, vermutlich kommst du ja selbst darauf.“ Ohne sich weiter zu erklären verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Nachdenklich ließ Armin sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und war überrascht, als er ein Stück weit einsank – noch nie hatte er auf einer so weichen Matratze gelegen. Es war eine eigenartige Vorstellung, dass manche Menschen in diesen Reichtum hineingeboren worden, während andere ums tägliche Überleben kämpften. In Armins Augen zweifellos eine größeres Mysterium als die Titanen und die Welt hinter der Mauer.

Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass er so weit im Zentrum des menschlichen Territoriums war, wie man nur sein konnte. Von der Hauptstadt aus konnte man nicht einmal die Mauer Sina in der Ferne erkennen, kein Wunder, dass der Kampf gegen Titanen ihnen unnötig und übertrieben erschien. Von hier aus hatte man einen völlig anderen Blickwinkel, als in den Mauerstädten. Und selbst dort war der Aufklärungstrupp bis vor wenigen Jahren noch ausgelacht worden.

Seufzend richtete Armin sich wieder auf. Es brachte ihn nicht weiter, nur dazuliegen und über die menschliche Natur zu philosophieren. Letztlich würde er sich nur in etwas verrennen und zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis kommen.

Die abendliche Hitze im Raum wurde immer drückender und so durchquerte er den Raum mit wenigen Schritten um eines der Fenster zu öffnen. Von draußen wehte eine seichte Brise hinein, die zumindest ein wenig Abkühlung verschaffte. Darum zog Armin sich den Stuhl ans Fenster und lehnte seine Stirn an den Fensterrahmen.

Er musste ein wenig weggedämmert sein, denn als er hochschreckte stand die Sonne um einiges tiefer am Himmel. Verschlafen rieb Armin sich seine Augen und gähnte. Stimmen von unten zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Armin ging auf, dass diese ihn wohl geweckt hatten.

Neugierig beugte er sich vor und erkannte Eren, der im Gras saß und offenbar mit dem Hautgefreiten Levi redete. Überraschend, wenn Armin bedachte, dass Eren noch vor wenigen Wochen kaum ein Wort in seiner Gegenwart herausgebracht hatte, geschweige denn mit ihm gesprochen.

Nach kurzem Überlegen zog Armin sich vom Fenster zurück, um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie es nicht darauf anlegten belauscht zu werden.

 

**Frühsommer 835**

Ganz persönlich legte Kenny nicht sonderlich viel Wert auf die Besuche am Reiss-Lehen. Es gab mit Sicherheit nichts auf der ganzen Welt, das so ermüdend und langweilig war, wie das Leben auf dem Land. Weit und breit gab es dort nichts außer Vieh und schier endlosem Weideland und Feldern. Kenny, der sonst sein ganzes Leben in der Stadt verbracht hatte, konnte all dem nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen.

Allerdings schien es Uri wichtig zu sein und er bestand darauf, im Sommer einige Wochen auf dem Lehen zu verbringen. Diese Wochen waren die, vor denen es Kenny das ganze restliche Jahr über graute. Er hätte wohl versucht, diesem zu entgehen, wenn es nicht auch die Zeit gewesen wäre, in der er und Uri einen Großteil ihrer Zeit gemeinsam verbringen konnten.

Doch bereits auf der Fahrt mit der Kutsche begann er, seine eigene Entscheidung zu hinterfragen. Irgendwie hatte Uri es trotz des Hin und Her Schaukelns und des ständigen Knackens geschafft, sich in ein Buch zu vergraben, was Kenny mit seinen Gedanken alleine ließ. Die Aussicht aus dem winzigen Fenster stellte keine Genügende Abwechslung dar: immer gleiche Felder und dreckige Bauern zogen mit einer nervtötend langsamen Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei. Ungeduldig trommelte Kenny mit seinem Fuß gegen den Boden der Kutsche.

Am liebsten hätte er die Vorhänge zugezogen und Uri näher an sich herangezogen. Seine Lippen gegen seinen dünnen, blassen Hals gepresst. Aber die Hitze des Hochsommers auch auf diese Weise schon kaum erträglich.

Unzufrieden änderte Kenny immer wieder seine Position, um irgendeine gemütliche Stellung zu finden, was bei seinen langen Gliedmaßen praktisch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Das Wackeln erleichterte die Aufgabe auch nicht gerade. Zu Pferd wären sie um ein Vielfaches schneller – vermutlich wären sie sogar zu Fuß schneller als auf diese Weise – doch Uri ließ, was das anging, einfach nicht mit sich sprechen.

Mit einem gequälten Seufzen schaute Kenny wieder nach draußen. Aus dem Augenwinkel überprüfte er, ob Uri in irgendeiner Weise reagierte, was allerdings ausblieb. Leicht verstimmt wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Umgebung und merkte auf. „Hey, Majestät“, meinte er, um mit dem ungeliebten Spitznamen ganz sicher die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen auf sich zu ziehen. „Da draußen hätte ich dich damals fast abgemurkst.“

Tatsächlich schaute Uri auf und nickte langsam. „Ach ja, tatsächlich“, bemerkte Uri leicht zerstreut, bevor er den Blick wieder zu seinem Buch senkte.

Zu Kennys Verteidigung – er hatte bisher wirklich keinen guten Tag gehabt, oder besser Tage, denn die Fahrt von der Hauptstadt zum Lehen dauerte tatsächlich drei Tage. Er war müde, emotional aufgebracht und wollte einfach nur etwas Zeit mit Uri verbringen. Vermutlich griff er darum nach dem Buch, schlug es zu, öffnete das Fenster und warf es hinaus.

Vollkommen entgeistert schaute Uri ihn an. Er blinzelte mehrmals hektisch und atmete dann tief durch. „Wozu soll das gut gewesen sein?“, fragte er, ohne seine Stimme zu erheben. Es wäre Kenny lieber gewesen, wenn er geschrien hätte. Kenny wusste wie man mit Toben umging, wie man im Streit die Stellung hielt, doch Uri war nicht so. Er war ruhig und vergab alles,  noch bevor es passierte. Und Kenny wusste nicht, wie er reagieren konnte, wie er seine aufgestauten Gefühle loswerden konnte.

Und so machten sich Schuldgefühle in ihm breit. Er schaute weg und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Er hatte eine Kurzschlussreaktion gehabt, wie ein beschissener Dreijähriger. Das war passiert. Und zwar, weil er nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte. „Ich-“, setzte er an, um sich zu entschuldigen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. „Ich kann dein Buch zurückholen, wenn du magst“, bot er stattdessen an.

Uri schüttelte mit seinem Kopf und nahm Kennys Hände in seine. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ich oft abgelenkt bin, doch es ist nicht leicht für mich…“ Er seufzte, als würde er das Gewicht der gesamten Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen, was er ja in gewisser Weise auch tat.

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen“, meinte Kenny mit fester Stimme und hob Uris Hände zu seinem Herzen. „Doch du musst mir dazu auch die Chance geben und mich nicht ausschließen.“

Mit gesenktem Blick nickte Uri. Kenny beugte sich vor und presste ihre Lippen kurz aufeinander, bevor er sich wieder gerade hinsetzte. Es war ein schreckliches, dummes Risiko, das war ihm nur allzu bewusst, doch wie sonst sollte er Uri zeigen, was er ihm bedeutete? Kenny war nie gut mit Worten gewesen. Sonst wäre er ganz gewiss nicht in dieser Situation gelandet.

Aber da er bei Uri war, schaffte er es nicht, irgendeine seiner Entscheidungen zu bereuen. Auch wenn er sich ein wenig dafür hasste, wie theatralisch das schon in seinem Kopf klang. Die letzten Minuten der Fahrt vergingen so in einträchtigem Schweigen.

Sobald sie allerdings auf dem Anwesen hielten, wurde Uri jedoch von den Bälgern beansprucht. Rod und seine Frau produzierten die ja wie am Fließband. Unwillkürlich musste Kenny bei dem Anblick der ganzen Kinder an Kuchel und ihr Kind denken. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr mit ihr beschäftigt – sie war alt genug um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, aber dennoch…

Nachdenklich lief Kenny hinter Uri her, der von den Kindern durchs Haus geführt wurde. Ein Junge von vielleicht vier Jahren hatte seine Hand genommen, während die älteste Tochter, wohl das erträglichste von all den Gören, sich beim ihm eingehakt hatte. Sie trug wiederum ein Kleinkind auf der Hüfte.

Irgendwann beschloss Kenny, dass es sinnlos war, das Anhängsel zu spielen und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer, welches er bereits in den letzten Jahren mit Uri gemeinsam bewohnt hatte. Nun, eigentlich hatten sie getrennte Zimmer, doch Rod kannte die Art ihrer Beziehung und so gab es eine Verbindungstür zwischen ihnen.

Dank seines guten Gedächtnisses musste er nicht lange suchen. Was er allerdings nicht erwartet hatte war, dass Rod dort auf ihn wartete. Kenny seufzte übertrieben laut, um ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. „Was willst du?“, fragte er unfreundlich und drängte sich an ihm vorbei in den Raum hinein. „Wenn es wieder um deinen Hass zu Aufklärungstrupp geht, dann schwöre ich bei allem was dir vielleicht heilig ist-“

„Tut es“, warf Rod ein. „Aber dieses Mal ist es anders. Und immerhin halte ich dein kleines Projekt am Laufen, damit die Gesellschaft innerhalb dieser Mauern nicht zusammenbricht. Für Uri.“

Zu gerne hätte Kenny ihn fortgeschickt, doch Rod wusste ganz genau, wie er ihn ködern konnte. Innerlich ergeben, drehte Kenny sich wieder zu ihm um. „Ich höre?“

 

**Sommer 850**

Gedankenverloren strich Annie über das Emblem auf ihrer Jacke. Ein Einhorn – eine eigenartige Wahl. Nicht, das sie je groß darüber nachgedacht hatte. Die anderen Symbole ergaben zumindest teilweise Sinn: Die Flügel der Freiheit waren ziemlich selbsterklärend und auch die Kletterrose der Mauergarnision konnte man noch irgendwie rechtfertigen. Die Schwerter auf der Kleidung der Trainingseinheit standen schlicht für die militärische Zugehörigkeit.

Ein Einhorn wurde jedoch typischerweise mit Unschuld und Reinheit gleichgesetzt. Annie hatte noch nie von einer Geschichte gehört, in der ein Einhorn gekämpft hätte. Komisch, ausgerechnet dieses Wesen für die Militärpolizei zu wählen.

Sie zog die Jacke über und band ihre Haare nach oben. Anschließend überprüfte sie, ob ihr Ring sich sicher in ihrer Tasche verbarg. Vermutlich würde sie ihn nicht brauchen und so wäre es weniger wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn verlieren würde.

Als Hitch danach noch immer nicht aus dem Badezimmer zurückgekehrt war, beschloss Annie, alleine zum Frühstück zu gehen. Für die Frischlinge war das Frühstück die beste Mahlzeit des Tages, denn die Neuen mussten als ersten aufstehen und die schlechtesten Schichten annehmen, was allerdings auch dazu führte, dass sie als erstes zum Essen kamen und sich das beste aussuchen konnten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mahlzeiten, wenn sie nur bekamen, was die höherrangigen Offiziere und die älteren Soldaten für sie übrig ließen.

Wie meistens war Annie eine der ersten, die den langen Saal betrat. Außer ihr waren nur die wirklich pflichtbewussten schon da, die drei Leute denen es wirklich um etwas ging – und Jean, der wohl die Hölle zufrieren lassen würde, bevor er Marco alleine irgendwohin gehen ließ.

Mehr aus Gewohnheit als allem anderen setzte Annie sich mit an ihren Tisch. Wenn sie es nicht täte, würde Hitch sie dazu holen, sobald sie eintraf und dann müsste Annie ihr Essen unterbrechen. Es war ein eigenartiges Arrangement, was sie hatten. Marco und Marlo waren praktisch sofort beste Freunde geworden, ihre äußerlichen und charakterlichen Ähnlichkeiten waren fast schon beängstigend. Hitch konnte es ihrerseits nicht lassen Marlo zu ärgern und verbrachte darum die meiste Zeit in seiner Nähe. Außerdem war sie der Ansicht, dass Annie als Zimmergenossin ihre Freundin sein musste.

Annie für ihren Teil wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe. Ihren Auftrag abschließen und zurück nach Hause. Sie schaute auf, in die Gesichter den Menschen, die sie damit zum Tode verurteilen würde. Im Gegensatz zu Reiner war sie nicht idealistisch oder sonderlich national gesinnt, sie war nicht pragmatisch wie Berthold und nicht jedermanns Liebling wie Marcel. Ihr war bewusst, dass die Menschen innerhalb der Mauern nicht schlechter waren als sonst irgendwer.

Sie waren zwar schlecht und grausam und hatten Fehler, doch das hatten wohl alle Menschen. In Annies Augen waren sie alle gleich. Sie fragte sich, ob man sie nach so vielen Jahren wohl als tot ansah. Ob man sie aufgegeben hatte?

Würde es jemand bemerken, wenn sie einfach hierblieben und den Rest ihrer Leben ganz normal verbrachten? Das Gesicht ihres Vaters blitzte durch Annies Geist und sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie schuldete es ihm letztlich zurückzukehren – ob die Mission nun erfolgreich war oder scheiterte.

Sie war, wie üblich, die erste, die den Tisch verließ. Marlo und Hitch waren gerade in eine neue Diskussion über irgendetwas verstrickt, was keinem von beiden wichtig war, während Marco versuchte schlichtend einzugreifen. Ein mikroskopisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Annies Gesicht.

Im Gang hing der Plan für den Tag aus, Annie überflog ihn und stellte fest, dass sie für eine Patrouille eingeteilt war. Das war insofern gut, dass sie nach ihrer Schicht noch etwas Zeit hatte um einige Akten einzusehen. Armin hatte sie mit dem Adelsverzeichnis auf eine Idee gebracht, womöglich konnte sie die untergetauchte Königsfamilie auf diese Weise aufspüren. Immerhin kannte sie die typischen Namen und äußerlichen Eigenschaften. In Vorbereitung auf die Mission hatte sie so ziemlich alles lernen müssen, was es an Informationen über sie gab.

Zumindest war es ein Anfang und um einiges mehr, als sie noch vor einer Woche gehabt hatte. Zögerlich stand sie vor dem Plan. Bis sie losmusste hatte sie noch einige Minuten und eigentlich war sie schon fertig. Schnell raste sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer und verfasste auf billigem Papier und mit Kohlestift einen kurzen Brief.

Dann eilte sie nach unten und sprintete durch die verzweigten Gassen der Hauptstadt. Sie hoffte, die Adresse richtig im Kopf behalten zu haben, seitdem Armin sie herausgesucht hatte. Und ein Anwesen wäre mit Sicherheit auch schwer zu übersehen, selbst zwischen den riesigen Häusern.

Als sie ankam, stand das Tor weit offen und eine kleine Gruppe Menschen mit Pferden waren davor zu sehen. Annie zählte fünf Personen, die die grünen Umhänge des Aufklärungstrupps und die Flügel der Freiheit trugen. Sie fasste den Brief fester und steckte, nur zur Sicherheit, ihren Ring an.

Dann trat sie zwischen den Häusern hervor und auf die Straße. Beinahe sofort wurde sie bemerkt und sie hob ihre Hände in einer ergebenen Geste, bevor sie weiter auf die Gruppe zuging. Sie konnte inzwischen Armin erkennen, der sie neugierig ansah.

Sie hielt ihm den Brief hin. „Kannst du den bitte Berthold geben. So erreicht meine Antwort in sicher schneller“, meinte sie mit neutraler Stimme, dennoch konnte sie Erens Gesichtsausdruck aus ihrem Blickwinkel sehen.

Er pfiff leise. „Du und Berthold. Das vermutlich echt keiner kommen sehen“, bemerkte er nachdenklich.

Annie hatte große Lust ihn zu boxen, doch vermutlich würde sich Mikasa dann wie eine wildgewordene Katze auf sie stürzen. Stattdessen zuckte sie lediglich mit ihren Schultern, während Armin freundlich lächelnd nickte. „Natürlich, kein Problem.“

Leise bedankte Annie sich und trat dann zurück. „Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise“, sagte sie zum Abschied und salutierte vage in die Richtung der anderen beiden, die sie als Lady Winter und den Hauptgefreiten Levi erkannte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung erwiderten sie den Salut. „Annie“, rief ihr Lady Winter hinterher. „Wenn du unseren Aufbruch fürs erste für dich behalten könntest, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden.“

Mit ruckartigen Bewegungen nickte Annie erneut, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Rückzug antrat. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie noch innerhalb der Mauern bleiben musste. Freunde konnte sie sich zwar nicht leisten – doch es würde gewiss nicht schaden Verbündete zu haben.


	12. In deiner Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noch nicht Beta-gelesen, keine Spoiler! (Allerdings verweise ich an einer Stelle auf den Realfilm von 2015, Regie von Shinji Higuchi.)

KAPITEL 12

IN DEINER HAND

 

_“Love is a striking example of how little reality means to us.”_

Marcel Proust, “In Search of Lost Time”

 

Auf dem Rückweg nach Trost herrschte eine vollkommen andere Stimmung, als während des Rittes in die Hauptstadt. Vermutlich war es der frühe Aufbruch, doch niemand war in sonderlich gesprächiger Laune. Levi, der ihre Formation anführte, hatte den ganzen Morgen nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Worte mit Eren gewechselt. Ophelia schien halb eingeschlafen zu sein, was beim Reiten schon eine besondere Leistung darstellte, und Mikasa war aus unerfindlichen Gründen in einer ihrer brütenden Launen.

Eren, der gemeinsam mit Armin am Ende ihrer kleinen Gruppe ritt, versuchte von seinem Freund zu erfahren, was er verpasst hatte. Ein nicht geringer Teil von ihm war neidisch, dass die anderen Mitglieder seines Jahrganges bereits die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten, gegen Titanen zu kämpfen.

Armin klang zumindest begeistert, als er von den Experimenten und seinen Diskussionen mit Abteilungsleiterin Hanji sprach. Seine Augen erhellten sich auf die gleiche Weise, als wenn er von der Welt hinter den Mauern sprach. Der Morgen und Vormittag vergingen zäh, bis sie kurz nach Mittag eine Pause einlegten.

Sie hatten nicht sonderlich viel Verpflegung dabei, sondern hatten aufgrund der hohen Temperaturen mehr Wasser mitgenommen. Dementsprechend fiel das Mahl eher karg aus und bestand nur aus etwas Brot und etwas Obst. Dennoch schien sich die Stimmung im Gegensatz zu ihrem Aufbruch verbessert zu haben. Ophelia unterhielt sich leise mit Mikasa und die beiden warfen immer wieder Blicke zu Eren hinüber, was ihn ziemlich nervös machte.

Doch Armins Fragen über ihre Zeit in der Hauptstadt lenkten ihn glücklicherweise ab. Schon der Gedanke an seine Trainingsstunden mit Levi und ihre gemeinsame Zeit in der Unterwelt munterten ihn gewaltig auf. Armin schaute ihn voller Besorgnis an. „Du magst ihn sehr, oder?“, fragte er schließlich behutsam.

Eren, der bisher nach vorne zu Levi geschaut hatte, wirbelte zu Armin herum. „Ich- Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Ich- Ich respektiere ihn – als meinen Vorgesetzten – das ist alles“, entgegnete er und schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf.

„Bist du sicher?“, wollte Armin in einem sanften Ton wissen. „Du kannst ehrlich mit mir sein. Ich bin dein bester Freund, ich erinnere mich, wie wir uns alle Geschichten über ihn zig-mal anhören mussten.“ Er lächelte schwach und senkte seinen Blick.

Eren seufzte. „Das ist es ja, er ist zwar in meinen Augen ein Held – aber gleichzeitig ist er ein normaler Mensch mit einer Geschichte und Wünschen und auch mit Fehlern. Und irgendwie macht ihn das noch besser? Ergibt das einen Sinn?“, verwirrt runzelte er seine Stirn und schaute hilfesuchend zu Armin hinüber.

Dieser nickte nachdenklich. „Ich schätze schon. Es ist also mehr als nur Heldenverehrung, du magst ihn als Person“, stellte er fest.

„Das weiß ich auch“, bemerkte Eren niedergeschlagen. „Ich mag ihn – vielmehr als er mich. Und das ist in Ordnung, aber ich würde mich gerne irgendwie beweisen. Auch wenn ich nur ganz neu beim Aufklärungstrupp bin, vielleicht würde er mich dann für voll nehmen.“

„Eren, du hast doch nicht vor etwas Dummes zu tun, oder?“ Dieses Mal klang echte Besorgnis in Armins Stimme mit.

Eren grinste. „Ach, Unsinn. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert, ich würde nur gerne etwas tun, was wichtiger ist, als eine Mission in die Hauptstadt zu begleiten.“ Er bereute es nicht, Ophelia und Levi begleitet zu haben, doch letztlich hatte Eren nicht viel mehr getan als bei einer Menge von Treffen stumm an der Seite zu stehen und Levi bei dem Einbruch Rückendeckung zu geben, wobei er auch nicht genau wusste, was er getan hätte, wenn man sie bemerkt hätte.

Zwar schien Armin nicht überzeugt zu sein, trotzdem nahm er Erens Antwort fürs erste hin. „Du solltest aber nicht vergessen, dass du auch in der Hauptstadt schon fast umgebracht worden wärst“, warf er leise ein.

Unruhig änderte Eren seine Position und wandte seinen Blick von Armin ab und wieder nach vorne. „Es geht mir gut und Oph- Lady Winter wird auch wieder vollkommen gesund. Es hätte um einiges schlimmer sein können.“

„Das es dazu gekommen ist, ist schon schlimm genug.“, erklärte Armin entschlossen. „Wisst ihr, von wem der Angriff ausgegangen ist?“

Darüber musste Eren kurz nachdenken. Es gab nicht allzu viele Parteien, die in Frage kamen, besonders, wenn man die Zeit des Angriffes hinzunahm. Direkt am Abend zuvor war der Ball auf dem Anwesen der Familie Reiss gewesen. Wenn er sich Recht erinnerte, hatte auch Ophelia mal etwas in der Richtung erwähnt, bevor sie nach oben zurückgekehrt war. Die Frage war jedoch, wieviel er Armin davon erzählen konnte. „Ich schätze ein Gegner des Aufklärungstrupps – oder jemand der etwas vor uns zu verbergen hat“, meinte er schließlich.

„Du musst doch eine Idee haben“, drängte Armin ihn. „Nach all den Wochen in Sina.“ Die Intensität seiner Worte verwunderten Eren. Diese Art von Entschlossenheit war bei Armin eine Seltenheit.

Zögerlich warf er einen Blick nach vorne zu Ophelia, doch diese war noch immer in ihr Gespräch mit Mikasa vertieft. Eren fragte sich, worüber sie wohl so angeregt sprachen. Er senkte seinen Blick und räusperte sich. „Nun es gibt einige einflussreiche Adelsfamilien, die nicht gerade für den Aufklärungstrupp sind, zum Beispiel die Reiss-Familie.“

Nachdenklich legte Armin seinen Kopf schief. „Ich glaube ich habe etwas von Familie Reiss gehört oder gelesen…“ Er schien äußerst angestrengt nachzudenken, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht jedoch auf. „Doktor Winter scheint zu wissen wer es war. Sie hat mir versichert, dass es uns nicht weiter betreffen würde. Vermutlich war der Anschlag also mehr politisch motiviert.“

Dieser Gedanke war Eren bisher noch nicht gekommen. Aber weder Levi noch Ophelia hatten sich groß dazu geäußert, Levi hatte ihm nur das nötigste mitgeteilt. Und da sie sich nach dem Anschlag in die Unterwelt zurückgezogen hatten, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass die Bedrohung beseitigt war. Außer Ophelia hatte etwas unternommen, von dem er nichts wissen sollte…

Eren wünschte, er könnte Armin alles erzählen was er wusste. Sein Freund konnte logisch und analytisch denken und Zusammenhänge finden, die Eren nicht sah. Er hätte das ganze vermutlich bereits schon längst aufgeklärt. Er runzelte seine Stirn. Wieso hatte Ophelia nicht beschlossen Armin mitzunehmen? Wäre er nicht die bessere Wahl gewesen?

Sein Blick fiel auf Levi und er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Was auch immer sie zu dieser Entscheidung bewogen hatte – er froh, diese Chance bekommen zu haben. Es nutzte nichts, jetzt noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, Eren konnte sich durch Handlungen besser beweisen als mit Worten.

 

**Winter 844**

**MITHRAS, KÖNIGLICHE HAUPTSTADT**

Üblicherweise fanden im Winter die meisten wichtigen Entscheidungen der Regierung statt. Es war sowohl eine organisatorische als auch eine rein praktische Sache. In der Hitze des Sommers zogen sich die meisten Adeligen in ihre Lehen zurück, um der drückenden Atmosphäre von Mithras zu entgehen. Im Winter war es jedoch einfacher einen kleinen Haushalt in einem Anwesen in der Hauptstadt zu haben.

Das hieß auch, dass es im Winter eine ungehörige Menge von Bällen, Feiern und anderen Zusammenkünften gab. Es verlangte eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit und ein gutes Gedächtnis um bei diesen Gelegenheiten im Auge zu behalten, wer mit wem verwandt war, was sie wollten und welche Möglichkeiten sie hatten.

Frieda blieb für einen Moment in der Kutsche sitzen, als sie angekommen waren und massierte ihre Schläfe. Es baute sich gewiss gerade ein Kopfschmerz in ihrem Schädel auf, doch in ihrer Position konnte sie nicht einfach Zuhause bleiben. Am liebsten hätte sie den Abend mit einem Buch verbracht und wäre dann früh ins Bett gegangen. Die ausschweifen Feierlichkeiten zum Beginn des neuen Jahres waren erst wenige Tage her, aber anscheinend musste man dennoch weiterfeiern.

Sie atmete tief durch und sagte sich, dass es nichts Schlimmes war. In ihren Träumen hatte sie tausendmal schrecklichere Dinge miterlebt. Entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür der Kutsche und trat mit hocherhobenem Haupt nach draußen. Niemand durfte ihr Schwäche ansehen, alles hier war auf ihren eigenen und den Schultern ihrer Vorfahren errichtet worden. Sie alle hatten ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden dafür geopfert, also konnte Frieda es auch.

Die wenigen Schritte bis zum Haus reichten, dass die Kälte ihrs ins Gesicht schnitt und drinnen angekommen genoss sie die Wärme. Während Diener ihr den Mantel und den teuren Muff abnahmen lächelte sie freundlich und ließ sich dann in den großen Tanzsaal geleiten, wo ihre Ankunft ausgerufen wurde. Obwohl nicht alle von ihrer Position als Königin wussten, so war die Erbin des Hauses Reiss schon ein Titel, der ihr Respekt einbrachte.

Sofort wurde sie von Bittstellern und Schmeichlern umgeben. Männer und Frauen baten sie um den nächsten Tanz, in der vagen Hoffnung einen Eindruck zu machen. Wer sie heiratete würde schließlich für sich und seine Familie ausgesorgt haben. Immerhin hatte Friedas Mutter es ihnen allen vorgemacht, sie hatte Glück gehabt, war von einer jungen Frau aus einem verarmten Adelshaus zur Mutter der Königin aufgestiegen.

Frieda hatte ihrerseits keine besonderen Ambitionen zu heiraten oder Kinder zu bekommen. Die Erbfolge war genügend abgesichert und sie wollte keine Kinder zwingen ohne Mutter aufzuwachsen. Sollte sie jemanden finden der es wert war an ihrer Seite zu stehen, würde sich das womöglich ändern, doch bis dahin wusste sie sich schon zu behelfen.

Während der Abend weiter fortschritt wurde schließlich zum Essen geläutet. Froh, auf diese Weise endlich der Belagerung zu entgehen, nahm Frieda den ihr zugewiesen Platz, rechts neben dem Hausherren ein. Da er ein Mitglied in ihrem Rat war, kannte er sie gut genug um nicht zu versuchen, eine Unterhaltung mit ihr zu beginnen.

Auf ihrer anderen Seite nahm eine junge Frau Platz und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Frieda sie erkannte. „Ophelia, was für eine Freude dich hier zu sehen“, meinte sie und zum ersten Mal seitdem sie zu dieser Feier aufgebrochen war, trat ein echtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Doch als Ophelia sich dann ganz zu ihr umdrehte, vergaß Frieda für einen Augenblick zu atmen, während Erinnerungen so klar durch ihren Geist flogen als wären es ihre eigenen. Ophelia war ihrem Urgroßvater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, mit den roten Haaren und dem spitzen Gesicht, den gleichen Gesichtszügen. Kaum jemand wäre wohl auf die Idee gekommen sie hübsch zu nennen, doch in Friedas Augen war sie in diesem Moment atemberaubend. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, eure Hoheit“, entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln.

Frieda senkte ihren Blick und konzentrierte sich, mental die Bilder von Ophelia und ihrem Vorfahr zu trennen und sie stattdessen in Einklang mit dem Mädchen zu bringen, welches sie kannte. Sie räusperte sich diskret. „Bitte lass die Förmlichkeiten sein. Dafür kennen wir uns schon zulange“, meinte Frieda schließlich und schaute wieder auf.

Zustimmend nickte Ophelia, während Frieda angestrengt versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum sie die junge Frau in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Als sie Ophelia zuletzt gesehen hatte, war sie noch so jung gewesen – bevor Frieda Königin geworden war. Vor einer halben Ewigkeit.

„Wir sollten uns in den nächsten Tagen treffen“, bemerkte Frieda schließlich. „Damit du mir erzählen kannst, was alles passiert ist, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.“

Nun war es an Ophelia, sie überrascht anzuschauen. „Ich- gerne, aber leider kehre ich schon übermorgen in die Universität nach Stohess zurück.“ Sie klang unsicher, als würde sie es einerseits tatsächlich bedauern, wäre aber auf der anderen Seite erleichtert.

Frieda stellte fest, dass ihr Bedauern echt war. Doch in diesem Augenblick spielten ihre Emotionen sowieso verrückt. Die Erinnerungen ihrer eigenen Urgroßmutter, Königin Historia, überwältigten sie schier. Immer neue Gedankenfetzen drängten sich in den Vordergrund ihres Verstandes. Sie presste ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handfläche um zumindest einen Fixpunkt in der Gegenwart zu haben.

Die Stärke von Historias Emotionen war überwältigend. Sie musste eine sehr vereinnahmende Persönlichkeit gewesen sein. Erst als eine sanfte Berührung ihrer Schulter sie dazu brachte ihre Augen zu öffnen, bemerkte Frieda, dass sie sie geschlossen hatte. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um, die Mahlzeit war vorbei, die meisten Gäste zogen sich wieder in den Tanzsaal zurück.

„Ich alles in Ordnung, Frieda?“, fragte Ophelia besorgt. Anscheinend war sie mit Frieda im Speisesaal zurückgeblieben.

Wenn sie wollte, wäre das eine Möglichkeit dieser Strapaze zu entgehen, stattdessen schüttelte Frieda pflichtbewusst ihren Kopf. Die Königin durfte nicht schwach oder emotional erscheinen. Sie musste mehr sein, als ein junges Mädchen. „Mir geht es gut“, antwortete sie und erhob sich. „Ich war nur für einen Augenblick in Gedanken, entschuldige bitte.“

Ophelia nickte und gemeinsam folgten sie den anderen in den von Kerzen erhellten Saal. Draußen war es dunkel, sodass das Geschehen sich in den großen Fenstern wiederspiegelte. Nur für einen Moment hatte Frieda das Gefühl, ihr eigenes Spiegelbild nicht erkennen zu können.

 

**Sommer 850**

**ALTES HAUPTQUARTIER DES AUFKLÄRUNGSTRUPPS**

Sein ganzes Leben über war Erwin ein Frühaufsteher gewesen. Sein Vater war ein Advokat für einen geregelten Tagesablauf gewesen und so hatte die ganze Familie in den frühen Morgenstunden, noch bevor der Schulunterricht anfing, gemeinsam ihr Frühstück eingenommen. Später, beim Militär, herrschten Disziplin und streng geregelte Arbeitszeiten.

Gerade als er Kommandant geworden war, musste Erwin rund um die Uhr sowohl für den Trupp als auch für die einzelnen Soldaten und ihre Sorgen erreichbar sein.  Doch auch er musste irgendwann einmal schlafen, für gewöhnlich nutzte er dazu die Stunden zwischen Mitternacht und Sonnenaufgang.

Leider war er es allzu gewöhnt, durch irgendjemanden in der Mitte der Nacht geweckt zu werden. Im Aufklärungstrupp wurden Zeitspannen von extremer Geschäftigkeit von Zeiten einer gewaltigen Lethargie abgelöst. Die Wochen seit der letzten Expedition waren allerdings von letzterer geprägt gewesen und so war Erwin davon ausgegangen, die Nacht durchschlafen zu können.

Dieser Plan wurde allerdings durchkreuzt, als ihn jemand unsanft an der Schulter rüttelte und hektisch seinen Namen flüsterte. Verschlafen setzte Erwin sich auf und rieb seine Augen. Verschwommen erschien Hanji in seinem Blickfeld. Er trug noch seine Uniform und Ausrüstung, in seiner Hand hielt er ein Stück Papier.

„Wir haben die nächste Expedition bewilligt bekommen!“, erklärte er mit kaum gedämpften Enthusiasmus.

Sofort war Erwin hellwach und streckte eine Hand nach dem Brief aus. Hanji übergab ihn ohne Zögern und Erwin überflog die engen Zeilen in Ophelias geschwungener Schrift. Während er las erhob er sich von seinem Bett und begann sich anzukleiden.

„Wann ist der Brief eingetroffen?“, verlangte er schließlich zu wissen. Es war unüblich, dass Nachrichten mitten in der Nacht eintrafen. Kaum jemand würde es wagen in der Dunkelheit den Aufstieg zum Hauptquartier über gewundene und felsige Wege zu wagen.

Hanji hatte den Brief zurückgenommen und fuhr langsam über die Kanten des Blattes, bei Erwins Frage schaute er jedoch auf. „Der Bote ist gerade erst eingetroffen, jetzt ist er vermutlich gerade in der Küche – der arme Bursche war völlig geschafft.“

Nachdenklich nickte Erwin. „Levi muss ihn ja ganz schön motiviert haben.“, bemerkte er und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Sie hatten eine Expedition zu planen.

Mit großer Mühe hatte Erwin mit Mikes Hilfe versucht alles genauso einzurichten, wie in seinem Büro in dem letzten Hauptquartier, doch die kleinen Unterschiede brachten ihn dennoch aus dem Konzept wenn er tief in Gedanken war und nicht darüber nachdachte, wo er war. Er hoffte, dass so etwas nicht mehr lange vorkommen würde, es war irritierend.

Den meisten anderen schien die Veränderung allerdings nicht viel auszumachen. Die neuen Rekruten hatten sich gut eingelebt und Levis Trupp war bereits damit beschäftigt, die ihnen zugewiesenen Räume gründlich zu säubern. Durch die Nachricht von dem Anschlag war die Stimmung für eine Weile angespannt gewesen, aber als wenig später ein Brief von Ophelia angekommen war, in dem sie mitteilte, dass sie alle lebten, war überall die Erleichterung zu fühlen gewesen. Besonders Hanji war seitdem überglücklich.

 „Offenbar sind auch unsere Deserteure wieder aufgetaucht“, meinte Erwin mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton, dennoch verzog Hanji leicht das Gesicht. Offenbar hatte er den Jungen tatsächlich zu schätzen gelernt. Unglücklicherweise verkomplizierte das alles. Erwin seufzte, auch Ophelia hatte sich in ihrem Brief klar für Alert und Ackermann ausgesprochen. Ob es sich lohnte für komplette Neulinge so einzutreten war allerdings fragwürdig – besonders da es verdeutlichte, dass ihr Freund ihnen wichtiger war als der Trupp.

Das war der Grund, warum Beziehungen unter den Mitgliedern des Trupps so problematisch waren. Sie waren unmöglich zu verhindern und so waren sie offiziell nicht verboten, es gab sogar eine ganze Menge davon – eine Folge davon, dass sie kurze und grausame Leben führten in denen jeder Tag der letzte sein könnte.

Erwin stellte es sich allerdings unangenehm vor, sein Glück und Erfolg so vollkommen von anderen Menschen abhängig zu machen. Natürlich hatte er auch er Beziehungen, doch sich so abhängig von jemand anderem zu machen, wie Hanji es tat, war ihm nichts.

Ein wahres Wunder, dass sonst niemand die Möglichkeit sah, diese Beziehungen auszunutzen. „Gut, ich werde sie nicht anzeigen und wir kehren es unter den Teppich, aber die beiden kommen in deinen Trupp, dort sind sie wenigstens unter Kontrolle.“ Schwer zu sagen ob es auf lange Sicht nützen würde, doch schaden würde es gewiss auch nicht.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Hanjis Gesicht aus, er nickte. „Ich nehme Armin sehr gerne, das hatte ich von vornherein vor. Aber ich dachte, dass womöglich Levi Mikasa zu sich nehmen will. Immerhin wird Gunther noch für eine Weile nicht an Expeditionen teilnehmen können und daher braucht Levi bestimmt einen Ersatz.“

Mit einer wirschen Handbewegung tat Erwin ihre Worte ab. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Levi einen Neuling bei sich aufnehmen wollen würde und es gab wichtigere Dinge die nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. „Auf jeden Fall haben wir jetzt zwar die Erlaubnis, auf die Expedition zu gehen, aber auf keinen Fall die Mittel, um das Loch in der Mauer zu stopfen“, fasste er ihre Lage mit einen weiteren Blick auf den Brief zusammen.

„Sprengung ist immer noch eine Möglichkeit“, erinnerte Hanji ihn und schob ihre Brille auf ihrer Nase nach oben.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich würde am liebsten damit warten, bis wir alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft haben. Immerhin wissen wir nichts über die Mauern und können die Folgen nicht absehen“, erwiderte er.

Hanji zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Nun, wenn wir wie bisher weitermachen, werden wir auch nichts Neues lernen.“ Erwin unterstützte Hanjis Wissensdrang, das tat er wirklich. Doch öfter als nicht, wenn er auf diese Weise redete, ahnte er, dass es womöglich Menschenleben kosten würde.

„Womöglich wäre man Experimenten gegenüber aufgeschlossener, wenn sie nicht das Potential hätten, der Menschheit echte Schäden zuzufügen.“, überlegte Erwin laut und offenbar schien Hanji tatsächlich zu verstehen, worauf er hinauswollte.

Ergeben stellte er die Diskussion ein, und sie verbrachten die nächsten Stunden damit, die Errichtung einer Versorgungslinie zu planen. Auf diese Weise würden sie schneller vorrankommen, wenn sie tatsächlich die Mittel hatten um das Loch zu stopfen. Als Hanji schließlich sein Büro verließ dämmerte es bereits und Hanji traf draußen schon einen der Frischlinge auf seinem morgigen Spaziergang.


	13. Die Welt in der wir leben müssen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga-Spoiler für Kapitel 86/87 und Kapitel 95. Noch nicht Beta-Gelesen.

KAPITEL 13

DIE WELT IN DER WIR LEBEN MÜSSEN

 

_“Let’s not forget that the little emotions are the great captains of our lives_

_and we obey them without realizing it.”_

Vincent van Gogh

 

**STRASSE NACH TROST**

Der Aufbruch konnte schnell in die Wege geleitet werden. Nach dem Frühstück herrschte überall Aufbruchsstimmung und alles wurde für die Rückkehr nach Trost vorbereitet. Mike wurde mit seinem Trupp bereits am Vormittag auf den Weg geschickt, sie würden in Trost alles vorbereiten und die nötigen Versorgungsmittel für die Expedition besorgen.

Erwin und Hanji brachen mit ihrem Teams und den Rekruten kurz nach Mittag auf. Für gewöhnlich hätte Erwin sie bereits anderen Trupps zugewiesen, doch ihre hohe Anzahl verkomplizierte dies wesentlich.

Die Neuen überhaupt mit auf die Mission zu nehmen war ein Risiko, zweifellos würden sie Verluste erleiden, doch Erwin konnte es nicht rechtfertigen so viele Soldaten von der Expedition auszuschließen. Sie wurden darum in einer eigenen Abteilung zusammengeschlossen, was allerdings die Frage aufwarf, wer die Führung übernehmen sollte.

„Nanaba wäre eine gute Abteilungsführerin, doch Mike wird sie nicht erübrigen wollen“, teilte er Hanji seinen Gedankengang mit. Nanaba war eine gute Soldatin mit einem klaren strategischen Verstand, es wäre angemessen, sie zu befördern. „Andererseits ist sie von den Rekruten nicht besonders eingenommen, nach dem was ich gehört habe.“

„Was ist mit Keiji? Er hat sich in der Vergangenheit bewährt und kann gut mit Menschen umgehen“, schlug sie vor und Erwin dachte kurz nach. Der Soldat in Frage war tatsächlich ein geübter Kämpfer, der auch auf andere einen vertrauenswerten Eindruck machte, er half sogar oft im Lazarett aus. Doch gerade darum erwog Erwin, ihn ins Kommandoteam zu holen. Eine Position als Unterstützung der Neulinge wäre gefährlich und kontraproduktiv für seine Karriere.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. „Was ist mit Rashad und Lauda? Von ihnen habe ich auch einiges gutes gehört.“ Tatsächlich waren die beiden relativ neu und jung für eine Beförderung von solchen Ausmaßen, doch mit ihrer Erfahrung wäre es ebenso unfair, sie schlicht aufgrund ihrer Jugend außen vor zu lassen. Und womöglich würde ein jüngerer Teamleiter die Dynamik mit den Rekruten erleichtern.

„Sie sind beide sehr fähig“, entgegnete Hanji. „Aber zumindest Lauda ist noch nicht soweit. Rashad ist ein guter Anführer, doch er hat seinerseits Probleme damit Situationen richtig einzuschätzen und neigt dazu, unnötige Risiken einzugehen. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr.“ Ein unglaublich optimistischer Satz nach dem Verständnis des Aufklärungstrupps, immerhin war es nicht gegeben, dass sie alle bis zum nächsten Jahr überlebten. Oder auch nur die nächste Mission.

Erwin überlegte, wer sonst noch in Frage käme. Weder Levi noch Mike würden es gutheißen, wenn er gute Soldaten aus ihren Trupps abzögen, sodass sie wichtige Stellen noch vor der Expedition so gut es ginge füllen müssten. Das würde im schlimmsten Fall zur Destabilisierung des ganzen Trupps führen. Hinzu kam, dass viele gute Soldaten zwar adäquat kämpfen konnten, doch nicht unbedingt die besten Führer machten. Fähigkeiten als Anführer eines Trupps konnten im Notfall ebenso von Bedeutung sein, wie die Bereitschaft zu kämpfen.

Deshalb war Erwin froh gewesen, dass er Hanji und Mike als Abteilungsführer gefunden hatte. Sie machten ihre Sache sehr gut und auf beide konnte er sich im Notfall verlassen. Das gleiche galt für Levi und sein kleines Eliteteam. Erwins eigenes Kommandoteam bestand ebenfalls aus handverlesenen Soldaten, die, sollte es zum schlimmsten kommen, sofort für ihn einspringen konnten. Als Kommandant würden ihn Hanji ablösen und sollte ihr irgendetwas passieren müsste Mike übernehmen.

 Erwin wurde durch lautes Rufen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich sofort suchend nach der Geräuschquelle um. Offenbar waren zwei der Rekruten, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, zu schnell gewesen und hatten die Formation durcheinander gebracht, wofür sie nun gescholten wurden. Lächelnd wechselten Erwin und Hanji einen Blick. „Ness“, sprach er ihren Gedanken laut aus. „Das müsste funktionieren, er hat die letzten Wochen bereits auf sie geachtet, also kennt er die Neulinge und er ist ein durchaus verlässlicher Soldat.“

Zustimmend nickte Hanji. „Das klingt gut. Und Erwin, jetzt, da wir die Formalitäten geklärt haben…“ Sie schaute ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wir sollten wieder einige Titanen gefangen nehmen. Beim Rückzug, am besten außerhalb der Mauer.“

Überrascht schaute Erwin sie an. „Sie außerhalb der Mauer zu haben, wäre gefährlich für diejenigen, die an den Experimenten teilnehmen. Es ist schon so riskant“, erinnerte er sie. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die meisten Soldaten die Experimente als eine unselige Pflicht ansahen. Als verkündet wurden, dass die Neuen dafür verantwortlich sein würden, waren beinahe schon Jubelstürme ausgebrochen.

„Das Risiko wird erst Recht ungerechtfertigt, wenn die Titanen wieder nach einigen grundlegenden Experimenten getötet werden“, ihre Stimme wurde gegen Ende hin leiser, Erwin kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie den Tod ihrer Versuchsobjekte ehrlich bedauerte. Er war nicht ganz sicher, was er davon hielt, aber er vertraute ihr, und die meisten Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps hatten exzentrische Züge.

Dennoch war ihre Argumentation logisch, ein Vorfall wie das letzte Mal durfte sich nicht wiederholen. Ihm kam eine Idee. „In Ordnung. Wir fangen dir Titanen, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du sie innerhalb der Mauern hältst. Etwas anderes kann ich meinen Soldaten nicht zumuten.“ Doch wenn der Täter vom letzten Mal wieder zuschlagen wollte, würde er kein so leichtes Spiel haben. Und Erwin brannte bereits darauf zu erfahren, wer ihr Gegner war.

Hanji sah so aus als wolle sie protestieren, hielt sich aber schließlich zurück. Stattdessen nickte sie ihm zu und gesellte sich stattdessen zu Moblit, vermutlich um die genaue Aufteilung ihrer Abteilung und die Gefangennahme der Titanen zu planen.

Leicht beklommen schaute Erwin ihr nach. Auch sie neigte dazu verantwortungslos und ohne Rücksicht auf ihre eigene Sicherheit zu handeln, aber sie war genial. Erwin war der Stratege von ihnen, allerdings nur, weil er seine Intelligenz auf ein anderes Feld anwandte als sie. Für Hanji war nur durch Wissenschaft und neue Erkenntnisse ein Vorrankommen der Menschheit möglich. Erwin würde lieber diejenigen beseitigen, die sie in die Unwissenheit zwangen.

Wer von ihnen im letzten Ende wohl erfolgreich sein würde, war einfach nicht zu sagen. Doch gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihre Zukunft offen. Bis vor wenigen Jahren hatte es so ausgesehen, als seien die Mauern unüberwindbar. Jetzt arbeiteten sie jedoch unter Zeitdruck und niemand konnte vorhersehen, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Erwin richtete seinen Blick nach vorn. Zuerst würden sie die nächste Mission abschließen, alles Weitere würde von ihrem Erfolg oder Scheitern abhängig sein.

 

**Frühling 835**

**DISTRIKT SHINGANSHINA**

Es überwältigte Grisha immer wieder, wie anders die Welt innerhalb der Mauern war. Obwohl er bereits mehrere Jahre in Shinganshina lebte, gab es dennoch Momente, in denen er inne halten und etwas Neues lernen musste. Das machte es auch leichter nicht zu angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, was er verloren hatte.

Dinah war tot, damit hatte er sich inzwischen abgefunden, doch hin und wieder hielt er inne und fragte sich was Zeke wohl tat. Ob sie ihn als Krieger behalten hatten, trotz allem, was geschehen war? Da er inzwischen seine Loyalität bewiesen hatte, war es nicht unmöglich.

Aber die meiste Zeit war Grisha vollkommen auf das hier und jetzt konzentriert. Auf seine wundervolle Frau, Carla, und seinen kleinen Sohn, Eren. Zumindest äußerlich glich er Zeke, der schon immer sehr nach Grisha gekommen war, kaum. Sein Gesicht war ganz Carla und auch sein Haar, welches außergewöhnlich voll für ein Baby war, war ganz dunkel.

Während er ihn hielt, kam Grisha nicht umhin sich zu wundern, wie winzig er war. Er war noch keine Woche alt und verbrachte einen Großteil der Zeit mit Schlafen, doch Grisha war vollkommen von ihm eingenommen. Dieser kleine Junge würde in einer Welt aufwachsen, die seiner eigenen so gänzlich unähnlich war.

Eren würde wohl im Schatten von Mauern aufwachsen, doch er würde auch Freiheit kennen. Er würde in einer Welt leben, die nicht darauf aus war seinen Geist zu vereinnahmen und zu zerstören. Er würde sich nicht dafür schämen müssen, was auch immer seine Vorfahren getan hatten.

„Du denkst schon wieder viel zu angestrengt nach“, schalt Carla ihn lächelnd von der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo sie am Küchentisch saß und Kartoffeln für das Abendessen schälte.

Grisha saß am geöffneten Fenster und hielt Eren auf dem Arm. Draußen wehte eine warme Brise, der Frühling würde in den nächsten Wochen noch Einzug halten, dennoch war es bereits ungewöhnlich warm für diese Zeit des Jahres. „Ich dachte nur gerade über Erens Zukunft nach“, erwiderte er ehrlich.

Seufzend senkte Carla ihren Blick wieder, doch sie lächelte weiterhin. „Er hat noch mehr als genügend Zeit bis er irgendwelche Entscheidungen treffen muss. Er ist ein Baby – alles was er will ist Schlaf und Milch“, erklärte sie. „Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf über Dinge, die noch jahrelang in der Zukunft liegen.“

„Vielleicht hast du Recht“, meinte Grisha und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Eren zu. Doch womöglich hatte er selbst nicht mehr so viel Zeit. So gerne er auch einfach in Shinganshina bleiben und seinen Sohn aufwachsen sehen würde, er hatte dennoch auch andere Verpflichtungen. Versprechen die er Erens Namensvetter gegeben hatte. Bisher war er noch nicht sonderlich erfolgreich damit gewesen, Informationen zu sammeln. Doch er glaubte sich zumindest gut eingelebt und angepasst zu haben. Wenn auch, weil Carla ihn auf alles aufmerksam machte, was er ihrer Meinung nach nicht richtig tat.

Carla war vollkommen anders als die Frauen, die er Zuhause gekannt hatte. Sie hatte keine Angst ihre Meinung durchzusetzen und war dennoch sanft. Doch schon bald nach seiner Ankunft hatte Grisha bemerkt, wie sehr sich die Gesellschaft innerhalb der Mauern von der unterschied, an die er gewöhnt war. Frauen standen nicht hinter Männern zurück, sie besaßen die gleichen Rechte und konnten sein, was auch immer sie wollten.

Es war schon verwunderlich nach welchen Grundsätzen diese Gruppe von Menschen lebte, die glaubten, sie seien die letzten Vertreter der Menschheit. Für Grisha waren sie beinahe noch bedeutender – sie waren die letzten freien Eldia.

Das Faszinierendste war es jedoch, dass sie dies nicht hinnahmen, sondern dagegen ankämpfen. Opfer brachten und wieder und wieder versuchten etwas von ihrer Freiheit zurückzuerobern. Dieser absolute Hass gegen Titanen war Grisha durchaus bekannt, doch hier war er mit einer unterschwelligen Angst vermischt, die streng unterdrückt wurde.

Gerade in Shinganshina, was wohl die gefährdetste Stelle des menschlichen Gebietes war, waren sich alle ständig der Mauern bewusst. Dennoch wagten es einige, ihre Sicherheit zu verlassen und sich den Titanen entgegenzustellen. Seine Gespräche mit Keith, gleich nach seiner Ankunft, hatten ihm viel über das Leben innerhalb der Mauern gelehrt.

Der Aufklärungstrupp war eines der wenigen Themen, bei denen er und Carla grundverschiedener Meinung waren. Sie sah es als eine Verschwendung von Mitteln und Menschenleben an, die er als Arzt unmöglich gutheißen könne, doch Grisha bewunderte sie. Sie waren der Beweis für den Freiheitsdrang in jedem Menschen, der letztlich immer siegen würde. Es war derselbe der Drang, der ihn damals in seiner Heimat angetrieben hatte. Schwer zu glauben, wie weit er seitdem gekommen war.

Früher hatte er die Menschen, die auf Paradis lebten nie nur als das angesehen: Menschen. Der offiziellen Version nach waren sie alle Dämonen, in zu seiner Zeit in der Widerstandsbewegung hatte er sie fast wie Götter angesehen, doch sie waren tatsächlich einfach Menschen. Sie lebten ein einfaches Leben, in ihrem Mauern, und mussten sich nicht um den Rest der Welt scheren, von der sie glaubten, sie sei ausgelöscht wurden.

Aber Grisha musste es. Auch die Menschen außerhalb dieser Mauern brauchten Hilfe und wenn es ihm möglich war, müsste er ihnen helfen, auch wenn er dafür Carla und Eren verlassen musste. Der Gedanke war beinahe unmöglich zu ertragen. Sollte er eine zweite Familie verlieren, so kurz nach der ersten?

Doch er würde keine Wahl haben und bald würden wohl auch andere Parteien noch eingreifen. Darauf musste er vorbereitet sein und – er warf einen Blick auf den kleinen Jungen, der friedlich in seinen Armen schlief – darauf musste er auch seine Familie vorbereiten. Und sie darauf vorbereiten ihn zu verlieren. Carla war stark, sie würde sich selbst und Eren ohne Probleme durchbringen, wenn sie müsste, aber sie sollte es nicht müssen. Auf jeden Fall schuldete er ihr in diesem Fall eine Erklärung.

Er könnte einen Brief schreiben, doch wie könnte er alles in einem Brief sagen? Eine ganze Welt, seine Beweggründe und Vergangenheit. Antworten auf all die Fragen, die Menschen hier in den Mauern plagten und Antworten auf die Fragen, die sie noch nicht einmal gestellt hatten. Ein solches Schriftstück würde versteckt werden müssen. Schwer zu sagen, was es in den falschen Händen anrichten könnte. Das war ein Risiko, welches Grisha nicht eingehen wollte. Doch gleichermaßen müsste es auch sicher sein. Immerhin konnte es ein entscheidender Vorteil darstellen und die Welt innerhalb der Mauern von Grund auf verändern.

 

**Sommer 850**

**DISTRIKT TROST**

Es verlangte schon eine besondere Art von Verrücktheit, um freiwillig die Mauern verlassen und gegen Titanen kämpfen zu wollen. Zumindest, wenn man die Möglichkeit hatte, auch sicher Zuhause zu bleiben. Doch letzten Endes: War es so anders als Reiners eigene Entscheidung ein Krieger zu werden?

Gedanklich beantwortete er seine eigene Frage: Ja, es war grundverschieden, denn Reiner kämpfte für ein ehrenvolles Ziel. Für sein Heimatland, um sich zu beweisen, gegen einen schrecklichen Feind. Aber in den letzten Jahren fiel es ihm immer schwerer diese Linie klar zu ziehen; wer waren seine Feinde, wer seine Freunde oder Verbündeten. Er war in den Kampf gegen Ausgeburten der Hölle gezogen – nur, waren sie das wirklich?

„Mensch, Reiner, du musst Trost ja ganzschön vermisst haben, so wie du vor dich hinstarrst“, bemerkte Connie.

Die neusten Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps waren im Speisesaal versammelt wurden, um die Fernaufklärungsformation zu lernen. Es war der einzige Raum der groß genug für sie alle war, doch kaum jemand schenkte den Ausführungen des frisch ernannten Abteilungsführers Ness viel Aufmerksamkeit. Ohne Armin, der ständig alle ermahnte, dass auch der Theorieunterricht wichtig war, und ohne die Bedrohung von schlechten Bewertungen, dösten die meisten nur unaufmerksam vor sich hin. Unglaublich, dabei ging es tatsächlich um Leben oder Tod und dennoch war es den meisten nicht wichtig genug um konzentriert zuzuhören.

Dabei war es nicht einmal sonderlich schwer, ähnliche Grundlagen hatten sie schließlich auch bei Probemissionen in der Grundausbildung verwendet.

Reiner schnaubte abwertend. „Na sicher doch. Ich hoffe bloß, dass wir nach der Mission endlich ein wenig freie Zeit zugebilligt kriegen. Das steht uns wohl inzwischen zu, oder nicht?“, erwiderte er, ohne es wirklich zu meinen. Doch die Worte erfüllten ihren Zweck und lenkten Connie ab.

Der lehnte sich soweit er konnte mit seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte an die Decke. „Ja, du hast Recht. Mein Dorf ist nicht weit von hier, ich könnte meine Familie besuchen gehen.“

„Mmmh, ich auch“, fügte Sasha hinzu, mit ihrem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Tisch lag. Sie schaute zu Reiner hinüber und zog einen Schmollmund. „Du bist nicht von hier, oder? Was willst du in deiner freien Zeit machen?“

Eine gute Frage auf die Reiner keine wirkliche Antwort hatte. Während der Trainingszeit hatten Annie, Berthold und er immer versucht weitere Informationen für ihre Mission zu sammeln. Berthold konnte Annie natürlich in der Hauptstadt unterstützen, vorausgesetzt, dass sie genügend Zeit dafür hatten, immerhin hatte er einen guten Vorwand. Reiner hatte allerdings nichts dergleichen.

Connie und Sasha tauschten einen Blick und grinsten breit, insgesamt ziemlich verdächtiges Verhalten von den beiden. „Was auch immer ihr plant, ich will keinen Teil daran haben“, erklärte er vorsichtshalber und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Erklärungen über die Fernaufklärungsformation zu.

Seit er Bertholds Schwärmereien für Annie bemerkt hatte, hatte Reiner das Gefühl, sich immer weiter von ihm zu entfernen. Noch waren sie zwar kein Paar, doch lange würde diese Entwicklung wohl nicht auf sich warten lassen. Wer konnte sie schließlich verstehen, wenn sie nicht einander?

Reiner war wütend über sich selbst, obwohl sie seit Jahren hier waren hatten sie kaum etwas zustande gebracht. Er bemühte sich nach Kräften, Marcel zu ersetzen, doch wie könnte er das? Er hätte nicht einmal zum Krieger werden sollen. Vielleicht hätten sie mit Porco mehr erreicht, als mit ihm. Aber was für ein Krieger wäre er, wenn er aufgab? Nein, er musste entschlossen und durchsetzungsfähig sein. Seine Loyalität war das, was ihn vor allen anderen herausgestellt hatte, etwas, das weder Annie noch Berthold besaßen.

Sosehr es ihn auch störte, bis zum erfolgreichen Abschluss ihrer Mission mussten sie zusammenarbeiten. Innerlich seufzte Reiner, es wäre wohl um ein vielfaches einfacher, wenn er die beiden nicht gut kennen, oder noch besser, sie hassen würde. Gefühle verkomplizierten nur alles, ganz gleich, ob sie nun positiv oder negativ waren.

Es fühlte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit später an, als sie endlich entlassen wurden. Der Regen draußen hatte ein wenig nachgelassen, aber dennoch beeilten sich die meisten schnell irgendwo Deckung zu finden. Reiner fühlte sich an frühe Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit zurückversetzt. Für ihn und die anderen Jungs, die in seiner Straße wohnten, war jede Pfütze ein Ozean geworden. Die Straßen waren leer und sie hatten endlich genügend Platz um ordentlich zu spielen.

Seitdem hatte sich einfach alles verändert. Er fühlte sich noch immer wie ein kleiner Junge der einen Erwachsenen, einen Krieger, einen Soldaten spielte. Reiner hatte das Gefühl keinen einzigen wahren Satz mehr gesagt zu haben, seit sie innerhalb der Mauern waren. War es ein Verbrechen Lügner anzulügen? Oder hoben die beiden sich auf?

Das waren Fragen, die Reiner vor seiner Mission nicht in den Sinn gekommen wären. Wäre es nicht ironisch, wenn er gerade die eine Fähigkeit verlor, die ihn in den Augen seiner Vorgesetzten wertvoll machte?

Jemand packte ihn an der Schulter und Reiner realisierte, dass er alleine mitten auf dem Hof, im Regen stand. Langsam drehte er sich um und erkannte Berthold, der ihn besorgt anschaute. Mit einem überzogenen Grinsen schüttelte Reiner die Hand ab.

„Seit wir dem Aufklärungstrupp beigetreten sind, wirkst du, als ob du neben dir stehst“, meinte Berthold und verschränkte seine Arme.

Reiner warf einen Blick nach oben, in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Wollte er diese Diskussion wirklich vor aller Augen führen? „Ich habe dich nicht gebeten mitzukommen“, erinnerte Reiner ihn.

„Das musstest du auch nicht – wir kämpfen Seite an Seite. Gemeinsam.“

„Sicher“, entgegnete Reiner und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine inzwischen durchnässten Haare. „Nur zweifele ich in letzter Zeit ein wenig an meinem Platz im Gesamtbild.“ Denn was würde für ihn bleiben, wenn Berthold und Annie sich zusammenschließen würden? Marcel war tot und Porco hatte ihn schon immer gehasst. Selbst wenn sie erfolgreich zurückkehren würden, was bliebe für ihn, außer gebrandmarkt zu werden als der Krieger, für den sein Kamerad sich geopfert hatte?

Als Massenmörder der Tausende Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen hatte – war es das, was einen Krieger ausmachte? „Wir sind Krieger“, rief Berthold ihm ins Gedächtnis, als könnte Reiner das vergessen, als würde es nicht ständig wie das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern wiegen. 

In den Tagen vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Trost herrschte eine allgemein schlechte Stimmung. Bei den Rekruten resultierte diese zum Teil aus Furcht und Anspannung im Angesicht von Erwins Urteilsspruch, Levi und Ophelia allerdings waren in Gedanken bereits bei der nahenden Expedition. Sie hatten beide das Gefühl, dass die letzte gerade erst überstanden war und nun würde der Aufklärungstrupp einmal mehr in die Hölle vorstoßen.

Ophelia fühlte sich schuldig. Nach der letzten Expedition hatte sie ihre Pflichten als Ärztin durch ihren schnellen Aufbruch nach Mithras vernachlässigt. Auch mit Erwins Befehl war es unverantwortlich gewesen, Armin und Mina all diese Verantwortung aufzubürden. Die ganze Geschichte wäre ihrer Ansicht nach um einiges einfacher, wenn sie nur Ärztin wäre und nicht gleichzeitig noch andere Rollen spielen musste.

Andererseits war es schwer vorstellbar, was passiert wäre, wenn sie in Mithras nicht sowohl als Politikerin als auch als Ärztin gewesen wäre. Nach dem Anschlag hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten und Eren zu versorgen. Was für ein grausiger Anblick sein zugerichteter Körper auch geboten hatte. Bei dem Gedanken hob sie ihre Hand unwillkürlich zu den tiefen Schnitten auf ihrem eigenen Gesicht und schaute zu dem Jungen hinüber.

Eren ritt zwischen seinen beiden Freunden und versuchte offenbar die beiden aufzumuntern, um sie ein wenig von ihrer Anspannung abzulenken. Es war ein herzerwärmendes Bild, doch Ophelia wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht hier sein dürfte. Niemand hätte solche Verletzungen überleben können. Sie wusste, dass sein halben Gesicht nur noch in blutigen Fetzen gehangen hatte, als sie es verbunden hatte. Er hatte Verbrennungen erlitten und Blut verloren.

In den folgenden Tagen hatte sie überlegt, dass sie wohl unter Stress gestanden hatte und traumatisiert gewesen war. Aber ihre eigenen Verletzungen waren zum Teil schwer gewesen und Eren, der um einiges näher an der Explosion gewesen war, schien vollkommen unverletzt. Es ergab schlicht keinerlei Sinn.

Ophelia atmete tief durch und trieb ihre Stute anschließend ein Stück nach vorne, bis sie mit Levi auf einer Höhe ritt. In der Ferne erhob sie bereits die Mauer Rose vor ihnen und die Straße war von Menschen aller Klassen und Handwerke gefüllt. Einige von ihnen erkannten Levi, oder zumindest die Flügel der Freiheit, die sie auf ihren Rücken trugen und machten respektvoll Platz für sie. Ophelia lächelte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Was gibt es?“, fragte Levi und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht in der Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung war, doch Ophelia ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen wenig Zeit uns zu unterhalten“, bemerkte sie. „In den Tagen nach dem Anschlag, ist dir da irgendetwas an Eren eigenartig vorgekommen?“

„Außer seiner schnellen Genesung?“, wollte er wissen und hob seine Augenbrauen. Bei Ophelias verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck zuckte er nur mit seinen Achseln. „Du musst mich nicht so anschauen, ich war dabei, als du ihn verarztet hast. Es war schlimm.“

„Aber das ist unmöglich. Er kann sich unmöglich von solchen Verletzungen erholt haben, du hast ihn auch untersucht – er hat nicht einmal Narben, er ist absolut kerngesund!“

Levi zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Du bist die Ärztin, warum erklärst du es mir nicht? Immerhin bist du diejenige mit der teuren Ausbildung, die eine Universität besucht hat.“

Darauf wusste Ophelia nichts zu erwidern und zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. Sie war eine gewissenhafte Schülerin gewesen, doch etwas Derartiges war ihr nicht untergekommen. Vielleicht sollte sie einen Brief an ihren Lehrmeister schicken, aber sie war sich unsicher wie sie das Problem in Worte fassen sollte, ohne vollkommen verrückt zu klingen. Die meiste Zeit über glaubte sie es ja selbst kaum.

Langsam ließ Ophelia sich wieder etwas zurückfallen, sodass sie in der Mitte zwischen Levi und den Rekruten ritt. Die Mauer wurde vor ihnen immer größer und begann den Horizont auszufüllen. Vor wenigen Jahren hatte Trost noch zum inneren Bereich gehört, jetzt war es jedoch die Grenze der bekannten Welt. Es war eine eigenartige Vorstellung daran zu denken, dass es schon in wenigen Jahren Kinder geben würde, die es gewöhnt waren in einer Welt umgeben von zwei anstatt von drei Mauern zu leben. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis Maria, wie so vieles andere auch, völlig aus dem Gedächtnis der Menschheit verschwunden war. Papier war um einiges geduldiger und erinnerte sich besser.

Vielleicht würde es aber auch ganz anders kommen – vielleicht hätte Erwin ja tatsächlich mit seiner Mission zur Rückeroberung Erfolg. Immerhin war er ein guter Kommandant und Ophelia vertraute ihm zumindest soweit, dass sie teilweise gleiche Ziele hatten. Die Rückeroberung ihres Gebietes gehörte mit Sicherheit dazu.

Vor ihnen wuchs die Mauer, bis sie schließlich ihr gesamtes Blickfeld ausfüllte. Als Mitglieder des Militärs mussten sie sich nicht ausweisen, die Soldaten der Mauergarnision salutierten ihnen, eine Geste die sie erwiderten. Die bösen Blicke von den Händlern, welche die Soldaten vom Eintritt in die Stadt hinderten, folgten ihnen auf ihrem Weg durch die Mauer.

Als sie die ersten Male den Weg unterhalb der Mauer passiert hatte, war es Ophelia beklemmend vorgekommen und sie hatte unentwegt an die Massen von Gestein über sich gedacht, die jeden Augenblick auf sie fallen könnten, doch inzwischen war es nur ein weiterer Teil des Alltags.

Die Mauerstädte waren allerdings noch immer nicht Ophelias liebste Aufenthaltsorte. Wohin man auch sah, man konnte dem Anblick der Mauern nicht entkommen. Der Gedanke eingeschlossen zu sein, die ständige Erinnerung daran, war ihr einfach unangenehm.

Doch auf der anderen Seite war es einer der Orte innerhalb der Mauern, an dem sie so weit von Mithras entfernt war wie nur irgendwie möglich und war das für sich nicht auch eine Art von Freiheit?

An den Unterkünften angekommen stellten sie überrascht fest, dass bereits eine große Gruppe des Aufklärungstrupps angekommen war. Sofort begann Ophelia in der Menge von grünen Umhängen nach einem bestimmten Gesicht Aussicht zu halten.

Ungeduldig rutschte sie von ihrem Pferd hinunter und schaute sich weiterhin um. Gleichzeitig war ihr allerdings bewusst, dass Hanji womöglich noch im Hauptquartier war und noch gar nicht in Trost angekommen war. Dann erkannte sie jedoch ein Gesicht, welches ihr vertrauter war, als ihr eigenes. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie drückte ihre Zügel Levi in die Hand, bevor sie sich durch die Menge schob.

Gleich darauf erkannte Hanji sie ebenfalls und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen konnten sie sich in die Arme schließen und einfach nur die Nähe des anderen genießen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohen 2. Advent!  
> Dieses Mal bin ich nur einen Tag verspätet!  
> Nach Kapitel 112 war ich einfach am Boden zerstört und dann ist auch noch der neue Avengers-Trailer rausgekommen, worauf ich angefangen hab eine ganz neue FF zu schreiben.


	14. Feuertaufe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Spoiler. Das nächste Kapitel könnte sich leicht verzögern...

KAPITEL 14

FEUERTAUFE

 

_“People, even more than things, have to be restored, renewed, revived, reclaimed, and redeemed; never throw anyone out.”_

Audrey Hepburn

 

Die Unterkünfte in Trost waren von Staub überzogen und stanken nach Schweiß und Alkohol. Vom Aufklärungstrupp wurden sie nur direkt vor oder nach Expeditionen genutzt, den Rest der Zeit standen sie zum Großteil leer. Immerhin hatte die Mauergarnision in Trost ihre eigenen Unterkünfte und die Präsenz der Militärpolizei war am Rand der bewohnten Welt ziemlich gering. In seltenen Fällen wurden sie von der Trainingseinheit genutzt, doch auch das kam nicht sonderlich oft vor.

Aus vielerlei Gründen bevorzugte Levi das Hauptquartier – dort gab es mehr Platz und demzufolge war die Wahrscheinlichkeit ständig nervigen und schmutzigen Leuten über den Weg zu laufen um einiges geringer. Hinzu kam, dass es genügend Orte gab, an die man sich alleine zurückziehen konnte ohne gefunden oder gestört zu werden.

Vor allem war es jedoch sauber und eine gewöhnte Umgebung. Nicht einmal die Hauptstadt, mit all ihrem äußerlichen Prunk und Glanz reichte daran heran, außerdem gab es dort bei weitem zu viele Menschen.

Die ersten Tage nach ihrer Ankunft in Trost bestanden für Levi darum gleichermaßen aus Training mit seinem Team und aus Putzen, wozu alle verdonnert wurden, denen er habhaft werden konnte. Die Vorbereitung für die Expedition war inzwischen in vollem Gange. Soldaten kontrollierten ihre Ausrüstungen und trainierten, es wurden neue Rauchgranaten und Verpflegung herangeschafft und die letzten Details der Planung wurden festgelegt.

Für gewöhnlich lief Levis Team dabei wie eine gut geölte Maschinerie. Jeder kannte seine Position und die der anderen genau und wusste, welchen Teil er zu leisten hatte. Doch obwohl sich Petra inzwischen erholt hatte und wieder auf den Beinen war, fehlte ihnen durch Gunthers schwere Verletzung während der letzten Mission noch immer ein Mann.

Der Gedanke ihn zu ersetzen löste in Levi ein ungutes Gefühl aus, doch Erwin und Ophelia ermutigten ihn dazu. „Ich muss mich auf dich und dein Eliteteam verlassen können. Wenn es dort draußen Schwierigkeiten gibt, seid ihr meine Trumpfkarte“, hatte Erwin gemeint. Und nachdem er Gunther besucht hatte, teilte Ophelia ihm vertraulich mit, dass er, selbst wenn er je wieder ohne Hilfe laufen würde, er nie wieder verlässlich mit 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung umgehen könnte.

„Warum wurde er dann noch nicht ehrenhaft entlassen?“, hatte Levi aufgebracht von ihr zu Wissen verlangt. Gunters Verlust würde das Team schmerzlich treffen und es war grausam, einen solchen Umstand vor ihm zu verheimlichen.

Ophelia hatte schuldbewusst ihren Blick gesenkt. „Ich war nicht hier, als wir aufgebrochen sind, stand noch nichts fest. Gunther weiß es, aber er will bleiben – helfen – wenn auch nicht als Soldat“, meinte sie mit leiser Stimme. In Levis Ohren klang sie wie ein kleines Mädchen, das erwartete, getadelt zu werden.

„Weiß Erwin davon?“, hatte er wissen wollten. Sie hatten ihren Kopf geschüttelt und sie hatten das Thema beide fallen lassen.

Doch nun, drei Tage vor dem Beginn der Expedition, mangelte es seinem Team noch immer an einem Mitglied. Ein Ersatz für das Eliteteam war nicht leicht gefunden. Levi hatte das Training beobachtet und eine Menge Soldaten in Betracht gezogen und schließlich verworfen. Zu diesem späten Zeitpunkt jemanden aus einem anderen Trupp abzuziehen, würde Unordnung in das ganze System bringen.

Und es war schwer vorstellbar jemanden, der an die Strategien und Vorgänge anderer Abteilungen gewöhnt war, innerhalb ihrer begrenzten Zeit in sein Team einzugewöhnen. Hanji hatte ihm vorgeschlagen jemanden von den Rekruten zu sich zu nehmen. Selbst ohne Kampferfahrung könnten sie noch immer Nachrichten weiterleiten.

Ihm war sofort Eren eingefallen. In der Hauptstadt hatte er einige Wochen damit zugebracht den Jungen zu trainieren – er besaß zwar kaum natürliches Talent, doch seine Sturheit und Entschlossenheit machten das fast wett. Außerdem war er inzwischen an Levis Kampfstil gewöhnt. Und ein weiterer Faktor war nicht zu ignorieren: Levi mochte den Bengel, er hatte sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt und fand ihn durchaus erträglich.

Die zweite Kandidatin war Mikasa Ackermann. Ihr Name war gleich mehrmals vorgebracht wurden und nachdem Levi sie bereits selbst mit dem Schutztrupp vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte kämpfen sehen, konnte er nicht sagen, dass er verwundert war. Mikasa war talentiert und mit ein wenig Übung könnte sie wohl Levi selbst Konkurrenz machen. Doch wenn die letzten Wochen eins klargestellt hatten, dann war das ihre Sorge um Eren.

An diesem Punkt war es jedoch unausweichlich, dass nur einer von ihnen in sein Team eintreten könnte und im Endeffekt hieß das, dass Mikasa und Eren nicht gemeinsam an der Expedition teilnehmen würden, gleichgültig, wen von beiden er in sein Team aufnahm.

 Während er den beiden und den übrigen Rekruten der 104. Trainingseinheit beim Trainieren zuschaute erwog er seine Möglichkeiten. Von dem Fenster seines Büros aus, konnte er das die Vorgänge auf dem Übungsfeld unauffällig und unbemerkt beobachten. Es war klar, dass Mikasa die bessere Kämpferin von den beiden war – von Hanji hatte er erfahren, dass sie als beste in ihrer Trainingseinheit abgeschnitten hatte. Eine seltene Auszeichnung im Aufklärungstrupp. Konnte er es rechtfertigen, sie für Eren zu übergehen?

Es gab insgesamt wenig, was für den Jungen sprach, abgesehen von seinem bereits mit Levi absolvierten Training. Er hatte zwar seine Ausbildung als fünfter abgeschlossen, doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten seiner Kameraden hatte er noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, Erfahrungen im Kampf zu sammeln und durch die Reise in die Hauptstadt hatte er einiges an Trainingszeit verpasst.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ertappte Levi sich dabei, wie seine persönlichen Gefühle sein Urteilsvermögen trübten. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn wohl mehr erschrecken sollte, als sie es tat. Der Junge faszinierte ihn, er war – anders, außergewöhnlich.

Doch was es auch war, Levi würde das Leben seines Trupps nicht auf der Grundlage einer falschen Entscheidung unnötig gefährden. Was letztlich außerhalb der Mauer geschehen würde, konnte zwar niemand vorhersehen, doch es könnte mit Gewissheit nichts – außer Levis Stolz – schaden, eine zweite Meinung einzuholen. Und sein Stolz hatte keinen Platz, wo er potentiell das Leben von Soldaten gefährden könnte.

Seufzend erhob Levi sich von seinem Stuhl, den er zu seinem Beobachterposten ans Fenster gezogen hatte und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Brillenschlange.

Was Erwin ihm raten würde, war ihm mehr als bewusst.

 

Die Tage vor der Expedition zogen sich für gewöhnlich in die Länge, bis man vor Aufregung und Anspannung fast gelähmt war. Bis es schließlich eine Erleichterung war aufzubrechen, weil nur das elendige Warten endlich beendet war. Petra hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass nichts was vor der Mauer geschehen konnte, nicht das Blut, der Tod oder die Verzweiflung, schlimmer war als das, was man sich vorher ausmalte.

Das Team hatte die letzte Expedition schwer getroffen. Gunthers Verletzung und ihre eigene Krankheit, hatten sie für eine Weile behindert, doch nun war zumindest eines der beiden überwunden. Und trotz seiner Verletzung bedauerten sie Gunther nicht übermäßig, er hatte schweres durchgemacht und hart gekämpft, nun würde er sich aus dem Dienst zurückziehen. Etwas, was im Aufklärungstrupp durchaus eine Seltenheit war.

„Was denkt ihr, wen der Hauptgefreite anbringen wird?“, fragte Aurou in ihre Runde, die inzwischen nur noch aus ihnen dreien bestand.

Sie waren gerade damit beschäftigt den Speisesaal zu säubern, da die neuen Rekruten den Übungsplatz in Anspruch nahmen und Petra Untätigkeit in den Tagen vor der Expedition um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. Sie schaute zu Auruo hinüber, der gerade die Tische säuberte, während Petra auf einem Stuhl balancierte und Spinnenweben aus den Ecken des Raumes entfernte. „Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete sie und schaute zu Eld hinüber, der gerade begonnen hatte den Boden zu wischen. „Vielleicht jemand aus Hanjis Abteilung? Ich denke er war vorhin auf dem Weg zu ihr.“

Eld hüllte zuckte mit seinen Schultern ohne aufzusehen und so wandte sich auch Petra wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. „Wissen wir, wer aus Hanjis Abteilung die meisten Titanen erlegt hat?“, fragte sie nachdenklich. Ihr kam niemand in den Sinn, der sich besonders ausgezeichnet hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Abteilungsführer hatten die meisten von Hanjis Untergebenen gelernt, sich im Hintergrund zu halten.

Sie schob eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und bemerkte, dass ihre Haare schon wieder zu lang geworden waren. Vielleicht sollte sie kurzen Prozess machen, so wie Nanaba. Der Gedanke stimmte sie eigenartig traurig, dabei handelte es sich nur um Haare.

„Nun, Moblit wird es nicht sein“, meinte Aurou vom anderen Ende des Raumes und begann zu husten wie verrückt, vermutlich hatte er Staub abbekommen.

Petra verdrehte ihre Augen, musste allerdings zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Moblit war vielleicht kein schlechter Soldat, doch er hatte seine Stelle als stellvertretender Abteilungsleiter nicht durch Stärke oder Kampferfahrung erreicht, stattdessen wurden in Hanjis Abteilung Intelligenz und Einfallsreichtum wertgeschätzt.

Sie selbst war aus Mikes Abteilung in Levis Team übergewechselt, wie auch Aurou. Eld war jedoch ursprünglich in Hanjis Abteilung gewesen, doch er war fast solange im Aufklärungstrupp gewesen wie Hanji selbst. Darum zweifelte auch niemand seine Autorität als stellvertretender Teamleiter an. Von ihnen allen hatte Gunthers ausscheiden ihn wohl am schwersten getroffen.

„Nun, ich hoffe wer auch immer es ist, kommt damit klar in Levis Team ganz von unten anzufangen. Wir brauchen keine Besserwisser, die glauben, sie könnten plötzlich Berge versetzen, nur weil sie ins Team aufgenommen wurden“, stellte Aurou mit einem überheblichen Unterton in der Stimme fest.

„Also“, setzte Petra an und legte eine dramatische Pause ein, bevor sie fortfuhr, „jemand wie du.“

Sie grinste über Aurous Versuche sich zu rechtfertigen und auch Eld schien ein wenig zu lächeln. Zufrieden mit sich widmete Petra sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Wenn sie schnell mit dem Saal fertig wurden, hätte sie vielleicht noch Zeit einen Brief an ihre Familie in Karanese zu schreiben. Vor jeder Expedition schrieb sie einen kurzen Brief, um im Ernstfall nicht das Gefühl zu haben, sich nicht verabschiedet zu haben.

Das war ihr wichtig. Sie hatte selbst erfahren wie schmerzlich es war unerwartet jemanden zu verlieren und nicht richtig abschließen zu können. Vermutlich würde ihre Familie nicht einmal einen Körper zum Beerdigen bekommen. Sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen. Wieso nur war sie vor Expeditionen immer so schrecklich emotional.

Nach einigen langsamen und tiefen Atemzügen fuhr sie mit ihrer Arbeit fort, war allerdings so unkonzentriert, dass sie erst nach einige Minuten bemerkte, dass sie die gleiche, inzwischen saubere Ecke schon seit einer ganzen Weile bearbeitete.

Seufzend stieg sie von ihrem Stuhl hinunter und ging zur nächsten Ecke weiter. Aurou schien des Themas allerdings noch immer nicht müde zu werden. „Vielleicht hing es ja mit etwas anderem zusammen und wir bekommen doch einen aus Mikes Abteilung“, fügte er hinzu und klang bei dem Gedanken außerordentlich verstimmt.

Petra hoffte unterdessen, dass es jemand war, der Situationen besser lesen konnte als Aurou. Sie könnte schwören, dass er ein kompletter emotionaler Analphabet war. Auf dem Schlachtfeld konnte er ihre Umgebung innerhalb weniger Sekunden abschätzen und entsprechend reagieren, doch Gespräche mit echten Menschen neigten dazu ihn in dieser Hinsicht zu überfordern.

Er war kein schlechter Kerl – eigentlich war es nicht so, dass Petra ihn nicht mochte, aber er bemühte sich zu sehr jemand zu sein, der er nicht war. Das traurige daran war, dass er es nicht musste. Aurou war ein guter Soldat, viele Menschen bewunderten ihn, doch er übersah sie vollkommen in seinem Vorhaben Levi möglichst ähnlich zu werden und dabei Levi völlig falsch einzuschätzen.

Petra bildete sich nicht ein, den Hauptgefreiten besonders gut zu kennen, wenn er Freunde im Trupp hatte, dann waren das höchstwahrscheinlich am ehesten Erwin oder Hanji. Doch er war gewiss nicht so gefühllos und kalt wie er sich immer gab. Vor allem bemühte er sich nicht irgendjemandem zu gefallen, das hatte er gar nicht nötig. Und wenn er wollte, konnte er sanft und freundlich sein. Diese Erfahrung hatte Petra gemacht, als sie ihn und Ophelia in der Vergangenheit nach Sina begleitet hatte.

Hinter ihr wurde die Tür zum Speisesaal aufgestoßen und Petra schaute sich neugierig um. Levi stand in der Tür mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der eher genervt als erschöpft aussah. Sofort stieg Petra von ihrem Stuhl hinunter und salutierte mit den anderen. Der Hauptgefreite tat ihren Salut allerdings mit einer Handbewegung ab und räusperte sich. „Wir sollten wohl reden – am besten setzen wir uns.“

Das Team versammelte sich an ihrem üblichen Tisch, wobei sie unwillkürlich einen Platz für Gunther freiließen. „Es geht um unser neustes Teammitglied.“

 

In den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages fand Mikasa sich allein auf dem Trainingsfeld wieder. Obwohl sie in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich als würde sie vor lauter aufgestauter Energie und der Anspannung in ihren Gliedern beinahe bersten.

Im Osten begann es gerade erst zu dämmern und sie war bereits eine ganze Weile wach und am Trainieren. Was sie auch versuchte, es gelang ihr beim besten Willen nicht Ruhe zu finden. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken und Gefühle nicht in Einklang bringen und so versuchte sie sich durch die gewohnten Bewegungen der Übungen abzulenken - bisher ohne Erfolg.

Als sie das Training am letzten Nachmittag beendet hatten war Mikasa gerade mit Ymir auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schicht als Wachdienst gewesen, als Armin ihr aufgeregt entgegengelaufen kam. Seine ganze Haltung hatte seinen inneren Aufruhr hinausgeschrien und so hatte sie Ymir vorgeschickt und ihn gefragt, was los war.

Armin hatte sie aus großen Augen angeschaut und ihr stotternd von dem Gespräch berichtet, welches er überhört hatte, als er einen Bericht bei Hanji abliefern wollte. Sie oder Eren würde ein Mitglied von Levis Team werden. Und so wie es momentan stand, würde sie es werden.

Unsicher was sie mit diesem Wissen anfangen sollte, hatte sie Armin lediglich das Versprechen abgenommen Eren noch nichts davon zu erzählen. Seitdem kämpften in ihr Gefühle an, die miteinander im Konflikt standen. Ihr lag wenig an militärischen Ehren oder an der Anerkennung, die sie durch das gedankenlose Töten von Titanen bekommen würde. Ihre Prioritäten lagen bei ihrer Familie – bei Eren und Armin.

Unzufrieden verpasste sie der Strohpuppe einen weiteren Tritt und dann einige Schläge mit ihren Fäusten in kurzer Abfolge. Leider konnte sie ihre Probleme nicht auf diese Weise lösen. Die Zeiten in der sie einigen Straßenjungs ein wenig Angst einjagen und so die Welt wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte, waren längst vorbei.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und schnappte nach Luft. Welchen Weg sie auch einschlug, sie würde ihre Familie nicht beschützen können. Auch mit all ihrem Training war der Ausgang der Expedition noch immer unsicher. Dabei war sie Eren zum Aufklärungstrupp gefolgt um ihn beschützen zu können, und nun würde sie ihn womöglich dennoch hier verlieren.

Als sie aufschaute, bemerkte sie Licht in einem der Zimmer im angrenzenden Gebäude. Sie vermutete, dass es sich um Levis Büro handelte, in den letzten Tagen hatte er ab und zu am Fenster gestanden und das Training observiert. Es war das einzige Zimmer, das bereits erhellt war, überall sonst herrschte noch eine eigenartige Ruhe, da die meisten anderen Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps noch schliefen.

Zögerlich schaute Mikasa zu dem Fenster auf und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie lief zum Rand des Feldes und wischte sich mit einem Tuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie ihren Schal wieder umlegte. Der Stoff war so dünn, dass sie ihn auch im Sommer tragen konnte und so legte sie ihn höchst selten ab.

Während sie das Verwaltungsgebäude betrat und sich auf den Weg zu Levis Büro machte, zweifelte sie nicht ein einziges Mal an ihrem Vorhaben. Sobald die Entscheidung einmal gefallen war, herrschte in ihrem Herzen keine Unsicherheit mehr. Ihre Schritte waren entschlossen.

 Obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, welcher der Räume seiner war, konnte aber von der Position des Fensters einige Schlüsse stehen. Als sie unter der Tür ein wenig Licht sehen konnte, nahm sie an, dass sie richtig war und klopfte.

Von der anderen Seite war nicht sofort eine Antwort zu hören, stattdessen war es für einige Momente still. Dann konnte Mikasa hören wie ein Stuhl über den Steinboden geschoben wurde, gefolgt von Schritten und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Levi schaute mit einem unerfreuten Gesicht nach draußen und runzelte seine Stirn, als er sie sah.

„Ackermann, du bist ganz schön früh, nicht?“

Mikasa nickte, entschuldigte sich jedoch nicht. Immerhin war er bereits wach und somit hatte sie ihn zumindest nicht geweckt. „Dürfte ich für einen Augenblich mit ihnen reden, Sir?“, fragte sie. Prüfend schaute er sie an und sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Er war ihr Vorgesetzter, doch ihr Respekt war schwerer zu erlangen.

Er nickte, öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter und trat zurück, sodass sie eintreten konnte. Das Büro wirkte leer. Außer einem Schreibtisch, zwei Stühlen und einem nur halb gefüllten Regal gab es weder Möbel noch Dekoration im Raum, was ihm den Anschein von einem temporären Zwischenzustand gab. Mikasa begriff, dass es das wohl auch war. Vermutlich war sein Büro im Hauptquartier um einiges besser eingerichtet.

Während der Hauptgefreite wieder zu seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch zurückkehrte, nahm Mikasa davor Platz und räusperte sich. „Ich weiß, dass sie es in Betracht ziehen Eren oder mich in ihr Team aufzunehmen“, erklärte sie. In seinen Augen zeichnete sich Überraschung und Interesse ab. Damit hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht gerechnet, als er allerdings nicht nach der Quelle ihrer Informationen fragte, fuhr sie fort.

„Ich bitte Sie darum, Eren an meiner statt aufzunehmen. Er ist teamfähiger als ich, entschlossener und ein guter Kämpfer. Wenn er sich erst eingewöhnen konnte, wird er zweifellos eine gute Erweiterung ihres Teams darstellen“, fügte sie hinzu und sprach dabei aus tiefster Überzeugung.

Der Hauptgefreite hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und ihr scheinbar interessiert zugehört. „Das mag alles sein, aber ich hatte angenommen, dass du selbst an seiner Seiten kämpfen wolltest. Nachdem du und dein Freund den ganzen Weg in die Hauptstadt auf euch genommen habt, nur um sicherzustellen, dass es ihm gut geht.“

Womöglich hätte sie rot werden oder schuldig den Blick senken sollen, doch Mikasa bereute ihre Handlung nicht. Vielleicht hätte sie das, wenn sie dafür tatsächlich ihre Stellung im Aufklärungstrupp verloren hatte, doch nur, weil sie in diesem Fall von Eren getrennt gewesen wäre. „Mit allem Respekt, ich werde so oder so nicht an Erens Seite kämpfen können. Schließlich bin ich in Abteilungsführer Hanjis Abteilung, nicht bei den üblichen Rekruten, wo Eren positioniert wäre. Bei den erfahrensten Soldaten wäre er zweifellos am sichersten und da er eine wertvolle Erweiterung ihres Teams darstellt, sehe ich kein Problem damit, meine Motive einzugestehen.“

„Das kann ich respektieren, Ackermann“, teilte der Hauptgefreite ihr mit. „Gut, ich nehme Eren in mein Team auf.“ Er nickte und Mikasa imitierte die Geste. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb allerdings ernst. „Und nun verschwinde aus meinem Büro und wasch dich nach dem Training gefälligst. Ich brauche hier drin keinen Schmutz.“


	15. Hinter die Mauer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler für Kapitel 40 des Mangas und Episode 35 des Anime.

 

KAPITEL 15  
HINTER DIE MAUER

_ “I did not die today, so I will not fear death tomorrow.” _

Colleen Oakes, “Queen of Hearts”

  
  
Hätte man ihr vor fünf Jahren gesagt, dass sie die Sicherheit der Mauern eines Tages freiwillig hinter sich lassen würde, um ins Titanengebiet zurückzukehren, hätte Ymir es nicht geglaubt. Sie hätte entweder gelacht oder der betreffenden Person ins Gesicht geschlagen. Selbst in diesem Moment konnte sie es nicht fassen.  
Der Aufklärungstrupp hatte sich auf der Hauptstraße von Trost in Stellung gebracht, um zur 57. Expedition ins Titanengebiet aufzubrechen. Es war ein warmer Morgen und eine leichte Brise wehte über die Menge. Über den Mauern wurde es gerade erst hell. Die Luft war dick von der Anspannung der Soldaten. Die Entscheidung dem Aufklärungstrupp beigetreten zu sein, schien inzwischen auch zu den letzten Rekruten aufgeschlossen zu haben.  
Ymir bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht. Schnell warf sie einen Blick neben sich, zu Krista. Das andere Mädchen schaute entschlossen nach vorne. Kurz senkte Ymir ihren Blick. Warum musste Krista auch ausgerechnet dem Aufklärungstrupp beitreten? Wieso konnte sie nicht mit der Mauergarnision oder der Militärpolizei zufrieden sein?  
Sie wären in diesem Fall zwar getrennt worden, doch Kristas Sicherheit hatte in Ymirs Augen Vorrang. Schließlich wäre es keine Trennung für immer gewesen. Manchmal wünschte sie, dass sie Krista weniger lieben würde. Immerhin wollte sie nur noch für sich selbst leben – doch selbst dieser simple Grundsatz schien nun nichtmehr haltbar. Beinahe alles was sie tat war für Krista.  
Sogar die Mauern würde sie verlassen. Eine schreckliche Dummheit, die vermutlich zu nichts und wieder nichts führen würde. Doch sie würde diese Gedanken niemals laut äußern, denn Krista wollte es.  
Plötzlich begannen die Glocken der Stadt zu schlagen und Ymir schaute wieder auf. Abgesehen von den Soldaten hatten alle die Straßen verlassen, die Zivilisten, die sie verabschiedet hatten, waren respektvoll an den Straßenrand gewichen. Unter ihnen konnte Ymir einige Kinder ausmachen – dürr und in Lumpen gekleidet – die sich flink durch die Menge bewegten. Zweifellos Taschendiebe. Sie verstand nicht ganz, wie sie von deren Position in ihre derzeitige gekommen war.  
„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Krista. Ymir wandte sich zu ihr um und bemerkte, dass sie nicht lächelte, sondern einen aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck trug.  
Ymir nickte knapp. „Stell einfach sicher, dass du dort draußen nicht stirbst“, wies sie ihre Freundin an und grinste verschwörerisch.  
Kristas Antwort bekam sie nicht mehr ganz mit, denn im nächsten Augenblick gab es einen Ruf von der Front der Formation und sie drückte ihre Hacken an die Flanken ihres Pferdes und preschte los. Sie genoss es zu reiten, doch dabei bevorzugte sie es, andere Menschen um sich zu haben. Sonst stiegen nur schlechte Erinnerungen wieder in ihr hoch.  
Sie verließen die Mauer und Ymir fühlte sich gleichzeitig befreit und wieder eingeschlossen. Mauer Rose war in der Vergangenheit ein sicherer Hafen für sie geworden, der Gedanke sie hinter sich zu lassen, hatte etwas Erschreckendes. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich auch euphorisch und konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
Hinter der Mauer durchquerten sie zunächst die Ruinen einer kleinen Stadt, die sich wohl aus wirtschaftlichen Gründen vor Trost gebildet hatte. Die Bewohner hatten natürlich schnell fliehen können und so standen die meisten Häuser noch aufrecht. Doch auch so konnten sie fallen für Soldaten bilden.  
Immer wieder bemerkte Ymir auf den Häusern die Silhouetten des Schutztrupps, der ihnen Rückendeckung gab, bis sie offenes Gelände erreichen konnten. Als die Tore hinter ihnen geschlossen wurden herrschte eine eigenartige Stille. Die Stadt schien hinter ihnen komplett verstummt zu sein, nur noch die Hufschläge auf der gepflasterten Straße und hin und wieder Rufe oder Anweisungen waren zu hören.  
Ymir erwischte sich dabei, wie sie sich zu Krista umdrehte, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Dabei waren sie noch in relativer Sicherheit. Trotzdem war sie sich bewusst, dass sie sich sofort schuldig fühlen würde, wenn Krista irgendetwas passierte – um nichts in der Welt würde sie das zulassen.  
Hin und wieder fing Krista ihren Blick auf und lächelte ihr freundlich zu, doch für Ymir war das keine Versicherung, lediglich eine Erinnerung daran, was sie alles verlieren könnte, falls etwas schiefging.  
Irgendwann hatten sie die Stadt verlassen – Ymir war nicht sonderlich gut darin, Zeitabschnitte einzuschätzen – und waren im Gelände in Fernaufklärungsformation übergegangen. Gleichzeitig hatten sie ihre Geschwindigkeit ein wenig gedrosselt um ihre Pferde und sich selbst nicht zu schnell auszulaugen, eine Idee die Ymir persönlich sehr unterstützte.  
Da die Rekruten das Ende der Formation bildeten, hatten sie bisher noch keinerlei Titanen zu sehen bekommen, sondern lediglich Signale für Richtungsänderungen weitergegeben, sobald es einen neuen Kurs gab. Mit der Zeit begann die Anspannung sich etwas zu lösen und die meisten der Rekruten gewannen einen Teil ihres Selbstbewusstseins wieder.  
Ymir hatte dennoch die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf Krista. Auch nach den ersten Stunden voller Anstrengung und ständiger Aufmerksamkeit schien ihre Entschlossenheit nicht zu wanken. Es war nicht weniger, als Ymir erwartet hatte und dennoch stellte sie erneut fest, dass Krista sie beeindruckte.  
Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie klein und nicht sonderlich stark. Bei einem Streit gab sie schnell nach und vergab noch schneller. Doch als sie Krista besser kennengelernt hatte, verstand Ymir, was für gewaltige Anstrengungen das kostete. Womöglich war Krista die Stärkste von ihnen allen. Ihre Haltung absolut gegensätzlich zu Ymirs eigener zu sein, trotzdem konnte Ymir sie respektieren.  
Versteckte sie sich nicht selbst? Auch sie hatte Geheimnisse, die sie nicht preisgab, da sie ihr Leben gefährden könnten.  
Wann immer Krista sie erwischte, während Ymir nach ihr sah, schenkte sie ihr ein Lächeln. Selbst in dieser Situation, in der ihre Leben in Gefahr waren, bemühte sie sich noch alle anderen zu ermutigen. Dieses Mädchen war einfach unglaublich.  
Vor fünf Jahren hätte sie nie geglaubt, dass sie freiwillig die Mauern wieder verlassen würde. Doch andererseits hatte sie damals Krista noch nicht gekannt. Darum schaffte sie es nicht wirklich, diese Entscheidung zu bereuen. Sie hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen und würde das Beste daraus machen. Früher wäre das vermutlich Sicherheit gewesen, doch nun bestand ihr Ziel darin, den Rest der Zeit, die sie noch hatte, mit Krista zu verbringen.  


 

**Spätsommer 845**  
**DISTRIKT STOHESS**

  
  
Niemand schenkte Ymir einen zweiten Blick, während sie sich durch die Menge von Menschen schob. Sie beobachtete ihre Umgebung aufmerksam, die Menschen die sie umgaben, ihre Kleidung und Verhaltensweisen, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel immer Aussicht nach Militärpolizisten hielt.  
Es war Markttag in Stohess, der Reichsten der Mauerstädte. Das bedeutete in Ymirs Augen gute Chancen auf Erfolg, denn viele Menschen würden mit gefüllten Geldbörsen durch die Stadt schlendern, ihre Blicke auf die Schaufenster oder Marktstände fixiert. Und auch die Besitzer der Markstände waren darauf konzentriert, die Waren anzupreisen.  
Jede zweite Woche gab es einen Markttag, an dem Ymir fette Beute abstauben konnte. Den Rest der Zeit versuchte sie sich so gut es ging durchzuschlagen. Ab und zu nahm sie kleine Hilfsarbeiten an, aber ohne Papiere, die sie als Bürgerin der Stadt auswiesen, kam sie nur so weit.  
Meist redete sie sich damit heraus, dass sie aus dem Gebiet der Mauer Maria stammte, doch Flüchtlinge wurden kaum besser behandelt als Kriminelle oder Obdachlose. Die Meisten scherten sich jedoch kaum um sie, besonders nachdem sie bewiesen hatte, dass sie sich weder misshandeln noch bestehlen lassen würde.  
In den letzten Wochen hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, sich, so gut es eben ging, einzuleben. Sie wusste, wer für gestohlene Uhren zahlte und in welche Restaurants sie eine warme Mahlzeit bekam, wenn sie half Störenfriede abzuhalten.  
Am Rand des Marktplatzes lehnte Ymir sich an eine Hauswand, behielt jedoch die Menge weiterhin im Auge. Trotz des Andranges von Menschen zählte sie nur drei Militärpolizisten, zwei von ihnen kaum älter als sie selbst und der dritte in ein Gespräch mit einer der Verkäuferinnen an einem Stand vertieft. Die würden kaum eine große Gefahr darstellen.  
Dafür gab es eine ganze Menge von Leuten, die geradezu darum bettelten um ihr Geld erleichtert zu werden, für das sie wohl noch nie einen Finger krumm gemacht hatten. Ymir wählte schließlich eine Gruppe von Damen aus, die am Rand des Marktes an einer Bude standen, die Spitze feilbot.  
Langsam, mit einem gemächlichen Gang, setzte Ymir sich in ihre Richtung in Bewegung. Sie ließ ihre Blicke über die Auslagen der Stände schweifen, an denen sie vorbeikam und blieb nur für einen kurzen Augenblick neben den Damen stehen. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt und zur Seite gewendet, nicht dass es bedeutsam war.  
Schnell ließ sie ihre Hand in die Tragetasche der ersten gleiten und schloss ihre Finger um einige Münzen, bevor sie mit einem Schritt nach links zur nächsten weiterging. Noch immer unentdeckt wollte sie ihre Taktik wiederholen, als plötzlich der Besitzer des Standes aufschaute und sie direkt ansah.  
Ymir erstarrte für einige kostbare Momente, bevor sie zurückwich und möglichst viele Leute zwischen sich und den Stand brachte. Hinter sich konnte sie noch keine Rufe hören, dennoch beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, bis sie am Rand des Marktes angelangt war.  
Erst als sie dort das Gefühl hatte genügend Abstand hergestellt zu haben, schaute sie sich um. Niemand schien sie zu verfolgen. Verwirrt runzelte Ymir ihre Stirn und zog sich in eine Nebengasse zurück. Dort besah sie sich ihre Beute.  
Insgesamt sieben Goldmünzen. Eine gute Einnahme und der Tag war noch jung. Sorgsam platzierte sie die Münzen in der Tasche, die am Inneren ihres Überwurfes eingenäht war. Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um, bevor sie wieder auf den Marktplatz trat.  
Sie konnte die Damen nirgendwo sehen, doch die Militärpolizisten schienen noch immer an den gleichen Plätzen zu stehen wie zuvor. Der Händler, der sie gesehen hatte, stand an seinem Stand und pries seine Ware vor den vorübergehenden Leuten an. Ymir beschloss einen weiten Bogen um ihn zu machen und bewegte sich langsam in eine andere Ecke des Marktes, wo zum Großteil Essen feilgeboten wurde.  
Dort erfüllte eine Vielzahl von Gerüchen die Luft. Frisches Obst und Gemüse, ebenso wie gebratenes Fleisch, Brot, Käse und sogar Fisch wird dargeboten. Wenn man weiß mit wem man reden muss, kann man trotz der strengen Regelungen sogar selbstgebrannten, starken Alkohol oder Kodalin erwerben.  
Nach solchen Menschen hielt Ymir Ausschau. Denen, die solche Luxusgüter bezahlen konnten und bereits soweit benebelt waren, dass sie kaum auf ihre Umgebung konzentriert waren. Allerdings schien es, als sei es dafür noch zu früh am Tag, also begnügte sie sich mit einigen verkohlten Kanten Brot. Sie hätte zwar Geld für etwas Besseres gehabt, doch ein Zimmer in Stohess war selbst in einem Armenviertel teuer, auch mit ihrem bisherigen Gewinn wollte sie nicht riskieren vor dem nächsten Markttag auf der Straße schlafen zu müssen.  
Sehnsüchtig erinnerte sie sich an eine Zeit zurück, in der sie sich noch nicht um die nächste Mahlzeit oder ein Dach über dem Kopf sorgen musste. Sie hatte alles gehabt, was man sich nur wünschen könnte, und es nicht angemessen zu schätzen gewusst. Diesen Fehler würde sie nicht noch einmal begehen. Auf keinen Fall würde sie ein gemütliches Leben je wieder als gegeben hinnehmen.  
Sie hielt inne und schluckte das Brot hinunter, auf dem sie herumgekaut hatte. Auch nach dieser Zeit hatte sie noch nicht überwunden, dass ihr gesamtes Leben auf einer Lüge bestanden hatte. Eine Lüge von anderen Menschen, die sie selbst weitererzählt hatte. Die sie sogar selbst geglaubt hatte.  
Als ob sie königliches Blut hatte. Lachhaft. Doch selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre, viel hätte es ihr wohl nicht genützt. Ihr Schicksal wäre wohl das gleiche geblieben.  
Ymir holte Luft und fuhr dann mit ihrem Beutezug fort. Es war zu spät um in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen. Stattdessen würde sie sich völlig darauf konzentrieren, die zweite Chance zu nutzen, die sie bekommen hatte. Wie genau das von statten gegangen war, wusste sie nicht so genau, aber in letzter Zeit wachte sie nachts ständig von Träumen auf, die sie weinend und verloren zurückließen. Die Erinnerungen verschwammen, womöglich wollte sie es ja gar nicht genauer wissen.  
In den meisten Fällen war es ein Trost draußen aufs Dach zu klettern und sich den Sternenhimmel anzusehen. Der erste Anblick, den sie bei ihrem Aufwachen gesehen hatte tröstete sie verlässlich und stellte eine wertvolle Erinnerung dar, an alles, was sie gewonnen hatte. An alles, was sie schon verloren hatte.  
Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und weiter nach potentiellen Zielpersonen Ausschau halten, als ihr Blick auf den Verkäufer fiel. Er hatte offenbar einen Militärpolizisten zu sich gerufen und zeigte nun in ihre Richtung. Schnell drehte sie sich weg und lief bemüht langsam weg, versuchte mit der Menge zu verschmelzen.  
Erst als sie den Rand des Platzes erreicht hatte, rannte sie los. Durch verwinkelte Gassen und Hinterhöfe, durch Wege die nur wenigen bekannt waren. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr. Ymir presste eine Hand auf ihre schmerzende Seite und holte tief Luft.  
Hinter sich konnte sie Schritte hören. Schnell schlüpfte sie durch die nächstbeste Tür unverschlossene Tür und blieb erstaunt stehen. Die Decke war mit Gemälden verziert und ein riesiges rundes Fenster ging nach Osten. Sie war in eine Kirche der Mauersekte gestolpert. Sobald sie sicher war, dass ihre Verfolger an der Tür vorbei waren, sah sie sich neugierig um.  


 

**Spätsommer 850**  
**STRASSE ZWISCHEN TROST UND SHINGANSHINA**

  
  
Eren atmete zitternd aus. Selbst im Angesicht seiner ersten Expedition war es mehr Aufregung als Nervosität, die ihn beherrschte. Die Erleichterung endlich die Mauern zu verlassen und eine Chance zu haben gegen die Titanen zu kämpfen, wog die Gefahr, die aus diesem Kampf resultierte, mehr als auf.  
Dennoch war er auch angespannt. Die Aufnahme in Levis Team war vollkommen unerwartet erfolgt und wurde von den anderen Mitgliedern der Elitetruppe nicht gerade gutgeheißen, doch niemand hatte es gewagt Levi zu widersprechen, als er Eren vorgestellt hatte. Eld schien es nicht sonderlich zu kümmern und Petra hatte ihm vor der Expedition noch einige Hinweise gegeben, doch Auruo beschwerte sich jedes Mal lautstark über Erens Anwesenheit, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekam.  
Vor Beginn der Expedition hatte Levi ihm eingeschärft, dass er lediglich dabei war um Nachrichten zwischen ihnen und den anderen Trupps zu übermitteln, das Kämpfen sollte er den anderen überlassen und nur im absoluten Notfall eingreifen.  
Trotzdem – eine Stellung in Levis Team war eine Stellung in Levis Team, egal, ob er nun Nachrichten weiterleitete oder kämpfte. Und in der Hitze des Gefechtes würde Levi es bestimmt nicht bemerken, wenn Eren mitkämpfte, er mochte zwar nicht zu den Besten der Menschheit gehören, doch er war wild entschlossen endlich die Chance zu ergreifen, gegen Titanen zu kämpfen.  
Doch während die ersten Stunden vergingen und das Team kaum Titanen zu sehen bekam, ebbte Erens Aufregung nach und nach ab. Abgesehen davon, dass er die Rauchsignale der Titanen weiterleitete und dann die der Richtungswechsel, gab es kaum etwas zu tun. Keinerlei ungewöhnliche Ereignisse, die eine Nachrichtenübermittlung durch Boten notwendig gemacht hätten.  
Auch die anderen Teammitglieder schienen sich ein wenig zu entspannen, doch in ihren Gesichtern war ihre Konzentration und jederzeitige Kampfbereitschaft offensichtlich. Wie viele Einsätze man wohl mitmachen musste, um diese Art von kämpferischer Einstellung zu gewinnen?  
Sie ritten stundenlang, ohne lange Pausen einzulegen, wobei dies mehr an den Pferden als ihren Reitern zehrte. Der Ort für ihr Nachtlager war bereits zuvor festgelegt worden und es begann gerade zu dämmern, als sie ankamen. Ebenso wie die Fernaufklärungsformation war auch beim Lager die Position jedes Trupps und Wachpostens genau durch den Kommandanten bestimmt.  
Als Eliteeinheit hatte Levis Trupp eine zentrale Position und war somit fast so gut geschützt wie die Versorgungswagen, außerdem waren sie von jeglichem Wachdienst befreit. Die Stelle des Lagerplatzes war ein wenig abseits der Straße an einem kleinen Wäldchen. Die Bäume waren klein und der Boden war mit Sträuchern und Ranken bewachsen, eine schlechte Umgebung für Titanen, doch in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall sie sich aus dieser Richtung näherten, würde man es früh bemerken. In die anderen Richtungen, Norden, Osten und Westen konnte man über weite Felder bis zum Horizont sehen.  
Es war eine lauwarme Nacht und der zunehmende Mond am Himmel spendete beinahe mehr Licht als die Lagerfeuer, die man in aller Eile errichtet hatte. Nachdem er eine Weile erfolglos versucht hatte einzuschlafen, gab Eren auf und setzte sich vor sein Zelt. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als mit Petra zu teilen, was Auruos Unmut ihm gegenüber noch verstärkte.  
Eren breitete seine Decke unter sich aus, um nicht direkt auf dem Gras zu liegen, und schaute sich um. Außer geflüsterten Unterhaltungen und vereinzeltem Schnarchen war nicht viel zu hören. Die nächtlichen Bewohner des Waldes wurden zweifellos von ihren Feuern abgeschreckt und die Titanen würden erst in einigen Stunden wieder aktiv sein.  
Als er näherkommende Schritte hörte, schaute Eren auf, doch es war nur Levi, der neben ihm Platz nahm. Er sah erschöpft aus, vermutlich hatte das Treffen mit dem Kommandanten und den Abteilungsführern länger gedauert als er erwartet hatte.  
Eren war ein wenig eigenartig zumute, als sie so in völliger Stille zusammensaßen. Seit ihrer Rückkehr aus der Hauptstadt hatten sie einander kaum noch gesehen und schon gar nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, Zeit zu zweit zu verbringen.  
Bevor er allerdings etwas sagen konnte, sprach Levi. „Wir hatten auf dem Weg hierher Glück, lediglich zwei Todesfälle und drei Verletzte an der linken Flanke“, erklärte er mit vollkommen ruhiger, neutraler Stimme.  
Eren nickte. Wenn es jemand gewesen wäre, den er kannte, hätte Levi es bestimmt erwähnt. Er räusperte sich. „Ist das denn ziemlich ungewöhnlich? Ich dachte die Fernaufklärungsformation wäre dazu da, um Kontakt mit Titanen zu vermeiden?“, fragte er schließlich.  
„Sicher, und in den letzten Jahren wurde das System ständig weiter verbessert. Aber ich wollte eigentlich darauf hinaus, dass du dich nicht zurücklehnen solltest.“ Kurze Stille. „Und werd‘ bloß nicht emotional, wenn wir ankommen.“  
Überrascht schaute Eren zu Levi hinüber, nur um zu bemerken, dass dieser ihn intensiv ansah. Eren konnte fühlen wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg, die nichts mit der ständigen Gefahr zu tun hatte, im Titanengebiet zu sein. Unwillkürlich fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. Von der Bewegung angezogen schien Levis Blick sich auf seine Lippen zu fokussieren.  
Beinahe ohne es zu merken lehnte Eren sich vor. In diesem Moment wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie dabei waren zu tun. Dafür wäre später genügend Zeit, er wollte nur endlich Levis Nähe fühlen.  
Doch dann richtete dieser sich plötzlich auf und wandte seinen Blick ab. Verwirrt blinzelte Eren einige Male und räusperte sich beschämt. „Ja, sicher, Sir.“, er senkte seinen Blick und starrte nach unten auf seine Hände, sodass Levi in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, dass er wieder errötete, dieses Mal vor Scham.  
„Gut“, erwiderte Levi und stand auf, wobei er ein wenig Gras von seiner Hose abklopfte. Er machte Anstalten zu gehen und hielt dann jedoch inne. „Wenn wir wieder in Trost sind, sollten wir reden, Jäger.“ Als er sprach klang seine Stimme ein wenig erstickt. Doch Erens Neugier war nicht so stark, dass er aufblickte, stattdessen nickte er lediglich.  
Eine deutlichere Zurückweisung hatte er wohl nicht erhalten können. Zweifellos würde Levi ihn wieder aus dem Team werfen, wenn die Expedition beendet war. Für einige Minuten saß Eren stumm da und versuchte sein noch immer schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Erst als er sicher war, dass Levi in seinem Zelt war, erhob er sich und kehrte in das zurück, welches er mit Petra teilte.    
  
Levi war verantwortungslos gewesen. Er hatte den Jungen viel zu nah an sich herangelassen und nun zahlten sie beide den Preis dafür. Als er sich in sein Zelt zurückzog waren seine Gedanken und Gefühle dermaßen im Aufruhr, dass er nur durch jahrelange Erfahrung in der Unterwelt und dann beim Aufklärungstrupp überhaupt Schlaf fand.  
Nur wenige Stunden später wachte er bereits wieder auf und machte sich bereit für den neuen Tag. Es war schlicht keine Zeit um sich jetzt ausführlich Gedanken um den Bengel und seine Gefühle zu machen, immerhin waren sie noch immer auf feindlichem Territorium. Levi konnte sich keine Ablenkung leisten, wenn sie ständig Gefahr liefen angegriffen zu werden.  
Er nahm ein karges Frühstück ein und ließ sich vom Kommandoteam über die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Nacht informieren. Offenbar waren in der Nähe bisher keine Titanen gesichtet worden und wenn sie ebenso gut vorankamen wie am Tag zuvor müssten sie Maria bald erreichen.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Team bemerkte er Hanji, der offenbar auch nicht viel Schlaf gefunden hatte. Er schien noch immer von Erwins Zurückweisung seiner Idee am Vortag gekränkt zu sein und war in eine angeregte Diskussion mit Moblit und Arlert vertieft zu sein.  
Auch einige Mitglieder von Levis Trupp waren bereits auf den Beinen. Petra war gerade dabei sich vor ihrem Zelt zu dehnen und Eld hatte für alle eine Ration zum Frühstück von den Versorgungswagen geholt. Sie waren längst an diese Routine gewöhnt, dennoch war ihre Anspannung offensichtlich. Selbst nach all den überstandenen Einsätzen waren sie wachsam und nicht übermäßig arrogant.  
Auf Levis Anweisung hin weckten sie die anderen beiden, sodass Levi seinem Team die letzten Details für den Plan des Tages mitteilen konnte. Bis Mittag würden sie an der Mauer ankommen und dort die Lage kundschaften und nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, das Loch in der Mauer zu stopfen. Am nächsten Abend würden sie entscheiden ob sie wieder rasten sollten oder gleich bis nach Trost zurückkehren sollten. Ihre Aufgabe war es, im Notfall bei Titanenpräsenz einzuspringen, wo sie gebraucht wurden.  
Levi entging nicht, dass Eren seinem Blick auswich während er sprach und seine Haltung ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf in der letzten Nacht bekommen hatte. Für einen Moment fragte Levi sich ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, doch direkt mit Eren zu sprechen. Doch letztlich war es zu spät um dies zu bereuen, die Entscheidung war gefallen.  
Es war noch immer dunkel, als sie schließlich aufbrachen. Erwin hatte entschieden das Wäldchen auf der Westseite zu umrunden, der Weg war so zwar länger, doch im Notfall war es besser, als sich aufzuteilen, immerhin basierte ihre Stärke zum Großteil auf der Fernaufklärungsformation, welche in einem solchen Fall komplett ausfallen würde.  
Als sie endlich auf der anderen Seite angekommen waren, waren die Wagen wieder auf die Straße gebracht wurden, dämmerte es gerade. Der Horizont war rötlich gefärbt und der ganze Himmel sah aus wie ein Kunstwerk aus dem inneren Distrikt, voller Rot und Blautöne, die ineinander übergingen. Umso mehr, als die rote Rauchgranate vor diesem Hintergrund in den Himmel stieg.  
Levi wandte sich um. Die Granate war von schräg hinter ihm gekommen, wären sie mit voller Geschwindigkeit unterwegs gewesen und wäre Levi nicht abgelenkt gewesen, hätte sie nicht bemerkt. Die Position ließ darauf schließen, dass sie von Mikes Abteilung kam.  
Ohne dass Levi ihn dazu auffordern musste, hatte Eren bereits ein weiteres Signal abgefeuert, um die Warnung weiterzugeben. Unruhig ritten sie weiter, doch vom Kommandoteam, welches zu ihrer linken ritt, kam kein Signal für eine Richtungsänderung.  
Stattdessen stiegen weitere rote Signale zu ihrer rechten auf, die Eren noch ein paarmal erwiderte, bis es zu viele wurden und Levi ihn anwies das Pulver nicht zu verschwenden.  
„Wir greifen ein“, rief er seinem Team zu, was mit einem eindeutigen „Ja, Sir!“ beantwortet wurde. Levi vertraute Erwin, doch Erwin hatte ihm auch erlaubt notfalls selbst einzugreifen, wenn er es für nötig befand. Womöglich hatte Erwin diese Reaktion sogar mit eingeplant für was auch immer er gerade tat. Bei ihm konnte man nie wissen.  
Levi gab den neuen Kurs vor in dem vollen Vertrauen, dass sein Team ihm folgte. Er spürte die Aufregung und Anspannung, die sich in ihm gleichermaßen aufbaute. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das Problem erkannten. Offenbar hatte sich eine ganze Horde her von Südwesten genähert und waren hinter einigen verfallenen Gebäuden außer Sicht gewesen.  
Sie waren nicht sonderlich groß, Levi schätzte den größten auf etwa 7M, doch es waren viele. Mindestens fünf an der Zahl und es war möglich, dass sich mehrere versteckt hielten, die mit der steigenden Sonne aktiv werden würden. Ein weiterer rannte gerade hinter dem Gebäude hervor, als Levi mit seinem Team ankam und lief direkt an ihnen vorbei. Zu schnell, um ihn einzuholen.  
„Eren, schwarzes Signal“, wies Levi an und fuhr dann fort die Situation vor sich zu analysieren. Zwei Teams von Mikes Trupp schienen einem 2M und einen 5M Titanen im Griff zu haben, Levi konnte Nanaba und Lauda ausmachen, die die anderen anwiesen.  
Doch die übrigen Soldaten schienen vollkommen überfordert. „Petra, Auruo, ihr nehmt den 3M links! Eld, unterstütz die Gruppe dort vorne mit dem Titan an den Bäumen!“, noch bevor er fertig war, bewegten sie sich bereits um seinen Aufforderungen Folge zu leisten und Levi selbst bewegte sich auf den großen Titan in der Mitte des Getümmels zu.  
Das Team agierte beinahe wie eine organische Einheit, weil es das war, was sie mal um mal trainiert hatten. Sowohl bei Übungen, als auch im Feld.  
Levi stellte sich im Sattel auf und wollte gerade zur 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung übergehen, als Eren an ihm vorbeipreschte. „Was zur Hölle…“, murmelte Levi, hin und her gerissen, ob er ihm folgen sollte, oder ob es sicherer war den Titanen direkt umzubringen.  
In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde die er benötigte um die Entscheidung zu treffen, hatte der Titan sich vorgebeugt um nach Eren auf seinem Pferd zu greifen. Eren sprang ab und landete auf der Schulter des Titanen, wurde allerdings aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, als dieser sich wieder aufrichtete. Levi trieb sein Pferd an, um möglichst schnell zur Rückseite des Titanen zu kommen, damit er den Nacken anvisieren konnte.  
Doch der Titan, offenbar vollkommen verunsichert hatte es geschafft Eren mit einem Arm den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden und ihn mit der anderen Hand zu greifen. Und stopfte ihn sich, unversehens, direkt vor Levis Augen, in den Mund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die Verspätung, es wird wohl noch etwas dauern, bis ich einen neuen Laptop besorgen kann... Aber ich versuche heute oder morgen noch ein Kapitel hochzuladen, was sozusagen als Weihnachtsspecial geplant war.


	16. Einklang

KAPITEL 16

EINKLANG

 

_“‘Tis a fearful thing / to love what death can touch.”_

Yehuda HaLevi

 

Der Titan lag bereits am Boden, als Levi wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte. Innerlich war er so aufgewühlt, wie schon seit Langem nicht mehr. Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung hatten ihn fest im Griff.

Um ihm herum fielen die anderen Titanen in Form dampfender Massen zu Boden, von seinem Team ausgeschaltet. Levi sah sich um, in ihrer Umgebung schienen fürs erste keine Titanen mehr in Sichtweite zu sein.

Der Weg zurück zur Formation konnte sich allerdings als schwierig erweisen, denn einige der Soldaten waren schwer verletzt worden. Nanaba stützte einen jungen Mann, der Levi vage bekannt vorkam und mehrere andere waren aschenfahl und hielten ihre Seiten, was bestimmt auf gebrochene Rippen oder zumindest Prellungen hindeutete, was das Reiten beinahe unmöglich machte.

Nachdem Petra ein Notsignal ausgesandt hatte, kümmerten sie sich zunächst um die Versorgung der Verletzten. Levi war dabei nicht viel Hilfe stattdessen hielt er Wache, nur im Falle, dass weitere Titanen auftauchen sollten. In diesem Augenblick hätte er jede Gelegenheit willkommen geheißen, eines dieser Monster abzuschlachten.

Er konnte die leisen Schritte auf dem niedergedrückten und blutgetränkten Gras hören, als Petra schließlich zu ihm trat. „Wir-“, sie unterbrach sich, ihre Stimme klang klein und unsicher, wie sie es seit Jahren nicht mehr tat. „Es gab noch keinerlei Signal vom Hauptteil des Trupps, es war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und noch ist niemand aufgetaucht.“

Levi nickte kurz und drehte sich zu den anderen um. Zusätzlich zu seinem Trupp hatte er etwa sieben mittel bis schwer verwundete Soldaten und drei Leichen. „Wir müssen ohne Hilfe zur Formation zurückkehren. Diejenigen die noch kämpfen konnten, sollten mit Nanaba zu Mikes Team aufbrechen, die Übrigen werden auf den Versorgungswagen verarztet und transportiert werden.“

„Mit Verlaub, Sir“, warf Lauda ein, als Levi mit seiner Ansprache fertig war. „Was ist mit unseren Gefallenen?“

Ohne sich etwas von dem Aufruhr in seinem Inneren ansehen zu lassen schaute Levi sie kalt an. „Für sie können wir nichts mehr tun. In erster Linie ist es unsere Aufgabe die Sicherheit derjenigen zu gewährleisten, die hier noch leben“, erwiderte er. „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist, wie es ist.“

Angestrengt nickte die Soldatin und Levi schaute weg, tat so als könne er die Tränen nicht sehen, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Zweifellos hatte sie hier jemanden verloren.

Die Rückkehr zum Trupp fühlte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, in welcher der Anblick von Erens Tod immer und immer wieder vor Levis Augen ablief. Alle sagten ihm nach der „stärkste Soldat der Menschheit“ zu sein und doch hatte er nichts getan. Er war zu langsam gewesen, nicht vorbereitet und es hatte den Jungen das Leben gekostet. Levi konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sein Körper vor Anspannung zitterte.

Während sie sich der Formation näherten, wurden die schwarzen und roten Rauchsignale vor ihnen immer deutlicher. Levi trieb sein Pferd schneller vorwärts und ihm kam der einzelne Abnormale wieder in den Sinn, der sie passiert hatte.

Eine Schneise zog sich direkt in die Mitte der Formation bis zu den Versorgungswagen. Der ganze Trupp war zum Stillstand gekommen. Der Titan lag zwischen zwei beschädigten Wagen am Boden und verdampfte. Levi konnte Hanjis Team ausmachen, darunter die Bengel aus der Hauptstadt. Anstatt sich ihnen zu stellen hielt Levi Ausschau nach Erwin, um den neuen Plan zu erfahren.

Der Kommandant stand mit Mike vor einem zerstörten Wagen und hielt eine Karte in der Hand, als Levi näherkam, schaute er auf. „Wie sieht es bei euch aus?“, fragte Erwin ernst.

Levi zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Mehrere Titanen an der rechten Flanke der Formation, wir sind hin um auszuhelfen. Ein Abnormaler brach in eure Richtung aus, wir konnten ihn nicht einholen. Zwei Verluste aus Mikes Abteilung-“, er schluckte schwer, die Worte wollten ihm nicht über die Lippen, „ein Verlust aus meinem Team.“

Erwin nickte, sein Gesichtsausdruck sorgfältig neutral. „Nun, wir müssen weiter. Am besten lassen wir den letzten Wagen hier und verstauen das Gepäck auf einem der anderen. Hauptsache wir sind so schnell wie möglich wieder unterwegs.“, erklärte er.

Levi nickte. „Ich stelle dir Auruo und Petra ab, um die Wagen mit zu verteidigen.“ Erwin sah aus, als wolle er widersprechen, doch Levi gab ihm keinerlei Gelegenheit dazu.

Auch sein Team schien alles andere als erfreut über diese Nachrichten zu sein. Sie schauten ihn niedergeschlagen und sogar mitleidig an. Wenn sie nicht bereits bei Erens Aufnahme ins Team ihre Vermutungen gehabt hatten, so hatten sie diese zumindest jetzt. Zumindest hatten sie den Anstand, ihre Gedanken nicht zu äußern.

Während die Wagen beladen wurden, war die Anspannung in der Luft überdeutlich. Auf diese Weise zog eine große Menschenmenge Titanen geradezu an und mit dem Wald im Rücken und durch ihre Unbeweglichkeit konnten sie nirgendwohin ausweichen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis erneut rote Rauchsignale in den Himmel aufstiegen. Levi zögerte nicht, bevor er Erwin zunickte und in Richtung der Signale lospreschte. Wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er beinahe die schweren kalten Regentropfen auf seiner Haut spüren. Doch der Vergleich war ungenügend, er war nicht auf dem Weg um jemand bestimmten zu verteidigen. Er hatte schon verloren.

Wenigstens musste er nicht groß nachdenken, während er kämpfte. Die Titanen waren ungenügende Wege seine Wut herauszulassen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er anders damit umgehen sollte. Dieses Mal waren es nur zwei und innerhalb weniger Minuten lagen sie voller Schnitte und dampfend am Boden.

In der Ferne konnte man weitere Titanen erkennen, die sich den Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps näherten. Levi schätzte, dass sie erst in einigen Minuten eintreffen würden, doch die Formation war noch immer nicht in Bewegung. Wenn sie noch länger an der gleichen Stelle blieben, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie von allen Seiten eingeschlossen waren.

Levi wies die Soldaten vor Ort an weitere Rauchsignale abzufeuern, während er sich einmal mehr zum Zentrum der Formation aufmachte, um an Klingen und Gas aufzustocken. In seiner Wut hatte er mehr verbraucht als gewöhnlich. Als er aufbrach schienen einige der Soldaten resigniert, sie hielten sich wie Menschen, die den Tod starr erwarteten.

Das Signal zum Aufbruch war noch immer nicht abgefeuert worden, als Levi schließlich wieder die Wagen erreichte.

 

Armin und Moblit waren zum Schutz der Versorgungswagen von der linken Seite her eingeteilt worden. Zunächst hatten sie nicht viel von dem Aufruhr mitbekommen, bis direkt in ihrer Nähe zwei schwarze Rauchgranaten abgefeuert wurden.

Doch selbst in dieser Position gab es nicht viel für Armin zu tun. Sie mussten die Front auf dieser Seite halten, darum blieben er, Moblit und ein weiterer Soldat an ihrer Position zurück, während die anderen die Teams auf der anderen Seite unterstützten.

Armin biss seine Zähne zusammen und schaute nach vorn. Seit Beginn der Expedition war er übermäßig angespannt und schreckhaft. Dennoch musste er konzentriert bleiben, immerhin war er Soldat und konnte es sich nicht leisten die Leben seiner Mitstreiter und Freunde zu gefährden.

Wenig später ertönte ein lauter Knall, verwirrt schaute Armin zu Moblit hinüber. Dieser hatte einen Arm gehoben und bedeutete ihnen anzuhalten. Dann wandte er sich an Armin. „Armin, wir sollten schauen was da los ist. Hendrik, du bleibst am besten hier, wahrscheinlich geht es gleich weiter.“

Er klang vollkommen ruhig und sprach mit einem selbstsicheren Nachdruck in seinen Worten, der keinerlei Widerspruch erlaubte. Armin konnte nicht anders als ihn dafür zu bewundern. Besonders in einer Situation wie dieser. Sowohl in der Trainingseinheit, als auch bei den späteren Instruktionen des Aufklärungstrupps zur Fernaufklärungssituation war immer wieder klar herausgestellt worden, wie sehr sie von der ständigen Bewegung abhängig waren. Dennoch schaffte Moblit es, zumindest gegenüber Armin und Hendrik Selbstvertrauen auszustrahlen.

Im Zentrum der Formation war die Stimmung eine vollkommen andere. Zunächst sah der Schaden klein aus, doch beim Näherkommen erkannte Armin, dass zumindest einer der Wagen völlig irreparable Schäden davongetragen hatte.

Der Titan, welcher in die Formation eingedrungen war, schien erst kurz vorher erlegt worden zu sein. Der verdampfende Körper lag noch fast vollständig zwischen zwei Wagen. Eine kleine Gruppe von Soldaten stand in der Nähe und unter ihnen- „Mikasa!“

Moblit schaute kurz zu ihm hinüber und nickte. „Geh ruhig. Ich werde mit dem Abteilungsführer oder dem Kommandanten sprechen.“ Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er Armin fortschickte und Armin erwiderte es dankbar.

Armin stieg von seinem Pferd und lief mit schnellen Schritten zu Mikasa hinüber, die ihm entgegenkam, sobald sie ihn gesehen hatte. Sie sah erschöpft aus, ihr Umhang hatte einen Riss, ihr Gesicht war schmutzig und Haar klebte an ihrer Stirn. Trotzdem konnte Armin die kalte Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick erkennen. Sie schien sich in diese Umgebung problemlos einzufügen, Mikasa war eine Kämpferin.

„Hast- hast du den Titan erwischt?“, fragte Armin ehrfurchtsvoll.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Teamleiter Keiji und ich sind ziemlich spät eingetroffen, wir haben nur ein wenig geholfen.“

„Weißt du, warum wir angehalten haben?“, fragte Armin schließlich. Mikasa schüttelte ihren Kopf und zog ihren Schal näher an ihr Gesicht.

Sie schien gerade ansetzen zu wollen, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann fokussierte ihr Blick sich auf irgendetwas hinter ihm. Armin drehte sich um. Eine Gruppe von Soldaten traf von der rechten Flanke der Formation her ein. Darunter auch der Hauptgefreite.

Sofort begann Armin, ebenso wie Mikasa, unten ihnen nach einem vertrauten Gesicht Ausschau zu halten. Er konnte fühlen wie Mikasa seinen Arm in einem festen Griff packte. „Er ist nicht dabei“, ihre Stimme war leise, gepresst. Mikasa, die kaum einen Moment zuvor, als sie einen Titanen zu erlegen geholfen hatte vollkommen ruhig gewesen war, klang mit einem Mal angestrengt.

Armin legte seine Hand über ihre und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das muss nichts heißen“, meinte er und versuchte die gleiche Sicherheit auszustrahlen wie Moblit. „Das muss gar nichts heißen“, wiederholte er, als der Hauptgefreite seinem Blick auswich und zum Kommandanten eilte.

Er räusperte sich und atmete mehrere Male tief durch. Seit sie am letzten Morgen aufgebrochen waren, hatte er Eren nichtmehr gesehen. Es konnte viele Gründe geben, warum er nicht mit den anderen Mitgliedern seines Teams mitgekommen war. In der Hauptstadt hatte sich auch herausgestellt, dass Eren mehr aushielt, als man vermuten würde.

„Wir sollten vermutlich helfen, wenn sie den ganzen Wagen umladen wollen“, ging ihm auf. Gemeinsam machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Eine ganze Gruppe an Soldaten war damit beschäftigt über das Feld hin und her zu laufen und die Kisten so gut wie möglich auf die übrigen Wagen zu verteilen. Sie schienen angespannt und beinahe ängstlich. Die Schlussfolgerungen, die Armin zog, seit er das Schallsignal gehört hatte, schienen auch ihnen aufzugehen. Auf freiem Feld hinter dem Wald waren sie wie auf einem Präsentierteller.

Armins Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als ihm jemand vorsichtig auf die Schulter tippte. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Eld Jinn, den Teamführer des Eliteteams. Zitternd atmete Armin aus und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, bevor er sich der Wahrheit stellte. Eld sah ihn mitleidig an. „Du bist Eren Jägers Freund, nicht?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Langsam nickte Armin und bedeutete auch Mikasa zu ihnen zu kommen. „Das ist Erens Schwester, Mikasa“, stellte er sie vor und ihr Gesicht hellte sie leicht auf.

Teamführer Jinn nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er sie zur Kenntnis nahm. „Es tut mir leid euch das mitzuteilen“, setzte er an und Armin konnte sehen, wie jedes Leben aus dem Gesicht seiner Freundin wich, „Eren Jäger ist ehrenhaft und in Ausübung seiner Pflicht gestorben.“

Die Stille, die sich nach diesen Worten über sie senkte, war ohrenbetäubend. Armin ging Erens Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, den er jedes Mal getragen hatte, wenn sie über die Außenwelt oder den Aufklärungstrupp gesprochen hatten. Wie konnte er schon bei ihrer ersten Expedition sterben? Ohne je sein Ziel erfüllt zu haben?

Jemand schluchzte auf und Armin begriff erst langsam, dass er selbst es war. Dass sein Blickfeld verschwamm, weil er weinte. Sanft presste Mikasa ein Taschentuch in seine Hand, bevor sie sich an Jinn wandte. „Danke, dass Sie uns davon berichtet haben.“

Ein dumpfes Geräusch, vermutlich hatte er salutiert. Langsame Schritte als er vermutlich zum Rest seines Teams zurückkehrte. Als er fort war, hielt Mikasa ihn an beiden Schultern fest und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihr Gesicht vollkommen frei von jeglicher Emotion. „Beruhige dich! Wir können es uns jetzt nicht leisten, emotional zu werden.“

Armin schluchzte noch einige Male und Mikasa hob ihre Stimme leicht an. „Du musst dich beruhigen, kannst du das?“ Langsam nickte Armin und wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch übers Gesicht. Er fühlte, dass sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

„Gut“, meinte Mikasa. „Bleib bei deinem Team. Versuch Moblit nicht zu verlieren, am besten gehst du ihn suchen.“

„W- w- was ist mit dir?“, fragte Armin vorsichtig, als sie wegtrat.

Den Rücken zu ihm gewandt hielt sie kurz inne. „Ich muss etwas erledigen.“

 

Mikasa verstand nicht, wie ihr Kopf gleichzeitig mit einer Flut an Gedanken gefüllt und dennoch vollkommen leer sein konnte. Jeder Schlag ihres Herzens schien sie an ihren Verlust zu erinnern. Stetig wie ein Uhrwerk. Eren. Eren. Eren.

Erneut war sie dazu verdammt wurden wie ein kleines Kind zum Zeuge von Tragödie zu sein, ohne das Geringste dagegen tun zu können. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie trainiert, sich auf das Kämpfen vorbereitet, doch auch dieses Mal war sie wieder machtlos gewesen.

Es tat ihr leid, Armin in seinem Zustand ganz allein zu lassen, aber er war intelligent, er würde es schaffen, sich durchzuschlagen. Das war es, was es bedeutete, Soldat zu sein.

Sie wünschte fast, dass sie auf seine Weise trauern könnte. Doch seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie um niemanden mehr geweint. Nicht einmal als ihr gesamtes neues Leben und die Menschen, die sie aufgenommen hatten, beim Fall der Mauer von ihr gerissen wurde.

Würde es das sein, was Eren nun werden würde? Nichts weiter als ein Name auf der Liste der Menschen, die sie verloren hatte?

Sobald sie den Hauptgefreiten sah, ging ihr auf, dass er ebenso trauerte wie sie. Unfähig seine Gefühle zu zeigen, jedoch ohne sie zu verstecken. Als er sie bemerkte, schien er resigniert, bereit hinzunehmen, was auch immer sie ihm vorwerfen würde.

„Ackermann“, grüßte er sie, gerade als er von seinem Pferd stieg. Mikasa salutierte pflichtbewusst. „Hauptgefreiter.“

Er bedeutete ihr, ihm zu einem der Wagen zu folgen, wo er an Gas und Klingen aufstockte.

„Ich will mich ihrem Team anschließen“, erklärte sie faktisch. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, um sich umzudrehen und sie zu mustern. Mikasa wich seinem Blick nicht aus, sondern stand gerade und sah ihn mit ernster Miene an. Bevor der Moment sich hinziehen konnte, nickte er schließlich.

„Du solltest dich wohl bei Hanji und deinem Teamleiter abmelden“, fügte er hinzu. Worauf sie nur erwiderte, dass sie sich darum kümmern würde.

Als sie schließlich aufbrachen, war Levis Team, welches noch aus Eld und Mikasa bestand an der Spitze der Formation, bereit der Formation den Weg freizukämpfen, wenn nötig. Mikasa legte es nicht daran, Eren in den Tod zu folgen, doch wenn sie zurückblieb würde sie an ihrer Trauer eingehen. Wenn sie überleben wollte, musste sie ihre Stärke zeigen.

Dennoch dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis sie gezwungen waren zu kämpfen. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und in der Ferne konnte man die Mauer erkennen. Mikasa erkannte die Umgebung aus ihrer Kindheit wieder. Sie waren an diesem oder jenem Ort gewesen, um Holz zu sammeln oder um Doktor Jäger bei seinen Krankenbesuchen zu begleiten.

Es war befriedigend den Titanen diese Erinnerungen zu entreißen. Zu kämpfen gab ihr das Gefühl, die Kontrolle über ihr Leben zurückzuerlangen, nicht länger zur Untätigkeit gezwungen zu sein. Sie bemerkte die Schmerzen nur dumpf. Unzählige Prellungen und einige Schnitte an ihren Armen und Beinen.

Das Team hatte gerade fünf Titanen zur Strecke gebracht, als zu ihrer linken und rechten noch mehrere rote Signale abgefeuert wurden. Mikasa sah sich um, sie waren auf einem weiten Feld, doch immer wieder waren kleine Hindernisse im Weg. Scheunen, alte Siedlungen, kleine Haine oder Zäune. Und schließlich die Mauer selbst, die ihre Beweglichkeit und Möglichkeit auszuweichen stark behinderte.

„Wir kehren um, Erwins Anweisungen.“ Mikasa hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie die Botin sich ihnen genähert hatte. Sie atmete schwer aus. Selbst wenn diese Expedition abgebrochen wurde, würde sie dafür sorgen, dass Erens Tod nicht nutzlos war.

Der Hauptgefreite nickte, sein Gesichtsausdruck besiegt. Unwillkürlich zog Mikasa ihren Schal ein wenig fester, der weiche Stoff ein vertrauter Trost. „In Ordnung“, gab er zurück.

Die Botin räusperte sich. „Und offenbar gibt es an der rechten Flanke einen Titanen, den ihr euch ansehen solltet“, fügte sie hinzu.

Anstatt zu antworten nickte der Hauptgefreite nur. Mit langsamen, bemessenen Bewegungen schwang Mikasa sich wieder auf ihr Pferd. Eld tat es ihr nach und verzog sein Gesicht leicht, offenbar war er noch um einiges schwerer verwundet als sie.

Während die Formation Richtung Osten ausschlug und das Wendemanöver zu vollführen, ritt Levis Trupp in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Allerdings mussten sie nicht weit, bevor sie das Brüllen hörten. Einige Soldaten kamen ihnen entgegen, ihre Gesichter teils verängstigt, teils verwirrt.

Der Titan, der gemeint war, war nicht zu verfehlen. Er war bestimmt fast in der 15M Klasse und schien beinahe muskulös gebaut zu sein. Er hatte auffallende, spitze Ohren und einen langgezogenen Mund. Sein Gesicht schien animalischer, als es bei Titanen üblich war, doch in seinen Augen schien fast so etwas wie Intelligenz zu glänzen.

Mikasa schaute zum Hauptgefreiten hinüber der seufzte. „Der sieht gefährlich aus. Mikasa, du schneidest seine Sehnen an den Fersen durch und Eld, du kümmerst dich darum, dass seine Arme mir nicht den Weg kommen. Wir-“

Noch bevor Levi seine Ausführungen beenden konnte, tauchten hinter dem Titan weitere auf. Sie waren kleiner und nicht viele, vielleicht drei in der 3-5M Klasse, doch zusammen mit dem größeren könnten sie eine Gefahr darstellen. Mikasa spannte sich an und machte sich bereit plötzlich zur 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung umzusteigen.

Doch der große Titan drehte sich plötzlich von der Formation weg und trat einen der kleinen Titanen weg, wie ein Kind, das mit einem Ball spielte. Geschockt hielt Levis Team inne. Mikasa konnte es nicht glauben. Anstatt weiter zu rennen griffen die übrigen kleinen Titanen den Großen an, was ihnen Schläge direkt in ihre Schwachstellen einbrachte.

Ungläubig starrte Mikasa ihn an. „Was sollten wir tun?“, fragte Eld neben ihr nervös. Unsicher schaute sie zu Levi, der ebenso geschockt aussah, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Wir warten ab“, gab er kurz angebunden zurück und die beiden anderen nickten. Ihnen war bewusst, dass der Rest des Trupps sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte.

 Als der Titan sich wieder aufrichtete schien er schwer zu atmen und stieß Dampf von seinem Mund aus. Er stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu den Soldaten, er schenkte ihnen keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Dann rannte er los, nach Osten, in Richtung des Trupps.

Mikasa konnte hören, wie Levi fluchte und Eld eine schwarze Rauchgranate abschoss. Sie atmete während der Verfolgung flach und konnte spüren wie ihre Rippen anfingen an den geprellten Stellen immer mehr zu schmerzen.

Doch der Titan schien nicht zur Formation zu wollen, sondern zu den Titanen, die sie mittlerweile verfolgten. Dort angekommen begann er seine Arbeit der Vernichtung fortzusetzen und so ungewöhnlich es auch war, Mikasa, Levi und Eld begannen um ihn herum zu arbeiten. Ihn beinahe zu unterstützen oder ihn zur Unterstützung einzusetzen.

Es waren eine ganze Menge Titanen, die sich gesammelt hatte. Ein halbes Dutzend töteten sie auf diese Weise gemeinsam, ohne Probleme. Doch dann erwischte ein Titan, der bereits aus mehreren Wunden dampfte Levi an einem Bein. Mikasa wollte ihm gerade zur Hilfe eilen, als ein markerschütterndes Brüllen ertönte und der große Titan, den kleinen einfach anhob und seine Schwachstelle aus seinem Nacken biss.

Levi konnte sich befreien und landete wohl größtenteils unversehrt auf dem Boden. Er schaute zu dem Titan hinauf, während dieser zu ihm hinunterschaute und einen beinahe nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte.

Auch er hatte offenbar ihm Kampf Verletzungen davongetragen. Wie bei jedem anderen Titan dampfte er, jedoch nicht so stark, wie Mikasa erwartet hatte. Plötzlich schwankte er und fiel nach vorne, sodass Levi nur mit Mühe ausweichen konnte. Mikasa bemerkte die letzten Titanen, die sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihm wohl so den Rest gegeben hatten.

Sie und Eld kümmerten sich um die übrigen Titanen, was keine allzu große Herausforderung darstellte. Doch als sie wieder nach Levi schaute, stand er auf der Leiche des Titanen, an seiner Schwachstelle. Mikasa und Eld tauschten verwirrte Blicke und traten näher zu ihm heran.

Als sie näher kamen stieß Mikasa einen erstickten Schluchzer aus, „Eren“, und rannte direkt zu ihm. Dort kniete Levi und hielt Erens bewegungslosen Körper in seinen Armen, der direkt aus dem Nacken des Titanen aufgetaucht war. Sie kniete neben ihm nieder und begann zu weinen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Bruder, woraufhin Levi sich ein wenig zurückzog.

Mikasa hielt inne und presste ihr Ohr gegen Erens Brust, wo stetig sein Herz schlug. Sie schluchzte erneut auf, Tränen vernebelten ihre Sicht. Es war das Beste, was sie je gehört hatte.


	17. Annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler für Kapitel 55 und 97.

KAPITEL 17

ANNIE

 

_“Because violence doesn’t always proceed directly from body to body._

_It flows from the heart to as far as the heart can’t see.”_

Alice Notley, “The Black Tailor (A Nor Fiction)”

 

**MITHRAS, KÖNIGLICHE HAUPTSTADT**

Kenny hatte das Reiss-Anwesen in der Hauptstadt noch nie sonderlich gemocht. Die Anlage war riesig, beinahe eine eigene Welt innerhalb der Stadtmauern. Zu seinen Glanzzeiten hatte dieses Haus all das repräsentiert, was er an Adel und Aristokratie verabscheute. Doch inzwischen war es beinahe ein Geisterhaus. Rod lebte völlig allein in dem riesigen Haus, welches zweifellos bequem die Hälfte der Bevölkerung aus der Unterwelt beherbergen könnte.

Niemand hatte Kenny jemals vorgeworfen, dass er sentimental war. Ganz bestimmt hatte er seine Schwächen, doch dies gehörte nicht dazu. Dennoch – jedes Mal wenn er das Grundstück betrat, was um einiges seltener vorkam, als man wohl erwartet hätte, kam er nicht umhin sich an die großen Feierlichkeiten zu erinnern, die er hier mit Uri besucht hatte. Ihm kamen die Gesichter von Rods Schwarm von Kindern in den Sinn – Frieda.

Die Wiederbeschaffung der Titanen-Kräfte war seit dem Fall von Maria Kennys größte und erste Aufgabe. Allerdings ohne dass jemand eine konkrete Idee hatte, wie diese gestohlen worden waren oder was sie genau beinhalteten. Trotzdem waren Kenny und Rod wohl die einzigen lebenden Menschen, die eine grobe Ahnung hatten und die Kräfte jemals gesehen hatten, es lag also an ihnen, sie wiederzufinden.

Beim Betreten des Hauses lief Kenny ein Schauer über den Rücken. Hoffentlich würde Rod sich kurzfassen. Ein Diener führte ihn zur Bibliothek, wo sie für gewöhnlich sprachen. Es war ein riesiger, luftiger Raum, an dessen Wänden die Gemälde der Könige und Königinnen bis zum Bau der Mauern zurückreichten. Kenny verzog sein Gesicht, als er Rods Portrait bemerkte. Er hegte keinerlei Zuneigung für den Möchtegern-König, doch um sein Ziel zu erreichen war es notwendig, mitzuspielen.

Rod saß bereits an einem kleinen Tisch und rührte in einer Tasse Tee. Über ihm hing das Gemälde einer früheren Königin, die lange tot war und um deren Namen Kenny sich nicht scherte. Er verbeugte sich spöttisch. „Wie großzügig von euch, mich heute zu euch zu bitten“, erklärte er und achtete ganz besonders darauf, dass seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus nur so triefte.

Anstatt darauf einzugehen verdrehte Rod seine Augen, wie er es gewohnt war zu tun, schon seit Uri Kenny an diesem ersten Tag verschont hatte. „Ich habe dich heute herbestellt, um eine ernste Angelegenheit zu besprechen“, erklärte Rod salbungsvoll. „Es geht um die Frage der Erbfolge. Nun da Historia als Erbin nicht mehr infrage kommt, würde meine – Nichte“, er sprach das Wort mit solcher Verachtung, dass klar war, dass er am liebsten ein anderes genutzt hätte, aber zu fein dafür war, „nach mir Königin werden. Dies steht auf jeden Fall zu verhindern.“

Kenny schnaubte verächtlich. „Und? Dann überrede den Kronrat sie zu streichen oder was auch immer ihr da inzwischen macht. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du sie nicht umlegen willst“, erwiderte er und zuckte in gespieltem Bedauern mit seinen Schultern.

Langsam faltete Rod seine Hände über seinem Bauch und sah Kenny direkt an. „Ja, genau das will ich. So schnell wie möglich. An diesem Punkt ist sie eine zu große Bedrohung. Darum kann ich auch mit dem Rat nicht gegen sie vorgehen, sie hat überall Verbündete. Wenn jetzt vor dem Rat herauskommen würde, dass die Königsfamilie die Titanenkräfte verloren hat, könnte unsere Unterstützung schnell kippen.“

Deine Unterstützung, verbesserte Kenny in Gedanken und lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Nun, dann sollte ich mich vielleicht auch besser ihr anschließen. Klingt als würde bei diesem Mädel die Zukunft liegen“, stellte er leicht belustigt fest.

Er kannte das Mädchen kaum, hatte nur eine vage Idee von dem was sie tat, doch wenn sie es schaffte Rod dermaßen aufzuregen war sie ihm aus Prinzip sympathisch. Rod war kein König, seine Haltung unterschied sich so sehr von der von Uri und Frieda, als sie Königin geworden war. Stattdessen wirkte er wie ein kleiner Junge, der mit einer Krone aus Papier spielte.

Zu sehen wie wütend er bei Kennys Worten wurde, würde für diesen noch lange als ein Grund zur Belustigung dienen. Beinahe schade, dass er sie nicht wirklich unterstützen konnte – andererseits unterstützte er ja auch Rod nicht wirklich.

„Sie würde alles untergraben, wofür Uri und Frieda, wofür meine Vorfahren seit dem Bau der Mauern geschuftet haben! Ihre Herrschaft würde all ihre Errungenschaften zunichtemachen“, rief Rod aufgebracht und Kenny bewunderte die faszinierende rötliche Färbung, die Rods Gesicht annahm.

Er winkte ab. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Bald, versprochen. War es das jetzt, darf ich gehen? Ich hab‘, im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten, noch zu tun.“

Und das hatte er in der Tat. Zunächst würde er herausfinden, wieso ein junges Mädchen mit seinem Namen plötzlich in der Hauptstadt aufgetaucht war und woher sie kam. Hoffentlich war es nicht das Gör, welches ihm einreden wollte, seine Tochter zu sein. Diese Begegnung hatte emotionale Spuren hinterlassen.

Rod plusterte sich noch ein wenig mehr auf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, du misst der Situation nicht das nötige Gewicht bei.“

Kenny seufzte theatralisch. „Vielleicht nicht, aber immerhin hast du seit Friedas Tod auch keinerlei Fortschritte mit irgendetwas gemacht, oder? Solltest du nicht den Typ finden, der dafür verantwortlich war? Den ganzen Tag tust du nichts, außer hier herumzusitzen“, meinte er. „Und wärst du bereit die Macht zu übernehmen, wenn du den Verantwortlichen findest? Immerhin hast du beim letzten Mal auch Frieda vorgeschickt.“

Rods Augen sprangen beinahe aus ihren Höhlen. „Du- wie wagst es mit mir zu reden, ich bin dein König!“ Weder von Uri noch von Frieda hatte er solche Behauptungen je zu hören bekommen, ihnen hatte er es auch geglaubt, ohne dass sie ihn ständig daran erinnern mussten.

„Ja, ja, aber selbst mit den Kräften könntest du mich nicht zwingen irgendetwas zu tun. Der einzige Grund, warum ich die letzten fünf Jahre überlebt habe ist der, dass du mich brauchst. Und glücklicherweise für dich, ist es auch nicht meinem Interesse, dass irgendein Verrückter mit magischen Fähigkeiten herumrennt. Darum stütze ich deine Lüge“, meinte Kenny und streckte sich aus, bevor er sich aus seinem Stuhl erhob. „Kurzgesagt – ich bin wohl der Einzige, der dir die Wahrheit sagt. Und ich rate dir, dich schleunigst für diesen Moment vorzubereiten, besonders wenn du reihenweise deine Erben ausschaltest.“

 

Marco war mit Geschichten aufgewachsen. Seine Mutter war in ihrer Jugend mit einer Gruppe von Schaustellern umhergezogen, sie war herausragend darin, Geschichten zu spinnen.

Sie war es, die ihn inspiriert hatte Soldat zu werden – zur Militärpolizei zu gehen. Er hatte nichts gegen das einfache Leben auf dem Land, doch er wollte etwas mehr erreichen, etwas Heldenhaftes und Ehrenvolles. Etwas auf das er später voller Stolz zurückschauen konnte. Etwas, dass ihn zu einem kleinen Teil in einer größeren Geschichte machen würde, selbst wenn er nicht der Held war.

Er wusste nicht genau, was er von der Hauptstadt erwartet hatte. Natürlich waren die Bauwerke wunderschön, geschmückt, um den Reichtum ihrer Besitzer anzuzeigen. Die adeligen Damen und Herren, die am Hof lebten waren zweifelsfrei anders als die Menschen mit denen Marco aufgewachsen war, doch es waren nicht die sanften und gnadenvollen Edelmänner und Prinzessinnen aus den Geschichten seiner Mutter.

Trotz des äußerlichen Glanzes schien alles ein wenig dunkler, ein wenig hoffnungsloser. Und mit jedem Tag fiel es ihm schwerer das Elend der Menschen um ihn herum zu ignorieren.

Immer wieder konnte er beobachten, wie seine Kollegen und Vorgesetzten Bestechungen von Adeligen oder reichen Kaufmännern annahmen und offensichtliche Ungerechtigkeiten ignorierten. Einige Male hatte er überlegt mit Jean darüber zu reden, doch ein Teil von ihm fürchtete, dass sein Freund es gelassen hinnehmen, dass er daran teilnehmen würde.

Der einzige dem er sich anvertraut hatte, war Marlo. Es war klar, dass er mit einem ähnlichen Ziel wie Marco zur Militärpolizei gekommen war, allerdings ohne seine Illusionen über die Ehrenhaftigkeit des Trupps. Sein Plan beinhaltete, das ganze über Jahre hinweg so weitergehen zu lassen. Marco war mit dieser Lösung nicht zufrieden, doch was könnte er allein schon ausrichten?

An diesem Abend, etwas zwei Wochen nachdem Mikasa und Armin aufgebrochen waren, kehrte Marco von einem anstrengenden Tag auf Patrouille zum Hauptquartier zurück. Er war vollkommen übermüdet und hatte seit dem Frühstück in den frühen Morgenstunden nichts mehr gegessen.

 Gerade als er allerdings das Gelände betrat wurde er allerdings zur Seite und in den Schatten er Mauer gezogen. Verwirrt schaute Marco sich um. „Jean? Was ist denn los?“, fragte er verunsichert.

Der andere Junge schaute ihn eindringlich an. „Marco – was hast du getan?“, verlangte er zu wissen. Seine Stimme klang eigenartig gepresst, angestrengt. „Was es auch ist, wenn du es sagst, kann ich dir bestimmt helfen. Verdammt, Marlo würde dir helfen. Vielleicht sogar Annie und Hitch.“

„Was?“ Nun war Marco vollkommen verwirrt. Er hatte keine Ahnung wovon sein Freund da sprach. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen irgendetwas getan zu haben, was eine solche Reaktion zur Folge haben könnte. „Jean, was ist los? Ich verstehe nicht was du willst.“

„Zwei Soldaten von der ersten Zentralbrigade sind vor ein paar Stunden aufgetaucht und haben mit einigen der älteren Soldaten geredet – und jetzt sind sie offenbar auf der Suche nach dir. Du musst es also gar nicht verleugnen-“

Marco atmete langsam aus. Er hatte nichts Verbotenes getan, er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen wieso man ihn suchen könnte. Von der ersten Zentralbrigade hatte er bisher erst ein oder zweimal gehört, üblicherweise in ängstlichem Geflüster. Doch er hatte nichts getan, dass würden sie erkennen und dann wäre diese ganze Geschichte endlich aus der Welt – und Jean konnte aufhören sich dermaßen verrückt aufzuführen.

Entschlossen trat er aus den Schatten ins letzte Abendlicht und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haupthalle. Zweifellos würde man ihn dort finden, wenn man wirklich nach ihm suchte. Als er eintrat blickte Marlo an ihrem üblichen Tisch auf und kam ihm entgegen. Seine Haltung war angespannt. Er griff nach Marcos Arm. „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?“, fragte er. Stumm nickte Marlo und begleitete ihn zum Tisch zurück.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis einer der Aufseher ihn bemerkte und ihn schickte, draußen auf dem Flur zu warten, allein. Langsam wurde auch er nervös. Er wünschte, dass sie diesen Prozess endlich hinter sich bringen könnten. Doch es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde, bis ihn jemand abholte.

Der Soldat trug das Abzeichen der ersten Zentralbrigade und stellte sich als Sanes vor. Marco folgte ihm durch die Gänge des Hauptquartieres bis zum Büro des Kommandanten. Dieser war allerdings nicht anwesend. Stattdessen wartete ein hochgewachsener Mann mit einem eigenartigen Hut auf ihn.

„Du bist also Rekrut Marco Bott, nicht?“, meinte er und trat direkt vor Marco. Der angestrengt versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Sein Atem direkt in Marcos Gesicht stank nach Alkohol und etwas ekelhaft Süßem. Vorsichtig nickte Marco und versuchte unauffällig einen Schritt zurückzutreten, was allerdings nur zur Folge hatte, dass der Mann ihm folgte.

„Ich habe gehört du warst in der 104. Trainingseinheit, zusammen mit einer Rekrutin namens Mikasa Ackermann, die du auch hier aufgenommen hast“, erklärte der Mann, bevor er endlich zurücktrat und Marco Raum zum Atmen ließ.

„Mikasa, ja, sie war erste in unserer Trainingseinheit“, meinte Marco nickend. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann schüchterte ihn mehr ein, als es seiner Erscheinung nach möglich sein sollte.

Bei seinen Worten hob der Mann anerkennend seine Augenbrauen. „Nun, das klingt ungefähr richtig – aber wieso ist sie dann nicht bei der Militärpolizei?“

„Eine Menge Rekruten unserer Einheit haben ihre Plätze bei der Militärpolizei ausgeschlagen, um zum Aufklärungstrupp zu gehen. Mikasa war darunter“, sah Marco sich gezwungen auszuführen.

Der Mann warf ihm einen abwertenden Blick zu. „Du aber nicht, oder? Wolltest dich lieber selbst in Sicherheit bringen – nun, ich kann es dir nicht verdenken“, er hielt kurz inne. „Aufklärungstrupp, was? Wie passend, dahin musste ich eh gerade.“

Er trat wieder an Marco heran, und begleitete ihn zur Tür hinaus. Er sprach mit gesenkter Stimme, während sie zu zweit durch die Gänge liefen. „Wenn sich deine Informationen als hilfreich erweisen, kannst du dich bei uns um eine Beförderung bewerben. Wir brauchen immer Nachwuchs. Oder willst du ewig hier bleiben?“

Ohne Vorwarnung schubste er Marco wieder in die Haupthalle, die inzwischen beinahe nur noch mit einigen Rekruten gefüllt war. Als der Soldat sich umdrehen wollte, um das Angebot höflich auszuschlagen, bemerkte er, dass der Blick des Mannes offenbar an einem der Rekruten hängen geblieben war, seine Augen hatten sich verengt. Er sah wütend aus – und noch gefährlicher als bisher.

Doch dann verschwand er wortlos und Marco kehrte kopfschüttelnd zu seinem Tisch zurück. Gewiss ein eigenartiger Abend.

 

In Annies Gedanken bestand keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Kenny Ackermann sie gesehen und erkannt hatte. Vermutlich ging das auf ihr eigenes Konto – sie hatte zwar davon gehört, dass Vertreter der ersten Zentralbrigade im Hauptquartier waren, um mit Marco zu sprechen, doch nie hätte sie es sich träumen lassen, dass er persönlich kommen würde. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich ihr Gesicht eingeprägt hatte, nachdem er sie kaum eine Minute vor drei Jahren gesehen hatte.

Aber all dies waren nur Ausreden, Begründungen, Rechtfertigungen. Hätte sie sich gleich zurückgezogen, hätte sie dies bestimmt vermeiden können.

„Hat er dich so angestarrt?“, wollte Hitch wissen und lehnte sich gegen sie, als ob Annie schwerhörig wäre. Ihr weiches Haar kitzelte Annies Wange.

Jean gab derweil sein Bestes, seine Unzufriedenheit an seinem Essen auszulassen, indem er auf sein Brot einstach. „Ich mag den Kerl nicht – irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht“, murrte er mit einem finsteren Blick.

Weder Marlo noch Hitch schenkten ihm Beachtung und konzentrierten sich stattdessen darauf, Marco nach seiner höchstwahrscheinlich traumatischen Erfahrung an ihrem Tisch in Empfang zu nehmen. Im Stillen gab Annie Jean jedoch Recht. Kenny Ackermann konnte die Antwort auf all die Fragen sein, mit denen sie auf diese Insel gekommen waren, trotzdem ergab nichts an dem Mann einen Sinn. Seine Eigenarten und seine Vergangenheit hüllten ihn in Mysterien.

Womöglich wollte er das so – der Mythos hielt die Angst und damit in seinen Augen auch den Respekt vor ihm am Leben. Niemand würde einen legendären Kämpfer wie ihn herausfordern. Annie war sich uneins darin, ob die Geschichten stimmten, aber sie würde definitiv nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen, ihn zu unterschätzen.

Sie stand von ihrem Platz auf. „Entschuldigt mich“, murmelte sie, und ließ die anderen zurück. Obwohl sie beinahe sicher war, dass Kenny noch niemanden auf sie angesetzt haben konnte, war Annie auf dem gesamten Weg zum Archiv vorsichtiger als sonst und ständig auf einen Kampf vorbereitet.

Es gab zwar nur wenig, was ihr wirklich zusetzen könnte, doch es wäre wohl konterproduktiv mitten in der Hauptstadt Titanenform anzunehmen.

Das Archiv war im Nordflügel des Hauptquartiers untergebracht. So gut wie niemand hielt sich dort freiwillig auf, das Gebäude war moderig und zugig an seinem besten Tag. Als sie mit Armin und Mikasa hier gewesen war, hatte dieser die ganze Zeit über unter seinem Atem gemurmelt, wie schlecht diese Bedingungen für die Bücher waren. Annie hätte sich ehrlichgesagt nicht weniger darum kümmern können, in ihren Augen waren Bücher wie alles andere – Werkzeuge, die sie entweder nutzen konnte oder die sie behinderten.

Bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier, hatten sie eine ganze Weile damit zugebracht in dem eigenartigen System nach Adelsregistern zu suchen, doch dieses Mal wusste Annie bereits wo diese standen und ging gezielt auf ein Regal zu. Sie trat vorsichtig auf, um möglichen Lauschern nicht ihr Position mitzuteilen, dennoch waren ihre Fußspuren auf dem selten geputzten Boden gut zu erkennen, wenn man genau hinschaute.

Vorsichtig zog Annie mehrere der dicken, ledergebundenen Bücher aus dem Regal und begann sie dann aufmerksam durchzublättern. Für sie waren dabei die älteren Bücher von Interesse, die ersten Bände, die nach der Errichtung der Mauern fertiggestellt wurden. Nach der Zeitrechnung Eldias die späten 740er Jahre.

Schließlich war es unerwartet einfach die Königsfamilie zu finden. König Fritz, seine drei Kinder und zwei überlebenden Enkelkinder. Sie alle waren sorgfältig mit Namen, Geburtsdaten und Erscheinungsbild aufgeführt als die Familie Reiss. Abgesehen von dem Nachnamen stimmte alles mit den Angaben überein, die Annie vor einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit auswendig gelernt hatte.

Ohne groß nachzudenken und so aufgeregt, dass ihre Hände beinahe zitterten riss sie die Seite aus dem Buch. Endlich – sie hatte es geschafft. Jetzt musste sie den Stammbaum nur noch bis in die Gegenwart zurückverfolgen und den aktuellen König oder Königin finden. Dann könnten sie endlich nach Hause. Eine Menge von Gefühlen übermahnte Annie und sie hätte beinahe laut geschluchzt.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen wie im Rausch. Sie sah weitere Register nach Einträgen über die Reiss-Familie durch und fand wenig Interessantes oder Außergewöhnliches. Alle dreizehn Jahre verstarb ein Familienmitglied unter tragischen Umständen, zwei uneheliche aber anerkannte Kinder vor etwa fünfzig Jahren. Dann hielt Annie jedoch inne. Ein Großteil der Familie war vor fünf Jahren bei einem Unfall verstorben. Rod Reiss war der einzige Überlebende. Dann musste er es sein, der aktuelle König. Der Besitzer des Gründer-Titanen. Das passte nach Annies Berechnungen. Sein Bruder Uri war 743 gestorben, somit hätte Rod den Titanen nur wenig länger als sie, Berthold und Reiner.

Trotz ihres guten Vorrankommens war es schon nach Mitternacht, als Annie ihre Arbeit schließlich beenden konnte und sich wieder nach draußen schlicht und auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer machte. Dort holte sie einen Rucksack hervor und begann ihn mit den wenigen Dingen zu füllen, die sie benötigen würde, wenn sie die Hauptstadt verlassen würde. Kleidung, Ausweispapiere, ein wenig Geld. Für Verpflegung würde sie einen Ausflug zur Küche machen müssen.

Als sie fertig war, hatte Hitch sich im Schlaf nicht einmal geregt. Aus Erfahrung wusste Annie, dass ihre Zimmergenossin wohl weiterschlafen würde, selbst wenn draußen die Stadt in Flammen aufgehen würde. Vorsichtig rüttelte sie Hitch wach und flüsterte mehrmals ihren Namen.

Nach mehrmaligem Gähnen und unverständlichen Beschwerden blinzelte Hitch schließlich zu ihr hoch. Da sie unbedingt das hohe Bett gewollt hatte, war Annie gezwungen halb auf ihrer Matratze zu knien. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte Hitch und gähnte erneut, ihre Augen nur halb geöffnet.

„Du musst mich decken“, erklärte Annie und fügte nachträglich ein „bitte“ hinzu. „Es gab bei meiner Familie einen Notfall und ich muss für ein paar Tage weg. Du musst mich so lange krankmelden.“

Hitch sah sie vollkommen emotionslos an. Vermutlich verstand sie vom Schlaf benebelt noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was Annie da sagte. „Wenn ich wiederkomme übernehme ich alle deine Nacht und Morgenschichten“, meinte Annie schließlich und zumindest das schien zu Hitch vorzudringen. Sie grinste und nickte.

„In Ordnung“, gähnte sie und hatte ihre Augen bereits fest geschlossen, noch bevor ihr Kopf wieder auf dem Kissen lag.

Annie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und stieg wieder vom Bett hinunter. Zum besseren oder schlechteren, sie würde bestimmt nicht zurückkehren.

 

Die Tage nach dem „Verhör“, welches Marco nur unter Vorbehalt so nannte, brachten für ihn nur weitere Verwirrung. Plötzlich schienen alle im Hauptquartier entweder einen weiten Bogen um ihn zu machen oder ihn auffällig freundlich und zuvorkommend zu behandeln. Die Aufseher gaben ihm plötzlich die besten Schichten für Patrouillen und die Offiziere bemerkten ihn in Gruppen und hoben ihn lobend hervor. Obwohl die anderen Rekruten es nicht sonderlich gutzuheißen schien, äußerte sich niemand dagegen.

Nur seine Freunde schienen ihre Haltung ihm gegenüber nicht geändert zu haben. Hitch genoss die neuen Vorteile, die ihre Stellung als eine Freundin von ihm nun indirekt mit sich brachten. Jean verhielt sich beschützerischer denn je. Annie hatte er zwar nicht mehr gesehen, da sie plötzlich erkrankt war, doch sie war auch nicht der Typ, den so etwas beeindrucken würde.

Marlo war derjenige, der sich schließlich, zwei Tage nach dem Verhör, mit Marco zusammensetzte und ihm alles erzählte was man über die erste Zentralbrigade der Militärpolizei in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Sie selbst nannten sich meist „der erste Zweig“ und ihre Hierarchie war offenbar ziemlich streng, doch wer sie führte war ein echtes Rätsel. Erst in diesem Augenblick ging Marco auf, dass er nie den Namen des Mannes erfahren hatte, der ihn verhört hatte.

Was sie taten war ebenso unbekannt. Sie agierten zwar für das Königshaus, wie es die Militärpolizei stets von sich behauptete, doch ihre Vorgehensweisen waren offenbar um einiges gewalttätiger und unschön. Doch wann genau sie aktiv wurden wusste niemand.

Da sie allerdings Einfluss hatten – besonders in der Hauptstadt – war ihr Ruf nicht sonderlich schlecht und ein Angebot zu bekommen wie Marco war offenbar eine große Ehre und ziemlich selten.

„Ich werde aber nicht annehmen“, hatte er gemeint, als Marlo ihm das gesagt hatte. An dunklen Machenschaften, selbst wenn sie unter königlicher Sanktion stattfanden, hatte Marco keinerlei Geschmack. Er war zur Militärpolizei gegangen, weil sie in seiner Vorstellung noch immer Gerechtigkeit repräsentierte, auch wenn das von der Realität inzwischen entfernt war.

Marlo hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und nur mit seinen Schultern gezuckt. Er wirkte mitleidig und verunsichert. Eine wahre Seltenheit, denn sonst strahlte er stets Selbstsicherheit aus, für ihn gab es stets nur Absolute, keine moralischen Grauzonen. Etwas war gut oder schlecht und danach richtete Marlo seine Handlungen aus. In auf diese Weise zu sehen hatte auch Marco Unbehagen bereitet. Sein Entschluss stand dennoch fest.

Gleichzeitig mit der Möglichkeit sich endlich von dieser Geschichte zu befreien trafen auch die Neuigkeiten von der Expedition des Aufklärungstrupps bei ihnen ein.

„Was denkst du?“, fragte Marco Jean leise. Die Nachricht vom Tod so vieler Bekannter und Freunde schien ihn sichtlich getroffen zu haben. Während des restlichen Frühstücks hatte er kaum ein Wort gesprochen und inzwischen waren sie bereits zurück auf ihrem Zimmer, allein und Jean hatte weiterhin wortlos an die schmucklose Wand gestarrt.

Jean stieß einen Seufzer aus und sah Marco mit einer Offenheit und Verletzlichkeit an, die nicht zu ihm passen wollte. „Ich- ich bin froh, dass du mit mir hier bist“, erwiderte er voller Nachdruck und Ehrlichkeit.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Marco. „Ich bin auch froh, dass du hier bist.“ Er griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie kurz. Langsam, zögerlich legte Jean einen Arm um ihn dann saßen sie für einen Moment nur so da. Hielten einander im Arm, ohne etwas zu sagen, einfach die Nähe und Gegenwart des anderen genießend.

Marco genoss dieses Gefühl, für lange Zeit hatte er geglaubt, dass Jean für ihn unerreichbar bleiben würde. Darauf war er vorbereitet gewesen, aber nun da er diese Nähe kannte, wollte er sie um keinen Preis mehr verlieren – wollte er Jean um keinen Preis verlieren.

Es hatte den Tod ihrer ehemaligen Kameraden weder ungeschehen noch besser gemacht, doch selbst ein kleiner Trost war im Angesicht von Verlust und Verzweiflung bereits einiges wert. Jean war zu seiner Patrouille am Hafen aufgebrochen, Marco hatte hingegen den Morgen frei.

Für gewöhnlich nutzten er und Marlo diese Stunden, um auszuhelfen, wo sie im Hauptquartier benötigt wurden. Entweder um im Archiv Zeitungen oder Bücher zu sortieren, in der Küche bei der Zubereitung des Essens zu helfen, ob in den Ställen, der Waffenkammer, dem Lazarett, immer wurde irgendwo eine helfende Hand benötigt. 

Also verließ auch Marco das Zimmer, um sich mit seinem Freund wie üblich am Innenhof zu treffen. Marlo lehnte an der Wand unter der Galerie, die den Hof umspannte und in den warmen Sommermonaten Schatten spendete. Beim Näherkommen erkannte Marco die Anspannung in seiner Haltung.

Bei Marcos Anblick schien er eine Entscheidung zu treffen. „Er ist wieder da“, teilte Marlo ihm mit.

Kurz war Marco verwirrt, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm aufging, wen Marlo meinen könnte. Er nickte knapp. „Ich verstehe“, antwortete er. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, während er seine Entscheidung traf. „Geh bitte ohne mich vor, ich werde ihm meine Entscheidung gleich mitteilen.“

Zunächst schien Marlo unsicher, er öffnete seinen Mund als ob er etwas sagen wolle, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder und nickte nur. Mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln im Gesicht machte Marco sich auf den Weg zurück zum Büro. Selbst wenn der Mann nicht dort wäre, könnte man ihm dort gewiss mitteilen, wo er sich aufhielt.

Er war etwas nervös, doch gewiss würde es ihn später beruhigen, diese Geschichte endlich zu einem befriedigenden Abschluss gebracht zu haben. Und gewiss würde er es schaffen, ein Gespräch hinter sich zu bringen. Am Büro angekommen wollte er gerade Klopfen, als er von drinnen eine laute Stimme hörte, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Seine Stimme.

„Ich will, dass man sie findet! Ihr habt lediglich eure komplette Unfähigkeit demonstriert und nun ist sie auf der Flucht!“ Ein lautes Krachen ertönte, als hätte man einen Stuhl zertrümmert oder einen Tisch umgestoßen. Marco ließ die Hand, die er bereits zum Klopfen erhoben hatte, wieder sinken.

„S- Sir, mit allem gebührenden Respekt, a- aber sie muss geflohen sein, bevor die Männer postiert wurden, Miss Leonhardt war eine herausragende Soldatin-“ Wagte eine andere Stimme leise Widerspruch einzulegen. Marco hielt erneut inne, redeten sie etwa von Annie?

„Ihr könnt gar nichts, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie am helligsten Tage hinausspaziert wäre. Ihr habt einen komplett unfähigen Typ auf die andere angesetzt und nun lasst ihr am laufenden Band Personen in eurer Obhut fliehen. Ackermann, Leonhardt. Würdet ihr mir unterstehen, würdet ihr keinen Posten mehr einnehmen.“ Zu spät konnte Marco das schlürfende Geräusch hinter der Tür als Schritte einordnen und konnte nur noch erschrocken zurückweichen, als die Tür aufgeschoben wurde.

Der hochgewachsene Mann aus der Zentralbrigade schaute leicht überrascht zu ihm hinunter. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und sagte in den Raum hinein. „Nun, hoffentlich wisst ihr wenigstens, wie man sich Ratten, wie dieser, ordentlich entledigt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die lange Wartezeit tut mir wirklich leid! Ich hatte mit der Uni viel zu tun und bin momentan kaum noch im Shingeki no kyojin-Fandom aktiv (dafür entdecke ich gerade Tolkien wieder...)  
> Prüfungen sind jetzt vorbei, also plane ich jetzt wieder halbwegs regulär Updates zu bringen.


	18. Opfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einige Spoiler für das Manga ab Kapitel 90.

KAPITEL 18

OPFER

 

_“We all wind up drawn to what we’re afraid of, drawn to try to find a way to make_

_ourselves safe from a thing by crawling inside of it, by loving it, by becoming it.”_

Holly Black, “The Coldest Girl in Coldtown”

 

**STRASSE ZWISCHEN TROST UND SHINGANSHINA**

Unruhig begann Erwin mit einem Finger gegen seinen Sattel zu tippen. Levis Bericht war in gleichem Maße unwahrscheinlich wie problematisch. Wenn es nicht eine ganze Reihe von Soldaten gegeben hätte, die sowohl Erens Tod als auch sein wiederauftauchen aus einem anderen Titan hätten bestätigen können, so hätte Erwin es einem Schock zugeschrieben. Levi neigte zwar nicht dazu sich Geschichten auszudenken, doch es wäre noch immer glaubwürdiger, als das, was Erwin zu hören bekam.

Mit einem Nicken entließ er Levi, der, ohne zu zögern, zu dem Jungen zurückkehrte. In Ermangelung einer besseren Möglichkeit und da er noch immer bewusstlos war, wurde er auf einem der Nachschubwagen transportiert, mit den übrigen Verletzten. Somit war seine Geschichte zumindest von den Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps nicht mehr geheim zu halten.

Bis sie Trost erreichten würden noch einige Stunden vergehen, doch da sie das Tempo erhöht hatten, sollte der Trupp noch vor Sonnenuntergang dort eintreffen. Und wenn sie das taten, mussten sie eine Geschichte bereit haben.

So haarsträubend Levis Erzählung auch klingen mochte, alles deutete darauf hin, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Wenn das der Fall war, dann müsste Erwin sein gesamtes Weltbild überarbeiten. Doch zunächst würde man Erens Natur ergründen müssen.

Er ließ Mike und Hanji zu sich kommen und schilderte ihnen die Situation. Während Hanji vor freudiger Aufregung beinahe zu Platzen schien, war Mikes Reaktion eher ein vages Interesse. Erwin tauschte einen langen Blick mit dem anderen Mann.

„Ganz gleich ob Eren sich als Freund oder Feind entpuppt, stellt sich die Frage, wie viel davon an die Bevölkerung und nach Mithras vordringen sollte. Zweifellos würde man eine solche Waffe in unseren Händen nicht gerade gutheißen“, erläuterte er seine Bedenken.

„Erwin“, meinte Hanji nach kurzem Schweigen und seine Stimme klang gedämpft. „Angenommen Eren könnte diese Fähigkeit nach seinem Willen nutzen. Zwischen Mensch und Titan hin und her wechseln, dann könnte man das doch als ‚Titanenkräfte‘ bezeichnen, oder?“

Erwin öffnete seinen Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen. Seine Gedanken sprangen hin und her, drehten sich im Kreis. Hanji hatte zwar Recht, seine Schlussfolgerung war richtig. Er suchte nach möglichen Einwänden, schließlich antwortete er nur: „Solange wir weder mehr über die ‚Titanenkräfte‘ oder Eren wissen, sollten wir uninformierte Vermutungen vermeiden. Allerdings“, gab er nach, „kann es nicht schaden, dass im Hinterkopf zu behalten.“

„Nun, im Augenblick wissen wir so gut wie gar nichts“, entgegnete Hanji. „Aber ist es überhaupt möglich, etwas derartiges geheim zu halten?“

„Außerdem ist Eren ein Mitglied des Aufklärungstrupps. Wir könnten ihn auf jeden Fall von der Militärpolizei und anderen Institutionen abschirmen“, fügte Mike nachdenklich hinzu.

Erwin nickte. Wenn man sich ihnen entgegenstellen wollte, würde das übliche Ränkespiel der Hauptstadt ziemlich ineffektiv sein. Ihr Anspruch auf einen ihrer Soldaten würden sie selbst vor dem militärischen Oberkommando behaupten können. In diesem Fall wären sie allerdings gezwungen, das Ganze in den Blick der Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. „Nur können wir wenig tun, wenn das Volk ihn als Feind ansieht. Die Militärpolizei oder sogar die Mauergarnision könnten Aufstände anzetteln.“

„Es wäre wohl einfacher die Einstellung der Menschen zu beeinflussen, wenn wir es ihnen selbst mitteilen würden“, warf Hanji ein. „Doch wir wissen nicht, was wir ihnen mitzuteilen haben.“

„Guter Punkt“, erkannte Erwin an. Er zögerte und sah seine Berater eindrücklich an, bevor er nickte. „Zunächst müssen wir dies geheim halten. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass man einzelnen Soldaten glaubt, wenn sie davon erzählen.“

Sowohl Hanji als auch Mike nickten zustimmend und für eine Weile ritten sie wortlos weiter. Sie alle verarbeiteten noch die neuen Informationen, die sie vollkommen unerwartet getroffen hatten. Die Expedition war trotz des vielversprechenden Beginns fehlgeschlagen. Sie hatten Shinganshina nicht erreicht, zweifellos war eine ganze Reihe an Soldaten unter Erwins Befehl gefallen oder schwer verletzt wurden. An diese Verantwortung und Schuld war er gewöhnt, die konnte er tragen.

Es war diese neue Entwicklung, die ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Unabhängig ob es sich als gut oder schlecht herausstellte, würde diese Entdeckung weitreichende Folgen für den Kampf der Menschheit und ihr Wissen über Titanen haben.

Und wenn Hanji mit ihrer Theorie tatsächlich Recht hatte, könnte dies die Antwort auf Erwins jahrelange Nachforschungen sein. Er unterdrückte die aufkommende Aufregung – als Kommandant war es seine Pflicht einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

Wenn sie wieder zurück im Hauptquartier waren, würde er sich mit seinen Beratern an einen Tisch setzen und das ganze Thema von allen möglichen Stellen beleuchten müssen. Etwas so Wichtiges dürften sie auf keinen Fall überstürzen. Vielleicht wäre die ganze Situation schon klarer, wenn Levi und das Ackermann Mädchen ihnen alles in Ruhe erzählen würden, wenn sie nicht gerade in hoher Geschwindigkeit auf offenem Terrain vor Titanen flohen.

Hanji verließ das Kommandoteam irgendwann, um sich den Jungen anzuschauen und womöglich ihre wissenschaftliche Meinung dazuzugeben. Erwin konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Levi dies in der momentanen Situation zu schätzen wusste, aber er sah keinen Grund es ihm zu verbieten. Er wusste wie emotional und aufgeregt Hanji bisweilen wurde, wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte.

Der Anblick der Mauern, die schließlich, kurz vor Einsetzen der Dämmerung am Horizont auftauchten, war Balsam für seine Seele. Sobald sie die ersten Häuser der alten Stadt passierten entspannte er sich zum Großteil. Von dort an hatten sie Rückendeckung durch den Schutztrupp. Gleichzeitig setzte allerdings auch Enttäuschung ein. Sobald sie sich innerhalb von Trost befanden war die Expedition offiziell vorbei – und damit offiziell fehlgeschlagen. Der Gedanke war nur schwer zu ertragen, doch zum Glück war Erwin daran gewöhnt, seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten.

Nur Mike schien ihm etwas anzusehen. Sein ältester Freund – sein gelegentlicher Liebhaber, niemand kannte Erwin nur annähernd so gut wie Mike und Erwin wusste wiederum, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Inzwischen ritt er so nah neben Erwin, dass ihre Beine einander fast berührten. Körperliche Nähe war ein kleiner Trost, aber immerhin besser als keiner.

Die Blicke der Menschen von Trost brannten dennoch auf seiner Haut wie Säure. Ihm war bewusst, dass er ihnen keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig war, doch ihre Enttäuschung konnte man beinahe in der Luft schmecken. Vielleicht konnte Mike sie ja riechen, bei Gelegenheit würde Erwin ihn womöglich danach fragen.

 

**DISTRIKT TROST**

Reiner fand Berthold, als dieser gerade einem anderen verwundeten Rekruten zum Lazarett half. Er sah unverletzt aus, doch das war auch keine Überraschung. Reiner hatte ihn nicht gesucht, um sich über den Zustand seines Freundes zu vergewissern. Er hatte Neuigkeiten – nach Jahren der fruchtlosen Suche endlich Neuigkeiten.

Obwohl er beinahe platzte Berthold seine Informationen mitzuteilen blieb er ruhig und unterstützte seinen Freund, bevor er ihn in eine enge Seitengasse zog. „Du wirst nicht erraten, was Armin mir gerade erzählt hat.“

Berthold zeigte kaum eine angemessene Begeisterung, tatsächlich wirkte er mehr, als würde er ein Augenverdrehen unterdrücken. „Was, habt ihr infolge der Expedition beschlossen, es offiziell zu machen?“, fragte er ungeduldig.

„Was? Nein!“, stotterte Reiner und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wovon redest du überhaupt, ich- nein.“ Er atmete langsam ein. „Nein, es geht um unsere Mission. Offenbar wurde ein Titan gesichtet, der Zeichen von Intelligenz trug und gegen andere Titanen kämpfte.“ Nun schien auch Bertholds Interesse endlich geweckt und sein Freund beugte sich neugierig vor. „Das Eliteteam folgte ihm und hat anscheinend sogar mit ihm gekämpft, bis er schwer verletzt zu Boden fiel. Und dann ist Eren Jäger aus dem Titanen aufgetaucht.“

Nun runzelte Berthold seine Stirn. „Eren Jäger? Aber wie ...“ Er schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf und Reiner konnte es nachfühlen. „Wie kommt jemand wie Jäger an Titanenkräfte?“

Reiner zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Keinen blassen Schimmer. Aber er hat auf jeden Fall welche. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist er die Koordinate. Und wenn wir ihn hier wegbekommen ist unsere Mission beendet!“, erklärte Reiner aufgeregt. Vielleicht würde es gar nicht so lange dauern, bis er wieder Zuhause wäre. Und als ehrenvoller siegreicher Krieger zurückgekehrt, nicht als der Junge, dessentwegen ein Kamerad gestorben war. Bei dem Gedanken an Marcel flaute seine Euphorie ein ganzes Stück weit ab. „Wir können den Kiefer-Titan später bergen. Wenn die Koordinate erst richtig zum Einsatz kommt, ist das irrelevant.“

„Aber wir können trotzdem nicht einfach verschwinden“, wiedersprach Berthold und mit Nachdruck. Er sah plötzlich ziemlich entschlossen aus. „Wir können Annie nicht einfach zurücklassen, wir müssen ihr Nachricht geben und einen Treffpunkt vereinbaren. Einen Plan vereinbaren, bevor wir versuchen die Koordinate an uns zu bringen. Dabei kann so vieles schiefgehen.“

Für einen Moment wollte Reiner streiten. Sie waren ihrem Ziel so nahe wie noch nie. Endlich gab es eine Chance, all das hinter ihnen zu lassen. Trotzdem wusste er, dass Berthold Recht hatte. Mit Annie wäre es sicherer und sie konnten sie auf keinen Fall zurücklassen, wo sie schon ohne Marcel nach Hause kommen würden.

Und dann waren da noch andere Gefühle, die Reiner lieber nicht näher untersuchen wollte. Erleichterung über ihre aufgeschobene Abreise, ein gewisser Stolz über ihre erste abgeschlossene Expedition und noch etwas Tieferes. Ein Gefühl, dass ihn bewogen hatte direkt nach ihrer Ankunft zuerst Armin aufzusuchen, noch vor Berthold.

„In Ordnung. Am besten du schreibst gleich an sie. Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns“, stimmte er schließlich zu und nickte. „Ich versuche, so gut es geht, ein Auge auf Jäger zu haben.“

Sein Freund schien diese Äußerung keinesfalls verdächtig zu finden und machte sich lediglich auf den Weg, um seine eigene Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Reiner machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hauptgebäude wo Eren offenbar für den Moment untergebracht war, nicht im Lazarett – immerhin war er nicht verwundet.

Während er lief und zum sich verdunkelnden Himmel aufschaute fragte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langem, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie nach Hause zurückkehrten. Wer wäre noch da und wer nicht mehr? Ob der Krieg beendet war? Ob ein neuer ausgebrochen war?

Was wohl die anderen Krieger so taten. Wie würden sie auf Marcels Tod reagieren – besonders Porco. Zweifellos würde er Reiner jegliche Schuld zuschieben und in diesem Fall wäre das nicht einmal falsch. War Pieck noch immer eine Besserwisserin? Was treib Zeke inzwischen so? Und Reiners Familie – seine Mutter und seine Tanten und Onkel, seine kleine Cousine Gabi, inzwischen müsste sie wohl etwa acht Jahre alt sein.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Reiner kaum, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür, an den Armins Wegbeschreibung ihn geführt hatte, nur um zu hören wie auf der anderen Seite ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde und Schritte sich der Tür näherten.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Reiner erkannte Abteilungsführer Hanji, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Unter seinen Augen waren tiefe Ringe und seine Haare hatten sich aus dem Knoten gelöst. Reiner salutierte. „Was willst du-“, setzte Hanji an, hielt dann allerdings inne und so etwas wie Verständnis trat auf sein Gesicht. „Du willst zu Armin, oder?“

Wenn Reiner das zu Eren brächte, würde er es nehmen. Er nickte und versuchte möglich besorgt und nicht schuldig oder verwirrt auszusehen. Hanji öffnete die Tür weiter, sodass er eintreten konnte. Der Raum war klein. Auf einem Bett in der Ecke lag Eren, zwischen den weißen Laken sah er blasser aus als sonst. Neben dem Bett, an die Wand neben dem kleinen Fenster gelehnt stand der Hauptgefreite. Auf dem Bett saß Mikasa, die aussah, als würde sie ihn um seine Extremitäten erleichtern, wenn er Eren zu nahekam. Armin saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett und war wohl eingeschlafen, denn sein Oberkörper ruhte ebenfalls auf dem Bett, direkt neben Mikasa.

Hanji nahm auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz, also blieb Reiner nichts anderes mehr übrig, als sich neben der Tür an die Wand zu lehnen; gegenüber des Hauptgefreiten. Eigentlich sollte er zwar ein Auge auf Eren haben, doch sein Blick wich nicht von Armin. Er sah so klein und verletzlich aus und dennoch ruhte tief in ihm eine emotionale Stärke die Reiner bewunderte, denn daran mangelte es ihm selbst.

Erst nach einer Weile wandte er sich Eren zu. Schon die Tatsache, dass er inzwischen wohl mindestens einen halben Tag bewusstlos war, nach einer einzigen Verwandlung sagte eine ganze Menge aus. Ob Eren von seinen Kräften wusste oder nicht, er war untrainiert. Neu auf diesem Gebiet, vielleicht hatte er die Kräfte doch noch nicht lange. Er würde keine sonderliche Gefahr darstellen, wenn es so weit war und sie die Koordinate nehmen müssten.

Reiners Blick glitt zurück zu Armin und er seufzte innerlich. Er vermisste die Zeiten, in denen er alles in schwarz und weiß teilen konnte.

 

Immer wieder drifteten Ymirs Gedanken ab, weg vom hier und jetzt. Sie schlief beinahe im Stehen ein. Sie war zwar daran gewöhnt mit wenig oder gar keinem Schlaf klarzukommen, doch die Ereignisse des Tages hatten sie erschöpft. Hinzu kamen all die Verletzungen, die sie möglichst unauffällig hatte heilen lassen.

Ein gebrochenes Bein hier, eine Schürfwunde da. Doch ihre anderen Fähigkeiten kosteten offenbar ebenfalls ihren Tribut. Doch sie hatten genügt, um Krista für den Moment zu beschützen. Das war es, es was letztlich zählte. Krista ging es gut und Ymir abgesehen von dieser elendigen Müdigkeit ebenfalls. Vielleicht war die Expedition fehlgeschlagen, doch Ymir hatte ihre eigene Mission erfüllt.

Da die neueren Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps die Nachhut der Formation bildeten, waren sie besonders beim Abzug und ihrer Rückkehr nach Trost in Bedrängnis geraten. Mehr als einmal hatte Ymir eingreifen müssen, um zu verhindern, dass Krista es tat. Sie zweifelte nicht an den Fähigkeiten ihrer Freundin, doch selbst der talentierteste Kämpfer konnte schließlich durch pures Pech zu Fall gebracht werden.

Immerhin waren sie beide mehr oder weniger unverletzt in Trost eingetroffen und waren seitdem auch beschäftigt. Sie hatten geholfen die Verletzten ins Lazarett zu transportieren, sich um die Pferde gekümmert und geholfen die Gefallenen zu identifizieren, in den seltenen Fällen, dass ein Körper gerettet worden war.

Ymir hatte zwar abgesehen von Krista keine Freunde in ihrer Trainingseinheit gehabt, aber nach drei Jahren des Zusammenlebens konnte sie die meisten erkennen und den richtigen Namen zuordnen. Irgendwann hatte Krista nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und fest gedrückt. Ymir hatte zu ihr geschaut, Krista trug einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, doch ohne jede Spur von Trauer.

„Denkst du, ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, weil ich nicht weine?“, fragte Krista schließlich leise. Es war mitten in der Nacht und zunächst gab es nichts zu tun, aber trotzdem dachte im Quartier des Aufklärungstrupps kaum jemand an Schlaf. Wer konnte half aus wo nötig und wer verletzt war, befand sich im Lazarett.

Ymir und Krista saßen gemeinsam am Innenhof, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Lazaretts gelehnt. Das ständige Kommen und Gehen, ebenso wie die Geräuschkulisse von innerhalb des Gebäudes hielt Ymir davon ab einzuschlafen wo sie saß. Kristas Frage hatte sie dennoch aus ihrem Dämmerzustand gerissen. „Wenn du dir solche Fragen stellst, bist du kein schlechter Mensch“, gab Ymir zurück.

Sie sah auf ihre Hände hinunter. Kristas Hand fühlte sich kühl an auf Ymirs viel zu warmer Haut. Seit Krista ihre Hand genommen hatte, hatte sie nicht mehr losgelassen und Ymir würde es auf keinen Fall von sich aus tun. „Ich- Es tut mir ja leid, ich bin traurig darüber, dass sie tot sind“, fuhr Krista fort und holte tief Luft. „Ich denke ich würde gerne weinen, um es zu zeigen, aber-“ Sie hob hilflos ihre Hände. „Ich kann nicht, die Tränen kommen einfach nicht. Ich habe Angst, dass das heißt, dass es mich nicht wirklich kümmert. Was wäre ich denn für eine Soldatin, wenn der Tod meiner Kameraden mir egal wäre?“

Ymir senkte kurz ihren Blick. Ihr selbst war es zum Großteil tatsächlich egal. Ihre Prioritäten waren klar und sie lagen gewiss nicht bei jedem dahergelaufenen Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps, selbst wenn sie die drei Jahre kannte. Sie bedauerte deren Tode, doch emotional reagierte sie nicht darauf. Worauf sie allerdings reagierte war Kristas unterschwellige Verzweiflung. Ymir hob ihre freie Hand und umfing damit das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. „Krista, du bist nicht besser oder schlechter als sonst jemand, nur weil du nicht weinst. Und für mich“, Ymir zögerte kurz, bevor sie fortfuhr, „für mich bist du perfekt so wie du bist.“

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Kristas Gesicht und sie lehnte sich leicht in Ymirs Hand. Eine winzige Bewegung, die Ymirs Herz in ihrer Brust Freudensprünge vollführen ließ. „Das ist sehr lieb von dir zu sagen“, bemerkte Krista und sah Ymir direkt in die Augen.

Kristas Augen waren groß und blau wie der Himmel an einem Sommertag, kein Vergleich mit dem Sternenhimmel über ihnen. Das Licht der Fackeln verlieh ihrer Haut ein außerirdisches Leuchten und ihre vollkommen ungeordneten Haare glänzten wie Gold. Für einen Augenblick senkte Ymir ihren Blick zu ihren Lippen. Später konnte keine von ihnen sagen, wer sich zuerst vorlehnte, doch im nächsten Augenblick lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander und Ymirs Arme lagen um Krista, zogen sie näher.

Aus einem Kuss wurden mehrere und es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander trennten. Ymir konnte nicht anders, als übers ganze Gesicht zu grinsen, während Krista errötete und ihren Blick senkte. Aber auch sie lächelte leicht, fast schon verstohlen. 

Jedwede Müdigkeit war aus Ymir Gedanken fortgeblasen. „Das wollte ich schon ewig tun“, gestand sie überglücklich und warf einen Blick auf ihre erneut ineinander verschränkten Hände. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick, als würde sie alles erreichen können, wenn sie nur wollte – solange Krista an ihrer Seite war, war sie unbesiegbar.

„Wird ja auch Zeit“, meinte eine Stimme irgendwo hinter Ymir und unwillkürlich zuckten sie beide zusammen. Doch anstatt auseinanderzufahren legte Ymir einen Arm um ihre Freundin und zog sie ein wenig näher, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

Connie da und starrte sie mit einem Grinsen an. Auf seiner Stirn war ein langer Schnitt und er sah insgesamt ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Und dennoch nahm er sich Zeit, sich in Ymirs Angelegenheiten einzumischen?

„Ach, du weißt ja wie es ist.“ Ymir machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nun – wann gestehst du endlich dem Kartoffelmädchen deine Gefühle?“

Es war sehr befriedigend anzusehen, wie er so rot anlief wie eine Tomate und stotternd versuchte sich herauszureden, bevor er schließlich geschlagen ins Innere des Lazaretts abzog. Ymir seufzte und stellte fest, dass Krista genau die richtige Größe hatte, um ihren Kopf auf Ymirs Schulter abzulegen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht, um einen Kuss in Kristas Haar zu pressen.

Was auch geschehen mochte, was die Zukunft auch bringen mochte. Sie würde weiterhin ihr Bestes tun, um Krista zu schützen. Notfalls auch vor sich selbst. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Erwachen dachte Ymir, dass all ihre schrecklichen Erfahrungen es durchaus wert waren, wenn sie sie an diesen Zeitpunkt gebracht hatten. Krista wäre jedes Opfer wert.

 

Das Treffen zwischen Erwin und seinen Beratern begann in den frühen Morgenstunden ihres zweiten Tages in Trost. Weder Levi noch Hanji hatten in der letzten Nacht geschlafen, Ophelia hatte die ganze Zeit über gearbeitet und auch Erwin und Mike wirkten nicht, als hätten sie Ruhe gefunden.

Dennoch zog sich ihre Diskussion bis nach Mittag hin. Sie hatten keine Antworten, aber zumindest einen Plan, den sie wohl umsetzen könnten. Zweifellos begann Erwin an alternativen Möglichkeiten und Szenarien zu arbeiten, sobald sie sein Büro verließen, doch das war nicht Levis Problem.

Levis Problem und seine Verantwortung würde von nun an Eren sein, eine Entwicklung die er nicht gerade bereute. Er war fast ein wenig überrascht gewesen, dass Hanji nicht Anspruch auf ihn erhoben hatte. Normalerweise wäre das genau ihr Gebiet – Experimente, neue Informationen über die Titanen, irgendetwas war also anders als sonst.

Die Geschichte hatte sich nicht wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, wie es ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen gewesen waren. Doch sie sickerte langsam weiter. Der Kontakt zwischen den Soldaten und den Bürgern von Trost war dementsprechend begrenzt, doch es war einfach am sichersten Eren zu bewegen, sobald er aufwachte und reisefähig war.

Während er in der Besprechung war, hatte Ackermann die Wache in Erens Raum übernommen. Sie schien sich kaum bewegt zu haben, bis Levi schließlich wieder eintrat. Obwohl er selbst seit Tagen nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen hatte, meinte er: „Du solltest dich zurückziehen und ausruhen, wenn er aufwacht müssen wir alle reisefertig sein.“

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. Ihr Haar war in Unordnung und unter ihren Augen waren dunkle Ringe, zweifellos wäre sie direkt nach der Expedition vom Pferd gestiegen und zu Eren gegangen, wenn er sie nicht gezwungen hätte, zuerst den Schmutz loszuwerden. Ihr roter Schal lag auf ihrem Schoß und sie ließ ihn immer wieder durch ihre Finger gleiten. „Wer ist in ‚wir alle‘ eingeschlossen?“, fragte sie und gähnte leise.

Levi nahm auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz und warf einen Blick zu Eren. Keine offensichtliche Veränderung. „Mein Team, du, Eren“, zählte er auf, „ich.“

„Was ist mit Armin?“, verlangte sie zu wissen. Inzwischen hatte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl aufgerichtet und Levi zugewandt.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schlug seine Beine übereinander. „Er wird später mit Hanji und einem ausgewählten Team von ihren Leuten nachkommen. Sie werden versuchen mehr über Erens Fähigkeit und seine Grenzen in Erfahrung zu bringen“, erklärte er.

Sie nickte langsam. „Und was werden wir tun?“

Levi zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ihn beschützen. Vor anderen, vor sich selbst, wenn nötig.“ Er schnaubte. „Du musst wirklich nicht die ganze Zeit über hierbleiben, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert.“ Nicht noch einmal, sagte er zwar nicht, doch zweifellos hatte auch sie es gehört. Sie nickte.

Dann legte sie ihren Schal wieder locker um ihren Hals, erhob sich und streckte sich. Anschließend schaute sie wieder zu Levi hinüber und sah ihn mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Mikasa schien zu zögern, bevor sie sprach: „Eren ist für mich wie ein Bruder, er ist meine Familie. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn ihm etwas passiert. Deswegen bin ich hier, beim Aufklärungstrupp, um sicherzustellen, dass ich auf ihn aufpassen kann.“ Sie sah Levi ernst an. „Ich würde ihn nicht in der Obhut von jemandem lassen, der nicht ebenso denken würde.“

Überrascht schaute Levi sie an. Sie schien sich vollkommen sicher zu sein. Levi selbst war sich längst nicht so sicher, was seine eigenen Gefühle und Motivationen anging. Ihm lag einiges an Eren und während er den Jungen für tot hielt, hatte er sich jede Sekunde gewünscht, sich am Abend zuvor nicht zurückgezogen zu haben, aber jetzt? Er wusste nicht, wie Eren reagieren würde, wenn er aufwachte.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen“, entgegnete er schließlich, denn vor allem anderen war klar, dass Ackermann einiges zu verlieren drohte und es ihm anvertraute.

Sie nickte. „Aber sollte ich jemals den Eindruck gewinnen, dass du ihn verletzt, dann wirst du es bereuen.“ Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Levi war nicht leicht einzuschüchtern oder zu beeindrucken, doch Mikasa schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. Sie hatte gewaltiges Potential, sowohl zu einer wertvollen Verbündeten oder einer furchteinflößenden Feindin. Auf langer Sicht wollte Levi nur ungern auf ihrer schlechten Seite stehen.

Er seufzte leise und schaute zu Eren hinunter, der blass zwischen den weißen Laken lag. Unwillkürlich stiegen Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal auf, als er Eren für verloren gehalten und an der Seite seines Bettes gewartet hatte. Erens Fähigkeit von den Toten zurückzukehren grenzte wohl an ein Wunder. Dennoch würde Levi gerne vermeiden, die ganze Geschichte ein weiteres Mal zu wiederholen. Wenn nötig, würde er es selbst verhindern.

Im Gegensatz zu Erwin und Hanji war seine größte Sorge in den letzten Stunden nicht der Fortschritt der Menschheit, sondern Erens Wohlbefinden gewesen. Was sagte das über ihn aus? Über seine Fähigkeit sein Team zu führen, wenn er das Wohl eines einzelnen über das aller anderen stellte?

Levi konnte sich fast denken, was Erwin ihm antworten würde: Dass er für sein Team sorgen müsste, sich allerdings nicht um das Gesamtbild kümmern müsste. Er war ein Kämpfer, doch die Strategien sollte er lieber Erwin oder selbst Hanji überlassen.

Dabei schaffte Erwin es stets, dass niemand sich bevormundet oder von oben herab behandelt fühlte. Er setzte lediglich jeden nach seinen Fähigkeiten ein, da wo es dem gesamten Vorteil des Aufklärungstrupps am meisten diente. Und Levi hatte mit seinen Entscheidungsspielraum als die meisten anderen.

Aber konnte er ein emotionales Verhältnis zu Eren unter diesen Umständen rechtfertigen? Dass er selbst es wollte, konnte er wohl nicht mehr abstreiten. Seine Verzweiflung bei dem Gedanken an Erens Tod war niederschmetternd gewesen. Er wollte Eren bei sich haben, als Gleichgestellten, als Partner und seine Schwester hatte ihm wie es schien eben ihre Zustimmung gegeben. Letztlich hing es allerdings vollkommen davon ab, was Eren wollte – Levi würde sich ihm nicht aufdrängen.

Doch wenn die Vergangenheit ihm eines bewiesen hatte, dann, dass es sich nicht lohnte sich zurückzuziehen und es später zu bereuen. Es galt also eine Entscheidung zu treffen, auf die er später stolz sein konnte.


	19. Wofür Gekämpft Wird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesen Samstag wird es kein Kapitel geben, da ich für den Tag in Berlin bin! Kapitel 20 sollte dann nächste Woche Mittwoch kommen, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt.  
> Hier ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, keine Spoiler soweit ich sehen kann.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

KAPITEL 19

WOFÜR GEKÄMPFT WIRD

 

_“There are far, far better things ahead than any we leave behind.”_

C.S. Lewis

 

Eren schreckte hoch, wie aus einem Albtraum. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich Erinnerungen und Gedanken. Die Expedition. Er hatte leichtsinnig einen Titanen angegriffen. Und war verschlungen wurden. Zitternd schnappte er nach Luft. Dunkelheit. Enge. Das verzweifelte Verlangen sich zu rächen. Danach wurde alles nur noch verschwommener – vage Eindrücke und Ideen. Träume, höchstwahrscheinlich.

Doch wie war er von dort – dem Feld auf dem er … gestorben war? – hierhergekommen? Langsam sah er sich um. Er lag auf einem weichen Bett. Über ihm war eine Zimmerdecke aus Holz. Gedämpft konnte er Stimmen und die Geräusche einer Stadt wahrnehmen. Waren sie etwa zurück in Trost?

Als er den Kopf leicht drehte, erkannte er Mikasa – und Levi. Sie saßen an seinem Bett, Mikasa in ein Buch vertieft, während Levi etwas niederschrieb, höchstwahrscheinlich den Bericht der Expedition.

Eren räusperte sich und zog augenblicklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ihre Blicke waren sofort auf ihm, voller Erstaunen und Sorge, aber auch Erleichterung. „Eren!“ Mikasa war sofort neben ihm und schien mit einem Mal den Tränen nahe. „Wie geht es dir? Woran kannst du dich erinnern?“ Sie schaute kurz hinter sich, vermutlich zu Levi, bevor sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte. „Brauchst du etwas? Hast du Schmerzen?“

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, doch die Schmerzen, die er erwartet hatte, blieben aus. „Ich- mir geht es gut“, meinte er und stellte überrascht fest, dass es der Wahrheit zu entsprechen schien. Er hatte keinerlei Schmerzen, fühlte sich vollkommen erfrischt. Außer seiner Desorientierung konnte er sich über nichts beschweren, doch darüber würde er wohl hinwegkommen.

Mikasa und Levi tauschten einen zweifelnden Blick und Eren verdrehte seine Augen. Dann stützte er sich mit seinen Armen ab, um sich im Bett aufsetzen zu können. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Die Stille, die auf seine Frage folgte, war ohrenbetäubend. Verwirrt schaute Eren von Levi zu Mikasa und wieder zu Levi. Was war es an seiner Frage, die sie so schwer zu beantworten machte?

„Was ist das Letzte, woran du dich erinnerst?“, fragte Levi schließlich und zog seinen Stuhl näher, sodass sie einander gegenübersaßen. Mikasa wich ein wenig zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen, blieb aber dennoch in Erens Nähe.

Gedankenfetzen. Kämpfen gegen Titanen – wie ein Titan? Wut die alle Sinne benebelte. Das Ziel alle Titanen zu vernichten, wie er es geschworen hatte, an dem Tag, an dem seine Mutter gestorben war. „Wir waren auf dem Weg die rechte Flanke gegen den Angriff der Titanen zu verstärken und ich“, er räusperte sich und senkte seinen Blick, „ich war unvorsichtig und-“ wurde gefressen. Aber wie konnte das sein? Er war am Leben und unverletzt so wie es aussah.

„Du wurdest gefressen“, ergänzte Levi leise und Eren sah auf. Ihm entging nicht, wie Levis Stimme sorgfältig frei von jeder Emotion war. Er schluckte schwer.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich danach hergekommen bin“, sagte Eren. „Wie- wieso bin ich nicht tot?“ Nach Mikasas scharfem Luftholen zu schließen, hatte der Gedanken an seinen Tod ihr in den letzten Tagen ziemlich zugesetzt.

 Eren suchte Levis Blick, doch der war undurchschaubar wie immer. Doch wenigstens wirkte er ehrlich. „Wir wissen es nicht genau, ehrlich gesagt“, antwortete er schließlich. „Eigentlich hatten wir gehofft, dass du uns in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig erleuchten kannst.“ Levi verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Angestrengt versuchte Eren nachzudenken, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, was die Ereignisse erklären könnte, doch ihm blieben nur seine eigenartigen Träume. Bevor er sich dazu allerdings äußern konnte, sprach Mikasa. „Wir fanden dich, als du aus einem Titanen aufgetaucht bist. Offenbar konntest du ihn… steuern.“

Erneut senkte Eren seinen Blick und starrte auf seine Hände, als würden sie all die Erklärungen bereithalten. Dann langsam hob er seine Hand und holte den Schlüssel hervor, den er noch immer unter seiner Kleidung trug. Das Metall glänzte leicht in dem Licht, welches durch das Fenster fiel. Das Gewicht in seiner Hand so vertraut – wie die letzten Worte, die sein Vater zu ihm gesprochen hatte, an dem Tag, an dem die Mauer Maria fiel – nein, danach.

Danach – er hatte seinen Vater danach wiedergesehen. Die Spritze – was war das gewesen? Warum hatte sein Vater ihm nicht einfach alles gesagt was er wusste, anstatt – ihn zum Kellerraum zu schicken!

„Ich- es ist mir gerade wieder eingefallen. Mein Vater ist verantwortlich dafür, dass ich so bin wie ich jetzt bin. Mein Vater sagte, wenn ich zum Kellerraum unseres Hauses gehe, werde ich alles verstehen und wahrscheinlich finde ich in diesem Kellerraum auch die Wahrheit über die Titanen heraus.“ Er sah weder Levi noch Mikasa an, als er sprach, doch das musste er nicht, um zu wissen, dass sie aufmerksam zuhörten.

„Das ist eine gewaltige Behauptung“, bemerkte Levi schließlich. Eren hob seinen Blick, doch Levi hob eine Hand und fuhr fort: „Aber ich glaube dir. Und es ist die beste Erklärung, die wir bisher bekommen haben.“ Er seufzte und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich gehe besser Erwin und Hanji informieren, dass du wach bist. Ackermann, du passt solange auf ihn auf.“

Erst als er zur Tür hinaus war verschränkte Eren seine Arme und grummelte: „Als ob ich einen Aufpasser bräuchte.“

Mikasa trat wieder neben ihn und schnaubte. „Sicher, immerhin war das bloß das zweite Mal innerhalb von zwei Wochen, dass du fast gestorben wärst.“

Eren wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, ließ es dann allerdings lieber bleiben. Vermutlich war sie nach der Nachricht von seinem Tod ziemlich mitgenommen gewesen. Stattdessen schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, wieso er so etwas geheim halten würde. Und wo hat er sich die letzten Jahre über verkrochen?“ Es war Wut und Enttäuschung gleichermaßen, die ihn bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater erfüllte.

Anstatt zu antworten streckte Mikasa einen Arm nach ihm aus und umarmte ihn fest. Er musste die Worte nicht hören, um zu verstehen was sie meinte: Ich bin immer noch da, du hast immer noch eine Familie. Ebenso stumm erwiderte er die Geste.

 

„Er ist aufgewacht.“ Reiner gab sich keine allzu große Mühe seine Stimme zu senken. Außer ihm und Berthold war Trainingsplatz zum Großteil leer. Die meisten Soldaten waren noch zu verletzt oder von den Ereignissen der Expedition mitgenommen, um zu trainieren. Gerade von den neuen Rekruten hatte viele ihre erste Begegnung mit Titanen nicht sonderlich gut weggesteckt – und viele waren gefallen.

Berthold fuhr mit seinen Liegestützten fort und schaute nur kurz zu Reiner auf. „Was werden sie jetzt tun?“, fragte er, Erschöpfung klar aus seiner Stimme zu hören. Die letzten Tage hatten sie ausführlich damit verbracht, Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, die sie brauchten, wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte. Ausdauerläufe, Ringen, Stärke.

„Auf jeden Fall bringen sie ihn aus Trost weg“, meinte Reiner und setzte sich neben Berthold auf den Boden. „Wir werden wohl abwarten müssen, was er ihnen erzählt.“ Unmöglich zu sagen, wie viel Eren oder einer seiner Vorgänger über die Außenwelt wusste und inwiefern Eren auf diese Erinnerungen zugreifen konnte.

Schließlich nahm Berthold neben ihm Platz und streckte seine angespannten Muskeln. „Wird Armin nicht mit ihm gehen?“

Reiner schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht sofort. Sie schicken ihm aber ein Eliteteam mit – zur Sicherheit.“

„Seine Sicherheit oder Sicherheit vor ihm?“, fasste Berthold in Worte, was sie beide dachten. Sie waren nur zu gut an diese Dualität ihrer Umgebung gewöhnt. Sie waren wertvoll, doch ebenso gefährlich, wenn sie sich je gegen ihre Befehlshaber wandten.

„Denkst du nicht auch, dass es eigenartig ist?“, bemerkte Reiner nach einer kurzen Stille. „Bald sind wir wieder Zuhause. Dann wird all das hier“, er machte eine allumschließende Geste, „weit hinter uns liegen.“

„Hoffen wir einfach, dass wir alle sicher und unverletzt ankommen.“ Berthold hatte seine Beine an die Brust gezogen, sein Kinn ruhte auf seinen Knien. Er sah nachdenklich und fast ein wenig melancholisch aus.

Reiner nickte. Nach all dieser Zeit zu gehen, erfüllte ihn mit einem komischen Gefühl. Gleichzeitig sehnte er sich danach, endlich in seine Heimat zurückzukehren, doch andererseits war er so an das Leben hier gewöhnt. Er hatte Freunde, eine Stellung und… was auch immer Armin zu ihm war. Das war ein anderes Problem, eines mit dem er sich keineswegs auseinandersetzen würde.

„Wenn sie Eren wegbringen, werden sie seinen Aufenthaltsort bestimmt geheim halten“, stellte Berthold plötzlich fest. Reiner warf einen Blick zu ihm hinüber, doch sein Freund schaute gedankenverloren in die Ferne. „Vermutlich wäre es am besten, wenn du darum bittest, Armin begleiten zu dürfen. Dann erfahren wir zumindest wo sie ihn hinbringen.“

Für eine Weile dachte Reiner über die Worte seines Freundes nach. Letztlich würden sie es wohl so machen müssen, auf keinen Fall durften sie nun riskieren Eren wieder zu verlieren. Nicht wenn sie so kurz davor waren, ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Gleichzeitig konnte er jedoch nicht vermeiden, dass ein Gefühl – Schuld nicht ganz unähnlich – in ihm aufkeimte. Bei dem Gedanken Armin auszunutzen war er beschämt. Einerseits waren all diese Menschen seine Feinde, er sollte sie verachten, doch er sah auch, wie unschuldig sie waren. Gerade Armin war frei von jeder Schuld.

Berthold räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Und ich werde in die Hauptstadt zu Annie reisen. Es steht keine Expedition an, sie können mir freie Zeit kaum abschlagen. Dann werden wir uns alle treffen, wo sie Eren haben und verschwinden von hier. Ich bin vom Aufklärungstrupp, da ist es nicht zu verdächtig, wenn Annie mitkommt.“

Beeindruckt nickte Reiner. „Ein ganzschön ausgefeilter Plan, wie bist du darauf gekommen?“, fragte er. Wenn sie unter sich waren war Berthold gesprächiger als in großen Gruppen, dennoch neigte er dazu sich zurückzuhalten. In der Vergangenheit waren es Annie oder Reiner gewesen die Entscheidungen trafen und Pläne schmiedeten.

Berthold zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich hatte Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.“ Er sah nicht erfreut oder aufgeregt aus, sondern schien bedrückt. Womöglich war Reiner nicht der einzige, der die Situation mit gemischten Gefühlen ansah.

„Ja“, meinte Berthold schließlich. Verwirrt sah Reiner seinen Freund an und runzelte seine Stirn. „Was du vorhin meintest, dass es eigenartig ist, nach all dieser Zeit wieder nach Hause zu kommen – ja, für mich ist es auch eigenartig.“ Es klang wie ein Geständnis, etwas, das besser geheim gehalten wurde. Zweifellos wäre es auch so, wenn sie ankämen. Dann wäre jedes Wort gegen ihr Heimatland einer Todesstrafe gleichzusetzen.

Ironischerweise empfand Reiner hier, umgeben von Mauern, mehr Freiheit, als er es in seiner Heimat je hatte. Es war früher nie etwas, worüber er nachgedacht hatte, doch nun da er es erkannte, würde es nicht einfach werden, wieder alten Mustern zu folgen.

Reiner räusperte sich und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. „Ich werde mal schauen, ob Armin schon die Gelegenheit hatte mit Eren zu reden. Ich bin neugierig, was er so erzählt hat“, erklärte er. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.“

Es war nicht schwer Armin zu finden. Auch ohne die Ausgangssperre hätte es nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Orten gegeben, an denen er sein konnte. Zufällig lief Reiner ihm über den Weg, als er gerade die Unterkünfte der Offiziere verließ. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Reiner zu ihm aufgeholt und tippte ihn auf die Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

Armin sah aus, als hätte Reiner ihn aus tiefen Gedanken gerissen, dennoch lächelte er ein wenig, als er ihn erkannte. „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte Reiner, ehrliche Neugier in seiner Stimme. Und wenn er unwillkürlich Armins Lächeln erwiderte – nun, er hatte eine Rolle zu spielen. Nicht mehr.

„Er schien ziemlich mitgenommen“, erzählte Armin, während sie Seite an Seite zu ihren eigenen Unterkünften liefen. „Die ganze Situation setzt ihm ziemlich zu, auch wenn er das nicht zeigen will.    Er-“, Armin unterbrach sich und räusperte sich, bevor er fortfuhr, „Zum Großteil weiß er selbst nicht, was vorgeht. Das muss ziemlich unheimlich sein.“

Reiner nickte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Armin ihm die Wahrheit sagte und es war wiederum schwer Armin anzulügen. Eren wusste also wirklich nicht viel. „Dennoch ist es eine vielversprechende Entwicklung, oder nicht?“

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber es ist“, er machte eine vage Handbewegung, „ein wenig unangenehm. Nicht zu wissen was als Nächstes passiert. Keine Zukunft planen zu können.“

Aus tiefster Seele stimmte Reiner ihm zu. „In Zeiten wie diesen können wir wohl nur versuchen unser Bestes zu geben“, bemerkte er.

„Und das festhalten, was uns etwas bedeutet“, fügte Armin hinzu und sah ihn mit Ernsthaftigkeit und Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen an.

 

Der Tag verging nur langsam. Levi kehrte mit Ophelia und Hanji zurück, die ihn untersuchten und sich dann zurückzogen, um sich ein Urteil zu bilden. Die Stimmung war eigenartig gewesen, Hanji schien vollkommen begeistert und begierig darauf Eren Fragen zu stellen, doch Ophelia schweigend vor und reagierte nur mit einsilbigen Antworten, wenn er sie ansprach.

Anschließend hatte Armin ihn besucht. Sie hatten sich beide große Mühe gegeben, so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre, als ob dies nicht ihrer beider Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellte. Ihre Zeit sich zu beraten war knapp gewesen, aber Eren hatte sich bemüht seinem Freund alles was er wusste so gut zu erzählen wie er es konnte.

Danach hatte er gewartet, zunächst mit Mikasa, die ihm vom Ausgang der Expedition erzählte. „Wir haben Verluste gehabt. Vermutlich hatten wir letztlich Großteils Pech. Offenbar hat sich eine ganze Gruppe von Titanen um Shinganshina herum zusammengerottet.“

„Wer war unter den Opfern?“, fragte Eren leise, sein Blick gesenkt. Er fühlte sich schuldig, seit seinem Aufwachen nicht ein einzelnes Mal an das Überleben und Wohlbefinden seiner Kameraden gedacht zu haben.

„Mina, Nac, Thomas Wagner, Millius, Tom…“, zählte Mikasa auf. „Noch einige mehr, insgesamt fünfzehn Soldaten, neun waren Rekruten.“

Beinahe wäre auch Eren zu einem weiteren Namen auf dieser Liste geworden. Und wie grausam war es, dass sie zu nichts weiter als Namen auf einer Liste von Opfern wurden. Sie waren vielleicht nicht seine besten Freunde gewesen, aber Eren hatte sie gekannt. Womöglich hatten sich einige unter ihnen seinetwegen dem Aufklärungstrupp angeschlossen. Sie alle hatten ihr Leben noch vor sich gehabt. Wieso hatte Eren überlebt und nicht sie?

Dann war Mikasa von Levi abgelöst wurden und zu Erens Überraschung war das ganze Team zu Besuch gekommen. Auch wenn sie alle angespannt wirkten und nicht lange blieben, wusste Eren es zu schätzen.

Erst als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss und er mit Levi allein im Raum war, machte sich erneut die altbekannte Nervosität breit. Und die Erinnerung an die Nacht während der Expedition. Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie, während sie beide darauf warteten, dass der andere das Wort ergriff.

Schließlich war Eren derjenige, der nachgab. „Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe. Ich habe ohne Erlaubnis gehandelt und hätte womöglich das ganze Team in Gefahr bringen können.“

Levi nickte. „Ja, es sollte dir auch leidtun“, bemerkte er harsch. Dann seufzte er jedoch und lehnte sich ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Aber ich denke, wir haben dir alle vergeben, der Rest des Teams ganz bestimmt“, er hielt kurz inne, „deine Schwester vielleicht noch nicht.“

Ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln erschien auf Erens Gesicht. „Ehrlichgesagt wundert es mich, wie gut ihr miteinander auszukommen scheint“, meinte er. Obwohl Mikasa und Levi einander ziemlich ähnlich waren – oder gerade deshalb – hatte Eren eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass sie gut miteinander klarkommen würden.

„Nun, wir haben festgestellt, dass wir eine Gemeinsamkeit haben“, erwiderte Levi schnippisch. „Wir sind dauerhaft ermüdet von deinen Bemühungen, dich in Gefahr zu begeben.“

So wie Eren die beiden kannte, entsprach das womöglich sogar der Wahrheit. Was wiederum zu einem erschreckenden Gedanken führte: Mikasa und Levi als Team wären mit Gewissheit unschlagbar – und höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie sich gegen Eren verbünden.

Das Treffen sollte bei Anbruch der Dämmerung beginnen. Eine von Erens Uniformen war später am Nachmittag von Petra aufs Zimmer gebracht wurden, sodass er zumindest präsentabel aussehen konnte, auch wenn er sich nicht gerade so fühlte. Er konnte verstehen warum der Kommandant mit ihm reden wollte, er vertraute sich ja selbst kaum, aber er fühlte sich absolut unvorbereitet.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Kommandanten begegnete ihnen niemand. Es schien, als hätte sich eine erwartungsvolle Stille über alles gesenkt, voll von Erwartung. Ohne zu zögern oder sich von seiner Nervosität übermannen zu lassen, trat Eren ein, als sie ankamen.

Der Raum war kleiner, als er gedacht hätte. Ein Großteil des Platzes wurde von einem großen Schreibtisch ausgefüllt. Offenbar hatte man in Vorbereitung auf das Treffen noch einige Stühle zusammengesucht, denn die Möblierung schien kaum zueinander zu passen. Direkt hinter dem Schreibtisch und gegenüber der Tür saß Kommandant Erwin Smith selbst, links von ihm Abteilungsführer Zacharius und rechts von ihm Hanji und Ophelia. Sie alle schauten ihn mit ernsten Gesichtern an. Ophelia wich seinem Blick aus.

Unwillkürlich dachte Eren daran, wie er das letzte Mal im Büro des Kommandanten gewesen war. Als er gerade dem Aufklärungstrupp beigetreten war und einen Schnitt an seinem Arm versorgt hatte.

Entschlossen trat Eren in den Raum hinein und salutierte. Erwin nickte die Geste ab und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. Hinter ihm zog Levi die Tür zu und blieb dann hinter Erens Stuhl stehen. Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht entwehren, dass er vor Gericht stand.

Der Kommandant nickte ihm ermutigend zu und forderte ihn auf, alles zu erzählen was er wusste. Die Worte sprudelten geradezu aus Eren heraus. Er sprach von seinem Streit mit seiner Mutter über den Aufklärungstrupp, das Versprechen seines Vaters, dem Fall der Mauer Maria und wie sein Vater verschwunden geblieben war. Dann erzählte er von den eigenartigen Träumen und vagen Erinnerungen, von der Spritze und den verwirrenden Worten seines Vaters.

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Kommandant Erwin ihn, und bat ihn, den Schlüssel sehen zu dürfen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken händigte Eren ihn aus. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung gab Erwin ihm den Schlüssel wieder und fragte: „Was glaubst du, was sich in diesem Kellerraum befindet?“

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt“, meinte Eren, „aber ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich- ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso mein Vater so etwas Wichtiges für sich behalten hat. Immerhin sterben unentwegt Soldaten für diese Informationen.“

„Tatsächlich eine gute Frage“, stellte Erwin fest, „womöglich eine, auf die wir gemeinsam eine Antwort finden werden.“ Er räusperte sich. „Zunächst werden wir mit deinem Einverständnis einige Experimente mit deinen Fähigkeiten durchführen, deine Möglichkeiten und Grenzen abschätzen lernen.“ Er wartete ab, bis Eren nickte, bevor er weitersprach. „Wenn du erlaubst, dann habe ich eine letzte Frage.“

Eren nickte erneut und signalisierte so seine Bereitschaft, die Frage zu beantworten. Er hatte nichts zu verheimlichen. Der Kommandant sah ihn eindringlich an. „Was ist dein Ziel?“

Überrascht erwiderte Eren seinen Blick, er setzte zu einer Antwort an, unterbrach sich dann jedoch. „Ich verstehe die Frage nicht.“

„Wie es aussieht sind wir auf dich angewiesen, deine ‚besonderen Fähigkeiten‘ stellen für uns sowohl Bedrohungen als auch einen Ausweg aus unserer hoffnungslos unterlegenen Lage dar. Du und dein Wille werden damit zu unseren ‚Schlüssel‘, zur Rettung der Menschheit aus ihrer aussichtslosen Lage.“

„Ich will die Titanen vernichten – bis auf den Letzten“, erklärte Eren mit vollkommener Ernsthaftigkeit. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter war das sein Ziel gewesen. Nun würde er es womöglich durchsetzen können.

Beim Hinausgehen nickte Levi ihm knapp zu. Erens Herz schien plötzlich aus seiner Brust springen zu wollen und er nickte langsam zurück. Es war eine respektvolle Geste, zwischen gleichgestellten, zwischen Partnern.

Sie brachen auf, sobald der erste Sonnenschein im Osten erschien.


	20. Konsequenzen

KAPITEL 20

KONSEQUENZEN

 

_“You must see with eyes unclouded by hate._

_See the good in that which is evil, and the evil in that which is good.”_

Hayao Miyazaki

**MITHRAS, KÖNIGLICHE HAUPSTADT**

Jean hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er weggedämmert war, bis Marlos Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückriss. Er blinzelte den Schlaf aus seinen Augen und richtete sich auf. „Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen“, schlug Marlo vor und in seiner Stimme schwang tatsächlich so etwas wie Besorgnis mit.

Entschlossen schüttelte Jean seinen Kopf. „Nein, nein, es geht mir gut. Ich schlafe, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben.“ Unglücklich nickte Marlo und zog seine Hand zurück.

Sie befanden sich in Marco und Jean Zimmer und waren damit beschäftigt Marcos Besitztümer durchzuschauen, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis darauf warum oder wohin ihr Freund verschwunden war. Inzwischen dämmerte es bereits und bald müssten sie sich zu ihren jeweiligen Schichten melden. Doch Jean war wild entschlossen etwas zu finden, was ihnen weiterhelfen würde, irgendetwas.

Er legte den halbfertigen Brief an Marcos Eltern zurück in die Schublade des Schreibtisches und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, bevor er sich zu Marlo umwandte. „Sag es mir noch einmal. Das letzte was er zu dir gesagt hat.“

Marlo seufzte und legte Marcos Ersatzuniform zurück auf sein Bett. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass der Kerl von der ersten Zentralbrigade wieder da ist. Er hat gesagt, dass ich vorgehen soll und er ihm seine Entscheidung mitteilen wird.“

Nachdenklich ging auch Jean ihre letzte Unterhaltung durch, es hatte sich nicht wie ein Abschied angefühlt. Wenn Marco vorgehabt hätte zu verschwinden, hätte er es niemals vor Jean geheim halten können, dazu kannten sie einander viel zu gut.

Vorsichtig räusperte Marlo sich. „Er meinte zu mir, dass er ablehnen will“, er hielt kurz inne, „aber vielleicht wollte er einfach für eine Weile weg. Den Kopf freikriegen, so was.“

Erschöpft schüttelte Jean seinen Kopf. „Marco hat jahrelang hart gearbeitet, um zur Militärpolizei zu kommen – und nicht nur um sich hier zu entspannen. Es war ihm wichtig. Auf keinen Fall würde er das riskieren, um ‚den Kopf freizukriegen‘.“, entgegnete er. Der Gedanke, dass Marco ihn einfach zurückgelassen hatte, war unglaublich schmerzlich und vor allem passte es so gar nicht zu seinem Freund.

Als er davon gehört hatte, dass Annie auf und davon war, war er kaum richtig überrascht gewesen. Sie war schon immer schwer einzuschätzen gewesen. Kaum jemand wusste überhaupt etwas über sie, nicht einmal Hitch, ihre selbsternannte Freundin. Annie war schon immer kompliziert gewesen, doch Jean hatte sie für ihre Fähigkeit respektiert, Jäger zusammenzuschlagen.

Aber Marco war nicht so gewesen. Zumindest für Jean war er stets ein offenes Buch. Beinahe zu ehrlich für sein eigenes Wohl. Er würde seine Pflicht niemals vernachlässigen.

„Dann wird er mit etwas Zeit wohl wieder auftauchen“, meinte Marlo und gähnte. „Du solltest dich wirklich eine Weile ausruhen, völlig übermüdet kannst du niemandem helfen.“

„Ach ja?“ Jean senkte seine Stimme, als er bemerkte, dass er die Worte beinahe geschrien hatte. „Marco wäre auf keinen Fall freiwillig gegangen. Irgendetwas muss ihm passiert sein und nun braucht er uns, um ihm zu helfen!“ Seine Augen brannten verdächtig und Jean drehte sich schnell von Marlo weg, bevor dieser seine aufsteigenden Tränen sehen konnte.

Kurz herrschte Stille, nur unterbrochen von ihrem Atem. „Manchmal glaubt man, Menschen zu kennen, aber allzu oft ist es nur das Bild von sich, welches sie vermitteln wollen. Selbst wenn sie nicht lügen, ist die Wahrheit oft weit von unseren Vorstellungen entfernt. Jemanden tatsächlich zu kennen, ist selten.“ Marlo trat an ihm vorbei zur Tür. „Ich will Marco auch finden, wirklich, aber hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass er nicht gefunden werden will?“

Er wartete kurz, womöglich auf eine Antwort seitens Jean, doch dieser drehte sich nicht einmal zu Marlo um und gab kein Anzeichen, seinen Worten irgendwelche Bedeutung beizumessen. Sollte Marlo doch gehen, Jean brauchte ihn nicht und Marco brauchte ihn ganz gewiss ebenfalls nicht.

Jean war in der Vergangenheit gut allein klargekommen, er konnte gut auf Marlo und Hitch verzichten. Die einzige Person, die er brauchte, war Marco.

Der Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen und mit einem Mal flossen die Tränen, die er zuvor verzweifelt versucht hatte zurückzuhalten. Es war einfach nicht fair. Sie waren in der Hauptstadt, im inneren Distrikt. Sie hatten alles erreicht was sie vorgehabt hatten, wieso musste ausgerechnet ihnen so etwas zustoßen?

Und dann stellten sich auch noch ihre neuen ‚Freunde‘ als derart nutzlos heraus. Marlo hatte ihm zwar in den letzten Tagen halbherzig geholfen zu suchen, doch als Hitch davon gehört hatte, war sie sofort überzeugt gewesen, dass Marco und Annie zusammen abgehauen waren. Jean war kurz davor gewesen, sie zu verprügeln.

Schließlich trocknete er sein Gesicht und öffnete Marcos Schrank erneut. Die meisten Briefe waren von seiner Familie und enthielten mehr oder weniger die gleiche Botschaft. Sie waren stolz auf ihn und das, was er erreicht hatte, sie wünschten ihm viel Glück für die Zukunft, ihnen ging es gut und hin und wieder ein bisschen Tratsch aus Jinae. Aus ihnen sprach Zuneigung, es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn vermissten. War es Marco ähnlich gegangen? War er vielleicht für einen Besuch nach Hause gefahren? Jean schüttelte seinen Kopf. Einfach zu verschwinden passte nicht zu Marco und er hatte nicht von Heimweh leidend gewirkt. Als sie noch Rekruten waren und ihr Training gerade erst begann, hatte Marco viel von seiner Heimat geredeten, doch das hatte in den letzten Monaten immer mehr nachgelassen.

Jean seufzte und schlug mit geballter Faust auf den Tisch, bemüht die Briefe nicht zu knittern. „Verdammt, Marco“, murmelte er, „wo bist du nur?“

Er bekam keine Antwort aus dem leeren Raum und so erhob er sich schließlich und machte sich frisch. Auf dem Weg nach unten zu seiner Schicht bemerkte er immer wieder Geflüster und auf ihn gerichtete Finger. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kümmerte es ihn überhaupt nicht. Sollten sie doch reden was sie wollten.

Als er ihrem vorstehenden Offizier begegnete verdrehte dieser nur seine Augen. Niemanden hatte es geschert, dass Marco verschwunden war, ihrer Ansicht nach war er desertiert und sollte sich bloß nicht wieder blicken lassen. Niemand hatte Jean Sorge ernst genommen und mit der ersten Zentralbrigade wollte sich erst recht niemand in Verbindung setzen. Sollten sie doch alle zur Hölle fahren.

 

Es war der dritte Tag nachdem Annie aus der Hauptstadt aufgebrochen war, als zum ersten Mal der Gedanke in den Sinn kam, dass sie in Trost neue Herausforderungen erwarten könnten. Sofort schalt sie sich selbst – nach all diesen Jahren neigte sie noch immer zur Naivität. Berthold und Reiner mochten zu den besten Kriegern gehören, die sie kannte, doch das hatte Marcel auch – und ihm hatte es kein bisschen genützt. Die Starken mochten bessere Chancen haben außerhalb der Mauern zu überleben, doch niemandem war das Überleben garantiert. Und was würde sie tun, wenn sie schließlich allein wäre? Die letzte Kriegerin innerhalb dieser Mauern? Ein Rückzug wäre wohl das schlauste, doch war das so einfach möglich? Erst müsste sie zur Mauer Maria kommen und weiter und dann warten, bis sie irgendwann jemand abholen würde. Kein besonders sicherer Plan.

Oder sie könnte bleiben. Innerhalb der Mauern war es nicht unbedingt schlimmer als in den abgeschirmten Lagern, in denen sie aufgewachsen war. Wenn Hitch sie gedeckt hatte, könnte sie vielleicht sogar zurück zur Militärpolizei. Es war nicht unbedingt das Leben was sie sich wünschte, doch letztlich war ihr bewusst, dass es viele schwerer hatten.

Es war ein bewölkter, windiger Tag. Man konnte an der Luft fühlen, dass es später in der Nacht gewittern würde. Wenn es regnete, dachte sie, wäre es besser, sich einen Unterschlupf zu suchen. Bisher hatte Annie die Nächte unter freiem Himmel verbracht und sich von anderen Reisenden ferngehalten, denn sollte man ihr tatsächlich Verfolger hinterhergeschickt haben, legte Annie es nicht gerade auf eine Konfrontation an.

Darum hatte sie weder ein Pferd entwendet noch ein Boot genommen, um die Hauptstadt zu verlassen. Beide Wege wären um einiges schneller gewesen als zu laufen, aber genau das war es, was ein Verfolger erwarten würde. Da sie nur auf sich achten musste und keine zeitliche Begrenzung hatte, nutzte Annie nicht die Hauptverkehrsstraßen, sondern blieb auf Feldwegen und schmalen Pfaden, wobei sie lediglich die Himmelsrichtung als Anhaltspunkt hatte, dass sie sich ihrem Ziel näherte. Aber sie schätzte, dass sie früher oder später auf eine Mauer stoßen würde, wenn sie nur lange genug in eine Richtung lief.

Der Wind nahm zu und Annie zog ihren Mantel etwas enger um sich. Ihre Uniform hatte sie zurückgelassen, sobald sie die Begrenzungen der Hauptstadt verlassen hatte. In einem kleinen Ort mit einer Handvoll Häusern hatte sie dann einen gebrauchten Mantel und neue Verpflegung kaufen können, vermutlich sogar billiger als wenn sie zu einem Händler gegangen wäre.

Obwohl es erst kurz nach Mittag war, verdunkelte der Himmel sich zunehmend und Annie sah ein, dass sie wohl an diesem Tag nicht mehr viel weiterkommen würde. Zwar würde ihre Ankunft in Trost sich weiter verzögern, doch besser eine späte Ankunft als überhaupt keine.

Zögerlich blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. Sie war erst kürzlich durch ein Dorf gekommen, dass eine Herberge hatte und es war unmöglich zu sagen, wann sie die Nächste finden würde. Und wenn der Wind noch stärker würde oder das Gewitter begann, wollte sie sich nicht wirklich in einem Wald oder auf freier Fläche befinden.

Also drehte Annie sich um und lief die Strecke zurück, die sie gerade zurückgelegt hatte. Durch die Richtungsänderung flogen ihre Haare ihr nicht mehr vor die Augen, stattdessen schnitt der Wind ihr ins Gesicht.

Der Regen begann, kurz bevor sie das Dorf erreichte und wurde schnell stärker. Die Wirtin maß sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick, bis Annie ihr zeigte, dass sie Geld hatte, um für sich aufzukommen. Hätte sie noch ihre Uniform getragen, hätte sie für Essen und Zimmer bestimmt weniger bezahlen müssen, doch auch auf diese Weise erweckte sie bereits genug Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit einem Teller Eintopf und einem noch nicht ganz harten Brotkanten zog Annie sich schließlich in eine Ecke zurück, die möglichst weit von den anderen Gästen entfernt lag. Die meisten von ihnen waren zwar nur Einheimische, die durch das Wetter an der Feldarbeit gehindert wurden und gemeinsam trinken wollten, solange sie die Möglichkeit hatten, doch man konnte nie zu vorsichtig sein.

Annie hob ihre Tasche auf die Bank neben sich und stellte sicher, dass die losen Blätter im Regen nicht durchnässt oder beschädigt worden waren. Sie waren inzwischen ziemlich geknittert und an den Ecken etwas beschmutzt, aber durchaus noch leserlich. Erneut ließ Annie ihren Blick darüber gleiten und konnte wie beim ersten Mal die aufsteigende Aufregung fühlen.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zur Gaststube aufgerissen und Annie musste sich stark bemühen, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Doch es waren keine bewaffneten Attentäter, die eintraten, sondern lediglich ein kleiner Junge und ein Mädchen von etwa neun oder zehn Jahren, die von oben bis unten voller Schlamm waren und aufgeregt in die Küche rannten. Vermutlich die Kinder des Kochs.

Annie lächelte schwach und begann ihre Blätter wieder zusammenzulegen und in der Tasche zu verstauen. Der Eintopf war gut, würzig und nicht zu dünn. Die Atmosphäre war gelöst und Annie hatte das Gefühl zum ersten Mal seit Tagen ein wenig entspannen zu können.

Vielleicht war es ja doch gar nicht so undenkbar, dass sie ihr Ziel erreichen könnte. Zumindest hin und wieder musste eine Geschichte doch gut ausgehen, oder? Sie würde den Tag zwar nicht vor dem Abend loben, doch sie hatten fünf Jahre gebraucht, um diese Informationen zu finden. Sie hatten bereits Marcel verloren. Waren sie nicht an der Reihe, einmal zu gewinnen?

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als die Kinder wieder in den Hauptraum gelaufen kamen, um einiges sauberer als zuvor, und damit begannen den Gästen die Getränke nachzufüllen. Immer wieder konnte Annie beobachten wie sie Süßigkeiten zugesteckt bekamen und schon bald war es ein Spiel zwischen den beiden geworden.

Unwillkürlich erinnerte Annie sich daran, dass in diesem Alter ihr ganzes Leben aus Training und Verantwortung bestanden hatte. Lernen zu kämpfen, zu überleben. Vorbereitung auf den Tag, wenn es ihre Pflicht wäre Unschuldige zu töten.

Sie hielt inne und senkte ihren Blick. Ihr Sieg in dieser Sache würde über kurz oder lang den Tod all dieser Menschen herbeiführen. Diese Kinder die so weit weg von allen Gefahren aufwuchsen und noch nie jemandem etwas Böses getan hatten, würden zu Kollateralschaden werden, wenn Annie ihren Auftrag ausführte.

In diesem Moment lag ihrer aller Leben in ihrer Hand. Würde sie in ihrem Leben je wieder glücklich werden, wenn sie wüsste, dass  dieses Blut an ihren Händen klebte?

Annie schloss ihre Augen und atmete durch. Sie hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und um das einzuhalten, musste sie ihre Mission abschließen und überleben. Sie war eine Kriegerin. Die Entscheidung lag nicht bei ihr, sie führte nur Befehle aus.

 

Der Regen war eine Erfrischung, auf welche die gesamte Stadt schon seit Wochen wartete. Die brennende Hitze des Sommers wurde endlich von angenehmer Kühle abgelöst, nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis der Herbst Einzug hielt.

Das Geräusch der Tropfen, die gegen die Fensterscheibe ihres Zimmers fielen, war für Hitch eine Beruhigung und sie hielt in ihrer Tätigkeit inne, um zu lauschen. Obwohl es ihr freier Tag war, hatte sie tatsächlich eingesehen, dass es nötig war aufzuräumen. In der Vergangenheit hatte Annie oder ihre Zimmergenossin in der Trainingseinheit übernommen, doch jetzt wo sie sich plötzlich allein fand, stellte sie fest, dass es ab und an einfach nötig war.

Ebenso wie alle anderen fragte sie sich auch, wohin Annie verschwunden war. Da sie Hitch gebeten hatte sie krank zu melden deutete immerhin darauf hin, dass sie vorgehabt hatte zurückzukommen. Bis dahin würde sie wohl einfach warten müssen – und wenn sie wiederkäme würde Annie so viele ihrer Schichten übernehmen, schließlich hatte Hitch eine offizielle Verwarnung bekommen als man herausgefunden hatte, dass sie Annie gedeckt hatte. Aber wofür hatte man denn Freunde?

Der Vormittag verging langsam und als sie fertig war betrachtete Hitch zufrieden ihr Werk. Es war wirklich angenehmer in einem aufgeräumten Zimmer zu wohnen, doch das Verhältnis zwischen Aufwand und Belohnung ging Hitch einen Großteil der Zeit einfach zu weit auseinander.

Am liebsten hätte sie Annie gerufen und sie mit dem Anblick des sauberen Zimmers geschockt, als ihr aufging, dass das unmöglich war, seufzte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht. Seit Annie und Marco nicht mehr da waren schien alles ein wenig auseinanderzufallen. Jean hatte kein einziges Wort mit ihr gewechselt, Marlo hatte selten mehr als giftige Blicke für sie übrig, und nicht nur wie bei ihren üblichen Diskussionen, er schien es ernst zu meinen. Ohne Annie hatte sie außerdem keine Partnerin und bekam zufällig Leute zugeteilt.

Somit wäre es auch schwer ihren freien Tag angemessen zu feiern. Allein auszugehen war einfach nicht das Gleiche. Nicht, dass Annie sie jemals begleitet hätte, aber Hitch hatte ihr im Nachhinein alles haarklein ausgebreitet, was fast genauso gut war.

Als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war hatte Hitch sich immer eine beste Freundin gewünscht. Jemanden mit dem sie über Jungs tratschen und sich gegenseitig die Haare flechten könnte. Jemand der sich ihre Gedanken und Träume anhörte und sich wirklich darum kümmerte. Doch oft wurde sie von anderen als zu oberflächlich, laut und um Aufmerksamkeit bemüht abgetan. Den meisten Menschen reichte ein Blick, um sie einzuschätzen und in eine Schublade zu stecken.

Wie um die Erinnerung daran zu vertreiben schüttelte Hitch ihren Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten und ins Nebenhaus, wo die Küche war. Vielleicht konnte sie ja etwas abstauben, wenn sie ein wenig mithalf.

Der Koch musterte sie berechnend, als sie einfach so auftauchte und teilte ihr sofort eine ganze Reihe von Arbeiten zu. Hitch hasste es Zwiebeln zu schälen, eines der wenigen Dinge, auf die sie wirklich stolz war, war ihr Aussehen und wann immer sie weinte schwoll ihr gesamtes Gesicht zu und nahm eine unattraktive rote Farbe an. Der Koch ließ allerdings keinen Widerspruch gelten und wies sie darauf hin, dass es ihr gutes Recht wäre jederzeit zu gehen, wenn sie wollte.

Es waren außer ihnen beiden noch vier Küchenhilfen anwesend, die alle ziemlich beschäftigt waren dies und das herzurichten. Ein großer Unterschied zum Trainingslager wo die Rekruten immer selbst kochen mussten und das Essen nur zwischen Suppe und Eintopf variiert wurde. Die Militärpolizei lebte von großzügigen Spenden und genoss dies auch.

Eine der Hilfen stellte sich schließlich neben Hitch und schnitt Spinat klein. Eine ekelhafte Kleinarbeit, auf die Hitch tatsächlich nicht neidisch war. Sie hatten kaum fünf Minuten stumm nebeneinander gearbeitet, als plötzlich der Koch hinter ihnen auftauchte und Hitch so erschreckte, dass sie sich beinahe in die Hand geschnitten hätte.

„Soldatin, Edda, ihr könnt gleich neue Kohle hohlen. Wie es aussieht haben ja alle beschlossen, sich heute frei zu nehmen.“ Er murmelte noch einiges mehr, während er wieder zum Herd zurückkehrte und Hitch sah zu der anderen Frau hinüber.

Sie schien erschöpft, nickte allerdings nur stumm und bedeutete Hitch ihr zu folgen. Aus einer Ecke des Raumes holten sie zwei Körbe und die andere Frau zündete eine Öllampe an. Um zum Eingang des Kellers zu kommen, mussten sie zur Nordseite des Gebäudes und schon wenige Sekunden im Regen reichten um Hitchs Laune zunehmend zu verschlechtern.

Im Keller angekommen stieg Hitch ein quälender Gestank in die Nase. Sie hustete und hielt sich die Nase zu. „Was zur Hölle ist das?“ In ihrer Erfahrung roch Kohle nicht so stark. Edda runzelte ihre Stirn, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Sie begann mit einer Schaufel die Körbe zu füllen, während Hitch diese Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich ein wenig umzusehen. Sollte Edda sie doch anschwärzen.

Der Kellerraum war etwa so groß wie die Küche im oberen Geschoss, aber die Decke war etwas niedriger. Ohne die Lampe war es schwer etwas auszumachen, doch auch ohne Licht konnte Hitch feststellen, dass der Ursprung des Geruches nicht allzu weit weg war.

Sie umrundete eine Anhäufung von Kohle und konnte eine zusammengekrümmte Form ausmachen. Sie hielt inne, ziemlich sicher, dass sie es bereuen würde, wenn sie nicht zurückging. Sie murmelte eine Litanei von „verdammt, verdammt, verdammt“ unter ihrem Atem, während sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und die Form berührte. Die Oberfläche fühlte sich an wie ein grober Sack, doch es gab ein wenig unter dem Druck ihrer Hand nach.

„Edda, kannst du die Lampe bitte kurz herbringen?“, fragte sie lauter und bemühte sich, nicht durch ihre Nase einzuatmen. Sie bewegte sich ein wenig weiter und mit dem neuen Licht konnte sie erkennen, dass die Figur etwa eineinhalb Meter lang und ziemlich schmal war.

Edda trat neben ihr unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Wir sollten wieder nach oben“, meinte sie und klang ziemlich nervös. Hitch schoss bloß die Frage durch den Kopf, was sie wohl schon alles gefunden hatte.

Sie bückte sich und schnürte den Sack auf, dann schloss sie den Stoff nach unten. Unsicher richtete sie sich auf und stolperte ein paar Schritte, bevor sie fiel und sich übergab, bis ihr Hals schmerzte und ihr Magen vollkommen leer war.

Hinter sich konnte sie hören, wie Edda etwas nähertrat und vermutlich die Lampe etwas senkte, um besser sehen zu können. Ihr Schrei beim Anblick von Marco Botts halb eingeschlagenem Gesicht ging durch Mark und Bein.


End file.
